Say You Love Me
by sulis kim
Summary: YunJae. Yaoi. Romance HQ, Dont Like Dont Read. Jung Yunho percaya kutukan akan keluarganya hanya membawa penderitaan bagi siapapun yang akan ia nikahi. Namun ia membutuhkan seorang pewaris bagi kekayaan yang di milikinya. Dan ia memutuskan akan menikah demi mendapatkan seorang pewaris meskipun hidup tanpa cinta. Akan tetapi, pertemuannya dengan Kim Jaejoong merubah segalanya.
1. Chapter prolog

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seluruh keturunan Jung memiliki wajah yang mempesona. Di mulai kakek buyut Jung yang seorang Jenderal perang dinasti Joseon ratusan tahun lalu sampai keturunan satu satunya keluarga Jung yang tersisa, Jung Yunho.

Laki laki tampan dengan perawakan tinggi, tubuh tegap, bahu bidang serta otot yang sempurna laksana dewa yunani seperti kakek buyutnya. Namun di balik wajah menawan dan kesempurnaan Jung Yunho tersimpan rasa hampa, kesepian yang mendarah daging bagi satu satunya keluarga Jung yang tersisa.

Hidup dalam kemewahan, namun tidak memiliki kebebasan serta teman atau saudara yang menemani hari harinya telah membekukan perasaan Jung Yunho, bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki rasa welas asih. Tetapi hatinya membeku karena sejak kecil ia tidak mengenal apa itu yang di nmkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari sebuah keluarga.

Lelaki tampan itu berdiri di atas bukit tinggi, mengamati tanah yang ia warisi dengan perasaan campur aduk antara khawatir dan keyakinan untuk mengelola tanah keluarga seperti bagaimana ayahnya mengelola tanah warisan mereka.

Jubah hitam panjang miliknya berkibar di belakang tubuh Yunho kala hembusan angin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kaki panjang nan kokoh pria itu mendaki lebih tinggi untuk dapat melihat keseluruhan kekayaan keluarga Jung yang saat ini menjadi milikkinya.

Estat kelurga Jung terbentang luas dengan manor megah warisan keluarga berdiri di antara di bukit dan sungai yang mengalir ke desa sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Kakek moyang Yunho adalah orang jenderal perang kerajaan, orang kepercayaan raja terakhir dinasti Jeoson dan berkat kesetiaan beliau, kakek moyang Yunho mewarisi estat di bagin utara Korea, sepenuhnya dan di wariskan turun temurun sampai saat ini.

Estat dengan ladang bukit desa dan sebagian gunung di wilayah Gwangju adalah miliknya sampai di pinggiran kota. Pintu gerbang masih berdiri kokoh mengelilingi manor, hanya saja pintu itu sudah tidak lagi di tutup sejak masa kepimpinan alhmarhum kakeknya.

Tidak ada perubahan terlalu mencolok pada setiap bangunan kecuali bagian taman yang mengelilingi manor depan yang ditabahkan air mancur buatan dengan tinggi dua lantai dengan lebar membentuk lingkaran yang cukup lebar di setiap sisi. Itu adalah ide ibunya. Ayah Yunho terlalu mencintai istrinya, ibu Yunho sampai rela mengubah taman khas era dinasti Jeoseon menjadi taman gaya baru dengan air mancur serta tumbuhan bunga langka di sekitar kastil.

Jembatan membentang tangguh di atas sungai seluas tiga puluh meter tidak jauh dari gerbang utama kastil yang menjadi penghubung kekayaan warisanya dengan kota kota lain. Musang Yunho terpejam, menghirup aroma basah yang sudah hampir hilang karena terbitnya matahari.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat dirinya gundah sejak pengacara keluarga meminta dirinya untuk menangani seluruh kekayaan keluarga. Tanggung jawab serta kutukan keluarga Jung.

Tidak terlihat adanya kutukan dan sebagainya yang begitu kentara, tapi mengapa? Mengapa seluruh keluarga Jung meninggal di usia muda? Di mulai dari kakek, ayah bahkan adiknya yang meninggal saat masih balita. Bibi pernah bilang bahwa itu karena penyakit. Tidak ada kutukan, namun tetap saja Yunho merasa takut bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan terakhir Jung.

Ia tidak takut mati, tidak! Yunho hanya menyayangkan warisan keluarga akan jatuh ketangan sepupu jauh yang hampir tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganya jika ia meninggal tanpa melahirkan seorang pewaris.

Keluarga Jung akan lenyap jika dirinya tidak segera menikah. Hanya tinggal dirinyalah yang berkewajiban menjaga dan melahirkan keturunan Jung sebelum ia wafat. Semakin cepat semakin baik, karena Yunho tidak tahu kapan ia akan menyusul leluhurnya dalam kematian.

Hembusan angin membuat helai rambut pria itu menutupi separuh kening dan mata musang miliknya. Dari balik helai rambut ia kembali memperhatikan warisan keluarga yang subur di bawah pengawasan Bibi pengacara keluarga selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Seluruh hutan, desa sampai pinggiran kota adalah miliknya, tanah yang begitu luas sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu batas mana kekayaan yang ia milikki. Tapi mengapa ia merasa tidak bahagia dengan kekayaan yang ia milikki saat ini?

Tidak ada yang membuatnya bahagia, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Ia sadar ia merasa kesepian. Yunho lah satu satunya pewaris yang tersisa dari dua saudara yang di lahirkan ibunya. Tidak ada sepupu kandung dari satu satunya bibi dari pihak sang ibu.

Adiknya Jung Junho meninggal karena demam ketika Yunho masih berusia lima tahun. Tidak banyak yang ia tahu tentang adiknya, tidak banyak kenangan bersama yang mereka milikki. Serta tidak banyak yang Yunho ketahui tentang ayahnya, beliau meninggal sepuluh tahun silam karena penyakit, itulah yang bibinya katakan.

Yunho di besarkan oleh bibinya di kota Busan sejak umur delapan tahun, di pisahkan dari ayahnya sendiri dan Yunho tidak tahu mengapa bibinya melarang Yunho menemui ayah di waktu libur sekolah, sampai pemakaman beliau barulah ia melihat ayahnya berbaring kaku menutup mata tak bergerak. Ayah masih tampan dan bugar saat meninggal. Demi Tuhan, beliau baru berusia empat puluh tahun dan meninggalkan Yunho sebatang kara.

Selama ini apakah ayah tidak merindukan dirinya? Satu satunya putra yang tersisa, satu satunya keluarga yang di milikki ayah. Tidak sekalipun ayah menjenguknya selama di asrama, atau bertandang ke rumah bibi di Busan.

Yunho tinggal di asrama selama ia menjalani pendidikan sampai bibi mengirim Yunho melanjutkan pendidikan di Oxford dan ia memilih tinggal di Inggris setelah ia lulus dan baru kembali dari Oxford dua bulan lalu. Ia tidak akan kembali andai saja tidak mendapat panggilan pengacara keluarga yang menyarankan bibi untuk meminta Yunho mengambil alih tugas sang pewaris.

Jika boleh jujur, Yunho tidak tahu kenapa bibi menjauhkannya dari satu satunya keluarga yang ia milikki, ayahnya. Sejak ia dapat mengingat, dirinya hanya sebatang kara tanpa ada kenangan dari ayah saudara ataupun ibu yang pergi dengan pria lain beberapa minggu setelah kematian Junho, adiknya.

Menghela napas, musang Yunho memperhatikan para petani yang sibuk menyiangi ladang mereka. Ia sudah berusaha melupakan masa lalunya. Menatap ke masa depan meskipun sulit.

Kerbau membajak ladang dan beberapa domba merumput di padang rumput tidak jauh dari kaki bukit. Tidak jauh dari sana ada baprik mengelola teh rumah rumah warga. Sekitar dua kilo meter dari sana mulai memasuki kota dengan sederet pertokoan yang di sewakan, rumah bertingkat serta motel. Semua adalah miliknya.

Ia memang tidak mengenal penyewa tanah serta penduduk di sekitar, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin mengenal mereka semua. Yunho ingin, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertukar sapa dengan penduduk yang nyaris tidak ia kenal meski sudah dua bulan ia kembali. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul.

Selama tinggal di Oxford Ingris selama bertahun tahun tidak satupun teman akrab yang ia milikki, hanya beberapa kenalan yang tidak pernah mengajaknya keluar atau sekedar makan, karena Yunho tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatan di luar rumah.

"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya kita kembali." Sekertaris pribadinya, Park Yoochun memberitahu.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengelilingi perkebunan sepanjang pagi. Dedaunan pinus di sisi hutan yang lebat menghalangi sinar matahari masuk sampai ia lupa waktu. Pohon pohon berderet rapi di hutan yang subur.

"Aku ingin berjalan jalan untuk melihat perbatasan tanah kita, Yoochun." Sudah saatnya ia tahu sampai di mana kekayaanya yang ia warisi.

Sekertarinya itu tidak mengatakan apapun sampai Yunho mengambil langkah pertama. "Baik Tuan Muda." Dan mengikuti majikan barunya di belakang.

Jubah hitam milik Yunho berkibar tertiup angin ketika ia berada di sisi hutan beberapa saat kemudian. Pria itu melompat untuk berdiri di atas batu besar mengamati daratan yang lebih rendah di sekeliling mereka, daratan milik orang lain.

Musang pria itu mengamati bukit bukit subur di sisi lain desa yang terkenal akan penghasilan minyak kelapa sawit mereka. Keluarga Jung memiliki separuh saham pada baprik baprik di sana, bekerja sama dengan pemilik tanah keluarga Choi ketika pria itu hampir gulung tikar karena kebiasaan mendiang Mr. Choi Siwon di meja judi.

"Apakah saat ini Choi Seung Hyun yang mewarisi Tanah Mr. Choi?"

"Benar Tuan muda. Mr. Choi senior meninggal lima tahun lalu. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat," Sebelum majikanya bertanya, Yoochun bercerita. "Terjadi perkelahian di Klub tempat Mr. Choi biasa berjudi dan beliau meninggal setelah mengalami luka tembakan dari salah satu pengunjung yang mengamuk."

Choi Seung Hyun. Yunho ingat teman semasa kecilnya itu. Mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi sejak Yunho pindah. "Aku pikir dia sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Beliau sudah menikah, dan memiliki seorang putra berumur dua tahun."

Kedua alis Yunho mengeryit. Seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh majikannya, Yoochun menambahkan. "Perjodohan karena utang piutang Tuan muda, Sir Siwon berutang banyak dari keluarga mempelai wanita."

Astaga. Betapa malang nasip teman lamanya itu. Andai Yunho tinggal di sini, tentunya ia mampu membantu meskipun tidak dapat melunasi semua utang mereka dan menjauhkan temanya itu dari pernikahan yang tak di inginkan. "Apakah kau bahagia?" kata itu mengambang di udara. Pertanyaan tulus yang ia lontarkan untuk sahabat lama yang tidak begitu ia kenal.

Terdengar gemerisik dari belakang. Tangan Yoochun siap siaga dengan pistol di pinggang jika sewaktu waktu ada hewan buas berkeliaran di hutan.

"Tuan muda," Melihat pelayan berlari tergesa, Yoochun memasukan kembali senjatanya ke dalam jas. "akhirnya saya menemukan Anda." Pelayan yang tidak asing itu menghampiri mereka. Yunho tidak berniat berpaling dan mengagetkan pria itu dengan tatapanya yang kata bibinya _dingin,_ meskipun sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang mengabaikan yang tidak penting.

"Bibi Anda datang berkunjung. Beliau meminta agar Anda segera menemui beliau."

"Kami akan kembali sebentar lagi." Yoochun lah yang menjawab.

Pelayan itu undur diri dan barulah Yunho berbalik untuk perjalan pulang.

Pulang. Kata yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terdengar begitu melegakan. Selama ini ia hidup tanpa memikirkan rumah, bahkan selama pendidikan di Oxford pun ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk pulang.

Hujan mulai turun dengan tiba tiba. Tidak ada tanda tanda akan adanya hujan pagi ini sampai Yoochun tidak membawa payung untuk berjaga jaga.

Yunho menyibakkan jubah miliknya menutupi kepala, berlindung dari air hujan yang mengguyur hutan begitu lebatnya. Meskipun terhalang oleh dedaunan hutan, mereka tetap basah. Yunho mencoba melihat dengan pandangan kabur, sampai musang miliknya mendapati reruntuhan pondok di lereng bukit yang tidak pernah ia ketahui keberadaanya.

"Ke arah sini Yoochun." Pelayan pribadinya itu tidak terlihat. Yunho memutuskan untuk berlindung terlebih dahulu dan menunggu.

Reruntuhan pondok batu mungil itu berada tepat di perbatasan antara tanah miliknya dan tanah milik keluarga Choi. Tetapi sepenuhnya bertempat di tanah miliknya. Di lihat dari kondisi reruntuhan yang berlumut dan di tumbuhi tumbuhan merambat, Yunho menduga tempat ini sudah di abaikan sebelum ia lahir.

Penasaran, Yunho masuk melalui pintu kayu dengan engsel rusak. Pondok tua itu tidak terlalu besar, dilihat dari segi ukuran dan barang barang tua ia menduga dulunya ini rumah penjaga hutan. Seingat Yunho, saat ini penjaga hutan pertempat di bagian hutan yang lebih dekat dengan perkampungan.

Jejak kaki lain terlihat jelas di sekitar jejak basah kaki Yunho. Apakah ada orang yang berteduh di sini? Ataukah tempat ini perpenghuni?

Menajamkan indra pendengaran, Yunho melangkah maju lebih dalam. Tangga batu mengarah ke lantai dua yang sempit dan ia berjalan menyusuri susuran tangga. Siapapun yang tinggal di tempat ini, orang itu tidak memiliki ijin dengan tinggal di tanah miliknya.

Ia sampai di lantai dua, di depan satu satunya pintu yang terlihat berbeda dari bangunan tua ini. Perlahan Yunho mendorong pintu sampai terbuka setengah. Suara terkesiap di susul benda jatuh dari belakang Yunho membuat pria itu berbalik secepat ia bisa.

Halilintar menyambar, memperjelas bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di tengah anak tangga dengan adanya jendela rusak membawa sinar halilintar menyinari sosok bertubuh kecil itu.

"Siapa kau?" Yunho bertanya. Karena terkejut suaranya terdengar menakutkan.

"Tuan muda." Sekertaris pribadi Yunho muncul di bawah tangga, menatapnya gugup dari balik seseorang yang tidak Yunho kenali itu.

Sosok itu seorang pemuda, dengan rambut panjang sampai bahu dan di ikat asal di tengah kepala. Pemuda itu mundur dengan langkah pelan, berhenti saat Yunho menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Saya bisa menjelaskanya ini Tuan muda." Musang Yunho beralih menatap secertaris pribadinya dengan terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Yoochun mengangguk lemah. "Namanya, Kim Jaejoong."

Tubuh pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Yoochun itu berlari menuruni tangga dan berlindung di belakang tubuh sekerteris pribadinya, ketakutan.

Sesuatu menghantam Yunho dengan telak karena di tanah yang menjadi tanggung jawab ayahnya masih ada seseorang yang begitu... begitu sangat... Bagaimana mengatakanya? Memprihatinkan mungkin.

Terkutuklah ayahnya membiarkan hal ini terjadi di tanahnya dengan kekayaannya yang berlimpah ruah.

Yunho mengumpat. Umpatan yang membuat sekertarisnya terkejut karena Yunho yang Yoochun kenal adalah pria pendiam, sopan dan bijak dalam menanggapi masalah apapun.

"Jelaskan Yoochun." kata itu sebuah perintah tak terbantahkan.

Sekertarinya itu mengangguk lemah. "Namanya Kim Jaejoong, saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena saya yang memberinya ijin untuk tinggal di sini." Yoochun terdiam, menunggu. Menunggu majikan barunya itu berteriak marah atau apapun asal jangan diam seribu habasa yang hanya membuat suasana semakin mencengkam.

Yunho melihat pemuda bernama Jaejoong itu mencengkeram lengan pelayannya dengan keras, sampai Yoochun meringis. Ya Tuhan, lihatlah kondisinya. Pakaian kumuh dengan sepatu rusk yang entah sudah berapa kali di jahit ulang.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae, Tuan muda Yunho pasti mau menampungmu di tanah miliknya. Beliau tidak sekejam mandor perkebunan teh maupun warga desa sebelah." Seakan menyadari bahwa ia salah berkata Yoochun menatap Yunho dan meralat. "Maksudku, Tuan muda sangat bijak dalam mengambil keputusan apapun."

Yunho mencoba tetap tenang, ia tidak ingin menakuti pemuda bertubuh kurus itu dengan amarah yang pastinya akan membuat kedua orang di hadapanya ketakutan setengah mati.

Karena sungguh, ia sudah akan merobohkan bangunan tua ini jika mereka tidak menjelaskan mengapa dan hal apa yang keduanya sembunyikan darinya. Dan kenapa pemuda itu bersembunyi di tanah miliknya, jauh di tengah hutan, sendirian tanpa perlindungan dan keluarga?

"Aku menunggu penjelasan kalian." Yunho berbalik untuk masuk keruangan yang di jadikan sebagai kamar. Kamar tersebut tidaklah besar. Sebuah ranjang di lantai dan peralatan makan seadanya.

Yunho kembali mengumpat. Tempat ini tidak layak di tinggali, bahkan kandang kuds lebih nyaman dari ranjang jerami itu.

Yoochun menarik satu satunya kursi di ruangan kecil itu untuk Yunho duduk. Kursi bergoyang tak seimbang saat Yunho menempatkan diri di atasnya.

"Aku menunggu penjelasan kalian!" Tuntutnya.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang sekertarinya itu. Yunho melirik pemuda yang masih ketakutan berdiri si pojok ruangan menggeleng ke arah Yoochun.

"Dia yatim piatu, saudaranya meninggal dan tidak memiliki keluarga lain juga rumah untuk di tempati."

Entah nyata atau tidak, Yunho melihat pemuda bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menghela napas lega.

Lega? Kenapa?  
Apakah mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin Yunho ketahui?

"Aku ingin penjelasan yang lengkap Yoochun. Biarkan dia yang berbicara." Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

Keduanya terlihat tidak nyaman berdiri di sana. Menatap satu sama lain, bahu Yoochun terkulai dan berkata. "Dia tidak akan bisa menjelaskan masalahnya sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Jaejoong tidak bisa bicara. Dia bisu."

~TBC~

IM BACK.  
Adakah yang kangen. #tidak ada ya... nangis di pojokan

Yuhuuuu... Ff baru lagi.  
Di geplak. Ff lain nganggur malah buat cerita baru lagi.

Model ff baru(?) kkk。。。  
Pertama kali buat ff latar belakang Harlequin versi korea. Maaf jika aneh. Masih dalam tahap belajar, menerima masukan dan saran jika salah dalam menyebutkan sesuatu di ff ini. Kamsahamnida.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Jaejoong mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa ia harus tetap tegar, tidak boleh takut. Atau kau akan di tindas jika menunjukan ketakutanmu pada pria itu.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ia ketakutan sampai tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan ketika pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar itu melontarkan sumpah serapah saat menemukn penghuni lain tanah miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga Jung Yunho berhak mengusirnya dari tanah lelaki itu kapan saja pria itu menghendaki. Dan ke mana ia harus pergi setelahnya, tanpa uang dan tujuan?

Hal yang sudah terbiasa ia alami selama tahun tahun setelah kehilangan ibu dan saudaranya. Di usir dari satu tempat ke tempat lain karena tidak ada satupun orang yang bersedia memperkejakannya bahkan pelayan sekalipun. Siapa yang bersedia menampung anak haram seperti Jaejoong

Jaejoong menutup mata, mencoba menelan gumpalan sesak di tengorokan mengingat hinaan dan cacian semua orang yang pernah ia temui di tanah kelahirannya. Ia tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang ia tahu ia ibunya sangat mencintai pria itu sampai rela membesarkan kedua putranya seorang diri tanpa berniat menikah. Sampai laki laki penyebab ibunya datang bersama kesialan yang di bawanya.

Diam Jaejoong memperhatikan sosok pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung, lelaki itu begitu besar tinggi dan memenuhi ruangan saat ia kembali dari hutan. Pulang dari kegiaatannya setiap hari untuk mencari obat obatan untuk ia jual dan memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Memang tidak seberapa tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan kelaparan jika tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dapat ia makan dari hutan.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak lari karena tubuhnya gemetar saat Yoochun mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada pemilik tanah ini.

Mata setajam hesan liar pria  
itu mengamatinya dengan ketajaman panah yang menembus sampai ke jantung Jaejoong. Debaran di dadanya mulai menggila. Bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan lelaki itu begitu sempurna dengan ketampanan yang tidak perlu di pertanyakan dan lihatlah dirinya. Begitu kurus, kecil dengan pakaian kumuh yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk di nadika pelayan pria itu.

Memikirkan tentang apa yang sudah Yoochun katakan tentang majikannya yang baik, entah mengapa perasaan Jaejoong mulai menghangat.

Setidaknya majikan Yoochun tidak sejahat tuan tanah di mana tempat ia dan ibunya tinggal dulu. Dan jika ia beruntung, pria itu memperbolehkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di sini asal ia tidak menggangu.

"Dia yatim piatu, dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal maupun keluarga."

Buru buru Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan Yoochun, ia tidak ingin Yoochun di pecat hanya karena membela dirinya yang bukan siapa siapa. Ia merasakan tepukan tangan ringan Yoochun di lenganya. "Tenang Jae," bahkan, disaat seperti ini pun Yoochun masih menenangkan dirinya.

"Dulu Jaejoong tinggal di tanah Mr. Choi Siwon bersama ibu dan saudaranya saat beliau masih hidup. Tapi sejak Tuan muda Seung Hyun mewarisi kekayaan, Jaejoong di usir dari tanah beliau. Saat itu saya tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang masih berusia lima belas tahun pergi tanpa tujuan tidak memiliki apapun atau kerabat yang di tuju."

"Jadi kau membawanya ke tanahku?" Yunho menyahut. Kata itu di ucapkan dengan tegas namun tidak mengandung dendam yang entah mengapa menumbuhkan harapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di sini? Dan di mana ibu dan saudaramu?" kata itu di lontarkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Lima tahun." Yoochun lah yang menjawab. "Ibu serta saudara kembarnya sudah meninggal."

Musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat lekat. "Kembar?" Yunho membayangkan seseorang lain yang mirip dengan pemuda itu. "Lima tahun?"

"Sejak hari di mana Mr. Choi senior meninggal." imbuh Yoochun, menjawab pertanyaan tak terlontarkan majikannya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang Jaejoong?"

"Dua puluh tahun, Tuan muda."

Yunho menyesal telah bertanya "Ya Tuhan. Tidak bisa bicara, sebantang kara, di usir dari rumahnya sendiri dan apalagi kemalangan yang menimpanya?"

Di luar petir menyambar dwngan suara gemuruh keras memekakan telinha, suara gemuruh langit seakan menegur Yunho bahwa ia sudah berkata kasar dan cukup keras. "Aku minta maaf." Ia kembali duduk di kursi reot itu.

Yoochun merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar di punggungnya, meskipun tidak sehebat tadi. "Tidak apa apa, Tuan muda tidak akan mengusirmu dari sini, rumah ini akan selalu menjadi rumahmu. Aku akan membayar tanah ini jika perlu."

"Ini bukanlah rumah, ini adalah runtuhan bangunan yang tidak lebih dari tumpukan batu. "Yunho membentak. "Kau akan tinggal di rumahku. Yoochun carikan pakaian dan tempat untuk dia istirahat sampai aku menemukan pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuknya besok."

Pelayan pribadinya itu mengerjapkan kedua mata tak percaya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. "Maksud Anda, Tuan muda?"

Menghela napas lelah, dengan nada yang lebih rendah Yunho berkata. "Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi dengan baik Yoochun," ada jeda. "Apa kau lebih suka membiarkan Jaejoong tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja... Anda... sungguh baik." Dalam gelapnya ruangan, Yunho melihat mata sekertari pribadinya itu berkaca kaca. "Terima kasih Tuan muda, saya rela menyisihkan gaji saya untuk... "

"Carikan pekerjaan di kastil untuknya, pelayan atau apapun itu terserah padamu. Jika tidak ada tempat yang cocok atau Jaejoong tidak bisa bekerja, aku akan mencari jalan lain agar dia berguna dan tidak kembali lagi ketempat ini. Hodup sebatang kara di hutan." Perintah Yunho tak terelakan.

Sialan. Bagaimana mungkin mendiang ayahnya membiarkan seseorang kelaparan dan tinggal sebatang kara di tanahnya yang subur. Tanpa listrik dan penghangat ruangan di musim dingin juga tanpa makanan yang layak.

"Kemasi barang barangmu Jae, kau akan tinggal bersama kami." Jaejoong tetap diam, pemuda itu masih bersembunyi di belakang punggung Yoochun ketakutan.

Dengan nada lebih rendah Yoochun menambahkan. "Kau tidak ingin membuat Tuan muda marah bukan? Kalau tidak tunuruti keinginannya, kalau tidak beliau akan mengusirmu."

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat. Dengan gerakan gesit ia berlari kearah ranjang, di mana terdapat kotak untuk menyimpan barang barang berharga miliknya. Ia berhenti untuk menatap tuan tanah yang baik hati itu dan membungkuk dengan rasa terima kasih yang sangat besar.

Hanya ada beberapa lembar pakaian kumal yang ia milikki. Jaejoong mengeluarkan satu satunya kenangan dari ibunya, sebuah cincin indah dan menyimpanya di antara pakaian pakaiannya yang lain.

"Tinggalkan pakaianmu, dan mintalah beberapa pakaian kepada pelayan muda kita Yoochun. Pakaian itu tidak layak untuk dia kenakan."

Dengan suara bernada bahagia, sekertaris pribadinya menjawab dengan antusias yang berlebihan. "Baik Tuan muda, akan saya laksanakan."

.

。。* 。。

.

Bibi Yuri duduk di sofa besar ruang duduk menikmati secangkir teh dan biskuit saat Yunho memasuki ruang baca. "Senang melihat kau baik-baik saja." sapa Yuri saat melihat keponakannya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku juga bibi, baru sebulan tidak melihatmu kau sudah menghawatirkanku seakan aku menghilang, aku hanya berkeliling perkebunan dan tepi hutan untuk melihat apakah ada yang memerlukan perbaikan."

"Dan kau menemukanya?"

"Di beberapa tempat, seperti yang di katakan mandor kita sebelumnya," Yunho mencium pipi Bibi Yuri sebelum duduk di sofa seberang meja. "Apa yang membawa bibi datang ke kastil ini?" Setahu Yunho, bibinya tidak menyukai kastil tua ini.

"Memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpa bantuanku."

Senyum hangat Yunho menyakinkan bibi Yuri. Bibi yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri, ketika ibu kandungnya tidak menginginkan dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang bibi lihat, aku senang jika bibi mau tinggal beberapa waktu di sini."

"Aku akan menolak jika kau tidak sendirian di rumah tua ini, putraku yang malang." Bibinya selalu saja masih menganggapnya anak kecil.

Kwon Yuri adalah adik dari pihak sang ibu, Kwon Yoona. Yuri menikah dan tidak memiliki anak, suaminya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena penyakit. "Aku akan lebih senang jika bibi menetap di sini." Meninggalkan rumah pria yang di cintai wanita itu? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Tidak. Kau akan menikah suatu hari nanti Yunho, dan istrimu yang akan membantumu mengurus semua kebutuhanmu dan kastil tua ini." Sepertinya bibi Yuri sudah berkeliling terlebih dahulu sebelum Yunho kembali, karena wanita itu tahu benar bahwa di beberapa bagian, kastil ini memerlukan bayak perbaikan.

"Banyak yang harus di bereskan di sini, di ganti dan di tata ulang supaya rumah ini tidak terlihat seperti sarang laba laba." Yunho tertawa mendengar nada sinis di dalam kata kata bibi Yuri.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan menikah, bukan?"

"Omong kosong, kau lebih suka memberikan tanah warisan keluarga Jung untuk saudara jauh yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan kita? Kau harus menikah dan melahirkan keturunan!" Dengan nada enggan wanita itu menambahkan. "Baiklah, aku akui kastil ini memang indah dengan gaya dan bangunan kokoh abat dulu. Sangat di sayangkan jika kau tidak memiliki putra atau putri untuk mewarisinya."

"Bibi tahu tentang kutukan itu, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak akan menikah."

Dengan marah Kwon Yuri duduk tegak di sofa. Punggung wanita itu sekaku baja, suaranya sekeras dengusan kereta api saat menampik kata kata keponakannya. "Tidak ada kutukan di sini, ayahmu meninggal karena penyakit, adikmu... " Yuri berhenti untuk menarik napas. "dia meninggal karena demam. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak menikah dan membiarkan dirimu sendiri hidup kesepian."

Itulah masalahnya. Sewaktu Yunho masih bersama ayahnya, pria itu sering menceritakan hal hal aneh yang tidak di mengerti Yunho kecil. Ayah selalu menceritakan adanya penyihir yang mengutuk tanah mereka dan mengawasi seluruh kekayaan Jung dan memastikan keturunan mereka tidak akan hidup panjang. Dan Yunho mempercayai itu.

"Kakek meninggal di usia yang masih terbilang muda, Ayah dan juga Paman... ."

"Persetan. Kau tetap akan menikah! Umur seseorang hanya Tuhan yang menentukan, kau hanya perlu menjalani hidupmu dengan tenang. Kau butuh pewaris, kau juga tidak muda lagi Yunho, carilah gadis yang bisa menjaga dan menyayangimu terlebih yang kau cintai, tak peduli berapa tahun lagi kau akan hidup."

Yunho tersenyum, ia paham apa yang di takutkan bibinya saat ini. Karena sesungguhnya ia juga menghawatirkan masalah yang sama. "Aku baru berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, Bibi."

Ini tidak berhasil, Yuri harus menemukan cara lain untuk membujuk keponakanya agar segera menikah dan berhenti hidup melankolis tentang kutukan yang tidak pernah ada.

Ayahn Yunho benar benar telah mencuci otak putranya sejak kecil. Jung Il Woo telah meracuni pikiran putranya dengan omong kosong yang tidak masuk akal sampai Yunho lebih memilih hidup menyepi di saat seharusnya anak itu mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang dari teman dan orang yang peduli padanya.

Bahkan sampai keponakan tampannya itu selalu menghindar dari keramaian, termasuk jika di tempat itu terdapat para wanita muda. "Sudah waktunya kau bergaul dengan penduduk setempat, siapa tahu di antara putri mereka ada yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menderita dengan memiliki suami yang tidak akan berumur panjang."

Kwon Yuri menahan umpatan yang sudah akan keluar, lagi. Betapa keras kepalanya keponakanya ini. Oh, ia tidak akan begitu saja menyerah untuk mendorong keponakanya untuk segera menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Anak-anak yang akan memenuhi kastil dengan tawa mereka, semakin banyak anak anak semakin bagus.

Yunho membutuhnkan seorang gadis yang mencintai dan menyadarkan Yunho bahwa kutukan itu tidak pernah ada. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyia-nyiakan hidup, bukan. Tidak peduli beberapa lama lagi Tuhan memberimu waktu di dunia ini.

"Baiklah." kening Yunho berkerut samar, apakah bibinya itu sudah menyerah, Semudah itu? Sungguh bukan ciri khas bibinya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menikah karena cinta, setidaknya menikah lah untuk mendapatkan keturunan demi kekayaanmu. Bukankah kau mempercayai kutukan itu, kau akan mati muda dan putramu akan mewarisinya. Semakin cepat kau menikah semakin baik, kesempatanmu untuk bersamanya serta mengajarinya banyak hal semakin banyak."

Melihat keponakanya itu masih berpikir Yuri menambahkan untuk memberi sedikit bumbu. "Keluarga Jung memerlukan banyak pewaris untuk meramaikan tempat ini, hanya kau satu satunya harapan keluarga Jung. Dan jika kau meninggal Yunho, aku tidak mau hidup tua seorang diri. Berikan aku cucu untuk menemaniku di hari tua, bukan demi dirimu sendiri tapi demi aku."

Jika pria itu tidak berani maju karena keinginanya sendiri, maka Yuri akan membebankan keinginan terbesarnya kepada Yunho. Persetan jika ia di katakan kejam karena sungguh, ia tidak suka melihat Yunho menjalani hidupnya kesepian tanpa arah tujuan. Beban tanggung jawab ini yang akan mendorong Yunho untuk maju. Taktik yang bagus untuk di mainkan.

Melihat keponakanya kalah telak, Yuri besorak dalam hati. Taktik yang bagus. "Baiklah." akhirnya Yunho berkata.

Akhirnya. Mendesah lega, sengum wanita itu mengembang. Ingin rasanya Yuri melompat seperti ketika ia masih sangat kecil dan memenangkan lomba.

"Aku akan menikah demi mendapatkan keturunan yang Bibi inginkan, tidak butuh cinta. Aku tidak menginginkan cinta jika itu hanya akan membuatku dan siapapun yang akan aku nikahi menderita setelah kematianku."

Jemari bibi Yuri terkepal erat, wanita itu terlihat ingin mengguncang tubuh keponakanya untuk menyadarkan Yunho dari halusinasi yang di tanamkan ayah Yunho di otak anak itu sewaktu masih kecil.

Beruntung ia segera mengambil alih hak asuh Yunho ketika ibunya -adiknya Yoona- memilih kabur dengan pria lain yang lebih tampan tapi miskin, meninggalkan putranya dalam asuhan Il Woo, yang salah.

Terkutuklah adiknya itu. Wanita macam apa yang tega meninggalkan putranya sendiri bersama suami tak bertanggung jawab seperti Jung Il Woo.

Memejamkan mata, Yuri kembali menenukan akal sehatnya. Itu adalah masa lalu, saatnya untuk mengubur kenangan buruk itu.

"Mungkin kita harus mengadakan pesta, mengundang semua warga beserta putri mereka agar kau bisa melihat gadis mana yang akan kau nikahi. "

 _Jika beruntung Yunho akan jatuh cinta kepada salah satu dari mereka_ , _atau seseorang akan tertarik kepada keponakan tampannya._ Yuri tidak mengatakan bagian terakhir itu. Ia tidak akan memaksa Yunho untuk menyukai mereka, karena pria manapun akan tertarik kepada gadis cantik, begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Aku akan menyuruh Yoochun untuk membuat undangan terbuka untuk semua warga, dua hari dari sekarang pesta itu harus sempurna."

"Lusa." pekik Yunho. "secepat itulah."

Bibi Yuri sudah bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Memanggil sekertaris pribadi Yunho. "Yoochun." beralih kepada keponakan Yuri berkata. "Ya, lusa. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Oh, kita juga perlu mengundang warga sebelah, bukan." Bibi keluar dari ruang duduk, berteriak memanggil sekertaris sekaligus pelayan pribadi Yunho.

Ya Tuhan. Apa apaan bibinya itu. Tubuh Yunho bersandar lelah di punggung sofa. Ia memang menyayangi bibinya, tetapi jika bibinya yang penuh tuntutan seperti ini ia tidak menyukainya. Sungguh!

.

。。* 。。

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan kamar barunya di kastil keluarga Jung dengan perasaan campur aduk . Senang, khawatir juga sedih. Senang karena dirinya tidak akan kedinginan di musim dingin, ataupun kepanasan di musim panas.

Khawatir kalau mereka -pelayan lain- tidak akan menyukai kehadiran seorang anak haram di rumah majikan mereka yang baik hati.

Sedih karena ia harus meninggalkan kesunyian serta kedamaian yang ia milikki. Tidak akan ada suara kicau burung di pagi hari, tidak ada bintang bintang menjadi atap kamar tidurnya dan tidak ada petualangan yang menakutkan.

Tetapi ia bersyukur, lebih dari bersyukur karena Mr. Jung tidak seperti yang ia takutkan. Jaejoong ketakutan setengah mati saat mendengar putra Jung Il Woo akan kembali dan mengelola tanah perkebunan dan pabrik, itu berarti hutan tempat ia bersembunyi juga terancam. Ia takut Jung muda itu akan mengusirnya sama seperti Choi Seung Hyun yang mengusirnya dari tanah keluarga Choi, di hari kedua ayah pria itu meninggal.

Kasur di bawah tangannya terasa nyaman. Seumur hidup, Jaejoong belum pernah tidur di kasur seempuk ini. Ranjang itu mungkin kecil untuk satu orang tapi tetap saja sedikit labih besar dari ranjang Jaejoong di rumah kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan.

Ia berjalan kearah meja yang terdapat lampu meja di atasnya. Mengeluarkan barang barang miliknya yang tidak seberapa ia memasukan pakaian ke dalam lemari kecil di sisi ranjang. Pakaian yang di berikan Yoochun kepadanya beberapa saat lalu.

Kamar itu memang kamar pelayan tetapi lebih nyaman dari kamar lamanya di hutan dan ia tidak akan di hantui ketakutan setiap harinya akan pengusiran sang pemilik tanah .

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan suara seorang pria dari luar kamarnya. "Tuan muda meminta saya untuk memangkas rambut Anda Mr. Kim."

Jemari Jaejoong menyentuh rambut panjangnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan rambutnya bukan? Tidak juga bau karena pagi ini ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya di sungai.

Pintu terbuka dan ia menggeleng untuk menolak. "Tapi Tuan muda menginginkan Anda merapikan rambut anda yang berantakan."

Dengan wajah memelas dan kedua tangan menangkup di depan dada Jaejoong memohon. "Tidak! Saya tidak berani membantah perintah Tuan muda. Maaf jika saya harus menggunakan kekerasan jika Anda menolak." Pria itu berkata.

Kekerasan. Kata itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Mengingatkan akan dirinya dan saudaranya yang di usir dari rumahnya sendiri.

 _"Kami terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan karena kalian tidak bersedia untuk pindah"_ kata itu terngiang di telinganya.

Jaejoong meronta saat beberapa pria menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk melempar barang barang milik ibu dan kakaknya. Para lelaki itu memukuli ibu yang mencoba mempertahankan perabotan rumahnya yang di hancurkan oleh anak buah Choi Seung Hyun.

"Maaf." ujar pria itu lagi.

Jaejoong menjerit saat pria itu mencoba mendekatinya. Jeritan itu semakin keras sampai pria itu tercenggang karena ia hanya berniat memotong rambut pemuda itu, bukan memotong tubuh pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan, dirinya hanya tidak ingin mengecewaakan pelanggan terbaiknya, tidak lebih.

"Jaejoong."

"Mr. Park, untunglah Anda datang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia berteriak saat saya berniat memangkas rambutnya."

Dengan nada kesal Yoochun berkata kepada tukang pangkas desa itu. "Keluarlah, tunggu kami di teras belakang. Sebentar lagi aku akan membawanya ke sana."

Tidak membutuhkan perintah kedua, pria yang berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun itu segera melesat pergi.

"Tenanglah Jae. Tenang, tidak ada yang akan memaksamu untuk melakukan apapun di sini. Tenanglah." Yoochun membisikan kata itu di telinga Jaejoong. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang saat ini ketakutan setengah mati.

.

。。* 。。

.

Kau terlihat tampan setelah membersihkan diri dan potong rambut."

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil tidak suka. Rasanya aneh, kepalanya terasa ringan dan pakaian yang ia kenakan sedikit kebesaran karena tidak satupun pelayan memiliki tubuh seukuran denganya.

"Aku pikir pakaian Junsu akan pas denganmu, kalin seumuran hanya saja kau lebih tinggi darinya dan Junsu lebih gembal darimu." Yoochun membisikan kata itu dengan lirih.

Kim Junsu. Putra kepala pelayan yang baik hati, menurut Jaejoong. Pemuda itu begitu manis dan memperlakukan Jaejoong yang tidak di kenal dengan sangat ramah.

Yoochun tertawa bangga.  
Sekali lagi memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berubah sembilan puluh derajat menjadi pemuda tampan. "Tuan muda pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu."

Punggung Jaejoong berubah tegak. Ia tidak suka keramaian. Ia tidak terbiasa, dan apakah ia harus menemui Mr. Jung malam ini. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak! Kau harus menemui beliau. Tuan muda sudah sangat baik dengan mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini. Besok kau akan tahu apa yang akan kau kerjakan, untuk malam ini beristirahatlah."

Terdengar ketukan pintu sebelum pintu terbuka. Salah seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat dan berkata. "Tuan muda dan Bibi Yuri mengundang Jaejoong makan malam." Salah satu pelayan mengintip dari kamar Jaejoong yang kecil.

"Makan malam?"

"Ya. Bibi Yuri ingin melihat Jaejoong, Tuan muda sudah menceritakan siapa Jaejoong dan beliau ingin melihatnya." Pelayan pria itu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, dan berkata. "Kau jauh lebih manis Jaejoong."

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengar pujian yang tak biasa ia dengar. Ia hanya membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yoochun membimbing pemuda itu menuju ruang makan yang begitu luas. Doe Jaejoong menatap takjub segala sesuatu yang ia lihat untuk pertama kali. Demi almarhum ibu dan saudara kembarnya yang ia cintai. Ia tidak mempercayai ini, bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar dan kebebasan, terlebih istana besar yang sering ia lihat dari kejauhan.

"Jaejoong sudah datang Bib Yuri." Pelayan ruang makan mengumumkan kedatangan Jaejoong. Yoochun berdiri di sisi pintu masuk, memastikan bahwa Jaejoong akan baik baik saja.

Tidak hanya Yunho seorang di ruang makan. Ada wanita paruh baya cantik yang duduk di sisi kanan pria itu yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar wanita itu yang membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti.

"Siapa ini, kau manis sekali nak?" Wanita itu mencoba beramah tamah. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa lega.

Melihat bahu Jaejoong yang turun, Yunho merasa pemuda itu tidak terlalu tegang seperti saat pertama kali Jaejoong masuk. "Duduklah Jaejoong." Yunho berdiri, menarik kursi secara langsung untuk Jaejoong di sisi kiri kursinya.

Jaejoong masih tidak bergerak. "Kemarilah, Bibi tidak akan mengigitmu." Yunho berkata.

"Apa kau pikir aku bertaring."

"Siapa tahu Bibi memiliki taring yang tersembunyi."

"Tidak lucu!" Bentak bibi, bercanda. Beralih ke arah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri, bibi Yuri berkata. "Duduklah Jaejoong. Maaf membuatmu terkejut, abaikan keponakan nakalku ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum yangembuat Yunho menahan napas. Pemuda itu berubah menjadi pemuda cantik dengan mata besar dan kulit bersih nyaris pucat. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang siang tadi ia temukan di reruntuhan pondok tua.

Bibi Yuri berdeham. "Kau boleh duduk Yunho."

Bagaimana Yunho tidak menyadari bawah Jaejoong sudah duduk. Ia berdeham meskipun tenggorokanga tidak sakit. Lalu duduk.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat kurus. Anak malang, lima tahun di hutan seorang diri, pastilah tidak udah."

Perasaan Jaejoong menghangat. Sudah sangat lama tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli kepadanya, kecuali Yoochun tentu saja. Tanpa sadar ia merasa ujung matanya basah, mengusap ujung mata dengan punggung tangan ia menpati Bibi Yuri serta Yunho memperhtikan diriny.

"Tidak apa apa. Kau aman di sini, tidak ada yang akan menguair atau menyakitimu." Yuri merasa ujung matanya ikut basah. Ia yang tidak dapat melahirkan seorang putra sangat sedih mendengar apa yang di ceritakan Yunho padanya tentang Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho melingkupi tangan Jaejoong di atas meja. Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong menarik diri. Ia menggeleng, dan berkata pada diri sendiri.  
 _'jangan perlakukan aku dengan baik. Karena akan sangat menyakitkan jika ia akan kehilangan perhatian itu lagi.'_

Yuri meminta pelayan menyajikan hidangan. Dari seberang meja wanita itu berkata. "Kau bisa memnggilku Bibi, semua orang di sini memanggilku begitu."

Yunho berdeham. Dan Yuri menyadari seseuatu. "Maaf, aku lupa kau tak ingin mengeluarkan suaramu yang merdu itu." ujarnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Tapi kau tetap harus menganggapku Bibimu, karena aku menyukainya."

Satu yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui. Ia begitu lemah akan kasih sayang, ia tidak mengira dirinya membutuhkan sebuah cinta seseorang seperti ibunya sampai detik ini letika air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi.

"Ya Tuhan, aku minta maaf." Bangkit dari kursi, Yuri memutari meja dan berdiri di sisi Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Dengan gerakan anggun dan pwnuh kasih sayang wanita itu meletakkan tangan di punggung Jaejoong , menepuk ringan punggung kurusnya yang hanya membuat sang empu menangis tersedu.

Menekan pelipis lelah, Yunho duduk tegag di kursinya melihat bibi kalang kabut menghadapi seorang pemuda dan tangisannya. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan Jaejoong, kebahagiaan saat seseorang menganggap keberadaanmu di dunia tidaklah di anggap sebagai benalu.

Yunho paham. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini.

~TBC~

Typo bertebaran.  
Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan abal ini.

Terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang menyempatkan vote dan meninggalkan komentar.

FF ini di WATTPAD sudah nyampai chap dua belas. Berkenan silahkan kunjungi suliskim Sherry Kim. Akun wattpad sherry.


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong terbangun mendengar suara keras pintu terbanting dari luar kamar. Kamar yang ia tempati berada di sayap kiri bagian belakang tidak jauh dari dapur membuatnya mampu mendengar kegiatan apapun yang mereka lakukan pada jam sepagi ini.

Jendela masih tertutup namun tidak menghalangi Jaejoong untuk melihat langit di luar sana yang masih gelap. Ia tidur nyenyak semalam, sangat nyenyak sampai ia tidak ingat bermimpi tentang apapun.

Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak dapat tidur di tempat baru yang tidak ia kenal. Anehnya ia merasa tenang karena tidak perlu takut jika tengah malam akan mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mungkin saja akan menemukan keberadaanya di reruntuhan pondok lalu mengusirnya.

Semalam Jaejoong makan terlalu banyak, untuk pertama kali selama seumur hidup, Jaejoong makan hidangan seenak itu. Daging dan ikanya lembut dengan bumbu yang ia tidak tahu apa, melumer di mulutnya tanpa perlu susah payah ia gigit. Biasanya Jaejoong hanya makan daging bakar atau ikan bakar tanpa rasa. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia di beri kesempatan untuk makan makanan seenak tadi malam. Berterima kasihlah kepada Jung Yunho. Entah kenapa menhingat pria bersajah tampan itu membuat jantung Jaejoomg berdebar aneh.

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar dari arah dapur. Benda berbenturan atau semacamnya. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya yang memaksa Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang terlembut yang pernah ia tiduri.

Usai mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian ia berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesampainya di dapur super luas itu. Perabotan tergantung dan tertata rapi di lemari dan di ding di sisi meja luas di tengah ruangan. Kompor kompor besar dengan koki yang mulai sibuk di sana.

Para pelayan hilir mudik di dapur membawa banyak barang dari sayur daging sampai bumbu serta banyak lagi kotak kardus serta karung goni.

"Kau sudah bangun, manis." Jaejoong mengenali wanita tua itu sebagai salah satu pelayan yang memberinya pakaian kemarin, kepala pelayan. "Maaf membangunkanmu pada jam sepagi ini, kami sibuk, bisakah kau pergi ketempat lain." Wanita itu berteriak kepada salah seorang pelayan muda yang menempatkan sayuran di tempat yang salah. "Kami sibuk, sangat sibuk karena besok malam akan ada pesta besar di sini. Jadi hari ini kami semua sibuk untuk memperispkan segala sesuatunya, demi Tuhan. Aku benci acara dadakan terlebih pesta dadakan."

Wanita itu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong, menghampiri beberapa pelayan wanita baru yang sepertinya di datangkan karena pesta dadakan ini.

Tidak ingin mengganggu kesibukan mereka Jaejoong keluar dari dapur, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dan ke mana ia akan pergi. Semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari kehadiranya apalagi mencarikan suatu pekerjaan di kastil itu untuk ia kerjakan.

"Ssst," Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan tidak melihat apapun ataupun siapapun di sepanjang lorong kecuali pintu pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Jaejoong." Suara itu berasal dari belakang, tepat di sebuah pintu yang terbuka hanya beberapa senti. "Aku Junsu. Kau ingat. Kemarin ibuku memberikan pakaianku untukmu," Pemuda itu akhirnya menampakkan diri, memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Aku senang akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman sebaya, kau tahu di sini jarang ada orang baru karena semua pelayan berumur di atas tiga sampai empat puluh tahun. Tidak termasuk pelayan luar ruangn dan penjaga istal."

Jaejoong membiarkan pemuda itu menyeretnya ke sebuah kursi besar, ruangan itu sebuah ruang duduk besar dengan meja besar dan beberapa buku. "Ini ruang kerja ibuku, di sinilah ibu mencacat semua kebutuhan kastil setiap harinya." Junsu menjelaskan.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah jendela lebar dengan korden terbuka. Memperhatikan kesibukan di luar ruangan yang sedikit menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

Banyak mobil, bahkan truk dan sebagainya di sana. "Mereka mengangkut persediaan untuk pesta, semalam ibuku tidak tidur mencatat semua keperluan pesta bersama Bibi Yuri. Pagi buta ibu menyuruh semua orang ke pasar super market bahkan ke ladang untuk mencari persediaan makanan untuk tamu tamu besok malam." Junsu terus berceloteh tentang kebutuhan pesta dan sebagainya, menceritakan para tamu yang kemungkinan akan menginap di kastil selama satu atau dua hari.

Jaejoong tidak lagi mendengarkan apa yang di katakan pemuda itu karena perahatianya teralihkan pada sosok tinggi di luar sana. Sinar mentari pagi menyinari taman bagian juga menyinari pria itu, Jung Yunho.

Tubuh tegap Yunho terlihat menjulang tinggi di antara laki laki tinggi lainnya. Cahaya pagi menyinari laki laki itu dengan sedikit istimewa karena Jaejoong merasa pria itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan cahaya keemasan melingkupi tubuhnya. Rambut pria itu berkilau indah di setiap bergerakan kecil yang Yunho lakukan.

Yunho tampan juga mempesona, ia tahu itu. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang pria itu yang membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar aneh untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Yunho memiliki aura kekuasaan yang tak terbantahkan sampai ia merasa tubuhnya telah di kuasai oleh pria itu. Tapi Jaejoong yakin ini bukanlah ketakutan. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa.

Seakan tahu dirinya di perhatikan Yunho berputar. Jaejoong merosot di sofa padahal jendela tertutup memastikan pria itu tidak melihat dirinya di dalam sini.

"Kau kenapa?" Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan geryitan di kening. "Apak bokongmu sakit sampai tidak bisa duduk? Ah lupakan," Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang lalu menggeram. "Betapa bodohnya aku bertanya karena kau tidak akan menjawabku."

Pemuda itu berlalu menuju pintu sambil bergumam. "Tidak apa apa, kita tetap berteman meski hanya aku yang berbicara di antara kita. Kau mau melihat lihat kasti karena aku pikir kau tidak akan di cari selama beberapa hari kedepan mengingat pesta akan membuat Tuan muda melupakanmu untuk sementara. Aku ingin menunjukan banyak tempat kepadamu."

Kekecewaan melanda Jaejoong, ia benci perasaan bergantung kepada siapapun karena ia tidak pernah bergantung kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Dan ia membenci perasaan aneh ini mengingat Yunho akan melupakan keberadaanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kau ikut?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Menarik kerah bajunya lebih tinggi untuk menyembunyikan luka di lehernya.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Kalian di sini, Mr. Park mencarimu Jaejoong?"

Suara itu memotong ocehan Junsu tentang taman dan ratusan bunga berbagai jenis yang ada di taman belakang kastil. "Aku?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan kau, tapi Jaejoong."

"Mr. Park menunggumu di ruang kerjan beliau Jaejoong." Pelayan pria itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa memberitahu Jaejoong di mana ruang kerja Yoochun berada.

Junsu melambai pada pelayan itu dan mengedikan bahu. "Kita lanjutkan kapan kapan, ibuku juga pasti mencariku karena pagi ini aku tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Kau tahu pekerjaanku untuk membantu beliau."

Jaejoong mengerjap. Ia di tinggalkan begitu saja seorang diri di taman itu tanpa ada orang yang memberitahunya ke mana ia harus mencari ruang kerja sekertaris pribadi majikan mereka, Yoochun. Menghela napas, ia harus mencarinya sendiri jika tidak ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai. Tidak ada pilihan lain, semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk ia tanyai saat ia memasuki pintu belakang kastil.

Satu jam kemudian Jaejoong tersesat di rumah besar itu tanpa tahu di mana ia berada. Lantai dasar sudah ia susuri, namun tidak juga menemukan di mana ruang kerja Yoochun berada. Deretan pintu tertutup berjajar rapi di sepanjang lorong lantai dua, semuanya adalah kamar luas dengan perabotan indah derta ranjang yang tiga kali lipat besarnya dari ranjang yang ia tiduri semalam. Mengintimindasi Jaejoong bahwa ini adalah kehidupan berbeda, kehidupan yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang pernah ia jalani sebelumnya.

Berdiri di pintu besar terakhir, Jaejoong menarik napas lelah. Ini adalah ruangan terakhir yang belum ia periksa dan apakah itu ruang kerja Yoochun atau bukan?

Handel pintu berputar. Pintu tidak terkunci, bibir Jaejoong melengkung ke atas dan mendorong pintu dengan perlahan.

Di depan sana berdiri seseorang yang sedang menanggalkan kemeja yang masih menggantung di kedua bahu saat Jaejoong membuka pintu.

Musang Yunho menatap terkejut siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu kamarnya tak sopan. Ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejut yang lucu. "Selamat siang, apa kau datang untuk memberi tahuku waktu makan siang telah tiba?"

Kepala dengan rambut hitam pemuda itu menggeleng lalu mengangguk.  
Alis Yunho menggeryit, pria itu tidak dapat menahan senyum melihat rona merah muda menjalar di kedua pipi tirus Jaejoong. "Masuklah sebelum pelayan melihatku tanpa pakaian."

Seharusnya Jaejoong menutup pintu dan angkat kaki dari tempat itu, kabur menjauh dari Yunho adalah pilihan yang tepat, alih alih ia menutup pintu di belakang dan melangkah masuk menuruti perintah Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar, kita pergi keruang makan bersama. Duduklah." Yunho menunjuk sofa di tengah kamar dengan dagu.

Jika Jaejoong merasa ranjang baru di kamarnya adalah ranjang terindah yang pernah ia lihat, maka ranjang besar dengan empat tiang peyangga di tengah kamar itu jauh lebih indah. Selimut seputih salju menutupi ranjang itu dengan sempurna dan Jaejoong membayangkan betapa nyamannya tidur di sana. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bangun untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Parfum bercampur aroma khas Yunho menggelitik hidung Jaejoong saat ia berada di dalam kamar itu. Ia menyukai aroma ini, entah kenapa terasa begitu menenangkan.

"Kau suka kamarku?" Pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan pemandangan indah tubuh telanjang Yunho.

"Aku tidak melihatmu sepanjang pagi ini, apa kau pergi berkeliling kastil?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau suka?" Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus. Aku dan Bibi sibuk menyiapkan pesta besok. Bibi memaksa mengadakan pesta untuk mengenalkan aku kepada penyewa tanah dan warga setempat. Aku befharap kau tidak terganggu dengan banyaknya tamu yang mungkin mulai berdatangan sore ini." Kali ini anggukan Jaejoong terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kau bisa tetap tinggal di kamarmu, dan apa kau menyukai kamar itu? Aku harap Yoochun menempatkanmu di kamar yang pantas. Aku belum ada waktu melihat kamar barumu, tapi setelah pesta usai aku akan melihat dan memastikan sendiri kamar itu layak untuk kau tempati."

Selama ini Yunho tidak suka banyak bicara tentang hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Ia juga tidak percaya begitu saja dengan orang orang baru di sekitarnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman berbicara panjang lebar kepada Jaejoong. Ia ingin membuat pemuda itu betah di sini dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui apa. Yang jelas ini bukanlah perasaan iba.

Musang Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sibuk mengamati sekeliling, namun entah mengapa Yunho menganggap hal itu hanya agar Jaejoong tidak menatapnya. Entah apa yang ia sukai dari Jaejoong, mata polos yang berbinar saat menatapnya atau rambut sehitam malam yang ikut bergerak lincah saat tubuh Jaejoong bergerak atau karena Jaejoong tidak berbicara.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut tidak jelas dan Yunho gemas untuk mencubit bibir itu. "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu atau aku akan mengigitmu."

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya terkejut. Apakah wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi? Jaejoong merasa wajahnya panas sampai ia takut kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Ia memberenggut tidak suka yang hanya membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Ayo, kita makan siang. Aku rasa Bibi sudah menunggu." Meraih tangan Jaejoong ia membimbing pemuda itu keluar ruangan.

Jarak antara kamar Yunho menuju ruang makan sangat jauh, biasanya Yunho akan mengeluhkan jarak karena kastil yang begitu besar. Tapi saat ini ia tidak merasa jarak itu mengganggu karena sepanjang jalan ia menggoda Jaejoong dan wajah pemuda itu yang merona saat ia goda.

Benar saja. Bibi Yuri sudah duduk dan menikmati makan siang saat mereka sampai. "Selamat siang Bibi." Menghampiri Yuri, Yunho memberi ciuman di kedua pipi bibinya. "Aku tidak melihatmu sepanjang pagi."

"Aku sibuk mengarahkan pelayan menata aula utama dan juga mengatur pelayan baru yang kita datangkan dari kota untuk pesta. Maaf tidak menunggumu, asebentar lagi para pekerja untuk merias aula akan daang. Dan aku tidam suka menyerahkan tanggung jawab besar ini kepada siappaun." kepada Jaejoong Yuri menyap. "Selamat siang Jaejoong, aku rasa Yoochun mencarimu?"

Astaga, Jaejoong melupakan ia juga mencari Yoochun.

Menunduk untuk berpamitan dengan terburu buru, ia berlari keluar ruang makan mencari Yoochun. Mengabaikan teriakan bibi Yuri beserta makan siang mereka.

Yunho tertawa begitu keras melihat tingkah ajaib Jaejoong. "Dia sangat lucu, bukan."

Alis bibi Yuri bergerak aneh melihat keponakannya tertawa cukup keras. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." jawab Yunho tanpa berpikir.

"Aneh sekali. Kau jarang menyukai siapapun." Suasana hati Yunho cukup bagus untuk merasakan sindiran dari kata kata yang di lontarkan bibinya penuh arti.

.

。。* 。。

.

Tepat saat di belokan lorong, Yoochun menabrak Jaejoong yang berlari berlawanan dengannya. Kedunya berbenturan cukup keras, andai Yoochun tidak segera menangkap tubuh kurus Jaejoong, dapat di pastikan pemuda itu akan terpental ke lantai marmer yang keras.

"Jongie. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Mundur selangkah, Jaejoong menghela napas dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau juga mencariku?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ikut denganku, kita bisa makan siang bersama dan kau harus mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan. Hanya kita berdua."

Keduanya berjalan kearah dapur, di mana semua pelayan biasa makan. Biasanya Yoochun lebih suka makan bersama mereka ketimbang makan sendirian di kantornya yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja utama milik majikan mereka.

Tapi tidak kali ini karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal penting yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Usai meminta salah seorang pelayan mengantar makan siang mereka ke ruang kerjan, Yoochun menuntun Jaejoong ketempat yang pemuda itu cari sepanjang pagi.

Sayap kanan lantai dasar bagian belakang. Bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja dan perpustaan besar yang telah mereka lewati sepanjang lorong. Semua pintu di biarkan terbuka, membiarkan udara berhembus kesegala arah.

"Kau bisa meminjam buku perputakaan untuk kau baca jika kau mau. Apa kau bisa membaca?"  
Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bagus. Banyak macam buku di sana yang takkan habis untuk kau baca. Dari buku novel milik Mrs. Jung sampai buku pelajaran bisnis dan sebagainya."

Ruang kerja Yoochun tidak seluas ruang ruang lain yang baru saja mereka lewati. Tapi tempat itu nyaman dan terawat dengan baik. "Duduklah di manapun kau suka, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin."

Sofa tunggah di dekat jendela terlihat nyaman untuk Jaejoong. Terdapat meja kaca kecil bundar di sisi sofa dengan bunga mawar dalam fas bening yang indah. Korden tinggi yang menutupi jendela terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya luar menerangi ruangan.

Yoochun berjalan mondar mandir di tengah ruangan, dengan gerakan tangan Jaejoong meminta agar pria yang seumuran dengan Yunho itu duduk. "Tidak tidak, aku tidak butuh duduk."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terlipat di depan pangkuan, pemuda itu telihat tenang. Ia menunggu Yoochun mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak juga mengucapkan sepatah kata bahkan sampai pelayan membawakan makan siang mereka dan berlalu pergi.

Diam diam Yoochun melirik Jaejoong. Pemuda itu duduk tak bergerak sampai orang bisa berpikir dia adalah patung andai saja bola mata besar yang mengawasinya itu tidak bergerak ke sana kemari. Menguatkan diri ia harus mengatakannya sebelum pesta di mulai. "Kau tahu akan ada pesta bukan?"

Anggukan Jaejoong membuat poni pemuda itu meluncur menutupi sebagian alisnya. "Banyak kerabat jauh Mr. Jung yang akan datang dan kemungkinan akan menginap di sini. Kau juga tahu?"

Yoochun melihat Jaejoong memutar bola mata jengah seakan berkata. _'Semua orang juga tahu'_ Menghela napas, ia harus mengatakan apa yang ia takuti dari semua tamu tamu itu.

"Mungkin Mr. Choi Seung Hyun juga akan datang, jika beliau menerima undangan Tuan muda, berarti sore ini dia sudah akan di sini."

Mata Doe Jaejoong mendelik lebar mendengar nama itu di sebut. Punggung pemuda itu setegak baja duduk di sofa tunggal dan terlihat mulai tidak nyaman. "Aku memberitahumu untuk berhati hati, tetaplah di kamarmu selama dua hari ini. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantar makananamu setiap hari. Hanya untuk dua hari."

Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening pemuda itu. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannya seperti di tusuk oleh jarum jarum kecil. Iapun kembali menutup bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Kau aman di sini, pria itu tidak akan berani menyakitimu selama kau berada di bawah tanggung jawab Tuan muda Yunho."

Tidak. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah merasa aman di dekat pria itu. Bayangan akan apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan kepada saudara dan ibunya membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Teriakan dan makian itu kembali terniang sampai Jaejoong merasa pening. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi telinganya sendiri. Helaan napas Jaejoong terdengar kasar. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya gemetar dan terjatuh kembali ke sofa.

"Jongie." Yoochun seakan meloncat dari tengah ruangan, "Aku minta maaf, aku merasa harus memberitahumu karena akulah yang menulis undangan tersebut kemarin malam atas permintaan Bibi Yuri."

Butuh waktu bagi Jaejoong untuk menenangkan diri. Selama ini ia hidup menjauh dari pria itu untuk mengindari masalah dan sakit hati yang pasti ada pada setiap kali pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di masa lalu.

Lima tahun. Apakah pria itu masih membencinya karena masalah kedua orang tua mereka. "Aku rasa kau butuh istirahat, usai makan siang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tetaplah di sana sampai pesta usai. Hanya dua hari, setelah itu semua akan baik baik saja."

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka untuk berkata. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana meskipun ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti apa yang di sarankan oleh Yoochun. Ia percaya Yunho akan menjaganya, entah mengapa memikirkan Yunho membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Membayangkan senyuman pria itu membuat tekat Jaejoong untuk tidak menunjukan diri selama dua hari semakin kuat. Hanya dua hari, setelah itu ia akan dapat melihat Yunho tersenyum lagi untuknya.

.

。。* 。。

.

Mobil mewah berhenti di jalan utama di teras kastil. Mobil pertama yang membawa tamu pertama sore ini. Seorang pria turun dari balik kemudi di ikuti seorang wanita cantik keluar dari pintu lainnya.

Sekertaris pribadi Yunho melongok dari jendela ruang kerja majikannya untuk melihat siapa pemilik mobil mahal itu. Mata sekertaris itu menyipit waspada. Tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki mobil semewah itu di sekitar sini kecuali...

"Mr. Choi bersama istrinya sudah tiba Tuan muda."

Yunho mengangkat pandangan dari berkas untuk menatap sekertarisnya dengan alis mengeryit. "Secepat itukah? Aku berpikir mungkin kerabat jauh lain yang akan tiba lebih dulu, bukannya tetangga kita yang sibuk dengan kekayaan mereka jika apa yang kau katakan tentang mereka benar. Aku berpikir mereka tidak akan ada waktu untuk datang."

Yoochun membuka pintu ruang kerja untuk majikannya, tapi tidak berniat mengikuti beliau untuk menyambut teman lama Tuan muda Yunho itu. Ia harus memperingatkan Jaejoong akan kedatangan mereka. Semoga, apa yang ia khawatirkan tidak akan terjadi.

Di aula depan bibi Yuri tersenyum lebat menyambut tamu tamu pertama mereka. "Selamat datang di rumahku. Maafkan kami karena rumah ini masih sedikit berantakan. Karena pesta utama besok malam baru akan di mulai."

Bibi Yuri sudah menyambut tamu mereka saat Yunho sampai di ruang tamu. Choi Seung Hyun berdiri dengan tangan terulur untuk menyambut Yunho dengan pelukan teman lama. "Ya Tuhan, kau semakin tampan saja Yunho."

"Kau tinggi besar, jauh berbeda dengan Seung Hyun yang aku kenal saat kita masih kecil."

"Astaga, itu lebih dari lima belas tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu kita tidak pernah saling berhubungan atau dekedar memberi kabar." Itu benar. Yunho maupun Seung Hyun tidak ada yang mencoba mencari tau kabar satu sama lain.

"Aku senang kau kembali untuk mengambil alih estat Jung, teman lama."

"Senang bisa kembali." Melongok ke belakang Seung Hyun, ia tersenyum kepada dua orang wanita muda lain. "Siapa mereka?"

"Istriku Kwon BoA dan adik ipaku Kwon Ahra."

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum lebar menatap Yunho penuh arti. "Senang berkenal dengan Anda Mr. Jung." BoA mengangguk memberi salam begitu juga dengan adiknya, Ahra.

Bibi Yuri tertawa sedikit jail, Yunho melirik bibinya penuh curiga. "Panggil saja Yunho, keponakanku beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu, Ahra." Benar bukan! Bibi ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan adik dari BoA. Begitu terburu burukah bibinya itu ingin mendapatkan cucu sampai harus mendorong Yunho kepada gadis pertama yang datang pada pesta mereka.

"Apa kalian akan bermalam di sini?"

Bibi menepuk lengan Yunho keras. "Pertanyaan apa itu, pestanya besok tentu saja mereka akan menginap."

Yunho memutar bola mata jengah. "Mereka tinggal tidak jauh dari sini."

"Luas tanahmu. Ratusan hektar Yunho, mereka harus menempuh perjalanan dengan mobil untuk sampai ke kastil ini. Kau tidak akan mengusir tamu kita, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Yunho. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan keberatan di depan tamu mereka bukan.

"Baiklah." Bibi Yuri menepuk tangan penuh semangat. "Yunho akan menunjukan kamarmu Ahra," dengan dorongan sedikit lebih keras bibi mendorong keponakannya ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Kalian ikut denganku, aku sendiri yang akan menunjukan di mana kamar kalian." Ketiga orang lain dalam ruangan itu saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Ketiganya tersenyum mengerti sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kamar para tamu.

"Aku rasa bibimu dan kakak iparku berusaha menjodohkan kita." Ahra berkata terus terang.

Yunho membenarkan hal itu. "Maaf atas kelancangan Bibiku, dia begitu semangat untuk mengadakan pesta ini berharap aku akan menemukan gadis yang mampu memikatku dan mendorongku segera menikah." ujar Yunho, ia menunjukan jalan menuju kamar Ahra.

Keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga sambil mengobrol. Yunho mencoba menjadi tuan rumah yang ramah untuk saat ini menggantikan bibinya meskipun itu sulit karena sungguh, ia lebih suka sendirian.

"Kastil ini sangat indah. Aku membayankan kastil tua reyot sebelumnya, bukannya bagunan yang terawat rapi seperti inj. Dan bangunan di dalamnya luar biasa indah dengan nilai seni yang menakjubkan." Gadis itu mendongak memperhatikan struktur bangunan bewarna terang di langit langit. Kubah di atas aula utama tadi membentuk lingkaran besar dengan ukiran rumit berwarna emas di setiap sisinya.

"Dewa Yunani." Gadis itu mengerti tentang sejarah, mengagumi apapun yang dilihatnya dan sedikit terbuka dalam setiap kata. Yunho merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Ahra, sayangnya ia tidak akan tega menjerumuskan gadis itu ke dalam kutukan keluarga Jung.

Ahra pantas mendapatkan suami yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, bukan suami yang hanya memerlukannya untuk sebagai menghasil keturunan.

Keduanya menyusuri lorong lantai dua dalam keterdiaman. Sampai Ahra memecahkan kesunyian. "Kenapa kau belum menikah?" Pelayan penunjukan kamar Ahra. Keduanya berdiri di pintu kamar gadis itu, tidak jauh dari kamar Yunho.

Bibi sialan. Pasti bibi sengaja menepatkan Ahra di antara dua pintu dari kamarnya. Tidak terlalu dekat untuk menimbulkan scandal tidak juga terlalu jauh untuk keduanya bisa bertemu setiap hari. "Karena aku tidak ingin menikah." jawab Yunho ketus.

Ahra merasa tidak enak hati mendengar jawaban setengah hati pria itu. "Maaf jika aku tidak sopan."

Menutup mata erat. Yunho baru menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. "Tidak, aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak berniat berkata kasar kepadamu. Aku minta maaf."

"Maafkan aku."

Yunho mengangguk undur diri. Ia merasa tak enak hati terhadap gadis ini. "Istirahatlah sebelum kita makan malam." Yunho undur diri. Meninggalkan Ahra tercenggang dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Yunho.

Istirahat? Demi Tuhan, perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Choi ke sini tidak memerlukan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit. Tapi Ahra menutup mulutnya sendiri karena sadar keduanya akan terdampar di sebuah suasana tanpa kata jika memaksakan diri untuk bersama.

Persetan. Yunho hanya ingin jauh dari gadis itu untuk mencari bibinya. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk mencekik bibi Yuri dan mengguncang bibinya itu sampai beliau sadar.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan malam." ujarnya sambil lalu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ahra, Yunho segera berputar dan kabur.

~TBC~

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan memberi vote.


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah menunggu tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun di kamar meski hanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Seumur hidup, Jaejoong memang tidak memilii hak atas kehidupanya sendiri. Tapi ia punya hak untuk mendapatkan kebebasan ketika ia tinggal di pedalaman hutan milik orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Terkurung di kamar sejak sore, membuat kesabarannya benar benar di uji. Demi Tuhan, ia benci tidak melakukan apapun selama berjam jam. Ia lebih suka menyusuri hutan belantara sepanjang pesta yang di adakan di kastil Jung ini.

Ide itu muncul begitu saja saat Jaejoong mengetukkan kepala di jendela kaca di kamarnya. Menatap beberapa tamu yang sudah datang sejak sore tadi di luar sana, ia tersenyum senang membayangkan kebebasan yang sebentar lagi ia temui.

Ia bisa kabur ke hutan, tidur di rumah pondok dan kembali saat pesta usai bukan? Dua hari di hutan akan terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada di penjara di kamar sepanjang pesta. Tidak akan ada yang tahu ia bekeliaran di hutan sepanjang pesta selama dua hari ini. Seperti beberapa tahun ini ia hidup keluyuran sendirian di sana.

Baiklah. Jaejoong hanya perlu menyelinap keluar saat langit sudah gelap, ketika semua tamu mulai mengikuti pesta pembukaan dan menikmati hidangan makan malam nanti.

Ide bagus. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang menyelinap melalui pintu belakang kastil dan menghilang di antara keributan pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya, seseorang itu akan berpikir Jaejoong salah satu dari para tamu.

Dengan tekat serta perasaan menggebu akan bebas dari penjara singkat ini, Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang. Tidak perlu pakaian hangat ataupun sebagainya karena dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya hutan. Langkah Jaejoong terlihat normal meskipun jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dari tempatnya saat ia menyurusi lorong menuju pintu samping dapur.

Kesibukan di dapur membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti, ia tersentak dan sudah akan berbalik namun ia urungkan. Toh mereka semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing dan mengabaikannya. bukan. Ia kembali melirik kiri kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Semua orang di dapur itu memang terlalu sibuk untuk melihat sekeliling, kepala koki terlihat berdiri di ujung kompor super besar mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama kepala pelayan bagian dapur.

Hembusan angin senja terasa menyenangkan menerpa wajah Jaejoong saat ia berhasil melewati kesibukan di dapur. Sisa sinar senja menyinari pepohonan hutan dengan begitu menakjubkan, sisa sisa cahaya matahari tenggelam menyusup dari sela dahan menembus taman sebelah barat kastil. Menimbulkan terpaan cahaya yang begitu membuat Jaejoong terpana. Ujung bibir Jaejoong melengkung melihat karya Tuhan yang indah ini.

"Hai kau." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Jaejoong dari ketakjubannya tentang nyamannya berada di surga kastil.

Suara itu lagi.  
Lamunan tentang keindahan taman buyar sepenuhnya saat terdengar suara pria yang tidak asing baginya namun juga ia ragukan. "Kau tahu di sebelah mana istal berada?"

Punggung Jaejoong menegak. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, di mana pria itu sudah pasti berdiri menghadap kearahnya. Jaejoong menggeleng lalu ia mendengar suara geraman marah yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding.  
"Pelayan tak berguna. Bagaimana bisa Yunho memperkejakan pelayan sepertimu."

Terdengar langkah pria itu menjauh. Dan Jaejoong memberanikan diri melirik ke belakang ketika suara langkah pria itu sudah cukup samar. Bibirnya mendesahkan napas lega. Doe miliknya menatap sendu kearah pria itu yang menghilang di ujung belakang kastil.

Choi Seung Hyun. Pria itulah alasan Jaejoong harus menghilang dari tempat ini secepatnya. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia akan menunggu hari sedikit lebih gelap agar tidak di kenali.

.

。。* 。。

.

Bersembunyi dari ratusan tamu yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru kastil terdengar cukup nyaman. Di mana hanya ada kesunyian yang mampu membuat perasaan damai yang Yunho cari tidak dapat ia dapatkan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Yunho menyesal menyanggupi pesta yang di adakan bibinya ini. Ia berpikir pesta yang di senggelarakan secara mendadak akan mengurangi kehadiran para tamu undangan, mereka tentunya sudah memiliki acara sendiri di akhir pekan seperti hari libur besar ini.

Ia salah. Salah besar malahan. Siapa yang menduga undangan pesta keluarga Jung membuat mereka membatalkan acara penting lainnya untuk dapat hadir ke pesta yang Bibi Yunho adakan. Mereka tentunya penasaran dengan pewaris tunggal Jung yang belum menunjukan diri di muka umum sebelum ink. Juga pesta pertama dari sekian tahun sejak pesta terakhir di adakan keluarga Jung, lebih dari lima belas tahun silam.

Ini terlihat memalukan.  
Yunho bertingkah seperti pencuri di rumahnya sendiri dengan mengendap endap menuju ruang kerja pribadinya.

Rumah. Astaga. Tidak ada yang memanggil kastil ini sebagai rumah. Mereka menyebutnya istana yang indah ketika mereka melewati pintu utama dan melihat keajaiban warisan leluhur keluarga Jung yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Yunho tidak membutuhkan pujian untuk apapun. Bukan ia yang menjaga kastil selama ia berada di Inggris, melainkan bibinya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, bahkan jauh hari sebelum ayahnya meninggal dan masih sakit sakitan. Dan jika ada orang yang pantas mendapatkan pujian, bibi Yuri lah orangnya.

Menghempaskan diri di kursi ruang kerja pribadi, Yunho memutar kursi memunggungi pintu untuk melihat taman bunga di sebelah timur melalui jendela setinggi dua lantai. Selama dua malam hanya tempat ini dan kamarnya lah yang masih menjadi miliknya seorang. Ruangan lain dan tempat tempat yang ia sukai akan di penuhi para tamu, dan bukan lagi milik pribadi, ia yakin akan hal itu. Yunho bersumpah ini adalah pesta pertama dan terakhir yang akan di adakan di kastil Jung.

Di luar sana gelap, hanya ada beberapa lampu taman sebagai penerang taman. Detak jam terdengar indah dalam ketenangan ruangan. Musang Yunho tertutup agar ia dapat menikmati momen indah ini untuk sejenak. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan ketenangan lain lagi ketika ia kembali ke taman di mana pesta pembukaan di adakan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki teredam di lorong. Suara teriakan lirih memanggil nama seseorang dengan bunyi pintu terbuka lalu tertutup beberapa kali. Menajamkan telinga, Yunho mengenali suara itu sebagai suara putri kepala pelayan, Junsu. Pria muda yang menurut Yunho lucu.

Nama yang di lontarkn pemuda itu membuat musang Yunho terbuka lebat. Pintu ruang kerja miliknya terbuka. Suara Junsu terdengar memanggil nama itu lebih jelas. "Kim Jaejoong, apa kau berada di dalam?"

Kaki Yunho menampak ke lantai, kursi berputar tepat sebelum Junsu menutup pintu. Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya, terkejut. "Tuan muda. Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu Anda."

Tangan Yunho melambai tak peduli, menahan Junsu untuk pergi. "Tuan muda ingin berpicara kepadaku?"

Yunho tidak terkejut mendengar nada santai tanpa embel embel kesopanan berlebih di setiap kata pemuda itu. Bibinya tidak mewajibkan pelayan memanggil Bibi Yuri dengan kesopanan berlebih. Dan sepertinya itu juga berlaku baginnya. "Ya." jawab Yunho. "Masuklah."

Pemuda itu masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang. "Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho bertanya.

Tubuh Junsu berubah tegang. "Tidak ada apa apa, hanya saja dia menghilang sejak... entah sejak kapan."

"Jelaskan." itu perintah yang tegas.

Junsu terlihat tidak nyaman di tempatnya berdiri saat menjelaskan. "Sore ini aku datang ke kamar Jongie untuk mengantar makan malam lebih cepat." pemuda itu menelan ludah gugup. "setengah jam lalu aku memeriksa kamarnya. Makanan itu tak tersentuh. Dan Jaejoong tidak terlihat di mana-mana."

"Dan kenapa kau harus mengantar makan malam Jaejoong ke kamar ketika pesta baru saja di mulai. Dia dipersilahkan bergabung jika dia ingin."

"Tapi Mr. Park bilang Jaejoong tidak boleh kelur kamar sampai pesta usai. Dan menyuruhku mengantar makanan rutin ke kamarnya selama pesta di adakan." Junsu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, seolah ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dengan kata itu.

"Panggil Yoochun kemari segera. Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia melarang Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya." kata terakhir di ucapkan Yunho dengan suara yang lebih keras dan tegas.

Junsu melompat mundur dan mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu terliat ketakutan mendengar suara majikannya yang biasanya tenang itu

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi setelah Junsu melesat kelua ruangan. Sialan Yoochun. Sekertarisnya itu tidak berhak mengurung Jaejoong di kamarnya ketika pesta di luar menjanjikan hiburan untuk pemuda itu. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Yunho. Ia belum sempat mengenal dan menanyai Jaejoong karena kesibukan serta tanggung jawab yang bibinya limpahkan kepadanya akhir akhir ini.

Pintu berayun terbuka. Yoochun melangkah masuk dengan langkah gamang, kedua bibirnya merapat dengan pandangan yang tidak berani menatap langsung kearah Yunho. "Anda memanggil saya Tuan muda."

Yunho tidak ingin berbasa basi dan langsung ke inti masalahnya. "Kenapa kau menurung Jaejoong di kamar. Aku tidak meminta kau melakukan itu. Dan di mana dia sekarang?"

Yoochun terlihat semakin gelisah. Kedua tangan pria itu mengatup rapat di depan tubuhnya dan terlihat gugup. "Saya tidak tahu di mana Jaejoong saat ini Tuan muda."

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Yoochun. Siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong dan kenapa kau melarang Jaejoong bergabung dengan yang lain." suara Yunho terdengar lirih namun tajam. Pria itu menunjukan dengan baik kemarahannya karena Yoochun telah bertindak tanpa seijinnya.

"Saya harap Anda tidak mengusirnya setelah Amda tahu siapa dia."

"Demi Tuhan. Bagaimana aku bisa berjanji jika aku tidak tahu apa yang aku janjikan. Jelaskan atau aku akan meminta seseorang mecari Jaejoong dan menyeretnya kemari." wajah terkejut sekertarisnya itu membuat Yunho puas. Ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan jawabanya setelah ini.

"Saya tidak bisa menceritannya tanpa seijin Jaejoong, saya berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya jika Jaejoong sudah di temukan."

Sebelah alis Yunho bergerak tak suka. Yoochun berkata. "Ini adalah rahasia besar, saya tidak bisa bercerita tanya seijinnya." sialan. Mau tak mau Yunho hatus bersabar sampai Jaejoong di temukan.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mencarinya."

.

。。* 。。

.

Hutan seakan menyambut kehadiran Jaejoong dengan nyanyian mereka. Dedaunan menari, suara hembusan angin malam serta hewan hewan malam terasa nyaman di telinga.

Baru kemarin malam ia tidak tidur tanpa alunan musik hutan, nyanyian hewan malam serta tarian pohon di terpa angin, rasanya cukup lama karena ternyata ia merindukan hutan beserta kedamaian yang di janjikan.

Jaejoong hampir tergelincir saat mendaki bukit di sisi hutan saat ia berjalan melewati perkebunan teh. Bulan sabit memang tak menampakkan diri sepenuhnya, namun tidak menghalangi Jaejoong untuk mampu melihat dengan cukup jelas jalanan setapak. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, di sini ia merasa kembali kerumah meskipun hutan ini bukanlah rumahnya.

Derap langkah kaki kuda membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Siapa gerangan menunggang kuda di malam gelap seperti ini. Jaejoong masih berdiri tak bergerak di tengah jalan setapak yang lebih luas di antara perkebunan teh sisi hutan. Posisi yang buruk untuk siapapun di tengah malam seperti ini.

Ringikan kuda terdengar semakin keras dari ujung jalan yang akan ia tuju. Kuda itu berlari cepat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jaejoong yang masih membeku karena terkejut. Sosok pria di atas pelana tidak Jaejoong kenali sampai ia mendengar suara pria itu.

"Lihatlah siapa Yang aku temukan di sini." tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar nada dalam pria itu. "Aku sudah sangat beruntung dengan mengusirmu dari tanahku, dan ternyata kau bersembunyi di tanah sahabatku."

Choi Seung Hyun menatap murka sosok Jaejoong yang masih tak bergerak di tengah jalan setapak. Pemuda itu terlihat rapi meski kurus kering seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Jaejoong tidak banyak berubah selain tinggi pemuda itu tentunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak haram?"

Jaejoong mundur selangkah karena terkejut, panggilan itu, ia sangat membenci panggilan itu.

Seung Hyun menekan tumit dan kuda yang ia tunggangi maju selangkah. "Beraninya kau menampakkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku."

Meskipun gerakan tubuh Jaejoong gesit. Ia tidak yakin dapat menyelamatkan diri kali ini. Tanpa mengindahkan atau melirik ke belakang, langkah kakinya berlari secepat yang mampu yang ia bisa menjauh dari sana.

Tawa Seung Hyun menggelegar di belakang. Langkah kuda terdengar pelan mengikuti. Jaejoong terus berlari, ia harus kembali atau bersembunyi sebelum pria itu menangkapnya. Pada tikungan jalan selanjutnya ia memutar jalan masuk ke dalam celah pohon teh yang hanya setinggi pinggang. Ia tidak boleh berhenti atau pria itu akan menangkapnya.

Jika ia bersembunyi pria itu pasti akan menemukannya. Jaejoong harus kembali ke kastil sebelum tertangkap. Yunho pasti bersedia menyembunyikan dirinya di suatu sudut kastil agar ia bisa bersembunyi.

Oh Tuhan, jangan lagi. Ia menyesal menyelinap keluar dan berujung bertemu dengan pria yang paling ia hindari selama ini. Kaki Jaejoong tersandung dan terpeleset, ia bangkit dan terpeleset beberapa kali. Ia terjatuh lalu berdiri, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Utunglah ia belum pergi terlalu jauh dari kastil sehingga ia jisa menvari pertolongan. Siapapun, tolong.

Sura cambuk mengagetkan Jaejoong. Choi Seung Hyun sudah menunggu bersama kudanya di jalan setapak sisi lain di bawah sana. Jaejoong tersuruk ke depan, mencoba menghentikan langkahnya sendiri namun gagal.

"Mencoba kabur, bisu." Nada menghina begitu kentara di sana, membuat hati Jaejoong nyeri sampai ia mengabaikan luka pada tubuhnya karena terjatuh serta kotor di tanah yang lembab. "Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk pergi jauh jauh dari sini. Jika aku melihatmu lagi, aku akan mengirimmu ke penjara."

Mencoba bangkit. Jaejoong mendongak lalu menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Seung Hyun begitu membenci keluarganya. Seingat Jaejoong, paman Siwon begitu baik dan memberikan sebidang tanah untuk ibunya Kim Heechul untuk mereka tempati ketika ia masih kecil. Sepanjang ingatan Jaejoong, Seung Hyun memang tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali mereka di perkenalkan.

Jaejoong ingin berteriak, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokanya sakit karena otot leher menegang ketika ia mencoba berteriak. Teriakan serak putus asa terdengar mengerikan di telinganya sendiri.

Semangat serta putus asa dari teriakan Jaejoong hanya mengundang tawa Seung Hyun. Pria itu mengibaskan cambuk dari atas pelana sampai mengeluarkan bunyi yang mengerika, sambil tertawa mengejek. "Si bisu mencoba berteriak." tawanya penuh kemenangan. "Bodoh. Seharusnya kau ikut mati bersama ibu dan kakakmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menanggung dosa yang ibumu lakukan, penyihir dan pelacur." nada kebencian dalam suara Seung Hyun membuat amarah Jaejoon berkobar.

Kelurganya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ibunya bukan pelacur, juga bukan penyihir. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit. Ia sadar dari pengalaman, ia hanya akan membuat pria itu bangga jika ia menunjukan ketakutannya, jika Jaejoong harus mati ia harus mati dengan terhormat dan mempertahankan kehormatan nama ibu dan kakaknya.

Tawa Seung Hyun menghilang melihat Jaejoong bangkit. Sekali lagi, pria itu mengibaskan jambuk sampai menimbulkan suara menggema yang mengerikan dalam keheningan malam. Kuda hitam yang pria itu tunggangi bergerak tak tenang. "Mencoba melawanku, kau akan kalah."

Detik berikutnya Seung Hyun mengumpat melihat Jaejoong melemparkan diri kearah kuda miliknya. Cambuk itu melayang kearah Jaejoong sebelum pemuda itu berhasil menyerang Seung Hyun.

.

。。* 。。

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa ada tanda tanda keberadaan di mana Jaejoong berada membuat Yunho gelisah. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja bukan, pasti ada alasannya mengapa.

Apakah Jaejoong tidak betah tingkal di kastil ini, atau pemuda itu tidak menyukai kehadiran ratusan tamu yang sudah berdatangan untuk menghadiri pesta di malam inj.

Yoochun dan Junsu memberitahu bahwa seluruh penjuru kastil telah mereka periksa dan Jaejoong tidak berada di mana mana. Mungkin saja pemuda itu tersesat di suatu ruangan atau di taman.

"Dia tidak berada di kastil atau di sekitar sini." entah mengapa ucapan penuh rahasia Yoochun tadi membuatnya takut.

Meskipun sekertaris pribadinya itu menjelaskan tidak demikian kenyataannya, Yunho ragu. Masih ada rahasia yang di sembunyikan mereka darinya, dan ia akan memaksa sekertaris pribadinya itu bercerita jika sudah menemukan Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda." Itu suara Junsu.

Yunho berhenti di remang remang taman belakang kastil. Junsu berlari dari arah istal bersama pria lain yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kau menemukan Jaejoong?"

Langkah Junsu terhenti. Pemuda yang seumuran Jaejoong itu menggeleng dan menunjuk pria tua yang Yunho kenali sebagai penjaga istal. "Paman Im melihat pemuda yang memiliki ciri ciri seperti Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu gerbang belakang."

Tatapan tajam Yunho membuat penjaga istal tua itu menunduk ketakutan. "Benarkah itu?"

"Saya tidak yakin Tuan muda, saya hanya melihat dari jauh seorang pemuda dengan pakaian biasa yang saya pikir pelayan berjalan keluar dari gerbang belakanh. Karena tidak mungkin tamu tamu Anda memakai pakaian biasa seperti mereka, jadi saya menagaikannya dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya."

"Ke arah mana dia pergi?"

Pria tua itu sedikit tidak yakin saat menjawab. "Perkebunan teh."

Hutan. Kemungkinan besar tempat itulah tujuan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu, sialan. Yunho bersumpah akan mencekik Jaejoong karena kabur dari pengawasannya dan membuatnya gelisah.

"Siapkan kuda, aku akan mencarinya." berkacak pinggang, Yunho berteriak marah melihat pria tua itu tak bergerak untuk menjalankan perintahnya. "Apa lagi?"

"Maafkan saya Tuan muda, kuda Anda telah di tunggangi Mr. Choi sore ini dan beliau belum kembali sampai sekarang."

"Dan kau membiarkannya?" geramnya marah. Taepong adalah kuda kesayangan Yunho, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu..."

"Tuan muda." suara Junsu menarik perhatian Yunho. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Kita harus menemukan Jaejoong segera, hutan sangat berbahaya, banyak hewan buas serta ular dan... dan." tangan Yunho yang terangkat untuk membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

Kepada penjaga istal Yunho berkata. "Siapkan kuda lain segera." lalu berbalik kepada Junsu. "Beritahu Yoochun aku akan menjemput Jaejoong, beritahu Bibi jika aku tidak enak badan dan tidak dapat turun untuk mengikuti pesta." melihat Junsu yang masih tak bergerak, Yunho membentak tak sabar. "Sekarang!"

Junsu melompat terkejut. "Baik Tuan muda."

Tak lama setelah itu Yunho berjalan menuju istal, mengabaikan pakaian resmi yang ia kenakan ia meraih tali kekang kuda yang suda siap sebelum melompa naik ke atas pelana. Tumitnya menekan perut kuda tersebut dan kuda pun berderap menuju pintu gerbang belakang yang berjarak dua ratus meter dari sana dengan langkah cepat.

Langit terlihat cerah malam ini. Sinar bulan sabit membantu pandangan Yunho meski hanya sedikit melihat jalan setapak melewati perkebutan teh. Kuda berlari cepat dan semakin cepat ketika ia menggoyangkan kekang dan tumit memaksa kuda malang itu melaju lebih cepat.

Terkutuklah Jaejoong karena kabur dari pengawasannya. Apakah pemuda itu tidak menyukai pengaturan yang telah ia buat. Seharusnya ia mengabaikan pemuda tak tahu terima kasih itu dan menikmati pesta, bukannya berkuda seperti orang gila menembus kegelapan malam untuk mencari dan membawa pemuda itu kembali.

Pikiran pikiran buruk terlintas di benak Yunho. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk tentang apa yang Junsu katakan kembali menggema di telinganya. Astaga, bagaimana jika benar ada srigala dan hewan buas lain di hutan sana. Sebagian pikiran Yunho berkata Jaejoong akan baik baik saja, bukankah selama ini pemuda itu tinggal di hutan seorang diri.

Yunho sudah berada di tepi hutan ketika ia mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Menarik tali kekang, ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Tidak terdengar suara apapun, ia menekan tumit dan kuda kembali maju lalu mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai cambuk dan pekikan tertahan.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Memutar arah, Yunho mengarahkan kuda menuruni jalan berbatu di antara pohon pohon teh dengan langkah lambat. Ia menajamkan telinga untuk mencari dari mana arah itu berasal. Di bawah sana, berjarak sekitar seratus meter di antara rimbunan pohon teh ia melihat bayangan bergerak gerak ke sana kemari sebelum terdengar suara cambuk serta rintihan kuda yang sangat ia kenali.

Amarah mengusai Yunho. Itu adalah suara Taepong, kuda miliknya itu terdengar gelisah dan ketakutan. Apapun yang di lakukan Seng Hyun pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. Yunho mengenal teman masa kecilnya itu sebagai pemuda berhati dingin yang tega menyakiti anjing yang tanpa sengaja mengotori sepatu barunya. Berani beraninya Seung Hyun mencambuk kuda kesayangan yang Yunho pelihara sejak kecil.

Menghempaskan tali kekang, Yunho menendang perut kuda yang ia tunggangi sedikit lebih keras sampai kuda itu meringik dan berlari cepat menerobos pohon rindan teh yang berjajar. Yunho berjanji tidak akan memaafkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Taepong.

Pemandangan yang di lihat Yunho setelah ia berada dalam jarak pandang jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia bayangkan, Yunho berpikir Seung Hyun menyakiti Taepong, pria itu melompat turun dari kuda untuk menendang sosok bertubuh mungil tak berdaya yang bergelung di jalan berbatu yang lembab.

Seung Hyun mengayunkan cambuk miliknya, mengarahkan cambukan itu ke arah tubuh mungil yang akhirnya Yunho kenali. Kuda yang Yunho tunggangi belum sepenuhnya berhenti saat pria itu melompat turun dan melingkupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Yunho memejamkan mata merasakan panas membakar kulit punggungnya padahal ia juga mengenakan mantel kulit. Terdengar suara mengumpat kasar Seung Hyun di belakang Yunho.

"Menyingkir darinya siapapun kau, atau aku juga akan mencambukmu karena melindungi anak haram itu."

Anak haram.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang di bawah dekapan tubuh Yunho. Pemuda itu tidak terdengar menangis atau merintih kesakitan meski Yunho berani bersumpah, Jaejoong sudah mendapkan beberapa cambukan sebelum ia datang. Amarah yang belum pernah Yunho rasakan bangkit. Yunho sendiri tidak mempercayai dirinya memiliki amarah sebesar ini sampai ia ingin mencekik Seng Hyun karena telah melukai Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong begitu mungil kurus dan tak berdaya. Kesalahan apa yang telah pemuda itu perbuat sampai harus menerima perlakuan tidak manusiawi dari sahabatnya itu.

Tidak, mulai saat ini ia tidak mempunyai sahabat seperti Choi Seung Hyun yang berdarah dingin. Terdengar suara angin berdesir ketika cambuk itu kembali di ayunkan, Yunho berbalik untuk menangkap cambuk itu tepat sebelum kembali melukai salah satu dari ia dan Jaejoong.

"Jika kau berani melukainya lagi, Seung Hyun. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu de gan tanganku sendiri." Nada kebencian dalam suara Yunho membuat Seung Hyun terkejut.

"Yunho."

"Kenapa, terkejut melihatku di sini?" Menarik cambuk yang ia genggam, Yunho hampir membuat Seung Hyun terjatuh ke arahnya karena hal itu. "Jaejoong berada di bawah perlindunganku, jika ada seseorang yang berani melukainya," Yunho berhenti berujar, ia maju untuk menatap tajam ke arah mata Seung Hyun dan menambahkan. "Maka akan berhadapan denganku."

Keheningan terasa menusuk. Tidak ada yang bersuara dari kedua sahabat masa kecil itu untuk waktu yang lama. Seung Hyun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan tertawa. "Kau tahu siapa dia?" Ia menunjuk Jaejoong yang masih diam tak bergerak.

Yunho mengamati tubuh Jaejoong yang tak bergerak dengan iba. "Dia anak haram seorang penyihir yang di bawa pulang ayahku, ibunya seorang _laki laki_. _Laki laki_ kau paham?"

Musang Yunho mendelik karena terkejut, ia menatap sahabatnya itu tak percaya dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam tak bergerak, "Ayahku membawanya kembali lima belas tahun silam, memberikan rumah dan menghidupi mereka semua sampai ayahku meninggal. Aku bersyukur ayahku meninggal muda karena aku benar benar tak tahan melihat ayahku berselingkuh dengan orang lain tanpa menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari warga ataupun ibuku."

Cerita itu mengalir begitu saja, Yunho tidak bergerak dan terus menatap Jaejoong yang kini mulai duduk dan mencoba bangkit.

Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong berhasil berdiri. Tangan Yunho terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya melihat pemuda yang terluka itu berdiri limbung. Luka memanjang terlihat di sisi wajahnya saat Jaejoong berbalik, menyadarkan Yunho dengan cambukan yang telah pria di hadapannya itu lakukan.

"Lalu," amarah lain menguasai Yunho. Suaranya terdengar mengerikan saat ia berkata dengan lantang. "Karena itukah kau merasa berhak mencambuk pemuda tak berdosa atas kesalahan ibunya dan ayahmu, pemuda yang telah kau renggut dan kau usir dari tanahmu." Bayangan di hari ia menemukan Jaejoong di hutan menohok Yunho. Karena Seung Hyun lah yang mengusir dan membuat Jaejoong terdapar di tengah hutan selama lima tahun lamanya.

"Kau membelanya." Seung Hyun balas berteriak. "Tahukah kau bahwa ibunya juga seorang pembunuh?" satu kenyataan lagi yang membuat Yunho bertanya tanya, penderitaan apalagi yang sudah di alami Jaejoong selama ini. Sendirian, kesepian dan tanpa perlindungan menanggung dosa yang tidak Jaejoong lakukan.

"Ibuku bukan pembunuh." Kedua pria itu terkejut menatap Jaejoong. Suara itu begitu lirih dan serak sampai Yunho tidak yakin ia mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu.

Suara berikutnya terdengar lebih mengerikan karena kasar dan kering. "Paman Siwon bukan ayahku." Suara itu, benarkah itu suara Jaejoong?

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. Etd tidak jelas dan amburadul.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Yrima kasih sudah vote dan memberi tahu typo dan sebagainya.  
-BOW-


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

"Kau bisa bicara?"

Hanya gelengan lemah jawaban dari Jaejoong, pemuda itu menunduk lalu berbalik untuk melangkah menjauh dari kedua pria yang masih terkejut di sana.

Yunho terlalu terlekut untuk menyadari kepergian Jaejoong atau mengejar pemuda itu. Ini terlalu banyak untuk ia dengar dalam waktu beberapa menit, kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan meski ia beryukur bahwa Jaejoong tidaklah bisu.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia menemukan kembali kesadarannya. "Kau pasti berbohong." tuduhya kepada Seung Hyun, "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyakitinya, tak peduli bahwa kita pernah menjadi sahabat."

Ya benar. Jaejoong tidak pantas diperlakukan buruk lagi setelah apa yang di alami pemuda itu selama ini. Yunho memang bukan orang yang mampu mengembalikan kebahagiaan Jaejoong yang telah di renggut paksa dari pemuda itu di masa lalu dengan tidak adil, tapi Yunho berjanji akan memberikan kebahagiaan lain untuk pemuda itu rasakan di masa depan.

Keinginan itu begitu menggebu dan menyenangkan, akhirnya ia memiliki tujuan serta kehidupan untuk membahagiakan orang lain selain bibinya setelah ia kehilangan keluarga yang telah ia sayangi.

Yunho tahu bagaimana rasanya di abaikan, ia juga telah di abaikan oleh ibu dan ayahnya sejak ia masih kecil dan hidup tanpa kasih sayang mereka. Jaejoong beruntung masih mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibunya sebelum ibu dari pemuda itu meninggal dunia, meskipun pemuda itu harus kehilangan semuanya setelahnya.

Keadilah seakan tidak berpihak kepada Jaejoong jika kesalahan yang tidak pemuda itu lakukan di limpahkan kepadanya. "Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga, pergi sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran atau akan membunuhmu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu masih berada di rumahku setelah aku kembali."

Kata yang di ucapkan Yunho dengan nada dingin mengejutkan Seung Hyun. "Kau akan menyesal karena berpihak kepada anak haram itu... " Seung Hyun terkejut dengan gerakan Yunho yang cepat, yang ia tahu jemari Yunho sudah berada di lehernya dengan cengkraman pria itu yang cukup menyakitkan sampai ia susah bernapas detik berikutnya. "Jaga bicaramu teman lama, jika kau tidak ingin mati di tanganku."

Seung Hyun terbatuk setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yunho, "Kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku temanmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki teman sepertimu, aku lebih suka kehilangan seratus teman sepertimu daripada kehilangan pemuda lugu seperti Jaejoong."

"Kagu gila."

Mengedikkan bahu acuh Yunho megakui hal itu dengan ketenangan alami. "Mungkin kau benar, aku gila karena lebih memilih Jaejoong daripada dirimu, tapi aku akan bertambah gila jika masih melihatmu ketika aku kembali bersama Jaejoong nanti, karena aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Yunho melayangkan tinjunya kearah Seung Hyun menggunakan kekuatan penuh sebelum berbalik ke arah kuda miliknya tanpa melihat seberapa parah tinju yang ia arahkan kepada pria itu.

Ia terlalu marah untuk menyadati Seung Hyun terpental dan terjerembab ke tanah, karena tercenggang serta pukulan maut yang Yunho layangkan, pria itu masih tak bergerak untuk beberapa saat atas apa yang di lakukan teman lamanya.

Seung Hyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Penyihir itu telah mempengaruhi Yunho dengan sikap polos palsunya. Seng Hyun berjanji tidak akan tinggal diam menerima penghinaan ini karena sungguh, ia akan kembali dan balas dendam.

.

。。* 。。

.

Jaejoong tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi, ia tidak yakin Yunho masih bersedia menampung dirinya setelah kenyataan yang baru saja pria itu ketahui. Sedikit rasa tak rela menghentikan langkah kaki yang ia paksa terus menampak di jalan bebtuan terjal. Ia lelah, ia tidak ingin hidup terus seperti ini dan menghindar.

Langit yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung, tidak ada lagi bintang yang terihat maupun bulan sabit di langit untuk menerangi jalan setapak yang akan Jaejoong lalui, ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Tidak ada rumah yang ia tuju dan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, pondok di hutan juga bukan tujuan yang bagus karena Yunho pasti akan memberitahu Seung Hyun di mana ia tinggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat ke leher, merasakan kulit lehernya yang kasar di sana. Ia mendesah, sepertinya ia menjatuhkan syal miliknya tadi dan ia tidak berniat kembali untuk mengambilnya jika harus berhadapan dengan Yunho atau pun Seung Hyun. Punggung Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri terasa mati rasa karena mendapat beberapa lecutan sebelumnya saat ia kembali mengambil langkah maju.

Yunho, orang pertama yang bersedia melindunginya, setidaknya sebelum pria itu tahu masa lalu Jaejoong dan keluarga Jaejoong. Mungkin sekarang pria itu menyesali diri karena membelanya setelah tahu siapa Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Anak haram, dan anak seorang pembunuh.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, jalan di depan sana seakan berputar, pohon pun ikut berputar. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut, pandangannya mulai memburam sebelum kegelapan menemuinya. Lalu ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

。。* 。。

.

Junsu bergerar gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. Yoochun masih saja betah mengomel tidak jelas tentang kecerobohannya dengan menceritakan kepergian Jaejoong kepada majikan mereka.

"Kau bodoh."

"Aku tahu." sahutnya. "kau sudah mengatakan kata itu puluhan kali sejak kita masuk ke sini."

Yoochun melempar delikan marah kepada pemuda itu. "Karena kau, aku harus menceritakan masa lalu Jaejoong kepada Tuan muda."

"Bagus. Karena aku juga ingin tahu." tangan Yoochun gatal ingin mencekik Junsu andai saja ia tidak takut dengan balas dendam dari ibu pemuda bersuara lumba lumba itu.

Menghela napas, tidak ada gunanya ia marah marah. Lambat laun kenyataan pasti akan terungkap dengan atau tanpa ia berbicara kepada majikan mereka. "Hyung." Junsu kembali merengek. Apakah Jongie akan baik baik saja, apakah dokter akan menyelamatkan Jaejoongie?"

"Jaejoong hanya pingsan bukannya sekarat." sahutnya.

"Tidak. Dia terluka," kedua tangan pemuda itu mengerat satu sama lain di depan tubuhnya. "Aku melihatnya. Luka panjang di wajah Jaejoong saat membantu Tuan muda membuka pintu kamar tadi." ungkapan itu membuat Yoochun berhenti mondar mandir. Pria itu menatap terkejut kearah Junsu menuntut penjelasan lebih. "Luka apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Jaejoong mendapatkan luka seperti itu, hanya luka memanjang berwarna merah gelap di wajah kiri serta tangan Jaejoongie. Tuan muda menyuruhku mencari pakaian ganti untuknya tapi beliau melarang keras siapapun masuk ke kamar beliau selain dokter yang kau panggil untuk memeriksa Jaejoongie kita yang malang."

Rasa bersalah melingkupi Yoochun. Ia tidak tega membayangkan apa saja yang telah di alami Jaejoong di luar sana malam ini. Pria itu berjalan ke sisi jendela kaca yang terbuka. Angin mengibarkan korden di kedua sisi menimbulkan suara gemerisik samar yang anehnya menenangkan.

Di luar sana. Pesta berjalan tanpa hambatan, ratusan penduduk desa dan tamu lainnya berpesta pora tanpa tahu kejadian mengerikan di kastil ini. Yoochun sudah putus ada mencari Jaejoong di seluruh penjuru kastil, bahkan ia juga mencari Jaejoong ke taman luas serta manor Jung lain yang berada di tanah lapang seberang sungai untuk memastikan Jaejoong tidak tersesat di sana.

Mengabaikan tugasnya malam ini, ia harus menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada kepala pelayan manor agar dapat memusatkan diri mencari Jaejoong. Ia sudah akan pergi menjari Jaejoong ke desa atau perlu ke hutan saat melihat kuda Tuan muda Yunho kembali dengan Choi Seung Hyun, bukannya Tuan muda Yunho sebagai penunggangnya.

Firasat buruk terbit layaknya mentari pagi di musim panas. Emosi menguasainya melihat pria itu kembali dengan keadaan murka dan mengumamkan umpatan yang entah mengapa ia tahu di tunjukan untuk siapa. Yoochun sudah menyuruh penjaga istal menyiapkan kuda ketika Tuan muda kembali dengan Jaejoong bersama beliau beberapa saat setelah Seung Hyun berjalan kearah kastil dengan marah.

Pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Yunho di atas kuda. "Panggi dokter." teriak majikan mereka saat kuda itu berhenti di depan istal.

Pintu terbuka di susul suara pelayan muda masuk keruang kerja Yoochun, menyadarkan Yoochun tentang wajah khawatir majikan mereka saat berteriak menyuruhnya memanggilkan dokter sebelum membaya Jaejoong ke kastil melalui pintu pelayan. "Mr. Park, Tuan muda menunggu Anda di kamar beliau." pelayan itu berkata

Junsu menerjang maju sebelum pelayan muda itu keluar ruangan. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Jongie sudah sadar? Apa dia baik baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Tuan muda hanya memintaku memanggil Mr. Park untuk menemuinya sekarang juga, beliau terlihat marah." kepada Yoochun, pemuda itu berkata. "pelayan yang membersihkan kamar Tuan muda tadi bertanya kepadaku apa yang telah terjadi kepada Jaejoong, Tuan muda memintanya membuang pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan tadi, saat ia membawa keranjang pakaian kotor tanpa sengaja ia tersandung dan pakaian itu jatuhpun ikut terjatuh."

Alis Yoochun megeryit heran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh pelayan muda itu. "Dia menemukan pakaian itu sobek di bebwrapa bagian seakan akan... " pemuda itu terhenti seakan tercekik oleh ludahnya sendiri, "seakan Jaejoong baru saja di cambuk."

Kedua tangan Junsu membekap mulutnya sendiri, jadi karena itukah asal mula luka memanjang yang di dapatkan Jaejoong. ya Tuhan, malangnya pemuda itu. Orang kejam mana yang akan melukai pemuda kurus yang begitu mungil seperti Jaejoong, pemuda itu begitu pendiam bahkan tidak suka bergaul meski Junsu memaksa pemuda itu untuk bergabung dengan pelayan lain kemarin.

Yoochun masih membisu, pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun atau memperlihatkan ketidak sukaannya barang sedikitpun. Andai Junsu tidak melihat rahang pria itu yang berubah mengeras, Junsu akan mengira Yoochun tidak merasa iba sedikitpun.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang masalah ini, Tuan muda tidak akan suka jika para pelayan bergosip apa lagi tentang Jaejoong." pria itu berjalan menju pintu. "aku juga tidak akan diam saja jika kalian membicarakan Jaejoong atau membicarakan keburukan orang lain." lalu pria itu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar dan pasti. Kedua tangan Yoochun terkepal menahan amarah yang ia pendam. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang telah menyakiti Jaejoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seung Hyun. pria itu satu satunya orang yang Yoochun kenal memiliki dendam begitu besar kepada Jaejoong, di tabah pria itu juga kembali ke kastil sebelum tuan muda Yunho kembali bersama Jaejoong menambah dugaan itu semakin kuat.

Cambuk! ya Tuhan, apakah cambuk kuda yang di gunakan pria itu untuk menyakiti Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang malang. Kenapa Tuhan memberinya cobaan sebesar itu, Jaejoong tidak pantas mendapatkan penghinaan seperti yang di lakukan Seung Hyun selama ini.

"Masuk." punggung tangan Yoochun belum mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya saat terdengar suara Yunho menyuruhnya masuk dari dalam.

Saat ia masuk, Yunho memang terlihat sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian bersih dan duduk di sofa yang berada di kaki ranjang. "Tutup pintunya."

Yoochun menurut dan menutup pintu di belakang, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar luas majikannya yang hanya pernah ia masuki dua kali, itupun saat waktu waktu yang sangat mendesak karena hanya pada saat itulah yunho mengijikan pelayan atau bawahan lain masuk, kecuali pelayan yang di tugaskan membersihkan kamar.

Berhenti di tengah ruangan, Yoochun mencuri pandang kearah Jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri berbaring di atas ranjang besar itu. Pemuda itu terlihat mungil di ranjang besar yang pemuda itu tiduri. Pandangan Yoochun menyuri tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas kelimut dan menemukan goresan yang di maksud oleh Junsu. Kali ini warna itu sudah mulai buram karena sepertinya dokter sudah membalurkan sesuatu obat di atasnya dan menyamarkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari Jaejoong.

"Tidak begitu baik, dokter mengatakan kondisinya lemah, selain kekurangan gizi dan tubuh kurusnya, luka itu kemungkinan dapat membuatnya demam. Jika itu terjadi, maka kondisi Jaejoong akan semakin memburuk." Dalam hati Yunho berdoa semoga Jaejoong tidak demam.

"Dokter sudah menyuntikan obat untuk mencegah infeksi, semoga saja dia tidak demam." mendengar itu Yoochun menghela napas.

Keheningan melanda kamar luas itu, tatapan keduanya memperhatikan Jaejoong tanpa berkedip sampai Yunho menarik selimut untuk menyembunyikan tangan Jaejoong yang terluka ke balik selimut seputih salju. "Sejak kapan kau mengenal Jaejoong Yoochun?"

Yoochun terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba tiba di ajukan majikannya itu. "Sejak Mr. Choi Siwon membawa Jaejoong dan keluarganya ke tanah beliau, ibuku masih bekerja di tanah estat keluarga Choi waktu itu."

"Apa kau mengenal keluarganya. Ibu dan kakaknya?" seakan ragu, Yunho menambahkan. "Juga ayahnya?"

"Paman Heechul, aku mengenalnya, beliau pria yang sangat baik ramah dan suka membantu warga yang membutuhkan. Kau tahu, dia adalah tabib hebat yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit hanya dengan racikan tumbuh tumbuhan yang beliau dapat dari hutan." Yoochun mengela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kim Youngwoon, dia sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong, keduanya seperti pinang di belah dua, memiliki sifat yang hampir sama sampai aku sering salah mengenali mereka berdua jika hanya ada satu dari mereka. Dulu Jaejoong sangat suka tersenyum tidak pendiam seperti sekarang"

"Sejak kapan dia tak bisa bicara? Dan siapa yang membuat luka di lehernya?" Yunho berjalan ke sisi ranjang, duduk di sana, Jaejoong masih betah menutup mata. Jemari Yunho menyibak selimut di leher Jaejoong untuk melihat bekas sayatan kasar di sana.

Mungkin luka itu akan terlihat samar jika jahitan di lakukan oleh dokter dan di rumah sakit besar. Bekas jahitan itu terlihat kasar, seakan di lakukan oleh seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman dalam kedokteran yang menjahit luka memanjang disana.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Yoochun, Yunho berputar, menatap Yoochun yang menunduk seakan ingin menghindari pertanyaan yang Yunho ajukan. "Maafkan saya, saya tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Anda tentang masalah pribadi ini."

Yunho ingin berteriak dan membantah, tapi tidak ada gunanya memaksa karena diam diam ia mengagumi ketulusan Yoochun dan bantuan pria itu selama ini. Seandainya tidak ada sekertaris pribadinya itu untuk mebantu dan menjaga Jaejong, Yunho tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Jaejoong akan menjalani hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, Yoochun. Aku ingin melindungi Jaejoong, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan memberinya perlindungan yang ia butuhkan, aku masih ingin melihat senyumannya membahagiakan dia meskipun aku tahu sebagian masa lalu Jaejoong."

Keterkejutan Yoochun terlihat sangat lucu mendengar keterbukaan yang ia ucapkan . Andai Yunho berada dalam suasana hati yang baik, mungkin ia sudah tertawa terbahak bahak melihat sekertarisnya yang pendiam itu melongo hebat. "Anda sudah tahu?"

"Sebagian. Seung Hyun menceritakan padaku tadi."

Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut sekertaris Yunho yang biasanya sopan itu, bahkan Yunho tidak tahu kalau Yoochun si kutu buku mengenal kata kata kasar seperti nelayan yang tak berpendidikan.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduga saat Seung Hyun kembali dengan keadaan marah ketika mengembalikan Taepong ke istal, ya Tuhan apa saja yang sudah pria itu katakan?" Menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan kendali, Yoochun menunduk, rona samar merayap di wajahnya karena malu. "Saya minta maaf."

"Tidak apa apa." ada jeda. "aku tahu semuanya. Katakan padaku, apakah benar ibu Jaejoong seorang... laki laki, dan juga... " Yunho mencari kata yang halus untuk mengambarkan apa yang sudah di katakan Seung Hyun tadi.

"Pembunuh dan penyihir?" Yoochun menyelesaikan kata kata itu.

Anggukan Yunho membuat mata sayu Yoochun terlihat semakin sayu, dan ia tidak butuh jawaban lain lagi. "Jadi benar?" ujar Yunho tak percaya. "Ibu Jaejoong seorang pembunuh?" tadinya, Yunho menduga itu adalah fitnah yang di sebarkan Seung Hyun untuk menjelek jelekan nama ibu Jaejoong, ia tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

"Keahliannya dalam obat obatan membuat warga desa senang, hanya saja tidak dengan istri Mr. Choi karena beliau mengira ibu Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan suaminya."

"Yang ternyata tidak."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Mrs, Choi Kibum hanya cemburu karena Mr. Choi begitu melindungi dan perhatian kepada keluarga paman Heechul. Bahkan kebencian itu juga di rasakan oleh Seng Hyun karena Mr. Choi begitu membanggakan Youngwoon dan Jaejoong karena keduanya selalu menjadi bintang kelas di sekolah, bahkan seluruh warga juga menyukai keduanya."

Semuanya semakin tidak dapat Yunho pahami, lalu kenapa warga diam saja saat Jaejoong dan keluarganya di usir. tanpa Yunho sangka ia mengatakan begitu keras dan Yoochun menjawab.

"Fitnah, tentu saja. Mrs Choi menyebarkan fitnah tentang suaminya yang berselingkuh dan juga tentang kedua putra paman Heechul adalah anak haram suaminya." yang dengan bodohnya di percayai sebagian warga yang hanya setengah menyukai dan iri kepada paman Heechul. "Selanjutnya aku tidak bisa menceritak hal lain lagi sebelum saya meminta ijin kepada Jaejoong."

Yunho tertegun mendengar kata kata sekertarisnya yang kembali sopan. ia lebih merasa nyaman jika sekertarinya itu tidak terlalu sopan saat berbincang dengannya. Keduanya memang sering berbicara tapi itu hanya sekedar obrolan pekerjaan tidak lebih. Yoochun adalah pria baik, seumuran dengan Yunho, ia berharap keduanya bisa berteman jika saja Yoochun menghilangkan kesopanan berlebihan itu jika tidak bekerja.

"Aku mengerti." ujar Yunho. "pertanyaan terakhir. Siapa yang menyayat leher Jaejoong?" pria itu terlihat ragu, wajahnya kembali berubah pucat dengan bibir bergerak terbuka dan tertutup. kedua kaki sekertarisnya itu terlihat menopang sesekali karena gugup, jadi Yunho berkata. "Aku sudah tahu sebagian Yoochun, dan aku akan tahu semuanya jika Jaejoong sadar nanti." Semoga pemuda itu sadarkan diri. doa Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho menunggu dengan sabar saat Yoochun mempertimbangkan antara mengatakan kenyataan itu atau tidak. Yunho sudah ckup bijak dan baik dalam menghadapi masalah yang di alami Jaejoong dengan tidak mengusirnya, hal itu mau tak mau membuat Yoochun tersentuh, tapi ia takut jika Yunho berubah pikiran dengan janji akan membuat Jaejoong bahagia jika pria itu tahu hal lainnya.

"Aku menunggu."

Yoochun membuka mulutnya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat saat berucap. "Paman Heechul."

"Apa?" Yunho berpaling sepenuhnya kearah sekertarisnya itu, "Kau bilang siapa?"

"Yang mengores luka di leher Jaejoong adalah paman Heechul sendiri, ibu dari Jaejoong. Beliau berniat membunuh Jaejoong dan Youngwoon, setelah itu paman Heechul bunuh diri. Hanya saja Jaejoong masih hidup saat kami menemukan mereka di rumah pondok. Kejadian itu setelah Mr. Choi meninggal dan mereka di usir oleh Seung Hyun dari tanah keluarga Choi.

.

。。* 。。

.

Yunho menegug segelas penuh vodka untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak peduli bahwa dirinya tidak biasa minum dan sudah menghabiskan botol kedua karena pikirannya tidak bisa berpikir jernih hari ini.

Pesta sudah berakhir tanpa sang tuan rumah, Jaejoong juga belum sadarkan diri dan masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang besar.

Pemuda itu terlihat kecil di tengah ranjang berukuran King yang di disain untuk Yunho sendiri, mengingat tinggi tubuhnya di atas rata rata pria pada umumnya.

Bunyi gelas berbenturan dengan meja terdengar kasar di ruangan sunyi kamarnya. Yunho minum tanpa henti sambil diam mengawasi Jaejoong, menunggu pemuda itu terbangun.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang ia ajukan untuk diri sendiri tidak satupun yang dapat ia jawab. Yang paling ia benci adalah alasan mengapa ia masih mempertahankan Jaejoong di rumahnya ketika masa lalu kelam pemuda itu membuat sebagian dirinya muak.

Sebagian hatinya merasa iba, mengasihani kisah hidup serta tanggungan dosa keluarga pemuda itu di masa lalu. Bukan, bukan iba atau kasihan. Perasaan lain tentang ingin melindungi Jaejoong dari orang orang yang melukainya begitu besar sampai Yunho berpikir ia gila karena entah mengapa ia menginginkan pemuda itu.

Sesuatu dalam diri Jaejoong membuatnya bangga. Sikap diam yang hukanlah bawaan lahir, senyum malu malu yang hanya sekali pernah ia lihat pada hati pertama kedatangan pemuda itu atau semburat merah muda saat ia menggodanya? Yunho tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa dia belum sadar? Perlukah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit, Yunho?" Yunho tidak tahu kapan bibi Yuri masuk dan duduk di sofa di sebelah kirinya.

Kepala Yunho berdenyut nyeri saat ia bergerak untuk berdiri. Kamarnya seakan berputar sampai ia hatus terjatuh kembali ke sofa lalu tertawa. Menertawakan ketidK berdayaanya sendiri ketik ia tak mampu berdiri. "Jaejoong akan baik baik saja. Aku akan membawa rumah sakit ke sini jika perlu."

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Yuri khawatir. Selama ia mengenal keponakannya dua puluh delapan tahun, tidak sekalipun ia pernah melihat Yunho minum sampai mabuk minuman yang di sukai oleh ayah keponakannya itu.

Kastil Jung memang memiliki gudang penyimpanan anggur dengan banyak persediaan yang takkan habis meski di minum oleh ratusan tamu untuk pesta seminggu penuh. Hanya saja tidak akan pernah cocok untuk lambung keponakannya ini.

"Aku tidak mabuk." ujar Yunho lirih. "Hanya ini yang mampu membuatku bisa tidur setelah semua yang terjadi malam ini." suatu hal yang sangat tidak di inginkannya terjadi. Yunho menyalahkan diri sendiri karena luka yang di alami Jaejoong. Adai ia tidak mengadakan pesta, andai ia tidak mengundang teman lamanya itu, Jaejoong pasti akan baik baik saja dan besok pagi akan mengambug Yunho dengan senyum malu malu yang ia sukai dari Jaejoong.

"Yoochun sudah menceritakan semuanya." ujar Yuri lirih. "Dan kenapa kau terlihat menderita seperti ini?"

Mengedikan bahu atau itulah yang Yunho pikir telah ia lakukan sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa sakit untuk Jaejoong dan jalan hidup yang di laluinya."

"Pemuda malang. Ibunya pasti menderita sampai putus asa dengan mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri dan kedua putranya," ada nada terluka dalam suara Yuri yang tidak di sadari Yunho. "Syukurlah Jaejoong selamat meski harus kehilangan suaranya." Yuri yang terlahir sebagai wanita yang tak mampu melahirkan keturunan mengayangkan tindakan Heechul, kenapa harus membunuh putra yang tak berdosa jika ada wanita lain seperti Yuri yang rela mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan keturunan yang tak pernah di milikinya.

Kedua mata Yunho terasa berat. Ia menggoyang goyangkan gelas yang sudah kosong dan membalikan botol untuk memastikan bahwa isinya telah ia habiskan. "Dia tidak bisu." grutunya. "Jaejoongie _ku_ bisa bicara."

Nada kepemilikan itu mengejutkan Yuri. Sepertinya mabuk telah membuat keponakanya bodoh, tapi ia tidak yakin akal sehat keponakannya itu tidak bekerja sama sekali. "Apa kau pikir Jaejoong akan seperti ibunya?"

Kepala Yunho bersandar pada sandaran sofa. "Membunuh? Tidak! Jaejoong terlalu lembut untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Bukan! Tapi hamil. Yoochun berkata ibunya adalah seorang laki laki."

Yunho menguap, bersandar pada bahu bibinya lalu berkata. "Aku tidak tahu." ujarnya lirih.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Jaejoong begitu manis, siapa yang tidak menyukainya."

Hening. Terdengar suara napas teratur Yunho. "Aku punya ide untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan mengembalikan nama baik keluarganya." Yunho tidak menjawab. Yuri melanjutkan. "Jika dia bisa hamil, dan kau menyukainya. Bagaimana jika kalian menikah?"

Dengkuran samar terdengar dari sisi bahu Yuri. Wanita itu menghela napas menyadari keponakannya itu telah berlabuh ke alam mimpi. "Kau pikir kau akan lepas dari masalah ini, tidak! Yunho. Aku tahu kau menyukai Jaejoong sejak Jaejoong datang."

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan.  
Terima kasih yang sudah vote dan koment serta meninggalkan jejak di chap sebelumnya. -BOW-

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dan masih berhubungan dengan FF ini.


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka mata ketika sinar mentari pagi menyusup masuk melalui jendela dengan korden yang terbuka. Silaunya membuat mata doe pemuda itu menyipit untuk melindungi kornea dari silau berlebih.

Jendela besar kamar terbuka lebar, hembusan angin dapat ia dengar menyusup melalui sela sela jendela dari luar sana. Setelah mampu membiasakan pandangan dengan cahaya pagi, kedua mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar, memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan asing itu.

Cahaya pagi membuatnya tak mampu melihat dengan jelas sekeliling, ia menggerakan kepala berpaling. Rasa sakit terasa di sekujur otot yang tegang. Berapa lama ia tertidur, apakah ia masih hidup dan di mana ia berada.

Gerakan dari atas ranjang membuat Yuri bangkit dari duduk nyamanya di sofa tengah ruangan. Wanita itu menghampiri ranjang yang berada di sisi kanan sofa untuk melihat Jaejoong sudah membuka mata. Dengan nada lembut agar tidak mengejutkan Jaejoong, bibi Yuri menyapa. "Selamat pagi."

Tatapan Jaejoong teralihkan, menatap wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak sayang?" Doe Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjap, pemuda itu seakan berniat membuka suara namun urung dan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin bangun, mandi lalu makan. Kau sudah tidur sepanjang malam dan pagi."

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Waktu yang sangat siang untuk jam bangun tidur Jaejoong. "Pelayan akan membantumu membersihkan diri, sarapan akan di antar ke kamar." wanita itu meraih tangan Jaejoong. "aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Jangan khawatir, kami akan menjagamu. _Pria itu_ sudah pergi bersama istrinya, kau tahu, Yunho mengusir pria itu." wanita itu tertawa, sengaja tidak menyebut nama pria yang mereka maksud untuk membuat Jaejoong nyaman

Tatapan polos Jaejoong membuat bibi Yuri mengibaskan tangan. "Keponakanku akan menjaga dan melindungimu dengan sangat baik, percayalah. Dokter sudah memeriksamu dan memastikan semua akan baik baik saja. Syukurlah hanya luka ringan tanpa adanya kulit yang terkelupas."

Kata itu mengingatkan rasa sakit serta panas pada punggung Jaejoong. Ia mengeram lirih menahan sakit saat mencoba bergerak bagun untuk duduk. Ia menggeram lebih keras saat sengatan panas dari punggungnya. "Aku akan memanggil Yunho, pelayan serta dokter akan datang sebentar lagi." usai berkata bibi Yuri seakan berlari keluar dari kamar yang akhirnya Jaejoong kenali sebagai kamar Yunho.

Ya Tuhan. Ia tidur di atas ranjang pria itu. Jaejoong mencoba bangkit tepat saat Junsu menyerbu masuk ke kamar. "Jongie." sapa pemuda itu riang, berlari menghampirinya. "apa kau sudah lebih baik? Bibi Yuri memintaku membantumu berganti pakaian sebelum Tuan muda datang."

Meraih tangan Jaejoong, pemuda itu memperhatikan luka pada punggung tangan Jaejoong yang membilur karena luka cambuk. "Pasti sakit." pemuda itu menangis.

Perhatian ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Jaejoong. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian yang mereka semua berikan untuknya. "Kau bisa berjalan sendiri bukan? Atau kau ingin aku menggendongmu?" Jaejoong tidak yakin Junsu mampu melakukannya.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan. Semalam Tuan muda menggendongmu kembali, kau tahu kami semua sangat khawatir terutama Yoochun Hyung. Kami semua menghawatirkanmu... "

Jaejoong tidak mendengar kata kata yang di ucapkan Junsu setelahnya. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar Yunho menemukan dan membawanya kembali kerumah ini. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Dentuman seperti kembang api meletup letup seperti perayaan tahun baru di dadanya. Kenyataan bahwa Yunho peduli padanya setelah apa yang pria itu dengar dan ketahui tentang keluarga dan masa lalunya. Dan bahwa Yunho tidak merasa membencinya membuat Jaejoong sangat bahagia lebih dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan.

Bibirnya tertarik keatas dengan begitu mudah membayangkan wajah pria itu. Rasa takut membuat senyumnya menghilang. Takut ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Jaejoong membiarkan Junsu menyeretnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan pemuda itu membantunya mencuci wajah dengan menerima handuk basah dari pemuda itu.

Benarkah Yunho yang membawanya kembali, benarkah pria itu tidak membencinya?

Jaejoong membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan kering. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan ia menyerah untuk mencoba. Mungkin suaranya benar benar hilang, hanya keberuntungan kecil jika semalam ia kembali berkata setelah sekian tahun ia mengunci suara tanpa pernah mencoba.

.

。。*。。

.

Kepala Yunho berdentum seakan sepasukan penuh pria dengan drum bermain di kepalanya menghentak hentak sesuka hati mereka. Yunho terbangun dengan kepa pusing lelah serta pegal di seluruh bagian tubuhnya seakan kemarin malam ia bekerja mengangkat beban berat semalaman.

Mencoba duduk, ia kembali terjatuh ke bantal karena pusing membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Yunho mengumpat, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mabuk jika tahu keesokan harinya akan mengalami sakit kepala seperti ini. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya inilah kali terakhir ia menyentuh minuman haram itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Silau mentari membuat Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali ke bantal saat bibi Yuri membuka korden, membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam kamar yang bengap dan gelap. "Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama, Bibi."

"Tidak! Kau lupa bahwa tidak hanya kau sendiri di rumah ini, ada puluhan tamu yang menginap di sini jika kau lupa." Sial Yunho melupakan keberadaan mereka.

"Dan juga Jaejoong."

Nama itu membuat Yunho menarik diri dari bantal dan metap Bibinya seakan bibinya wanita tua bodoh yang menyedihkan. Ya Tuhan, ia hampir lupa alasan mengapa ia minum, Jaejoong, pemuda itu. Apakah dia baik baik saja. "Sesuatu terjadi padanya?" melempar selimut asal, pria itu melompat turun dari ranjang dan sudah berlari setengah ruangan saat mendengar bibi Yuri berkata. "Dia sedang membersihkan diri, dan Junsu membantunya. Jangan ganggu mereka."

Yunho berhenti di tengah ruangan, menatap bibinya dengan geryitan di kening. "Mandi?"

"Ya, dia baik baik saja. Syukurlah luka itu tidak membuatnya demam atau sebagainya. Sepertinya kita terlalu melebih lebihkan luka yang di alami Jaejoong."

"Melebih lebihkan." kata itu di ucapkan dengan nada tinggi oleh Yunho. "Seung Hyun mencambuk Jaejong seperti dia mencambuk kuda. Bibi, coba bayangkan jika itu... "

"Aku paham Yunho." bibi Yuri menyela. " Yang aku maksud... "

"Bibi tidak paham. Jika Seung Hyun berani melukai Jaejoong, tidak peduli luka sekecil apapun aku pasti akan memburunya. Jika perlu aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Yuri yakin itu. Yunho mengatakan itu dengan amarah yang nyata. Amarah yang belum pernah ia lihat di wajah kepinakannya yang pendiam.

"Kau menyukainya." itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. "aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini Yunho, bahkan tidak ketika ayahmu meninggal atau ibumu kabur dengan laki laki lain." Sorot terluka muncul di mata musang Yunho, dan Yuri menyesali kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan. "Aku minta maaf jika mengungkit hal ini lagi, tapi kau terlihat sangat melindungi. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Apakah aku menyukainya?  
Yunho sendiri tidak tahu. Ia tidak akan pernah berani menyukai Jaejoong dan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam kutukan keluarga Jung. "Tidak!"

"Benarkah?"

Tentu saja tidak! Yunho menyukai Jaejoong, sampai takut rasanya jika ia menyatakan perasaannya namun tak mampu membahagiakan Jaejoong sampai di hari tua. Penderitaan pemuda itu di masa lalu sudah cukup dan ia tidak berniat memberi harapan palsu tentang kebahagiaan yang akan ia berikan. "Aku tidak berani menyukainya."

"Kenapa?"

Musang Yunho seperti macan menatap mangsa saat mata pria itu menatap tajam bibinya. "Kutukan itu Bibi, jangan lupakan itu."

Bibi Yuri mendengus. "Tidak ada kutukan apapun di keluarga kita. Itu hanya pendapat anak kecil yang telah di cuci otaknya oleh ayahnya sendiri."

"Ayahku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

Wanita itu memberenggut. "Aku berharap ayahmu masih hidup saat ini agar aku dapat mencekiknya sampai mati." ujar Yuri tidak kalah keras dari suar Yunho.

Kamar itu kembali hening. Hanya terdengar napas kasar keduanya yang berlomba menghirup udar sebanyak mereka mampu untuk persediaan perdebatan selanjutnya.

"Ku mohon Bibi, jangan paksa aku untuk menikahi siapapun."

"Dan menyerahkan estat Jung kepada negara karena kau tidak memiliki keturunan, tidak. Jika kau harus mati berikan aku cucu dan kau boleh mati sesuka hatimu setelahnya." wanita itu berjalan melintasi ruang kamar luas itu setelah mengatakan kata kasar itu.

Yuri tak habis pikir. Ia kira masalah ini sudah terselesaikan sejak Yunho menerima pesta yang akan ia adakan di kastil. Pria bodoh. Sampai kapan keponakannya itu sadar jika tidak ada kutukan apapun di keluarga Jung.

Langkah kaki Yuri terhenti di depan kamar Yunho yang di tempati Jaejoong, lorong terlihat sepi meski hari sudah hampir menjelang makan siang mengingat pesta semalam berakhir hampir fajar. Terdengar tawa lembut dari dalam sana. Suara tawa Jaejoong. Serigai lebar muncul di bibir wanita itu, jika Yunho tidak ingin menikah, maka Yuri akan membujuk Jaejoong menikah. Tidak peduli siapapun nantinya yang akan pemuda itu nikahi. Dan Yuri ingin lihat bagaimana keponakannya itu akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

。。* 。。

.

Yunho menunggu dengan sabar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sungguh konyol, kamar itu adalah kamarnya dan kenapa ia harus mengetuk pintu untuk dapat masuk dan mengambil pakaian ganti. Dan ia lebih suka mengambilnya sendiri, sebagai alasan agar bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Ia sudah mandi dan minum obat entah apa yang di berikan pelayan atas permintaan bibi Yuri untuk mengurangi sakit kepala karena terlalu banyak minum.

Sakit kepalanya memang berkurang namun hal itu membuatnya teringat kembali dengan kejadian kemarin malam yang kembali membuatnya sadar mengapa ia mabuk dengan amarah menguasainya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara acuh tak acuh dari dalam kamar membuat alis Yunho menggeryit. Itu suara Junsu, kenapa juga pemuda itu masih berada di kamarnya.

Pintu terayun terbuka. "Selamat pagi." sapanya kepada dua pemuda yang berdiri di sisi ranjang.

Kedua pemuda bermarga Kim itu menoleh kearah pintu. Keduanya terkejut mendapati Yunho bersandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada. "Apa kau sudah selesai berganti pakaian?"

Pandangan Yunho bertemu dengan mata bulat Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya. Senyum samar menghiasi bibir pemuda itu lalu mengangguk.

Jaejoong mengenakan celana kain hitam biasa dengan kaos berwarna putih yang di tutupi cardigan panjang berwarna abu abu. Yunho mengenali cardigan itu karena itu adalah miliknya, cardigan itu terlalu besar sampai menutupi sebagian jari jari ramping Jaejoong. Atau pemuda itu memakainya dengan sengaja untuk menutupi luka pada punggung tangannya.

"Bisa kau keluar." Yunho menatap Junsu. Pemuda itu menatap Jaejoong sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baik Tuan muda. Ibuku juga memintaku membantunya menyiapkan sesuatu untuk makan siang para tamu." ujar Junsu sambil lalu.

Yunho bergeser, memberi ruang bagi Junsu untuk melewatinya meski separuh pintu yang terbuka itu lebih dari muat untuk mereka berdua. Jaejoong mengekor di belakang pemuda itu. Jemari Yunho menangkap lengan Jaejoong, menahan pemuda itu agar tetap di sana. "Tidak. Kau akan tetap di sini."

Geryit kesakitan pada kening Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho akan luka pada lengan Jaejoong. "Maaf." ia menelengkan kepala, memerintah tanpa kata agar Jaejoong mengikutinya kembali masuk ke dalam.

Pintu tertutup. Dengan sikap tenang yang Yunho kenal di milikki Jaejoong, pemuda itu mengikutinya sampai di sisi kanan kamar ganti. Tanpa menyadari rona merah muda samar menghiasi kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong, Yunho menanggalkan kemeja dan menunjukan punggung lebar pria itu yang membelakangi Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu menunduk dengan wajah merah merona saat Yunho berbalik. "Sudah sarapan?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Minum obat?" pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?" lagi lagi Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan anggukan cepat. Yunho menghela napas, ia bertanya tanya dalam hati kenapa Jaejoong kembali mengunci suaranya. "Bicara sesuatu Jaejoong. Kau tidak bisu, kemarin kau telah membuktikannya."

Melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong dengan kepala tetunduk sempurna, Yunho menyerah membujuk Jaejoong untuk kembali bersuara. "Aku menyukai suaramu. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin bicara tidak apa apa." Berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong, Yunho melewatkan keterkejutan di wajah Jaejoong saat mendengar kata pria itu yang menyukai suaranya.

"Terima kasih." bisik Jaejoong lirih namun kasar. "Untuk semuanya."

Jari Yunho terhenti di atas hanger kemeja yang akan ia ambil. Ia berputar, menatap Jaejoong dari balik bahunya dan tersenyum. "Kau lihat, suaramu lebih merdu dari yang dapat aku bayangkan. Aku menyukainya."

Tidak tahukah Yunho bahwa kata pujian yang pria itu ucapkan lebih dari apa yang ingin ia dengar. Yunho menyukai suaranya, dan kini Jaejoong tidak sendirian. Tidak ada salahnya ia kembali berbicara bukan, dengan begitu ia akan membuat Yunho bahagia dengan hanya bersuara dan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan yang pria itu ajukan. Jaejoong akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata kata, bukan hanya anggukan tanpa kata.

Mengankat pandangan kearah Yunho, Jaejoong merasa kecewa ketika punggung lebar Yunho sudah berbalut kemeja kotak kotak berwana hitam. Ia membuka mulut namun tenggorokannya terasa menyakitkan ketika ia mencoba berucap. Namun ia tetap mencoba. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, terima kasih sudah membawaku kembali ke sini." kata itu ia ucapkan dengan susah payah. Terdengar kasar dan serak di telinga Jaejoong sendiri.

"Aku senang kau berada di sini." jawab Yunho sambil lalu. Yunho mengambil celana dan masuk ke dalam bilik ruang ganti, keluar memakai celana yang baru saja pria itu bawa dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong. "Aku akan meminta dokter untuk memeriksamu. Aku rasa kau terlalu lama menyimpan suaramu sampai suara itu terdengar sedikit mirip... " Yunho tidak melanjukan ucapannya.

Jaejoong mengangkat pandangan ke wajah pria itu yang terlihat geli. "Katak bernyanyi."

Jaejoong tersenyum sampai gigi gigi rapinya terlihat. Begitu indah sampai tanpa sadar Yunho mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap wajah Jaejoong. Jemarinya membelai sisi wajah pemuda itu yang terluka seringan kapas. "Sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Lalu ia sadar Yunho ingin mendengar ia menjawab pertanyaanya. "Tidak!"

"Nah. Lebih baik bukan jika kita ngobrol bersama. Aku seperti orang gila jika bicara seorang diri dengan kau yang menjawab anggukan atau gelengan seperti burung kakak tua."

Kehangatan itu merambat di dada Jaejoong. Melingkupi hatinya yang telah lama dingin karena Yunho mengajaknya bercanda demi membuatnya mereka nyaman. Fakta bahwa Yunho mengabaikan sisi gelap dari masa lalu Jaejoong menambah kekaguman Jaejoong kepada pria itu. Ia menyukai Yunho, semakin menyukai pria itu setiap kali melihat Yunho berusaha membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia di bawah perlindungannya, dengan memperlakukannya begitu baik dan lebih dari yang dapat Jaejoong terima.

"Maukah kau menemaniku sarapan," ragu ragu Yunho menambahkan. "makan siang aku rasa mengingat sekarang sudah lebih dari jam makan siang. Turunlah, kau tamu di rumah ini. Tamu istimewaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu." melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Jaejoong Yunho menambahkan. "Bergabunglah dengan yang lain dalam pesta malam ini. Aku akan sangat senang jika nanti malam kau akan bergabung dengan kami, ini puncak pesta dan aku harus berdiri di tempat yang lebih tinggi dan di pamerkan seperti kuda yang akan di jual kepada seluruh tamu sebagai Tuan tanah esta Jung berikutnya." imbuh dengan nada bercanda.

Bibir Jaejoong kembali tersenyum mendengar perumpamaan itu. Lalu senyum itu menghilang saat mengingat Seung Hyun. "Tapi Seung Hyun?"

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Dia sudah pulang kerumahnya."

"Aku dengar kau mengusirnya. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang berani melukaimu berada di jarak mampu kembali melukaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu Jaejoong. Aku berjanji."

Janji. Seperti Janji ibunya yang akan membawa Jaejoong pergi bersamanya tapi meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri dengan selembar surat yang memaksa Jaejoong tetap bertahan hidup dengan penantian. Apakah ia akan mempercayai Yunho dalam hal ini.

Terdengar suara perut berbunyi. Yunho meringis menunjukan giginya dan berkata. "Oh aku sangat lapar, apa kau tega membiarkanku kelaparan dan tidak mau menemaniku sarapan plus makan siang?"

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa menolak ketika Yunho sudah menyelamatkan nyawa dan menampungnya. Di tambah wajah mengerikan itu karena Yunho mencoba memasang wajah lucu namun gagal. "Baiklah." akhirnya ia berkata.

"Bagus. Aku akan meminta Yoochun memanggil dokter, saat kita selesai makan siang dokter akan memeriksamu dan memastikan kau akan terus bersuara."

Berikutnya Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya di seret Yunho keluar kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai dasar. Ruang luas itu sudah di penuhi para tamu yang juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan mereka saat mereka berdua masuk keruang makan.

Mereka menyapa Yunho seperti teman lama meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bibi Yuri duduk di ujung meja untuk kepala keluarga. Yunho mengangkat tangan mencegah bibinya bangkit saat menyadari kehadiran Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mencium sisi wajah wanita itu ia berbisik. "tetaplah duduk, aku lebih suka duduk di sebelah dengan Jaejoong duduk di sampingku."

Wanita itu melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di balik bahu Yunho. Pemuda itu berdiri begitu dekat dengan keponakannya seakan takut dengan para tamu. Tatapan Yuri menyusuri mereka berdua dan menemukan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Yunho tidak tahu jika mereka di perhatikan oleh sebagian tamu. Ia menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong dan duduk di sisinya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Tenanglah." ia berbisik kepada Jaejoong.

Telapak tangan pemuda itu terasa dingin di bawah genggaman tangan besar Yunho. Keringat membasahi tautan tangan mereka dan Yunho berniat melepaskan Jaejoong namun pemuda itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Yunho seakan minta dukungan.

"Oh siapa pemuda manis ini " seseorang wanita cantik dengan riasan tebal berdiri di sisi meja lain, berdekatan dengan bibi Yuri. Yunho mengenali wanita itu sebagai teman bibinya, saat di perkenalkan kemarin malam.

Kepada Yunho wanita itu bertanya. "Apa kau baik baik saja Yunho? Yuri mengatakan kau sedikit tidak enak badan dan aku tidak melihatmu pagi ini." Wajah lesu Yunho akibat minum semalam meyakinkan penyakit tak nyata itu. Untung saja.

Wanita itu mendesah dramatis. "Sayang sekali kau mengakhiri pestamu terlalu dini. Tahukah kau, gadis gadis membicarakanmu, mereka semua memujamu dan berniat berdansa denganmu nanti malam."

Yuri memutar bola mata jengah. Ia paham gadis gadis siapa yang di maksud oleh temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ketiga putri gadis wanita itu yang belum menikah. Narsya juga secara terang terangan berniat menjodohkan salah satu putrinya dengan Yunho. Big No.  
Langkahi dulu mayatku. Batin Yuri.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan salah satu putri gadis Narsya menjadi menantunya. Bukan mereka kurang baik, hanya saja mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi Mr. Jung selanjutnya, terlebih calon istri Yunho harus membantu keponakannya itu membangun dan menjaga kastil Jung tetap berdiri. Bukannya di abaikan dan berpesta pora di luar sana seperti kebiasaan putri putri Narsya yang bebas.

Demi kesopanan Yunho mengangguk sopan. "Terima kasih Bibi Narsya, aku akan dengan senang hati berdansa dengan semua gadis gadis malam ini, sepanjang malam jika perlu."

Mata bulat Yuri mengerjap mendengar kata ajaib itu. Benarkah Yunho yang mengatakan itu atau ia perlu memeriksakan telinganya sendiri ke dokter. Senyum Yunho bahkan terlalu lebar dan menyilaukan, tidak seperti keponakannya yang biasa. Astaga apa yang merasuki pikiran keponakannya itu. Yunho menatap ke samping dan Yuri tahu alasan kenapa Yunho terlihat sangat bahagia. Jaejoong. Siapa lagi.

"Makanlah sesuatu. Kau perlu mengembalikan kekuatanmu sebelum dansa nanti malam." Mengambil sumpit. Yunho menaruh beberapa potong daging ham di atas piring Jaejoong. Pemuda itu membuka mulut namun tak berkata apa apa.

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat ke leher. Tenggorokannya teras kering. "Aku baru saja makan."

"Tapi aku ingin kau makan, sedikit saja. Buah, puding atau pencuci mulut lainnya jika kau tidak mau daging?" Jaejoong menatap piring di hadapanya dengan ngeri. Yunho terlalu menghawatirkan kesehatannya sampai pria itu takut ia kelaparan.

"Yunho... "

"Diam. Dan makanlah." Senyum pria itu membuat Jaejoong melupakan segalanya. Yunho duduk begitu dekat dengannya saat pria itu mencondongkan diri untuk mengambilkan lauk ke piringnyanya sampai ia mampu menghirup aroma maskulin pria itu dengan jarak sangat dekat

Meskipun ia tidak lapar, Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat Yunho merasa dirinya tidak menyukai apa yang telah pria itu lakukan untuknya. Ia mengangkat sumpit dan melahap makanan itu dalam ketenangan biasa.

Di tepat duduknya, Yuri melongo hebat mendengar Jaejoong bersuara. Yunho memang sudah memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu bisa bicara, ia meragukan itu sebelumnya ketika Yunho mengatakannya dalam kondisi mabuk. Tapi Yuri tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong bisa bicara, lalu kenapa Yoochun tidak memberitahunya. Apakah pria itu juga tidak tahu jika Jaejoong bisa bicara?

Dan kenapa suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat serak?

.  
.

。。TBC 。。

.

Typo bertebaran EYD tidak beraturan.  
Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak vote dan koment, bagi yang tidak saya doakan semoga cepat sadar dan ninggalin jejak.  
Amin ^.^  
Menerima kritik dan saran yang masih dalam tahap mengembangkan ff ini. No Bash.


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan suaramu?"

Pandangan Jaejoong tertuju pada wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sofa tengah ruang. Bibi Yuri meminta pelayan memanggil Jaejong untuk menemui beliau, mengatakan ingin membahas sesuatu yang pribadi dan hanya berdua tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

Merasa gemas karena keterdiaman Jaejoong, Yuri mengulangi. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan suaramu Jaejoong?" pemuda itu tidak menjawab, juga tidak bergerak di ambang pintu.

Yuri menghela napas dalam, tidak seharusnya ia menghujani Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan ketika pemuda itu bahkan pelum masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Tutup pintunya dan masuklah." Baru ketika itu Jaejoong kembali tersadar dari pertanyaan yang telah di ajukan bibi Yuri.

Menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, Yuri mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu duduk di sisinya. "Kemarilah. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan mengigitmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Kata itu mengingatkannya kepada Yunho bahwa pria itu juga tidak akan mengigitnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dan apa kata dokter tentang suaramu?"

Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh lehernya sebelum berkata dengan suara yang lirih. "Dokter menyarankan untuk aku sering berbicara agar pita suaraku kembali ke kondisi semula." iapun duduk di samping bibi Yuri.

Suara Jaejoong masih terdengar serak. Tapi Yuri membayangkan akan sangat indah suara itu pada saatnya nanti. "Aku senang kau akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka suara."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, menunduk malu memperhatikan jemarinya yang bertautan di atas pangkuan. Yuri mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menarik tangan pemuda itu kearah pangkuannya, memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk lebih mendekat kepadanya.

Pemuda malang, harus hidup seorang diri dan menderita tanpa kedua orang tua ketika Yuri sendiri tidak mampu melahirkan seorang putra. Mungkin karena itulah ia merasa memiliki kasih sayang lebih dan berniat melindungi pemuda manis ini. "Katakan padaku apakah benar ibumu seorang laki laki?"

Bola mata bulat pemuda itu terbelalak sebelum mengangguk ragu. "Ya."

"Dan... apakah... apakah kau?" bagaimana mengatakannya. Yuri memutar otak untuk mengatakannya setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Kau juga bisa hamil seperti ibumu?"

Pertayaan itu membuat Jaejoong menarik tangan dari genggaman Yuri. Entah mengapa pemuda itu terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti tadi. "Kenapa?"

Meskipun ragu, Jaejoong akhirnya berkata. "Saat kami kecil ibuku mengatakan Youngwoon Hyung tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi aku memiliki kemungkinan seperti beliau." ujarnya lirih.

"Bagus!" bibi Yuri berujar senang.

Kepala Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan geryitan samar di kening. Bagus? Apanya yang bagus? Yang benar saja. Dia laki laki yang memiliki kelainan gen, apa yang bagus dari keanehan itu. "Kenapa?" Jaejoong bertanya lirih.

Bergeser lebih dekat. Yuri mencondongkan tubuh penuh rahasia, wanita itu bahkan memperhatikan sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sekitar sana untuk menguping. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap polos. Yuri merasa iri dengan bulu mata Jaejoong yang begitu alami itu dan tebal padahal dia seorang laki laki.

"Bantuan?" ulang Jaejoong. "Aku akan sangat senang jika berguna dan dapat membantumu Bibi."

"Ya. Hanya kau satu satunya orang yang bisa membantuku dalam masalah ini, Jongie." Kepala Jaejoong di miringkan sedemikian rupa. Senang dengan panggilan akrap itu. Doe miliknya menatap bibi Yuri menunggu wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak juga segera wanita itu ucapkan untuk waktu beberapa menit kedepan.

Akhirnya bibi Yuri berujar. "Kau harus membantu Yunho." Nama itu membuat denyut nadi dalam tubuh Jaejoong berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir. Bantuan seperti apa tepatnya yang pria itu inginkan darinya?

Melihat wajah pemuda itu menatapnya penuh minat membuat rasa bersalah Yuri bangkit. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang siang, kebohongan ini akan indah pada waktunya nanti bagi mereka berdua jika rencana yang ia rangkai ini berhasil membuat Jaejoong menerima tawaran yang akan ia ajukan.

"Yunho dia... dia... " Yuri memberi jeda. Memasang mimik wajah teraniaya yang membuat Jaejoong gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Yunho butuh bantuanmu Jaejoong."

Benar saja. Wajah cemas Jaejoong terlihat semakin pucat mendengar kata kata yang ia tekan sedemikian rupa. "Katakan padaku bibi, apa yang terjadi kepada Yunho? Aku akan berusaha membantunya sebisaku. Bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri jika perlu." Bagus. Karena itulah yang di inginkan Yuri.

"Kau harapan satu satunya yang aku milikki Jongie, atau Yunho akan mati jika kau tidak mau menikah dengannya." Wanita itu mengusap air mata di ujung matanya, air mata buaya yang sesungguhnya tidak ada di sana untuk membuat scenario ini terlihat lebih meyakinkan.

Doe Jaejoong membelalak lebar mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh bibi Yuri. "Meninggal, bagaimana mungkin?" ujar Jaejoong tak percaya.  
"Tidak! Yunho tidak boleh meninggal." Jawaban itu cukup membuat Yuri bersorak dalam hati karena secara mutlak Jaejoong telah bersedia membantunya dan ia telah memenangkan permainan ini.

"Menikahlah dengan Yunho."

Dari para biadadir surga. Dari semua bantuan yang mulai mengantri di kepala Jaejoong, bantuan yang di sebut Yuri tidak ada dalam daftar itu.

Sungguh konyol, kenapa juga Yunho harus menikah denganya. "Kenapa harus Jongie?" ia mengungkapkan kata hatinya. "Bukankah banyak wanita yang menyukai Yunho." Jaejoong ingat puluhan pasang mata gadis dan wanita yang menatap Yunho terpesona ketika mereka menyantap makan siang tadi.

"Karena hanya kau yang di sukai oleh keponakanku."

"Yunho? Menyukaiku." ujar Jaejoong tak percaya. Kembang api itu lagi lagi meletup indah mengetahui Yunho menyukainya. Benarkah?

Kebahagiaan yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini membuat dadanya sesak. Ia takut berharap. Ia juga takut berhayal terlalu tingi tentang semua ini. Bagaimana jika ini adalah mimpi dan mendapati dirinya terbangun di rumah pondok di tengah hutan dalam kesendirian dan kedinginan.

Ia meragukan Yunho menyukainya ketika pria itu juga tersenyum pada para gadis yang terang terangan menggoda dan mengajaknya mengobrol siang tadi, bahkan pria itu menawarkan dansa untuk mereka nanti malam. Hal itu entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong merasa iri, ia juga ingin hadir di sana tapi ia juga takut untuk muncul di hadapan publik.

Bagaimana jika ada warga sebelah yang datang ke pesta lalu mengenalinya, bagaimana jika ada orang yang menjelek jelekan dirinya di depan umum. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat nama Yunho buruk di mata umum dengan munculnya ia di pesta, bisik bisik tentang Yunho menampung seorang anak haram dan anak pembunuh di rumahnya akan membuat nama baik pria itu tercemar dalam hitungan hari dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Karena hanya kau yang di sukai oleh keponakanku." ujar bibi Yuri. Mengambil kembali perhatian Jaejoong yang sempat teralihkan.

Jaejoong kembali teringat akan apa yang barusan wanita itu ungkapkan. "Dan kenapa Yunho dapat meninggal jika tidak menikah?"

Dengan sangat lancar bibi Yuri menambahkan. "Yunho akan meninggal di usia tiga puluh tahun jika tidak memiliki keturunan. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun keluarga Jung, mereka para pria di wajibkan menikah sebelum umur dua puluh delapan dan memiliki keturunan di usia tiga puluh tahun. Dengan begitu kutukan itu akan lenyap dan Yunho tidak akan meninggal jika menikah. Kau tahu, Yunho sudah berusia dua puluh delapan dan ia belum juga ingin menikah."

Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan setiap kata yang di ucapkan bibi Yuri. ya Tuhan, malangnya nasib Yunho. Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan Yunho meninggal di usianya yang begitu muda. dan Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, tidak lagi.

Apakah ia menyayangi Yunho dalam arti biasa atau sayang dalam arti lain, karena rasa sayang ini lebih mendominan dengan rasa sayang ia rasakan kepada saudara kembarnya. Ini berbeda. Ia sangat menyukai Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tidak berani menyebut ini cinta. Ia paham apa itu cinta. Ibunya pernah mengatakan bahwa Heechul mencintai ayahnya dan itulah sebab mereka menikah lalu melahirkan Jaejoong dan Youngwoon.

Dan apakah ia dapat memberi Yunho keturunan jika tidak ada cinta di antara keduanya. Rasa sayang tidak akan cukup untuk membina rumah tangga, dan ia paham akan hal itu. Namun, Jaejoong akan berusaha mencintai Yunho untuk mencegah pria itu meninggal jika di perlukan.

"Beritahu aku Bibi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Air mata yang dilihat Jaejoong tadi tidak membekas di mata sayu wanita itu, namun ia megabaikan perasaan aneh itu dan menatap bibi Yuri penuh harap. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kutukan itu mengambil Yunho dari kita, apapun, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Bibi Yuri bertanya.

Jaejoong ragu sejenak, lalu menganggu pasti. Ia tidak berbohong tentang meyukai Yunho. Pria itu begitu mudah untuk di sukai dan ia yakin akan menyukai Yunho bahkan akan berusaha untuk mencintai pria itu demi menyelamatkan pria itu dari kutukan. "Aku menyukainya. Yunho begitu tampan, bagaimana ada orang yang tidak menyukainya."

Semburat merah muda di pipi Jaejoong tidak mampu membohongi Yuri jika pemuda itu memang menyukai keponakannya. Yuri ingat, Yunho juga mengatakan hal yang sama kemarin saat ia bertanya apakah keponakannya itu menyukai Jaejoong. Sungguh pasangan yang manis bukan.

Mengabaikan rasa bersalah karena membohongi Jaejoong, Yuri berkata. "Cukup kau menikah dengannya dan berusaha mendapatkan keturunan sebelum Yunho berusia tiga puluh tahun, kau sudah sangat membantu."

Jaejoong ragu, gigi mungil pemuda itu mengingit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi, apakah Yunho mau menikah denganku? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa hamil?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa." ujar bibi Yuri meyakinkan. "Itu juga alasannya kenapa aku memintamu datang menemuiku, Yunho menyukaimu, hanya saja pria itu takut membawamu ke dalam kutukan keluarga Jung."

"Aku tidak takut dengan kutukan itu."

"Bagus. Meski aku tidak meragukan itu, namun keponakanku tidak mudah di bujuk untuk menikah."

Yuri menghela napas, meki ia berbohong tapi Yuri tidak memiliki pilihan untuk segera mendapatkan cucu dan menyadarkan keponakannya itu tentang kutukan yang tidak pernah ada di keluarga Jung. Ironisnya ia menggunakan kutukan lain yang tidak nyata untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar bersedia merayu keponaknnya itu. "Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara membujuk dan merayu Yunho."

Doe Jaejoomg mendelik tak percaya. "Bibi akan mengajariku? Maksudku akan membantuku atau membantu Yunho?"

"Membantu kalian berdua, Yunho terlalu menyukaimu sampai tidak berani mengambil risiko dengan menarikmu ke dalam belengu kutukan, tapi cukup dengan kalian menikah dan punya keturunan, kutukan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

"Dan bagaimana caranya agar Yunho mau menerimaku, bagaimana caranya agak kita meyakinkan Yunho bahwa aku tidak takut dengan kutukan keluarga Jung?"

"Dengan kau tidak mengungkit pertemuan kita ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika Yunho tahu kau bersedia menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya, Yunho akan berpikir kau tidak tulus menyayanginya."

"Tapi aku sangat, sangat tulus menyanginya," Jaejoong berdeham untuk menstabilkan suaranya yang semakin serak. "sudah sangat lama sejak ada seseorang yang rela berkorban demi aku seperti yang Yunho lakukan."

"Nah di situ permasalahan kita. Yunho akan merasa kau hanya kasihan dengan menikahinya , kau harus menunjukkan rasa cintamu seketara mungkin dan buat dia menyukaimu, aku akan membujuknya untuk segera melamarmu segera, dengan begitu kalian bisa segera menikah dan mendapatkan keturunan sebelum dia berusia tiga puluh tahun."

Jaejoong ragu, ia takut Yunho tidak menyukai ide ini dan menolak bantuannya, ia juga tidak yakin akan mampu hamil seperti ibunya dan bahagimana jika ia tidak bisa memberi Yunho keturunan setelahnya?

Tidak! Ia tidak ingin Yunho meninggal, Jaejoong akan berusaha mendapatkan keturunan demi Yunho. Ya putusnya. "Beritahu aku caranya, sekarang, semakin cepat semakin baik."

Yuri tersedak teh yang baru akan di nikmatinya mendengar nada terburu buru dari suara Jaejoong. Pemuda itu begitu polos sampai tidak menyadari siasat licik yang di mainkan oleh Yuri. Wanita itu mendesah entah karena lega atau khawatir. "Baiklah, pertama tama kita harus mencari pakaian untukmu untuk hadir di pesta nanti malam."

"Oh, bolehkan aku tidak hadir?"

"Tidak! Di sanalah kau mulai melancarkan godaan pertamamu. Aku sudah memanggil salah satu disainer butik ternama di kota ini untuk datang dengan koleksinya yang terbaik. Kau akan memili pakaian baru satu jam lagi."

.

。。* 。。

.

"Dari mana saja kau, aku mencarimu?" suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong berjenggit karena terkejut mendengar suara pria itu yang keras. Bahkan ia belum sepenuhnya membuka pintu saat mendapat suara Yunho yang sudah menunggunya di kamar yang akan ia tempati.

Pria itu berdiri dengan wajah marah di balik pintu kamarnya, kamar baru yang Jaejoong minta karena tidak mungkin ia akan tidur di kamar pria itu lagi , bukan.

Yunho tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong kembali ke kamar lamanya di lantai belakang bersama pelayan karena pria itu tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari Jaejoong. Dan di sinilah Jaejoong, mendapati kamar baru di seberang kamar Yunho yang lebih kecil dari kamar pria itu.

Yunho menyingkir untuk membiarkan Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. "Apa yang Bibi bicarakan denganmu?" Yunho  
mengekor Jaejoong masuk ke dalam, pemuda itu duduk di sisi ranjang dan Yunho berdiri di hadapannya, berkacak pinggang

"Bibi memintaku untuk menghadiri pesta nanti malam, beliau  
Memintaku untuk mencoba pakaian yang akan aku kenakan nanti malam."

"Dan apakah kau menerimanya, kau akan datang?" Yunho menunggu dengan antusias jawaban Jaejoong. Entah sadar atau tidak ia juga menahan napas.

Jaejoong menganguk, poni di kening pemuda itu menjumpai kedepan dan Yunho mengulurkan tangan menyibak rambut pemuda itu ringan, "Bagus! Karena aku akan menanti kedatanganmu di sana." jemari Yunho terasa hangat di kulit Jaejoong yang lembut. Jaejoong menelan ludah susah payah mengingat apa saja yang sudah di katakan bibi Yuri tentang cara cara untuk menggoda Yunho.

Ia merasa wajahnya menghangat, membayangkan apa saja yang sudah ia pelajari. Jaejoong tidak yakin ia mampu menjadi _agresif_ seperti yang bibi Yuri inginkan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Yunho." Jaejoong berbisik untuk menghilangkan bayangan apa saja yang telah ia dengar dari bibi Yuri.

Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, ia lelah dan ingin beristirahat untuk pesta nanti malam, ia juga terlalu banyak berkata hari ini sampai tenggorokannya begitu kering dan menyakitkan. Ia sudah meminum air madu yang pelayan dapur berikan sebagai ramuan rahasia keluarga untuk obat agar suara Jaejoong kembali jernih.

Yunho berniat menarik tangannya namun Jaejoong mencegah pria itu mundur. Alis yunho mengeryit dan menunduk untuk menatap bola mata Jaejoong yang gugup, kedua pipi tirus pemuda itu memerah sampai Yunho merasa takut jika Jaejoong demam. "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia menutup mata untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan bertindak sedikit agresif. Ya Tuhan, jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan membayangkan hal hal apa saja yang di namakan agresif padahal ia belum melakukan satupun apa yang bibi Yuri ingin ia lakukan agar bisa memikat Yunho sampai bersedia melamarnya

"Baiklah," Yunho menarik diri, berdiri tegak dan menatap sekeliling. "aku harap kau suka kamar barumu, tunggu sampai pesta usai dan kau bisa menghias kamarmu sesuka hati, aku harus pergi." Jaejoong membiarkan jemari Yunho lepas dari genggaman tangannya, pria sudah berbalik saat Jaejoong berdiri dan mulai gelisah memikirkan dari mana ia hatus mulai menggoda Yunho. Semoga Tuhan menolongnya

.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah mulai sejak satu jam lalu, aula lantai dasar sudah di penuhi para tamu baik dari desa atau luar desa. Bahkan Jaejoong mengenali beberapa tamu dari estat tetangga yang dulu pernah menjadi tetagganya.

Pesta perkenalan untuk pewaris Jung ini memang di adakan besar besaran meski acara ini di adakan secara mendadak. Dari sisi tangga lantai dasar Jaejoong mengamati puluh pelayan dengan nampan di tangan berjalan kesana kemari membawa nampah penuh minuman.

Dasi di leher terasa mencekik Jaejoong, dengan gelisah ia menarik ujung dasi kupu kupu yang di sematkan di leher oleh salah satu penata rias bibi Yuri. Demi Tuhan, haruskan ia memakai dasi untuk dapat menghadiri pesta dan jika iya maka ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar dari pada berdiri di pesta menjadi bahan tontonan seperti salah satu patung lilin madam Thousand.

Hadir di pesta bukanlah idenya, Jaejoong tidak yakin ini adalah keputusan bijak. Bagimana jika salah satu teman lamanya itu mengenalinya? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mengenalinya? Pertanyaan itu mengantung di udara memaksa kaki pemuda itu berhenti di ujung tangga.

Lima tahun tidaklah membawa banyak perubahan bagi Jaejoong, tidak juga pikiran warga estat tetangga. Jika ia dapat mengenali mereka serta pemuda yang berdiri dengan jarak lima meter darinya itu dapat di pastikan mereka juga dapat mengenali Jaejoong. Ia tidak menghawatirkan salah satu dari pemuda itu yang mengenalinya tapi bagaimana jika mereka yang membenci keluarganya lah yang mengenali Jaejoong terlebih dulu dam menyebarkan kehadirannya di pesta ini.

Ya Tuhan. Memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan di terima oleh Yunho membuatnya bimbang. Keluarga Jung akan di cerca mati matian karena mengundang orang seperti dirinya. Tidak! Jaejoong tidak ingin memperburuk pendapat serta pandangan warga atas kepemimpinan Yunho hanya karena dirinya. Jadi kabur sebelum muncul adalah pilihan yang bijak.

"Kau kah itu Jongie?" suara seseorang terdengar dari belakang Jaejoong. Ia menutup mata dan mengutuk dirinya karena terlalu lamban untuk bisa melarikan diri.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong."  
Sesorang itu berdiri di sisi kiri Jaejoongengamati. Jaejoong hanya bisa memasrahkan diri saat pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan. "Ya Tuhan, ini kau. Kim Jaejoong." pria itu memeluk Jaejoong layaknya kawan lama yang sudah lama tak saling jumpa. Karena memang itulah hubungan mereka selama ini, teman. Setidaknya sebelum ia dan keluarganya di usir.

"Lee Joon."

"Ya ini aku. Aku Lee Joon teman baikmu." Pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tua dari Jaejoong itu terdiam. "Astaga senang melihatmu lagi." pemuda itu berniat memanggil teman lainnya yang berdiri tidak jauh di seberang sana, asyik bercanda satu sama lain.

Tangan Jaejoong membekap mulut pemuda itu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari sana. "Ikut aku." jemari pemuda itu mencoba menarik tangan Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku akan melepaskanmu tapi diamlah, ku mohon." Mendapat tanggapan dari Lee Joon, iapun menarik diri.

Lee Joon mengamati Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah penuh selidik. "Yah, ke mana saja kau. Aku dengar ibu dan kakakmu meninggal dan kau di usir dari desa?" Sangat khas seorang Lee Joon yang Jaejoong kenal, bicara blak blakan seenak jidatnya tanpa melihat stuasi dan kondisi. "aku dengar kau di usir dari desa dan di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" pemuda itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, wajahnya berubah ngeri dan berkata. "Tunggu, bukankah kau bisu? Atau itulah yang di katakan yang lainnya."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu karena tidak tahu apa yang dia dan keluarganya alami. Lee Joon melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul satu tahun sebelum ia di usir.  
"Ceritanya panjang." ujar Jaejong lirih

"Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Aku melihat gadis di sekitar sini yang manis dan... " ucapan pemuda itu terpotong oleh suara pemuda lain yang Jaejoong kira tahu milik siapa "Yah Hyun Joong, Dong Wook lihat siapa yang aku temukan di sini." Pemuda itu memutar Jaejoong dengan paksa menghadap kearah lain, "Kim Jaejoong. Teman kita, kalian ingat?"

Jaejoong tidak berani mengangkat wajah untuk menatap mereka, ia tidak siap melihat mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan mengasihani ataupun jijik. Tapi keterdiaman mereka membuatnya penasaran dan ia mengangkat pandangan.

Tiga anak muda yang berdiri di hadapannya sangat ia kenali. Sahabatnya, atau setidaknya itulah dulu ia menganggap mereka semua.  
"Hai."

"Kau bisa bicara?" Hyun Jong menyentuh wajah Jaejoong untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong yang mereka kenal. "Dan ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Yonghwa memeluk Jaejoong erat, begitu kuga yang lainnya sambil berbisik mengucapkan selamat datang dan di susul kata kata lain yang membuatnya merasa terharu. Jaejoong mengira ia sendirian di dunia ini, tanpa teman dan tanpa dukungan, tetapi ia salah karena mereka semua masihlah menganggapnya sahabat.

"Ayahku mengurungku di kamar saat mengetahui bahwa Seung Hyun mengusirmu dari desa setelah ibu dan kakakmu meninggal. Kami ikut menyesal." Lee Dong Wook, pria yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Orang tua kami takut kami akan memihakmu dan itulah tujuan kami andai ayah ibuku tidak melarang kami maju untuk membelamu. Mereka mengancam akan mengusir kami jika berani membela atau menyelamatkanmu." sahut Yonghwa.

"Ayahmu benar! Kalian akan di usir dari desa jika kalian membelaku. Dan aku tidak mau membuat keluarga kalian kehilangan putra mereka hanya karena aku."

"Kau tahu kami bisa menyembunyikanmu."

"Dan aku bersembunyi dengan baik sampai Mr. Jung menemukanku."

"Jung Yunho?" Hyunjoong menyahut. "Tuan muda baru pemilik kastil mewah ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang untuk pertama kalinya ia tunjukan malam ini. "Ceritakan padaku." Yonghwa meminta. "bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini dan apakah Mr. Jung muda itu tahu masa lalumu?"

Pandangan Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berdiri di seberang lain aula bersama bibi Yuri yang berbincang bersama tamu mereka. Bibir Jaejoong tertarik ke atas dan tanpa ia sadari ia meceritakan semuanya kepada teman teman lamanya itu. Ia tidak takut pada apapun jika Yunho di sisinya, pria itu memberikan perlindungan serta janji untuk menjaganya, terlebih bibi Yuri juga ingin ia menggoda keponakannya.

Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menceritakan apa yang telah ia dan bibi Yuri bicarakan sore ini. "Jadi kau berniat menggoda tuan muda baik hati itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak bisa." Jaejoong memang sudah memikirkan ini dan ia benar benar tidak sanggup berubah menjadi agresif.

"Kenapa," keempat pemuda di sisinya berkata bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya dan takut Yunho tidak menyukaiku."

Lee Joon mendengus. "Setelah apa yang Tuan muda tampan itu lakukan untukmu. Aku yakinkan kau bahwa Tuan muda Jung juga menyukaimu."

"Aku akan membantumu." Hyunjoong maju untuk menggamit lengan Jaejoong. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah terus menatapku tidak peduli ada kebakatan atau ada presiden di sekeliling kita untuk waktu sepuluh menit ke depan."

Jemari Hyunjoong mengusap kerutan pada kening Jaejoong. "Oh tenanglah, itu hanya perumpamaan Jongie."

Desahan lega membuat Yonghwa tertawa. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian agar ini lebih terlihat meyakinkan." pemuda itu berlalu sambil menyeret Lee Joon yang tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka dan Dong Wook di kedua sisi.

"Aku masih ingin berbincang dengan Jaejoong."

"Tidak sekarang, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Aku tahu. Tapi biarkan Hyunjoong membantu Jaejoong menebar umpan terlebih dahulu, setelahnya kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan Jaejoong."

Di seberang ruangan, bibi Yuri sibuk membujuk Yunho yang mendengarkan dengan malas ucapannya saat musang Yunho menemukan Jaejoong bersama seorang pemuda di sisi kiri tangga. "Kau harus memilihkan suami untuk Jaejoong, dia butuh perlindungan. Tidak mungkin kau akan menjaganya seumur hidupmu bukan?"

Yunho menegug habis minumanya dalam sekali teguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jaejoong dan pria muda yang mengukung Jaejoong di antara tubuhnya dan dinding. Gelenyar panas memenuhi rongga dada entah karena minuman yang ia minum atau apa yang ia lihat di sana.

"Siapa pria muda itu?" Yunho tidak perlu menduga siapa yang bibinya maksud karena sepertinya bibi Yuri juga menatap kearah yang sama dengannya. Dengan marah ia menarik lengan pelayan yang lewat di hadapannya dan menaruh gelas kosong sedikit lebih kasar. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Yuri menatap keponakannya dengan alis berkerut tidak paham." Apa?"

"Aku bisa menjaga Jaejoong seumur hidupku jika aku mau." Kata itu di ucapkan Yunho dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Pria itu beralih menatap ke sebarang ruangan. "Siapapun dia aku akan segera mencari tahu."

Yuri masih tidak begitu paham sampai melihat keponakannya itu berjalan menyeberangi aula dengan langkah lebar menuju ketempat di mana Jaejoong dan pria muda lain yang tidak ia kenal berada. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup ia melihat wajah cemburu ada pada keponakan yang tidak ingin menikah itu.

Baiklah. Yuri tersenyum bangga. Meskipun ini jauh dari skenario yang ia dan Jaejoong mainkan tapi tidak ada salahnya membuat pria bodoh itu mengetahui perasaannya sendiri lebih cepat.

Dan sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan pesta lain segera, yaitu pesta pernikahan. Oh ia sudah tidak sabar meninggalkan tempat ini setelah Yunho menikah dan ada seseorang yang akan menjaganya karena sungguh, Yuri membenci kastil ini sebesar ia membenci ayah dan ibu Yunho.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran EYD tidak jelas. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan dukungan masukan dan juga vote. Aku sangat senang ada yg menyukai ff abalku ini. Baca juga ff sherry lainnya.


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

"Jangan melihatnya jika kau ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya." telapak tangan Hyunjoong menahan wajah Jaejoong agar tidak menoleh kearah di mana Yunho berada, ia tahu, pria itu sedang menerobos kerumunan aula menuju kearah mereka.

"Haruskah?" ia bertanya ragu.

"Lima menit, teruslah menatapku selama itu. Setelahnya aku jamin dia akan menyatakan cinta padamu." Ibu jari Hyunjoong mengusap sisi wajah Jaejoong. Pria itu menekan tangan kirinya di tiang marmer tepat di belakang Jaejoong. Pemandangan yang indah untuk membuat seseorang terbakar api cemburu.

"Tersenyumlah Jongie, kau akan mendapatkan tangkapanmu segera."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum ketika kau berdiri begitu dekat denganku. Mundur lah sedikit."

"Dan membiarkan Tuan muda tampanmu itu bernapas lega, tidak akan!" Hyunjoong menyerigai sebelum menunduk untuk berbisik, menghalangi wajah Jaejoong untuk dapat melihat kehadiran Yunho yang sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka. "Tersenyumlah." bisiknya.

Senyum paksa di bibir Jaejoong membuat Hyunjoong memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku lebih suka tidak melihatmu tersenyum."

Wajah polos yang di tunjukan Jaejoong membuat pria muda itu menghela napas, lagi. "Empat menit lagi."

Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran Yunho di sisinya. Indra dalam tubuhnya tahu keberadaan pria itu mendahului kedua matanya dan ia melihat sekelebat bayangan berhenti di sisinya. Jaejoong tidak berani menoleh untuk memastikan karena ia telah berjanji. Terlebih ia akan menahan diri jika empat menit setelah ini akan membuat Yunho menyukainya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan temanmu kepadaku Jongie?"

Yunho marah. Jaejoong tahu hanya dengan mendengar nada suara pria itu. Tapi kenapa? Hyunjoong mengatakan Yunho akan menyatakan cinta setelah empat menit setelahnya, tapi... "Dia... " Hyunjoong menahan wajah Jaejoong saat pemuda itu berniat menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Nanti." ujar Hyunjoong dengan nada rendah tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong. "Saat ini kita sedang sibuk melepas rindu karena sudah sekian tahun tak bertemu."

Rahang Yunho mengeras mendengar apa yang di katakan pria itu. Jemarinya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuh dengan pandangan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak juga meliriknya. "Kim Jaejoong, tatap aku ketika aku sedang bicara denganmu."

Hyunjoong kembali berkata. "Mr. Jung, maafkan kelancanganku. Tapi bolehkah Anda memberi waktu kami beberapa menit lagi untuk mengobrol. Sudah sangat lama sejak... Ah... "

"Tidak sedetik pun." Amarah menguasai Yunho. Demi seluruh manusia di bumi ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun berani menyenguh Kim Jaejoong, bahkan tidak juga pria yang Jaejoong kenal ini. "Jauhkan tanganmu darinya." cengraman tangan Yunho pada tangan Hyunjoong tidak juga membuat amarahnya mereda. Ia membalik jari pria itu sampai hampir menyentuh pungung tangannya.

"Yunho kau akan mematahkan jari Hyunjoong." Jaejoong menarik tangan kedua pria yang bertautan di depannya, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yunho dari jari Hyunjoong. "Yunho." jika rintihan Hyunjoong tidak mampu menarik perhatian orang orang di sekeliling mereka, maka teriakan serak serta lantang Jaejoong mampu melakukan itu.

Siapapun orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka menatap tiga pria yang berdiri kaku itu dengan penasaran. Bisik bisik mulai terdengar di antara alunan musik yang di mainkan musisi ternama.

"Jika kau tidak segera melepaskan tanganmu aku akan mengigit tanganmu."

Tatapan Yunho beralih menatap Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong sedang mengancam? Mengancam akan mengigitnya? Ya Tuhan. Ini terdengar konyol.

"Baiklah." mengabaikan sekeliling, Yunho melepaskan tangan Hyunjoong hanya untuk mendorong pria itu ke dinding. Menempatkan tubuh pria muda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu di antara dirinya dan dinding pilar. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari Jaejoong, jika tidak aku yakinkan kau tidak akan memiliki jari besok pagi."

Menarik diri, Yunho merapikan jas yang pria itu kenakan dengan santai seakan barusan tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Jaejoong menyadari Yunho begitu tampan dengan balutan jas hitam serta kemeja mahal yang pria itu kenakan.

Kepada Jaejoong, Yunho berkata tegas. "Kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi... " penolakan serta tatapan yang Jaejoong arahkan kepada Hyunjoong hanya membuat amarah dalam diri Yunho semakin membara. Berani beraninya Jaejoong menolak apa yang ia inginkan demi pria bodoh seperti Hyunjoong.

"Tidak ada tapi jika kau tidak ingin aku melempar temanmu keluar dsri sini." Ancaman itu cukup membuat bibir Jaejoong mencebil tidak suka dengan Yunho, namun ia tak juga berani melanggar. Jadi, ia membiarkan dirinya di seret oleh Yunho menjauh dari Hyunjoong yang masih merintih kesakitan di sana.

Jaejoong bersyukur Lee Joon dan yang lain segera datang menghampiri pria itu dan melambai kearah Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar di bibir mereka. Jaejoong tidak melihat teman temannya itu bersorak bahagia setelahnya ketika pilar besar di sisi tangga menghalangi pandangan.

Seluruh ruangan nyaris terisi tamu tamu pesta baik yang hanya sekedar mengobrol atau sedikit minum di ruangan lain. Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya di seret oleh Yunho melalui pintu demi pintu yang terutup maupun terbuka.

Di balik pintu sebelumnya yang Yunho buka mereka menemukan pasangan muda mudi yang sedang berciuman panas. Wajah Jaejoong merona melihatnya. Tidak ada kata minta maaf dari Yunho selain menutup pintu itu kembali dengan bantingan keras.

Jaejoong menghawatirkan pintu indah itu jika angselnya rusak. "Yunho, kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan terus berjalan cepat melewati lorong serta puluhan pintu lain sambil menyeret oemuda malang itu. Jaejoong mengenali ruangan yang baru saja ia lewati sebelum Yunho berhenti di salah satu pintu besar yang ia ketahui milik siapa. Ruang kerja pribadi Yunho.

Pintu tertutup di susul bunyi kunci pintu berputar di belakang mereka. Yunho mendelik galak kearah Jaejoong yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata polos yang membuat sebagian amarahnya mereda. Menghela napas lelah, ia mengumpat lirih. Inilah kelemahannya jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Duduklah." Jaejoong tidak memerlukan perintah kedua karena sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho kembali marah. Pria itu terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah merah dan musang yang mendelik ke arahnya meskipun tak segalak sesaat lalu.

Jaejoong menunduk karena takut. Hal itu membuat Yunho menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat. Amarah meninggalkan rongga dadanya, tidak seharusnya ia membentak Jaejoong karena kesalahan pemuda itu. Yunho yakin Jaejoong takut serta bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Pemuda itu terlalu polos untuk menyadari perasaan Yunho, ia juga tidak yakin Jaejoong paham arti kata _cemburu_.

Ya. Ia cemburu kepada mereka yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah miliknya mutlak, orang lain tidak berhak mendapatkan senyuman apalagi pelukan Jaejoong.

Mencoba tetap tenang, Yunho duduk di meja pendek di hadapan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu beringsut menjauh, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk menghentikan gerakan itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka dalam diam, tangan Yunho begitu besar dan hangat melingkupi jari jarinya yang jauh lebih mungil.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatku takut, mungil. Melihatmu bersama mereka membuatku marah." pandangan Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, mencium punggung tangan itu dengan sangat lembut. Rasa menggelitik menjalari indra Jaejoong merasakan bibir lembut pria itu pada kulit tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau begitu dekat dengan mereka."

"Tapi mereka temanku."

"Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya. Dan meskipun aku tahu mereka teman temanmu, hatiku juga akan terasa sakit melihatmu bersama pria lain." Doe Jaejoong yang mengerjap polos menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak memahami kata kata yang ia maksudkan.

Dengan suara lebih dalam Yunho menjelaskan. "Aku ingin kau tersenyum hanya untukku, hanya boleh memelukku dan aku tidak suka kau terlalu akrab dengan mereka melebihi keakraban kita berdua."

"Kenapa?" Degub jantung Jaejoong mulai menggila. Ia menunggu jawaban Yunho dengan keringat mulai membasahi tulang punggungnya meski cuaca tidak begitu panas.

"Entahlah."

Sorot mata kecewa yang di perlihatkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengulum senyum. "Mungkin... " ia berhenti berkata. Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yunho dengan doe besar pemuda itu penasaran. "... karena aku menyukaimu. Aku cemburu"

"Yun..." tangan Yunho terulur untuk mengusap wajah Jaejoong ringan. Menghentikan suara pemuda kesayangannya itu. "Ya Jongie. Aku menyukaimu."

Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa lama. Tidak ada yang bersuara, namun mereka merasa inilah yang mereka inginkan. Rasa nyaman hanya berduaan saja tanpa melakukan apapun sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk merasakan secerca kebahagiaan.

"Aku hanya terkejut mendapati aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu," Jemari Yunho mengusap garis lembut pada bibi Jaejoong yang merekah. Sentuhan itu ringan sampai Jaejoong merinding karenanya. "Aku juga takut menarikmu ke dalam kutukan keluarga. Karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Menarik diri, Yunho bangkit lalu menjauhi pemuda itu. "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat kau tersenyum untuk orang lain, aneh bukan."

"Apa kutukan itu benar?"

Yunho masih membelakangi Jaejoong. Ia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh pemuda itu. "Mungkin saja aku akan mati muda dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian."

.

。。* 。。

.

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa saja yang di katakan pria itu. "Yun." Jaejoong bangkit, menghampiri pria itu tepat saat Yunho memutar tubuh kearahnya. Karena terkejut, Jaejoong berhenti mendadak dan menubruk tubuh pria itu. Dagu pria itu menghantam keningnya sampai menimbulkan denyutan nyeri di kepala.

Namun, sakit itu lenyap seketika saat ia merasakan lengan Yunho merengkuh pinggangnya, Jaejoong mendongak, keduanya menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sampai Yunho memecah keheningan. "Kau tidak apa apa?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak apa apa kecuali jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan seakan akan melompat dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu sampai akhir." ia behasil berkata.  
Jadi benar tentang kutukan yang di kagakan oleh bibi Yuri. Yunho bisa meninggal jika tidak segera menikah. Hanya saja Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau apa yang di pikirkan olehnya serta Yunho adalah kutukan yang berbeda.

Mencoba menarik diri, Jaejoong merasa cengkraman jari Yunho di sisi punggungnya mengerat, menyusuri tulang rusuknya dan kembali ke punggung. "Kau tidak makan dengan baik aku rasa," Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung dengan pertanyaan yang jauh dari inti pembicaraan yang mereka bahas tadi. "Kau begitu kurus."

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil, ia mencoba menarik diri namun lengan Yunho menekan punggungnya kearah pria itu, sedikit sapuan, jemari pria itu sampai ke sisi lain pinggan dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk bersandar sepenuhnya ketubuh pria itu. "Yunho." napas Jaejoong berhembus hangat, memenuhi paru paru Yunho dengan aroma mint dan sesuatu yang manis menyegarkan.

"Ya." suara pria itu terdengar serak melebihi suara Jaejoong. Musang Yunho menatap bibir Jaejoong yang berada di antara gigi rapinya sebagai tanda bahwa Jaejoong gelisah.

"Terima kasih telah menghawatirkanku, tapi kau tak berhak menghawatirkanku ketika kau sendiri tidak ingin aku menghawatirkan dirimu." Jaejoong mengecup singkat sisi wajah Yunho, rona merah muda muncul di wajahnya semakin pekat, sapuan tubuh pemuda itu di tubuhnya ketika berjinjit hanya membuat Yunho menggeram dan menarik Jaejoong untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

Yunho mengumpat menyadari Jaejoong telah membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya hanya dengan sapuan lembut itu. Persetan tentang kutukan. Persetan tentang semua tamu yang memenuhi kastil dan persetan perasaanya sendiri yang gamang. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Jongie?" anggukan lemah pemuda itu membuat kesadaran Yunho menghilang. Ia menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ketenangan yang ia sendiri terkejut karena tidak langsung menyambar Jaejoong.

Doe Jaejoong terbelalak lebar mendapati benda lunak yang mencoba menyusup di antara sela sela bibirnya lembut. Percikan berbagai perasaan memenuhi perutnya, rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh indera dalam tubuh dan ia membuka diri, membiarkan Yunho menyelipkan lidahnya di antara giginya.

Bibi Yuri sudah menjelaskan ciuman sebelumnya sebagai cara untuk menjebak Yunho ke dalam pernikahan yang pria itu hindari. Namun ia tidak membayangkan akan seperti ini yang celakanya ia pun menikmati.

Tubuh Jaejoong mengang, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, ia tidak menyangka akan se menakjupkan dan seindah ini. Lidah Yunho mengekspos mulut Jaejoong, mencium pemuda itu sedemikian rupa sampai ia yakin mampu menelan Jaejoong hidup hidup hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman balasan penuh kepolosan pemuda itu hanya membuat gairah Yunho berkobar. Jaejoong begitu lembut dan manis sampai ia ingin menguasai Jaejoong detik itu juga.

Jaejoong menggeliat di dalam dekapan lengan Yunho yang kuat, pria itu melepaskan Jaejoong dengan tiba tiba sampai membuat Jaejoong terhuyung mundur.

Ini salah. Yunho mengambil langkah mundur dengan tubuh gemetar. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia mengumpat pelan, memberi jarak pada keduanya. "Jangan." ia berseru, menghentikan Jaejoong yang berniat maju kearahnya.

Pemuda itu menunjukan wajah polos bak malaikat, dengan bibir merah bengkak akibat ciuman singkat penuh nafsu mereka. "Tidak... " Yunho tidak yakin ingin mendorong atau menarik Jaejoong saat pemuda itu melempar diri kearahnya.

Ya Tuhan. Ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia mencium Jaejoong dan menganggap ini tidak akan pernah terjadi besok pagi. Ia terlalu kalut dan di bakar cemburu melihat Jaejoong bersama pria lain. Jaejoong tidak pantas mendapat penghinaan ini dan Yunho tidak berniat memberikan janji atau pernikahan setelahnya karena merenggut kepolosan Jaejoong.

Makian kasar keluar dari bibir Yunho, persetan dengan kesopanan di saat Jaejoong kembali meraih tengkuknya dan memberikan ciuman ciuman penuh kepolosan yang membuat gairah Yunho kembali berkobar. Ia menekan diri kearah Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengabaikan jeritan hati tentang kesopanan, jika perlu ia akan menikahi Jaejoong demi mendapatkan pemuda itu.

Belum pernah sebelumnya Yunho menginginkan sesuatu sebesar ini. Keinginan untuk melindungi, membuat Jaejoong bahagia dan sekarang ia menginginkan pemuda itu seutuhnya. Menenggelamkan diri di tubuh Jaejoong dan menginginkan Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan mendampa ini mengejutkan Yunho. Dilema itu kembali muncul. Ia tidak menginginkan sebuah ikatan jika harus membawa Jaejoong ke dalam penderitaan setelah ia pergi. Tapi apakah ia akan bahagia dengan melepas Jaejoong untuk menjalani kehidupan tanpanya.

Membayangkan Jaejoong hidup jauh darinya membuat dada Yunho seakan di pukul palu. Ia membenci perasaan ini, ia tidak ingin Jaejoong jauh darinya. Ia ingin melindungi, memberi dan membahagiakan Jaejoong selamanya.  
Jika ia harus mati, maka ia akan mati dengan bahagia dan mewariskan semuanya kepada Jaejoong, menjamin kehidupan mada depan pemuda itu setelahnya.

Ya, Yunho memutuskan. Jaejoong akan bahagia dengan warisan yang ia berikan, dan ia yakin dengan pelajaran yang akan ia berikan kepada Jaejoong nantinya. Pemuda itu akan mengelola estat Jung dengan baik. Itu lebih baik ketimbang mewariskan tanahnya kepada negara atau kerabat jauh.

Geraman samar bergetar di tenggorokan kasar Jaejoong yang terluka, jemari Yunho membelai luka tersebut dan naik untuk menarik wajah Jaejoong dan menuntut ciuman itu lebih dalam. Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman sopan lembut untuk ciuman yang Yunho yakini sebagai ciuman pertama Jaejoong.

Di lain pihak Jaejoong mengagumi pria itu, bagaimana bibir pria itu mampu membuat darah dalam nadi mendidih dan Yunho begitu ahli dalam berciuman sampai ia merasakan rasa nyeri di punggungnya saat Yunho menekan lukanya.  
"Akhr... " Rintihan itu menyadarkan keduanya tentang luka di punggung Jaejoong, keduanya menarik diri di saat yang bersamaan. Mencoba menarik napas dalam, menebus kehilangannya napas yang sudah mereka lewatkan ketika mereka berciuman.

Yunho lah yang memecahkan keheningan. "Kau tidak apa apa? Maaf jika aku menyakitimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng atau itulah yang ia tahu ia lakukan. Ia tidak yakin Yunho melihatnya karena ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Oh, ini gila. Bibi Yuri tidak menjelaskan tentang akibat berciuman yang mampu membuat akal serta kesadarannya menghilang.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Jaejoong berputar membelakangi Yunho. Ia terlalu malu menatap wajah pria itu setelah dengan bodohnya ia melempar diri kepadanya. Bagaimana jika Yunho marah dan menganggap dirinya terlalu agresif. Tunho membenci para wanita yang tetang terangan menggodanya tadi, dan sekarang Jaejoong dengan terang terangan melemparkan diri kepada pria itu.

Setelah ini, ia tidak akan terkejut jika Yunho membenci atau menghindarinya seperti Yunho menghindari para gadis seperti wabah penyakit. Memikirkan kebencian pria itu membuat perasaanya berubah drastis. "Keluar." ia berbisik serak.

"Jae... "

"Aku mohon, keluarlah. Maafkan apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menganggap itu sesuatu yang lebih selain ucapan terima kasih."

Musang Yunho mendelik. "Ucapan terima kasih." ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa yang di katakan Jaejoong sungguh tidak masuk akal. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah bersedia menampungku beberapa hari ini."

Dengan marah Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk berbalik. "Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"Aku lelah Yun, pergilah." agar Jaejoong sendiri memiliki waktu untuk merenungkan apa yang ia rasakan ini. Perasaan ini begitu asing sampai ia pusing memikirkannya. Jaejoong kembali berbalik.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong. Pria itu terlihat terpukul setelah apa yang mereka lakukan barusan, mungkin Jaejoong menyesali apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, atau Jaejoong menyesal telah melemparkan diri kearahnya seperti wanita nakal yang melemparkan diri kepada pengunjung pertamanya.

Ingin sekali Yunho menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka bukanlah sesuatu hal yang aneh atau sesuatu hal yang perlu di sesali. Ia ingin menjelaskan arti ciuman mereka yang mungkin tidak di pahami Jaejoong.

Astaga, mungkin ini kali pertama Jaejoong di perlakukan seperti bagaimana Yunho menciumnya, mungkin juga pemuda itu terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia rasakan karena membalas ciuman Yunho barusan.

Menggela napas dalam, Yunho mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena kepolosan pemuda itu membuat Jaejoong sendiri bingung. Jika boleh jujur ia juga bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri karena untuk pertama kali ini ia memikirkan pernikahan. "Baiklah." akhirnya ia berkata. Jaejoong butuh waktu dan Yunho juga butuh waktu untuk memikirkan yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

"Tetaplah di sini sampai kau tenang dan memikirkan perasaanmu." Yunho berbalik menuju pintu. Ia berputar menatap Jaejoong yang masih betah memunggunginya dan berkata. "Tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang kita lakukan Jongie, karena ini bukan sesuatu yang salah." pria itu keluar dari ruangan. Meniggalkan pemuda itu dalam ruang kerja seorang diri.

Yunho harus menemui bibi Yuri dan meminta wanita itu untuk mengumumkan pertunangannya. Yunho tidak peduli jika Jaejoong menolak karena ia akan memenangkan hati Jaejoong setelahnya. Mengingat balasan atas ciuman yang ia berika kepada Jaejoong tadi, Yunho ragu Jaejoong membenci keputusannya untuk menikahi pemuda itu.

Di dalam ruang kerja, Jaejoong menyerigai meskipun tubuhnya masih gemetaran akibat ciuman mereka barusan. "Siapa juga yang berpikir ini salah." ia tersenyum lebar sebelum melempar diri sofa yang tak kalah lembut dari ranjang baru miliknya. Pemuda itu mendesah lelah dan senang. Meski ini jauh dari rencana yang ia dan bibi Yuri rancang, setidaknya Yunho sudah maju beberapa langkah dan kesempatan untuk Jaejoong menyelamatkan Yunho dari kutukan semakin besar.

Yunho yang malang. Pria tampan seperti Yunho sangat sayang kalau di abaikan, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Jaejoong mengklaim pria itu sebagai miliknya, bukan.

.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan.  
Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Seperti biasa menerima kritik dan saran. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang meninggalkan jejak saran. Aku sangat menghargai itu.

Saya kurang actif di ffn jadi maaf kalau tidak bisa balas satu satu ripiu kalian, tapi saya baca semua dan terima kasih untu kalian yang sudah memberi tahu banyak kesalahan dalam ff ini. Ada pertanyaan bisa inbox, karena saya lebih on di wattpad.


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Tidak mudah memang menemukan bibi Yuri di antara ratusan para tamu lain. Yunho sudah berkeliling selama sepuluh menit mencari ketika ia meliat bibinya sibuk berbincang besama beberapa tamu wanita yang ia yakini adalah kenalan bibinya.

Pria itu menghampiri bibinya dalam langkahnya yang panjang. "Bibi, kita harus bicara." Yunho mengangguk kepada para tamu memberi salam, mencoba memasang senyum sopan meskipun hatinya gundah gulana dan ingin segera menyeret bibinya untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang telah menghantuinya sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Wajah bibi Yuri berkerut khawatir melihat keponakannya. Yunho terlihat sedikit pucat dan ia paham hanya dengan melihat kerutan samar di kening keponakannya itu. "Ada sesuatu yang salah, sayang?" wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Yunho untuk ia genggam erat.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Berdua." bisiknya. Yuri mengangguk, usai mengumamkan sesuatu kepada para tamu, Yunho membimbing bibinya menjauh. Tidak cukup jauh dari aula pesta namun masih dalam ruangan yang sama, di ujung ruangan yang tersedia sofa untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Yunho membimbing bibinya duduk dengan ia duduk sisi sebelah wanita itu. "Aku ingin kau mengumumkan pertunanganku, Bibi."

Yuri menatap Yunho dengan terkejut, mata bulat wanita itu mengerjap tak percaya mendengar berita mendadak ini. Setelah sekian kali ia memaksa Yunho menikah yang ujung ujung di tolak oleh keponakannya itu, dan sekarang Yunho sendiri lah yang mengusulkan pertunangan ini.

Wajah melonggo bibinya cukup memberi tahu Yunho bahwa wanita itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Yunho memang tidak menduga ini akan terjadi sebelumnya, namun demi Jaejoong ia harus menikahi pemuda itu. Harus!

Yuri menggeleng lemah untuk menjernihkan pendengaran yang mungkin saja tersumbat sesuatu. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Tentang apa yang barusan keponakannya ini katakan. "Kau apa?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Yunho paham hal ini mengejutkan bibinya karena ia membahas pertunangan ini begitu mendadak. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama dan sekarang lah waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkan pertunangan ini. "Aku ingin Bibi mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan Jaejoong."

Penuh segenap kekuatan diri bagi Yuri agar tidak melonjak senang mendengar nama yang baru saja di jabarkan oleh keponakannya itu. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan belum menjalankan rencana untuk menarik beberapa pria yang akan ia kenalkan kepada Jaejoong agar keponakannya itu cemburu, namun Yunho sudah memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Yuri bertanya tanya, apakah Jaejoong melakukan perintahnya untuk bersikap sedikit lebih agresif kepada Yunho?

Sepanjang sisa hari kemarin ia meluangkan waktu untuk membuat Jaejoong bersikap nakal, tidak mudah memang mengingat kehidupan yang Jaejoong jalani di hutan selama bertahun tahun serta sikap malu pemuda itu. Namun itu semua tidak menghalangi niat Yuri untuk sedikit mengotori sikap polos Jaejoong. Yuri tidak menyesal menjelaskan hubungan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai meski ia telah membuat wajah pemuda itu merah merona seperti tomat matang setelahnya, ia hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong sedikit kebal dan sepertinya pengorbanannya kemarin tidak sia sia melihat hasilnya sekarang.

Yuri mengagumi apapun usaha yang telah Jaejoong lakukan untuk menggoda Yunho. Pandanganya menyusuri kemeja Yunho yang kusut di bagian depan dan ia paham apa yang telah terjadi di antara keduanya tadi, sebelum Yunho mencarinya. Astaga, apakah Jaejoong telah berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dari keponakan yang sok jual mahal ini.

Wanita itu berdeham. Ia menahan ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang saat berkata. "Kenapa mendadak kau ingin bertunangan dengan Jaejoong? Kau yakin Jaejoong menerima ide ini, atau ini hanya idemu?" Rahang Yunho berubah tegang. Yuri menyesali pertanyaan yang ia ajukan karena sepertinya menyinggung perasaan sensitif keponakannya.

Merutuk diri, tidak seharusnya Yunho seterburu ini. Dan ia paham jika bibinya terkejut dengan pilihan yang ia pilih. "Jongie akan setuju. Dia akan menerima pertunangan ini. Aku akan memberi waktu berapa pun lamanya agar dia mampu membiasakan diri dan menerima hubungan kami sebelum pernikahan. Hanya saja aku ingin Bibi mengumumkan pertunangan kami segera."

Mendengar jawaban acuh keponakannya , Yuri menghela napas. Wanita paruh baya itu entah harus bersyukur atau menyesali ide ini. Yunho tidak mengatakan tentang menyukai Jaejoong atau kata kata menuju ke arah di mana ia memiliki rasa lain terhadap Jaejoong, tentu saja selain rasa menyayangi dan ingin melindungi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah," Yuri mendesah. "kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengumumkan pertunangan ini setelah musik terakhir berakhir."

Lega mendengar Yuri tidak memprotes atau memberinya ultimatum lain, Yunho memeluk wanita itu. Ia sangat senang karena bibinya tidak menentang keinginannya untuk menikahi Jaejoong yang bukan lah siapa siapa.

"Lepaskan aku anak nakal. Kau membuat gaunku kusut."

"Kau tetap cantik meskipun gaun yang kau kenakan kusut Bibi."

"Kau menggodaku?" Yuri memasang wajah cemberut namun bercanda.

"Itu kenyataan Bibiku sayang."

Menempatkan tangan bibinya di lekukan lengan, Yunho menarik Yuri berdiri, menuntun Yuri kembali ke pesta yang semakin meriah seiring berlalunya jam menuju tengah malam. Di seberang ruangan, Yunho menangkap siluet pemuda yang baru saja mereka bicarakan merobos kerumunan. Musang Yunho mencari dan melihat Jaejoong di antara kerumunan orang berdesakan menuju lantai dansa.

Yuri menahan napas saat melihat Jaejoong di seberang ruangan terdorong oleh sepasang kekasih yang terburu buru menuju lantai dansa. Pemuda itu terdorong ke sisi aula, menyenggol kerumunan wanita paruh baya yang celakanya dua dari wanita itu ia kenali sebagai tamu dari seberang estat. Kedua wanita itu adalah penggosip berlidah tajam karena hanya perlu satu jam bersama mereka kau akan tahu semua gosip tentang semua orang di desa.

"Bawa aku menemui Jaejoong, Yunho, sekarang!" Nada suara bibinya yang tegang serta penuh tekanan menarik kewaspadaan Yunho. Terlebih saat ia memandang Jaejoong yang tidak lah sendiri di depan sana. Pemuda itu di kerumuni beberapa tamu dan dengan langkah lebar ia menyeret bibi Yuri menyeberangi aula. Mengabaikan langkah terseret wanita itu karena mencoba menyamai langkah kakinya yang panjang.

Saat mereka berdiri di belakang kerumunan terdengar tawa mengejek dari beberapa orang, di ikuti suara tarikan napas terkejut serta gumaman tidak percaya dari mereka. Lalu bidik bisik tak nyaman di sekeliling mereka mulai terdengar.

Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos maju dan menampar mulut mereka yang telah membicarakan Jaejoong di depan pemuda itu. Cengkraman tangan bibi Yuri mengerat pada lekukan lengan Yunho, menahan apapun yang akan ia lakukan di luar nalar.

Salah satu dari wanita di depan sana berkata. "Aku tidak yakin Mr. Jung yang tampan itu mengundang anak haram sepertimu ke pesta yang beliau adakan. Kau pasti menyelinap masuk untuk menimati makanan gratis bukan? Dasar kau penyihir." Wajah mencemooh wanita tua itu mengamati Jaejoong dari atas sampai kebawah dengan sorot mata menghina.

Amarah menguasai Yunho mendengar kata yang di ucapka oleh satu dari kerumunan itu. Hanya cengkraman tangan pada lengannya lah yang menahan Yunho tetap diam.  
"Bibi." ia berbisik tanpa menatap Yuri. "Lepaskan aku." ujsrnya dingin.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka katakan, tunggu sebentar agar aku memiliki alasan untuk mengusir wanita bermulut tajam itu keluar dsri rumah kita." cengkraman tangan Yuri semakin mengerat saat salah seorang wanita lain maju, menantang Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Dia adalah putra pelacur pembawa sial yang telah di usir dari estat kami." Wanita itu menuturkan. "dia telah di usir dari tanah kami oleh Mr. Choi. Aku pikir dia sudah meninggal, tapi sungguh, siapa yang menduga jika anak haram ini ternyata bersembunyi di tanah keluarga Jung."

"Almarhum Mr. Choi Siwon?" salah seorang menyahut. Mr. Choi senior terkenal baik hati. Jika benar pria terhormat itu yang mengusir pemuda itu, tentu saja mereka semua akan mempercayai apa yang sudah wanita itu katakan.

"Bukan. Tetapi putranya. Choi Seung Hyun." ketika nama itu di sebut terdengar keributan serta dengusan tak percaya dari sebagian serumunan itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Yunho mengatakan itu dengan nada ramah yang kaku. Mengejutkan kerumunan itu yang segera berpencar memberi jalan baginya melangkah maju.

Pria itu berhasil menerobos kerumunan yang mulai bertambah untuk berdiri di sisi Jaejoong, pemuda itu menyembuyikan wajahnya, menunduk. "Boleh aku tahu apa yang sexang kalian bicarakan?" ia berkata datar dengan senyum palsu di bibirnya. "Sepertinya terlihat sangat menarik. Bolehkan kalian beri tahu apa itu? Aku penasaran karena jarang sekali _tunanganku_ merona mendengar apapun itu seperti saat ini." wajah Jaejoong memang sedikit merah muda, yang Yunho yakini bukan karena merona.

Melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang Jaejoong, Yunho menarik pemuda itu kearahnya dengan sikap posesif yang berlebihan. Membuat sebagian kerumunan menatap keduanya terkejut. Suara tersentak, tertahan entah terkejut atau kecewa terdengar serempak usai Yunho mengumumkan siapa pemuda yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya itu.

Yuri menutupi wajah dengan punggung tangan menahan tawa melihat wajah si biang gosip berubah menjadi pucat pasi mendengar apa yang di ucapkan keponakannya tadi. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya mampu membuat wanita itu malu di depan umum karena menuduh tunangan pemilik estat Jung dengan sangat keterlaluan.

Yuri berdeham untuk menarik perhatian segerombolan tamu yang mulai bertambah. "Kami berniat mengumumkan pertunangan ini malam ini," ia meyakinkan para tamu. "Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan bagiku setelah sekian lama aku menginginkan Yunho menikah, dan sebentar lagi keinginanku akan terwujud. Tapi, sepertinya keponakanku lebih suka mengumumkan pertunangan ini sendiri lebih awal dari yang di rencanakan malam ini."

Musang Yunho mengamati mereka satu persatu dengan sorot mata yang mampu menbunuh jika mampu, ia berkata dengan tegas kepada dua wanita yang melempar tuduhan tadi kepada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat Anda berdua tentang tunanganku, namun jika itu menyangkut nama baiknya aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku harap kalian memperlakukan tunanganku sebagaimana kalian mengormati dan menerimaku sebagai pemimpin baru estat Jung," Dengan nada yang lebih rendah Yunho berkata kepada yang lain. "Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagiku, aku menyayanginya dengan sangat, aku yakinkan kalian semua bahwa siapapun yang berani membicarakan hal buruk tentang calon istriku akan berhadapan denganku."

Tubuh Jaejoong berubah tegang di bawah lengan Yunho. Ia menuduk untuk mengamati apakah Jaejoong baik baik saja. "Tidak susah untuk menyukai Jaejoong, aku yakinkan itu kepada kalian semua. Dia adalah pemuda baik yang akan membantuku mengelola tanah ini jika aku tidak ada di tempat." Yunho berkata kepada para tamu lain yang ia tahu sebagai warga desa, penyewa tanah serta pekerja di pabrik miliknya. Ia ingin memberi kesan pada mereka bahwa Jaejoong bukan lah orang yang seperti orang lain katakan.

Pria itu tersenyum hangat kearah Jaejoong. Menarik wajah pemuda itu untuk mendongak menatapnya. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku mengumumkan pertunangan kita lebih awal, sayang." Mengusap jejak air mata di sudut mata Jaejoong, Yunho mencium kening pemuda yang sudah ia klaim sebagai tunangannya itu. "Aku hanya tak sabar untuk segera menikah denganmu." imbuhnya. Kembali pada para tamu, Yunho berkata. "Aku mengundang kalian ke acara pernikahan kami minggu depan." usai berkata, Yunho mendekap Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan, membimbing pemuda itu menjauh dari kerumunan sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Untuk saat ini Yunho akan menyembunyikan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu tersakiti oleh perkataan para tamu yang tak berperasaan.

Sebelumnya Yuri mengangguk memberi isyarat akan mengelesaikan sisa masalah yang telah Yunho buat, Yuri menghalangi para tamu yang sudah akan berpencar dengan sapaannya yang hangat. "Selamat malam semuanya. Maaf membuat Anda sekalian tidak nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi."

Yuri juga merasakan amarah atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Mereka terlalu lengah sampai membiarkan orang orang itu menghina Jaejoong di hadapannya sendiri dan sekarang sudah saatnya ia menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mengumumkan pertunangan serta pernikahan yang akan di adakan dua minggu dari sekarang. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang berani menghina atau mentakiti calon istri seorang Jung.

Dua minggu dari sekarang? Astaga. Apakah keponakannya itu sudah gila. Yuri bergumam pelan mengingat kata penuh penekanan keponakannya tadi. Apa dia pikir mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan semudah mengadakan pesta dadakan. Yuri menginginkan pernikahan ini diadakan secara besar besaran, mewah serta berkesan bagi mereka semua dengan mengundang orang penting yang tentunya akan dengan senang hati menghadiri pernikahan pewaris Jung.

Kesempatan besar ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan mengingat kesempatan ini adalah resepsi pernikahan pertama serta terakhir yang akan ia rancang semasa hidupnya dan Yuri menginginkan kesempurnaan. Bahkan jika membutuhkan waktu berbulan bulan untuk menyiapkan segalanya, akan dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya. Pertama tama ia harus mengelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah semuanya... ." wanita itu memulai.

.

。。* 。。

.

Hari sudah sangat siang saat Yunho terbangun pagi berikutnya. Ia terlalu malas bangun meski hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jaejoong baik baik saja setelah Yoochun melapor jika Jaejoong masih tertidur beberapa menit lalu.

Lelah mungkin atau karena pengaruh hal lain seperti tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam seperti apa yang Yunho alami. Tidak mudah untuk memaksa diri meninggalkan ranjang karena ia baru tidur ketika matahari terbit. Jika tidak ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan Yunho akan memilih tetap di ranjang menunggu Jaejoong bangun dan sarapan bersama. Atau lebih tepat di sebut makan siang mengingat matahari sudah hampir berada di atas kepala.

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya." Yunho tidak terkejut mendapati bibi Yuri mencarinya setelah pelayan tahu ia sudah bangun serta mandi.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun menuju sofa yang berada di tengah ruang kamar, mendudukan diri dengan nyaman di sana mata Yuri tidak lepas untuk mengamati pria yang saat ini mondar mandir di kamarnya yang luas.

Meskipun terdengar tidak sopan karena ia menghilang di pesta semalam, Yunho tidak menyesal ia menghilang setelah mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Jaejoong. Persetan dengan apa yang akan di pikirkan semua tamu tentang sambutan pemilik estat baru Jung yang sombong. Toh sebagian dari mereka telah dengan lancang membicarakan tunangannya di belakang Yunho.

Mengingat hal itu kembali membuat amarah Yunho tersulut. Terlebih setelah pesta semalam yang berakhir ia membawa Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya, pemuda itu menutup diri, mengabaikan dirinya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak berkata sepatah kata pun meski Yunho menemani pemuda itu selama berjam jam sampai Jaejoong berlabuh ke alam mimpi karena lelah setelah menangis.

"Tamu terakhir sudah pergi meskipun Ahra berkeras ingin menemuimu sebelum dia meninggalkan kastil, aku berhasil membujuknya meninggalkan kastil dengan janji dia boleh berkunjung atau kau menemuinya di estat keluarga Choi." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Yunho lakukan setelah apa yang di lakukan Choi Seung Hyung terhadap Jaejoong.

Menginjakkan kaki di tanah orang orang yang telah menghina Jaejoong sama saja dengan menghina atau menyetujui penghinaan yang mereka lakukan kepada tunangannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengunjungi Seung Hyun, Bibi."

Mengedikan bahu, Yuri berkata acuh meski pandangannya mengamati penampilan Yunho yang modis. "Apa peduliku. Aku tidak menemukan cara lain untuk membuatnya segera angkat kaki dari sini. Dan ke mana kau akan pergi hari ini?" Yuri bertanya ketika menyadari keponakannya itu sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih bersih serta dasi terpasang rapi mencekik leher.

"Ke kota. Aku harus meninjau pembangunan hotel yang akan di bangun. Mengunjungi beberapa toko yang kita sewakan serta Mall yang akan di bangun dan menginginkan aku menanam saham di sana." Yunho menjelaskan sambil lalu. "Aku akan sibuk seharian di kota."

"Kau akan meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah apa yang terjadi semalam?" Yuri bertanya dengan terkejut. "Kau tahu pertunangan dadakan yang telah aku umumkan membuat gempar warga dan aku yakin seluruh warga sampai kota sudah mengetahui pertunanganmu sekarang." wanita itu bangkit untuk menghentikan keponakannya memasukan beberapa berkas ke dalam tas kerja.

"Sebagian besar para wanita merasa kecewa karena mereka datang dengan niat menaklukanmu yang ternyata sudah memiliki tambatan hati," wanita itu terdiam dengan helaan napas pasrah. "Maskipun ada beberapa bisikan tentang hal hal konyol tentang Jaejoong dan sihirnya yang telah mempengaruhi kita." Yuri ingin sekali membantah dan berkata selaman bahwa dirinya lah yang menjebak Jaejoong ke dalam pernikahan ini tapi ia urungkan. "Demi Tuhan, sekarang sudah era moderen dan mereka masih mempercayai hal hal menggelikan seperti itu."

"Terkadang hal menggelikan perlu di pertimbangkan Bibi." senyum Yunho terlihat tulus menatap Yuri. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat wanita itu mengalah karena Yunho mengunkit kutukan keluarga yang merenggut keluarganya lebih awal yang tidaklah pernah ada.

"Berarti kau setuju dengan mereka yang mengatakan Jaejoong telah memperdayamu?" Yuri bertanya dengan terkejut. Yunho tidak bercanda dengan pertunangan yang telah mereka umumkan semalam, bukan?

"Astaga. Tidak! Aku berniat menikahi Jaejoong dengan sangat sadar dan yakin seratus persen bahwa aku menyukainya karena dia adalah Kim Jaejoong."

"Syukurlah." ia mendes lega."Karena kau sungguh sungguh ingin memulai hidup berumah tangga. Dengan begitu aku bisa kembali ke Busan bersama pekerjaanku yang sudah menunggu."

Menangkup kedua tangan bibinya, Yunho memeluk wanita paruh baya itu. "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, bukan? Aku menyerahkan tanggung jawab besar tentang persiapan pernikahan ini kepadamu." menarik diri, ia tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf jika aku harus merepotkanmu sekali lagi. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat aku mintai tolong, meskipun aku mampu mempersiapkan semuanya dalam kurun satu minggu, aku ingin Bibi mewakili pernikahan ini atas nama orang tuaku."

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan menyiapkan pesta dan hal lainnya kalau bukan aku." ujarnya sombong. "Aku tidak percaya orang lain mampu mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna."

"Dan kau Bibi cantik, aku yakin seratus persen kau mampu melakukannya, dan beruntungnya aku karena aku tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana aku mengatur semua acara yang berbelit ini tanpa dirimu."

Kembali menyibukan diri dengan sisa berkas yang akan ia bawa, Yunho mengabaikan tatapan penuh intimindasi kearahnya yang di tunjukan Yuri.

"Boleh aku bertanya Yunho?"

Melirik bibinya dari balik bahu, Yunho tersenyum pasrah. "Tentu saja!"

"Apa kau mencintai Jaejoong? Itukah alasanya kau menikahi Jaejoong?"

Wajah terkejut Yunho entah mengapa membuat Yuri cemas. Pria itu berdiri diam di sana untuk beberapa waktum "Tidak perlu cinta untuk menikahi seseorang Bibi."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih ingin menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya?"

Kenapa? "Karena aku menyukainya. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Aku ingin dia mewarisi semuanya tanpa pertimbangan ketika aku meninggal nanti. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mencemaskan ke mana harta keluarga Jung akan di wariskan serta kehidupan Jaejoong nantinya. Menjadi pewaris Jung akan membuat Jaejoong di hormati, kekayaan yang akan wariskan kepadanya akan menutup mulut mereka yang bergunjing."

"Tapi bukan cinta? Tidak adakah sedikit rasa yang lebih dari sekedar sayang?"

Dengan sendu Yunho menjawab. "Maaf, sayangnya, tidak ada." Meski beberapa perasaan lain terasa janggal baginya saat mengucapkan itu, Yunho tidak akan berkata jujur kepada bibinya. Itu hanya akan membuat bibi Yuri berpikir ia mencintai Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau... "

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Yuri menahan kembali kata yang akan ia lontarkan. Yunho mengedikkan bahu acuh sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tas yang akan ia bawa pergi. "Masuk."

Sosok mungil berambut legam mengintip malu dari balik pintu, baik Yuri maupun Yunho menatap pintu yang terbuka hanya beberapa senti dengan kening berkerut melihat Jaejoong mengintip di sana setelah keheningan yang cukup lama sebelumnya.

"Masuklah Jongie." ujar Yuri santai.

Sosok pemuda tampan itu menunjukan separuh dari wajahnya yang segar. Sepertinya Jaejoong baru selesai mandi. Doe bulat pemuda itu mengintip ragu ke dalam ruangan, mengamati siapa gerangan di dalam sana. "Masuklah Jongie." Yuri mengulangi ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya berdiri di sana.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lebar bagi Yunho menyeberani ruangan luas kamarnya untuk menarik pintu terbuka, hal tersebut mengejutkan Jaejoong dan nyaris terjungkal karenanya.

"Kamarku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu. Tidak perlu sungkan." menutup pintu di belakang Jaejoong, Yunho membimbing Jaejoong ke sofa yang telah di duduki bibi Yuri.

Pandangan Jaejoong tidak berani menatap sosok Yunho yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya setelah ia menyamankan diri di sofa. Pemuda itu melempar tatapan ke mana saja asal tidak menatap Yunho ysng berdiri di sana.

Kamar itu masih berantakan karena pelayan belum membereskan kekacauan. Selimut, bantal berserakan di atas ranjang dengan empat tiang itu. "Selamat pagi bibi" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kearah Yuri. Wanita itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dengan sangat akrab.

Yunho bertanya tanya. Sejak kapan keduanya menjadi sangat akrab? Bahkan Yunho cemburu karena tidak mendapatkan sambutan istimewa selamat pagi dari calon istrinya itu.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Yunho berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong, pemuda itu mengangguk dan kembali berbisik bisik penuh rahasia bersama bibinya. Mengabaikan ia yang hanya berdiri di sana. Yunho ingin bergabung dan mencari tahu apa yang keduanya bisikan namun ia sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri pertemua jika tidak segera bergegas.

"Bolehkah... " suara Jaejoong yang terdengar ragu terdengar di belakang. "Bolehkah Jongie ikut?"

Menoleh terkejut, Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong berani mengajukan diri keluar bersama dirinya. Serigai menyebalkan yang di tunjukan bibi Yuri memberitahu Yunho jika itu adalah idenya. "Ide bagus sayang. Seluruh kota sudah tahu bahwa kalian bertunangan. Akan lebih baik jika kalian terlihat bersama di kota sepanjang hari." kepada Yunho, Yuri menambahkan. "Ajak Jongie jalan jalan, belikan dia pakaian baru makan di restoran serta nonton bisokop."

"Aku pergi untuk urusan bisnis Bibi, bukan untuk... "

"Jika aku mangganggu aku tidak akan ikut." buru buru Jaejoong menyahut. Yunho mengigit lidahnya sendiri karenanya.

Pandangan menegur Yuri tunjukan kearah keponakannya. Wanita itu bisa sekeras batu jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu terlebih yang menurut Yuri baik bagi mereka. "Baiklah." Yunho mendesah. "Mungkin aku akan mengabaikanmu beberapa saat tapi setelahnya kita akan melakukan semua yang telah Bibi katakan." Yunho berkedip kearah Jaejoong penuh rahasia.

Menangkup kedua tangannya di depan tubuh, wanita itu berdiri untuk berpamitan. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menganggu persiapan kalian. Aku akan menyuruh Junsu memilihkan pakain untuk kau kenakan ke kota sayang." ia berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Kau harus terlihat memesona karena sekarang kau adalah calon nyonya rumah ini."

Doe Jaejoong mengerap terkejut. Nyonya rumah? Itu terdengar... Sedikit aneh.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak beraturan dan tidak jelas. Menerima kritik dan saran yang masih berhubungan dengan FF ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan vote dan komentar. Terima kasih juga yang selalu mengamati adanya typo dan memberi Sherry masukan. Jangan bosen ya.  
Terima kasih... -BOW-


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Mobil baru. Sebelumnya Yunho tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia memerlukan mobil baru sampai saat ini. Mobil tua ayahnya yang biasanya ia kendarai setiap kali berkunjung ke perkebunan atau pun ke kota terasa kurang nyaman saat ada Jaejoong duduk di sisinya.

Setiap kali ada lubang di jalan, mobil akan terguncang, menimbulkan suara berderit dari badan mobil sampai Yunho merasa otaknya juga terguncang. Yunho diam diam memperhatikan Jaejoong selama perjalanan menuju ke kota. Pemuda itu tidak mengeluh meskipun mobil tua ini terasa tidak nyaman.

Malah, pemuda itu menikmati perjalanan sampai mengabaikan Yunho yang duduk di balik kemudi dan hanya mengamati keindahan desa di luar jendela. Tidak hanya sekali Jaejoong terlihat takjub melihat pemandangan indah menuju kota, bahkan, pemuda itu memekik senang saat mereka melalui jembatan dan melihat angsa serta bangau di bibir sungai.

Sesampainya mereka di perbatasan kota, pemuda itu menatap tanpa berkedip gedung gedung tinggi serta indahnya kehidupan di kota di depan sana. "Bagaimana cara seseorang membangun gedung setinggi itu?" gumam Jaejoong saat mereka melewati gedung tertinggi dengan lantai 30 di kota.

Kaca mobil terbuka untuk membiarkan angin berhembus masuk. Yunho hanya mampu menggeleng saat Jaejoong melongok keluar jendela pintu untuk memperhatikan gedung yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Jika kau tidak duduk manis Jongie, kepala mungilmu itu akan berbenturan dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang."

"Maaf." ujar Jaejong segera. "Biasanya aku hanya melihat gedung itu dri kejauhan. Dan itu tampak sangat kecil. Berbeda dengan sekarang." Yunho menangkap nada kagum dari suara pemuda itu. Ia tidak terkejut melihat semangat Jaejoong dengan segala hal baru yang di lihatnya, mengingat sebagian besar kehidupan pemuda itu di habiskan di desa dan hutan sejak ia berumur lima belas tahun. Dan Yunho sendiri tidak yakin sebeleumnya jika ibu dari tunanganya ini akan meluangkan waktu membawa Jaejoong ke kota untuk sekedar jalan jalan.

"Apa kau pernah ke kota sebelumnya Jongie?" mobil membelok ke kawasan yang lebih ramai.

"Em... sekali. Waktu itu aku dan Youngwoon Hyung di ajak bersama Paman Siwon ke toko perlengkapan sekolah. Itu adalah kali pertama serta terakhir aku ke kota. Karena Bibi Kibum tidak menyukai kami ikut bersama Paman Siwon." Mrs. Choi senior. Dari apa yang Yunho dengar dari Yoochun, wanita itu masih tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi meskipun Mr. Choi sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan meninggalkan villa pribadi untuk wanita itu tempati.

Perasaan kasihan menganggu Yunho mengetahui Jaejoong hanya pernah sekali berkunjung ke kota. Hal yang ingin Yunho lakukan saat ini adalah membawa Jaejoong berkeliling kota usai urusan yang akan ia selesaikan rampung. Ia berharap urusan bisnis itu tidak akan memakan bayak waktu karena ia ingin memperlihat kan keindahan kota Gwangju ke pada Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat menghancurkan suasana hatimu dengan pertanyaanku tadi."

"Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa."

 _Terbiasa._ Pernyataan itu melebihi perasaan nyeri yang Jaejoong timbulkan tadi berkali kali lipat. Pertunangan ini sempurna karena ia berniat membahagiakan Jaejoong dan memanjakan pemuda itu selama sisa hidup yang di milikinya. Meskipun ia meninggal nanti, kekayaan keluarga Jung akan membuat Jaejoong tidak perlu bekerja kerasa sampai tua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dahulu, sebelum kau dan aku melakukan pekerjaan kita."

Jaejoong ingin bertanya kepada Yunho pekerjaan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Namun terhenti saat terdengar suara perut Jaejoong mergemuruh minta di isi. Bibir hati Yunho menahan serigai melihat Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. "Tidak usah malu Jongie, kau lapar, begitu juga aku. Kita berdua belum makan apapun sejak bangun pagi ini."

Jaejoong mencebil. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir atau menyadari, ia berkata. "Hampir tengah hari kita bangun tadi."

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti untuk menutup kaca mobil. Ia melirik Yunho yang masih duduk di balik kemudi. Pria itu menatapnya dengan musang menyipit karena tersenyum sebelum menatap kembali ke depan.

"Kau benar." Yunho membenarkan. "kita bangun terlambat hari ini, mungkin kita harus memberikan hukuman pada diri kita sendiri dengan membeli eskrim sebagai pencuci mulut."

"Itu bukan hukuman." cicit Jaejoong. Ia terlalu malu. Mengingat bahwa mereka sudah bertunangan membuatnya memandang Yunho dari sisi yang berbeda. Jika kemarin ia bersikap terbuka dan menggoda Yunho dengan tujuan menjerat pria itu, tidak untuk hari ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu jika harus bersikap agresif seperti yang sudah sudah. Toh, Yunho sudah terikat denganya. Usaha untuk menyelamatkan pria itu dari kutukan pun sudah setengah jalan.

Usai memarkirkan mobil di parkiran sisi jalan, Yunho melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya dan membantu Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sibuk menatap ke ujung jalan, di toko toko berjajar di kedua sisi jalan.

"Kau boleh berjalan jalan selama aku menyelesaikan urusanku kurang lebih dua atau tiga jam nanti. Cari aku jika kau sudah bosan berkeliling." Keluar dari mobil, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dengan terburu.

"Aku akan berada di sisi bangunan itu," Yunho menunjuk kerangka bangunan tiga lantai yang belum selesai di bangun. "Aku harus menemui mandor proyek pembangunan hotel. Dan ingat! Jangan pergi terlalu jauh jika kau tidak tahu jalan, jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, beritahu aku, aku akan membelikan apapun itu untukmu." memutar tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho menepuk pundah pemuda itu sebelum mendorong Jaejoong melangkah maju menuju restoran.

Aroma sedap makanan memenuhi hidung Jaejoong ketika mereka berdua masuk melewati ambang pintu. Restoran itu ramai pada jam makan siang seperti saat ini.

Pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah berseri seri saat mengenali siapa tamu mereka. "Selamat siang Mr. Jung." pelayan wanita itu membawa mereka ke meja kosong. "Kami merasa senang mendapat kunjungan Anda siang ini."

Sikap posesif Yunho akan Jaejoong membuat pelayan itu terkejut. Wajah merah merona Jaejoong terlihat menggemaskan saat Yunho menarik kursi dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Jadi berita itu benar?"

Yunho menatap pelayan wanita yang ia kenal dengan baik itu bingung. Ia sering mampir ketempat ini setiap kali berkunjung ke kota. "Berita?"

Merasa bahwa dirinya lancang karena banyak bicara, pelayan itu menunduk malu. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya Mr. Jung. Kami mendengar Anda mengumumkan pertunangan Anda semalam."

"Benar! Dan ini tunanganku." Ia memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengabaikan pelayan wanita yang berbincang dengan Yunho, ia sibuk memandangi menu dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak salah lihat bukan. Ini namanya penipuan!

Gerakan di seberang meja menarik kesadaran Jaejoong ke dunia nyata. Pelayan itu telah pergi, sedangkan Yunho mengamatinya dengan kerutan di kening pria tampan itu. "Kau tidak menyukai makanan di sini? Restoran ini restoran langgananku dan paling populer di kota... "

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan, menghentikan ocehan Yunho. Menutupi sebagian wajah dari pandangan pelanggan lain dengan buku menu, ia berbisik. "Penipuan, bagaimana bisa seekor kepiting di hargai begitu mahal. Di pasar harganya tidak lebih dari separuh harga di sini."

Menarik buku menu, Yunho memukul kan buku itu pada kening Jaejoong lirih. "Ini restoran Jongie, bukan pasar." Meskipun dulu Yunho tidak pernah menganggap masalah harga pada setiap apa yang ia makan, tidak untuk kali ini. Jaejoong benar, restoran ini memang mahal. Dan bagi pemuda seperti Jaejoong yang kemungkinan besar tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kemewahan semua ini terlihat seperti membuang buang uang.

Dengan nada lebih lembut Yunho berkata. "Pilih apapun yang kau mau. Jangan pikirkan harga."

"Kita bisa makan di tempat lain." ia memberi saran.

"Dan membuatku malu dengan mengajak tunanganku makan di tempat murah. Tidak!" ujar Yunho tegas.

"Apa aku membuatmu malu?" wajah terkejut Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Dengarkan aku Jongie. Duduk lah dengan manis. Aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita, kau harus menghabiskan semuanya karena ku tidak suka kau yang kurus." saat melihat bibir mungil Jaejoong bergerak, Yunho menambahkan dengan tegas. Dan aku tidak suka di bantah."

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Jaejoong atau pun Yunho keluarkan sepanjang makan siang. Keduanya larut dalam keterdiaman saat makan. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho memilih mendiamkan satu sama lain. Yunho merasa bersalah karena terlalu tegas, tapi ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak meng-iyakan ajakan Jaejoong dengan pindah ke restoran lain karena pemuda itu makan dengan rakus semua makanan yang ia pesan.

.

。。* 。。

.

Menoleh dari baik bahu, Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya, pria itu membiarkan dirinya berkeliyaran di kota sendirian, tidak salah?  
Apakah Yunho tidak takut ia tersesat di kota baru ini?

"Bolehkan aku menunggumu?" ia bertanya takut takut.

Alis Yunho begerak aneh. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi akan sangat membosankan jika kau duduk diam menunggu selama berjam jam, terlebih aku tidak akan dapat berkonsentrasi jika aku tahu kau menungguku." Yunho melempar senyum menenangkan untuk Jaejoong. "Pergilah, bersenang senang lah. Kau akan sering ke sini jika kita sudah menikah nanti, dan aku tidak ingin kau tidak mengenal kota ini karena mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan datang ke sini seorang diri."

Menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong, pemuda itu menatap benda persegi tipis itu dengan penasaran. "Apalagi ini?"

"Kartu kredit. Kau bisa membeli apapun dengan itu."

Doe Jaejoong mendelik terkejut. "Apapun?"

"Hanya jika kau berbelanja di toko, bukan di pasar."

Jaejoong ragu ragu sebelum melangkah. Ia berhenti untuk kembali menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Pergilah, tidak akan ada orang yang menolak kehadiranmu di toko mereka setelah pengumuman pertunangan kita semalam, terlebih kau membawa kartu itu." Yunho berkedip menggoda kearah Jaejoong, hal itu membuat rona samar muncul di wajah halus pemuda itu.

Jaejoog berbalik dan melangkah pergi sebelum ia terbakar. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat wajah Jaejoong merona dan perasaan hangat melingkupi dirinya. Membayangkan seluruh orang di kota ini mengetahui pernikahan mereka yang tidak akan lama lagi, hal itu semakin membuatnya malu jika ada orang yang menggoda atau mengejeknya tentang pernikahan dadakan ini.

Apakah ia bisa berbohong bahwa pernikahan ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan Yunho, apakah ia bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa bereka berdua saling mencintai ketika ia dan Yunho belum saling mencintai?  
Ya, belum. Batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong akan berusaha mencintai Yunho, dengan begitu mereka akan memiliki keturunan dan pria itu akan terhindar dari kutukan keluarga Jung.

Degan semangat dan keyakinan baru, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki penuh semangat. Toko pakaian, sepatu. toko buku dan banyak toko lsin terlihat sibuk dengan para pelangan mereka.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong menghilang masuk ke salah satu toko, barulah ia menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Ia harap Jaejoong bisa bersenang senang selama ia bekerja.

Kilau dari bali kaca berasal dari toko perhiasan yang Yunho lewati menarik perhatian Yunho. Cincin berlian di balik kaca toko itu mengingatkannya kepada Jaejoong bahwa Ia berhutan sebuah cincin pertunangan. Ia tersenyum membayangkan senyum Jaejoong ketika memberikan hadiah indah itu jika ia membelinya.

Sebelum ini Yunho tidak pernah menganggap perhiasan adalah suatu benda yang indah. Ia hanya berpikir hanya pria gila yang memakai cincin emas di jarinya usai mereka menikah atau bertunangan. Penilaiannya itu salah! Membayangkan ia dan Jaejoong memakai cincin yang sama membuatnya merasa bangga. Hal itu menunjukan pada dunia bahwa mereka berdua telah terikat.

Sebelum ia berpikir atau berubah pikiran. Yunho mendapati dirinya berada di dalam toko dengan pelayan cantik memperlihatkan koleksi cincin terbaik mereka.

.

。。* 。。

.

Tidak jauh dari sana Jaejoong mengamati toko alat musik yang berada di sebelah restoran pizza. Baru beberapa menit saja Jaejoong masuk ke toko alat musik, ia sudah lupa sekeliling bahkan tentang Yunho. Ia sibuk memandangi gitar dan alat musik lain yang tertata rapi di rak toko dengan pandangan penuh minat.

Seorang pelayan yang lebih muda dari Jaejoong menghampirinya. "Ini adalah koleksi gitar terbaik kami. Silahkan melihat lihat, jika membutuhkan sesuatu bisa memanggil saya." usai membungkuk sopan, pelayan muda itu kembali sibuk dengan pelanggan lainnya.

Jaejoong kembali mengamati alat alat musik yang dulu pernah ia liat di televisi tetangga. Sudah sangat lama dan sepertinya banyak hal di dunia yang tidak ia ketahui. Lima tahun di hutan membuatnya seperti manusia purba memasuki era moderen. Bahkan ia juga terkejut saat melihat telefon tanpa kabel yang Yunho milikki tadi.

Jaejoong melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam toko. Berbagai jenis alat musik terpajang di dinding serta lantai, begitu banyaknya dan menakjubkan. Drum di ujung ruanga.

Piano.  
Piano di tengah ruangan mengingatkan Jaejoong tentang masa kecilnya dulu. Sekelebat banyangan membuat ia menutup mata. Sebagian ingatan itu tidak dapat ia ingat dengan jelas. Akan tetapi, dulu sekali, dan entah kapan ia pernah memainkan piano bersama saudara kembarnya Youngwon di suatu tempat.

Dengan hati hati ia berjalan mendekat. Jemarinya mengusap permukaan piano dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jemari Jaejoong menekan dan piano itu pun mengalunkan nada rendah. Jemarinya yang lain menekan not lain, memunculkan bayangan lain yang tidak ia kenali. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam, nada lain yang tidak ia kenali terdengar samar di telinganya. Sosok bayangan pria duduk di antara ia dan saudara kembarnya. Jaejoong mengenali pria itu. Ibunya, Kim Heechul.

Doe Jaejoong terbuka lebar, kakinya melangkah mundur menjauhi piano tersebut dengan napas tersenggal. Ia tidak tahu jika ibunya bisa bermain piano, ia juga tidak tahu bahwa ia sendiri dulu pernah memainkan piano, sampai saat ini. Begitu banyak kenangan muncul di saat bersamaan namun suram. Bayangan lain itu muncul, Jaejoong menutup mata, untuk kembali mengingat. Sosok lain berdiri di sisi kanan piano, seorang pria yang ia tidak ingat wajah dan suaranya.

Ya Tuhan, ini gila. Dengan langkah terburu Jaejoong berbalik dan hampir menabrat pelayan toko yang sudah akan menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak!" ujarnya gusar. Jaejoong berlari keluar dari toko. Tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan ia berlari menerobos kerumunan kota yang tidak lah terlalu padat pada siang itu. Langkah kakinya melambat ketika ia sudah berada di tempat sepi. Bersanda pada tembok di salah satu gang, ia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

Selama lebih dari dembilan belas tahun ia tidak pernah memiliki kenangan apapun di masa kecilnya, bahkan tidak tentang ayahnya. Sepanjang ingatan yang dapat ia temukan hanyalah masa kecilnya bersama saudaranya sampai ibu serta saudaranya meninggal. Kenangan itu terpatri sangat jelas di otak Jaejoong, hanya saja ia tidak mampu mengingat kenangan kenangan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba menutup mata, mecoba menemukan serpihan kenangan yang tak mampu ia temukan. Kenangan itu seperti potongan potongan puzel kecil yang berserakan tidak jelas. Berdinding ketidak pastian tentang kehidupan apa yang sebelumnya ia dan keluarganya jalani sebelum datang ke Gwangju, tepatnya berlindung di tempat teman dari ibunya itu, estat keluarga Choi yang berujung petaka.

Kapal.  
Serpihan puzel kenangan tentang kapal berlabuh di tempat yang tidak ia kenali terlintas di benak Jaejoong, perdebatan sengit antara beberapa orang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa.

Ibu, salah satu dari mereka adalah ibunya lalu... apalagi?

Punggung Jaejoong menyapu dinding saat tubuhnya merosot. Tanpa memperhatikan perhatian pejalan kaki yang menghawatirkan dirinya ia tetap membisu. Pertanyaan itu tidak ada jawabannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat ia tanyai mengenai siapa ayah serta mengapa mereka bisa tinggal di estat keluarga Choi.

Jaejoong tidak lahir di sini, tidak juga ibunya, ia yakin itu. Dan kenapa kenangan itu muncul sekarang, di saat ia memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Di saat ia tidak ingin mengingat kembali sakitnya hidup di masa lalu. Disaat munculnya seseorang yang ingin ia ajak berbagi dan sayangi.  
Kenapa?

.

。。* 。。

.

Matahari sudah berada di barat saat Yunho menyelesaikan semua urusan pekerjaan secepat yang ia bisa. Bahkan hal itu tidak mampu membuat Yunho menyelesaikan urusanya lebih cepat dari yang sudah ia perkirakan. Berita tentang pertunangan semalam telah menyebar secepat virus di kota, hal itu membuat semua orang yang mengenalnya menghentikan dirinya di setiap tempat yang ia datangi untuk mengucapkan selamat, memakan waktu lebih dari yang ia inginkan.

Empat jam bukan lah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu, jika Jaejoong tidak marah terhadapnya itu adalah suatu keajaiban. Meskipun pemuda itu kemungkinan akan memaafkan dirinya karena membuat Jaejoong menunggu selama itu, Yunho tidak mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Informasi yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa pelayan toko mengenai Jaejoong menunjukkan jalan menuju taman kota, apakah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di taman kota sore ini untuk menunggu. Yunho tidak akan tahu sebelum melihat Jaejoong di sana.

Selama lebih dari satu jam kemudian tanpa menemukan sosok yang ia cari memunculkan rasa khawatir Yunho mengenai keselamatan tunanganya itu. Apakah Jaejoong tersesat, atau sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk bermunculan di kepala Yunho. Jika suatu hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri sendiri karena begitu bodoh membiarkan pemuda itu berkeliling kota tanpa pengawalan, setelah kejadian kemarin malam di pesta. Bodohnya ia.

Menyingkirkan kekawatirkanya yang berlebihan, Yunho berlari menuju taman kota. Matahari senja sudah berubah warna, memberitahukan pada Yunho bahwa waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa menemukan Jaejoong di manapun.

"Jaejoongi." ia berteriak.

Beberapa pejalan kaki melirik Yunho penasaran mendengar teriakan pria itu. Bahkan Yunho juga menyusuri gang kecil, berharap menemukan Jaejoong terluka di sana ketimbang tidak menemukan pemuda itu di manapun.

Perasaan tak nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan menganggu indra dalam tubuh Yunho, ia benci merasakan amarah, keputusasaan serta penyesalan serta kekhawatiran di saat bersamaan menggerogoti jantungnya. Ia benci berasaan ini. Dan bertanya tanya bagaimana bisa ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini hanya karena menghawatirkan seseorang. Perasaan ini melebihi kekhawatiranya tentang almarhum ayah atau ibunya.

Tentu saja! Dia tunanganmu.  
Sisi hati Yunho berbisik ketika benaknya berpikir itu bukanlah jawaban yang layak. Apapun itu Yunho akan mencari tahu nanti, tentunya setelah ia menemukan Jaejoong.

Ini kali ketiga Yunho memutari jalan yang sama menuju mobilnya. Sekali lagi ia berharap Jaejoong sudah berdiri menunggunya dengan marah karena meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia harus puas dengan kekecewaan yang menyebalkan ini untuk sekian kalinya. Jaejoong tidak ada di sana, tidak juga di sekitar sana.

"Ya Tuhan Jongie, aku bersumpah akan memukulmu jika menemukanmu nanti." sekali lagi Yunho berjalan menuju arah pertama kali pemuda itu pergi.  
Ia melewati toko pertama yang di masuki Jaejoong dan menatap ke dalam, sekilas. Langkah Yunho terhenti.

Mundur beberapa langkah, ia menatap ke dalam toko dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Amarah bercampur rasa lega membuat dadanya menemukan kesejukan. Seakan beban yang ia pikul selama dua jam tidak pernah menganggunya.

Jaejoong terlibat perdebatan sengit dengan seorang pemuda lain saat Yunho memasuki toko yang ternyata adalah toko musik. Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah, melontarkan kata kata kasar yang membuat Yunho berdiri tegak waspada. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat tak bersahabat saat pelayan toko mencoba menenangkan keduanya.

"Aku pertama kali melihat piano itu. Hanya saja aku keluar dan kembali untuk membelinya saat kau hanya melihatnya tadi." ujar Jaejoong marah.

"Aku berniat membelinya. Dan _akan_ membelinya." pria lain berusia sekitar tiga puluhan itu tidak kalah sengit mendebat Jaejoong. "Aku sudah akan membelinya sampai kau datang dan berniat membelinya juga."

"Aku yang lebih dulu datang." ujar Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau keluar dan aku masuk sebelum kau kembali masuk ke sini."

"Jongie." Yunho maju selangkah. Tatapan tajam Jaejoong menghentikan apapun yang akan Yunho ucapkan. Demi Tuhan, wajah pemuda itu terlihat menakutkan jika sedang marah.

Seseorang berseragam rapi menghampiri mereka. Pria itu memakai jas rapi dan terdapat pin nama di bagian kanan jas pria itu. Manager. "Tuan tuan, kita bisa mendiskusikan ini dengan baik baik. Tidak perlu berbicara keras karena kalian menakuti pelanggan kami yang lain."

"Tidak." Jaejoong serta pria itu berkata bersamaan.

Yunho tidak tahu Jaejoong bisa begitu sangat keras kepala jika menginginkan sesuatu. Dan demi Tuhan, mereka berdebat demi sebuah piano. Mengabaikan perdebatan keduanya, Yunho menatap pelayan muda yang ketakutan di kasir. "Apakah hanya ada satu piano?"

"Iya Sir. Sudah berbulan bulan piano itu di sana ketika piano lain laku terjual meski datangnya lebih lambat dari piano tersebut. Tapi kali ini sangat mengerikan."

Menghela napas lelah. Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Kapan tepatnya piano baru akan datang?"

"Jika Anda berminat, kami bisa memesan pengiriman khusus. Dua sampai tiga hari piano baru akan di kirim ke rumah Anda."

Dan kedua pria yang masih berdebat itu tidak bisa menunggu bahkan dua sampai tiga hari. Ya Tuhan. Yunho tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis melihat tingkah ajaib Jaejoong.

Kepada pelayan itu, Yunho berkata. "Pilihkan piano terbaik. Aku tidak peduli berapa harganya. Dan kirim tagihan bersama piano itu ke estat Jung."

Pelayan muda itu menatap Yunho terkejut. "Anda Mr. Jung? Aku pikir Anda hanya mirip dengan beliau." pelayan itu menatap perdebatan di tengah toko dengan ngeri. "Dia... "

"Tunanganku." ujar Yunho pasrah. "Jaejoongie." Yunho mengampiri Jaejoong. Menarik pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan sekarang Yunho, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk." Jaejoong kembali berpaling dan berdebat dengan pria itu lagi.

Kesabaran Yunho benar benar di uji. Perasaanya jungkir balik karena mencari Jaejoong, menghawatirkan keselamatan pemuda itu, tapi apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong.

Ia mengela napas dalam, membutuhkan cadangan napas sebelum menarik Jaejoong berbalik kearahnya. Tanpa menunggu, ia mengangkat Jaejoong ke atas pundak, mengabaikan pekikan terkejut serta teriakan marah Jaejoong setelah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan keluar toko dengan Jaejoong meronta ronta di pundaknya. Sebelum keluar Yunho berkata kepada pelayan. "Usahakan secepatnya." sebelum pelayan itu merespon, Yunho sudah berada di terotoar menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak begitu jauh di depan sana.

"Lepaskan aku Yunho. Aku belum selesai dengan pria itu."

"Sudah! Dan aku tidak ingin di bantah."

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas.  
Cerita makin ngawur.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membanun. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan votenya. -bow-


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Jongie, Yunho?"

Perhatian Yunho teralihkan dari komputer, ia melihat bibi Yuri berderap menghampiri meja kerjanya dengan sorot marah yang begitu kentara.

"Jaejoong mengurung diri sejak kalian kembali dari kota dua hari lalu. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan tidak ada satu pun dari kalian berniat menjelaskannya kepadaku."

Melepaskan kaca mata baca, jemari Yunho mengusap pangkal hidung lelah. Jadi, ksrena itu bibi Yuri yang biasanya tenang, marah. "Apakah dia sudah sarapan?" ia bertanya. Mengabaikan delikan bibinya.

"Dia tidak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali. Oh Yunho, aku menghawatirkan Jongie, dia tidak makan malam kemarin, juga tidak makan banyak kemarin siang."

Sejak kejadian dua hari lalu di toko alat musik, Jaejoong mendiamkan Yunho. Yunho membiarkan saja Jaejoong merajuk karena ia pikir esok hari saat piano baru yang ia pesan datang pemuda itu akan tersenyum kembali. Tapi pemuda itu tidak juga keluar kamar dua hari terakhir, hal itu membuatnya mulai merasa khawatir.

Tidak banyak kata dari Jaejoong setelah ia membawa paksa Jaejoong kembali dari kota. Dengan amarah yang baru Yunho tahu di milikki pemuda itu menerobos masuk kastil langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengurung diri. Hal itu membuat Yunho geli mengingat Jaejoong merajuk karena tidak mendapatkan keinginanya. "Biarkan dia Bibi."

"Biarkan." Suara teriakan bibi Yuri terdengar sampai ke seluruh kastil, Yunho yakin itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau diam di sini sedangkan tunanganmu mengurung diri di kamar. "

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jongie tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk kecuali Yoochun, bahkan tidak juga Junsu." Dan ia merasa cemburu kepada sekertaris itu karenanya. Yoochun tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia bertanya dan Yunho menyerah mencoba bertanya karena Jaejoong meminta pria itu untuk tidak memberitahunya.

"Lakukan sesuatu." pinta Yuri

Bersandar pada punggung kursi, Yunho menekuk kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. Merenggangkan otot karena sudah berjam jam ia duduk di sana. Detak jarum jam menandakan waktu tengah hari, seharusnya ia mengatakan kepada bibinya apa yang di inginkan Jaejoong akan datang hari ini, tapi ia ingin mengejutkan semuanya. Dan semoga Tuhan menolongnya dengan hadiah ini, jika Jaejoong tidak menyukainya atau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kepada tunangan yang baru ia ketahui sangat keras kepala itu.

Tepat saat itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Yuri menahan pertanyaan yang akan ia ucapkan melihat kepala pelayan lantai bawah masuk ke dalam.  
"Maafkan saya jika saya menganggu Mr. Jung, ada kiriman barang dari kota untuk Anda yang membutuhkan kehadiran Anda di luar."

Serigai Yunho muncul perkiraanya benar, ia berdiri dengan tergesa. "Panggilkan Jaejoong, suruh dia turun. Katakan padanya jika dia tidak datang dalam waktu lima menit aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dua hari lalu untuk membawanya turun."

Buru buru Yuri mengekor keponakannya itu keluar ruang kerja. "Kau merahasiakan sesuatu." Yunho hanya tertawa yang hanya membuat Yuri sebal setengah mati.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang depan, empat orang pria sedang berusaha memasukan sebuah benda besar tertutup kain hitam dengan susah payah. Yuri memandang mereka dengan terkejut dan melirik keponakannya penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Benda yang di inginkan serta membuat Jongie kita mengurung diri dan mendiamkan kita semua. Taruh saja di sana, kami akan mengurusnya sendiri nanti." Yunho memberi perintah kepada mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menunjukan surat untuk Yunho tanda tangani.

Yuri memperhatikan keempat pria itu melewati pintu keluar sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada benda berbungkus kain hitam tersebug. "Apa ini." Yuri sudah akan membuka penutup itu saat Yunho berkata. "Jangan. Aku ingin Jaejoong yang membukanya. Ini kejutan untuknya." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua hari ia melihat wajah keponakanya berbinar bahagia. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yuri senang.

Dari lantai atas terdengar suara Jaejoong. "Jika sesuatu yang ingin kau tunjukan kepadaku itu bukan lah sesuatu yang aku pikir berguna, Yunho, aku akan mengigitmu."

Dua orang yang berdiri di lantai bawah menatap kearah tangga sebelah kiri, Jaejoong melangkah malad menuruni tangga, pemuda itu terlihat manis meski dalam keadaan berantakan seperti bangun tidur dengan rambut serta pakaian kumal. "Kemari lah Jongie."

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

"Dagingku sangat keras, aku mengasihani gigimu jika patah karena mencoba mengigitku."

"Aku akan menggunakan pisau terlebih dahulu." Jaejoong berhenti untuk melotot kearah Yunho.

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam saja dan tidak akan menjerit saat kau mengiris dagingku untuk kau makan."

Para pelayan yang entah sejak kapan berada di semua sudut, mengawasi, tertawa, mereka terlihat meninggalkan apapun yang mereka kerjakan untuk melihat apa yang majikan mereka beli untuk tunanganya. Sepertinya mereka semua juga penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik kain hitam itu.

"Buka lah." Yunho menyingkir, membiarkan Jaejoong melihat benda besar di tengah ruangan itu. "Semoga kau menyukainya karena aku tidak mau dagingku kau iris."

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho, tatapannya fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan melihat benda familiar meski masih berbungkus kain hitam itu di sana, ia tahu itu apa. "Bagaimana kau... " ia menahan lidah. Suaranya terdengar lemah karena menahan tangis, haru.

"Tidak penting. Buka lah."

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, Jaejong melompat maju penuh semangat. Menarik tali pengikat kain sebelum menarik penutup itu perlahan. Pemuda itu menahan napas, piano itu bukan lah piano kemarin yang ia inginkan. Piano yang ini jauh lebih indah dan ia yakin harganya lebih mahal dari piano kemarin yang ia rebutkan. "Yun," suara Jaejoong tercekat.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong saat ia berlari kearah Yunho, melemparkan tubuhnya kearah pria itu. Yunho terkejut, keduanya berbenturan cukup kerasa sampai Yunho terbatuk mendapat lemparan tubuh tunanganya itu. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho, Jaejoong malah semakin memeluk erat pria itu. Hal itu membuat Yunho terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Kau akan membunuhku Jongie." dengan perlahan, lengan pemuda itu melonggar. Tubuh Jaejoong meluncur dalam dekapan lengan Yunho. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bergairah. Astaga. Haruskan saat ini pemuda itu merajuk, di hadapan bibinya juga puluhan mata pelayan yang memperhatikan mereka.  
Ia berdeham, tidak berniat melepaskan Jaejoong dari dekapannya.

Yoochun yang berlari dari ruan kerjanya karena mendengar suara teriakan Jaejoong berhenti tidak jauh dari sana. Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, ia meneriakan perintah kepada pelayan dan mereka pun kembali kepada pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

"Terima kasih Yunho." entah Yunho harus bernapas lega atau frustasi saat Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang terbilang sulit tertarik kepada seseorang begitu mudah terangsan hanya dengan pelukan dari tunangannya ini. Belum lagi sapuan ringan tubuh pemuda itu di atas tubuhnya.  
Otak Yunho membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka berdua berada di atas ranjang. Ya Tuhan, Yunho menggeleng.

"Kau menyukainya." ia menunjuk piano dengan dagu.

"Tentu saja! Ini sangat indah, lebih indah dari piano kemarin yang aku rebutkan." Mengehela napas dramatis ia menambahkan. "Pak tua kemarin itu pasti iri jika tahu aku memiliki piano terindah sepanjang masa." Meskipun itu berlebihan. Tidak ada alasan kenapa Yunho harus meralatnya, ia hanya membiarkan pikiran pemuda itu berpikir sepuasnya.

"Piano ini sangat indah." Bibi Yuri menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Pemuda itu melompat senang menghampiri wanita itu.

"Benar, bukan! Yunho membelikan ini untuk _ku_ Bibi. Hebat bukan." kedua tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke sana kemari penuh semangat. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah yang tadinya pucat itu seimbang dengan uang yang Yunho keluarkan untuk membeli piano terbaik itu.

"Kau bisa bermain piano? Aku tidak tahu itu itu." Yunho bertanya

Yoochun, yang berdiam diri mengamati piano itu juga terkejut. Sejak ia mengenal pemuda itu tidak pernah sekali pun ia mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan bisa bermain piano. "Aku juga tidak."

Dengan malu malu Jaejoong nyengir polos. Bibi Yuri tersenyum, melingkarkan lengan di atas bahu Jaejoong yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Jika tidak keberatan, maukan kau memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kami?"

Tiga pasang mata yang masih di sana menatap Jaejoong penuh harap. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu merona entah karena apa.

Menarik kursi, Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk. "Bibi benar, kau harus mencoba piano baru ini. Jika merasa ada yang tidak beres kita bisa menukarnya kembali."

Terdengar helaan napas Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong menatap pria itu. Keningnya berkerut dengan bibir mencebil. Tidak butuh kata bagi Yoochun untuk memahami bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa mememainkan piano itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan piano." ia berkata polos.

Nada tinggi piano ulah jari Yunho menggema di aula kastil. Ketiga pasang mata lain menatap satu sama lain sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau bilang apa Jongie?" Yunho tidak yakin tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Dia tidak bisa bermain piano, sudah aku duga." usai berkata, Yoochun menggumamkan sesuatu akan mengecek kembali pekerjaanya. Begitu juga bibi Yuri yang berniat menemui koki untuk membahas makan siang mereka.

Tinggalah dua orang itu di aula luas yang kemarin malam di penuhi ratusan tamu saat pesta.

Mengikat lengan di depan dada, Yunho bersandar pada piano itu santai. Kedua kakinya di silang satu sama lain. Helaan napas pasrah pria itu membuat rasa bersalah Jaejoong muncul. "Maaf."

Sebelah alis Yunho bergerak keatas. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua ini." kedua tangan pemuda itu menyapu udara, menunjuk piano tanpa arah pasti. "Kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membelinya, sedangkan aku tidak bisa memainkannya."

Meskipun merasa geli, Yunho menahan serigai melihat wajah lucu Jaejoong saat merajuk. "Tidak masalah. Kau hanya perlu belajar dari Yoochun. Aku akan memintanya untuk mengajarimu."

Mengangkat pandangan, Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho. Pria itu terlihat santai. Namun Jaejoong tetap waspada. "Oh tidak! Yoochun sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi dengan meminta dia mengajariku piano."

"Aku akan menaikkan gajinya jika perlu."

"Kau akan melakukan itu demi aku?" ia bertanya terkejut. "Setelah apa yang aku lakukan dua hari tetakhir ini?" ia tidak percaya ini. Oh, betapa mulia tunanganya ini. Jaejoong tidak menyesali keputusanya untuk menikah dengan Yunho.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dua hari terakhir ini, Jongie?" ujar Yunho menggoda.

Jari telunjuk mungil Jaejoong menggaruk pelipis salah tingkah. "Bersikap buruk, mengurung diri dan tidak mematuhi perkatanmu."

"Apa kau menyesal?" kepala dengan rambut legam di hadapan Yunho itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau harus menebusnya."

Memiringkan kepal, Jaejoong tidak paham dengan apa yang tunangan tampannya itu ocehkan. "Menebus?" Yunho mengangguk pasti.

"Caranya?"

Berdiri tegak, pria itu maju beberapa langkah sampai di hadapan Jaejoong. Tinggi tubuh mereka yang tidak sejajar memaksa Jaejoong mendongak. Ia benar benar iri dengan tinggi serta ketampanan Yunho yang jauh lebih unggul darinya itu.

Menunduk untuk berbisik. Yunho berkata lirih. "Beri aku sebuah ciuman."

Kening Jaejoong mengeryit aneh. "Hanya itu?"

"Ciuman indah dan... lama."

Memperhatikan sekeliling, kedua pipi pemuda itu merona. Memang tidak ada siapapun di sekeliling mereka, namun tetap saja itu membuatnya malu. "Tidak bisakah kita pindah? Di kamarmu, mungkin? Itu akan jauh lebih privasi."

Astaga. Apakah Jaejoong tahu apa yang ia tawarkan. Yunho menggeleng. Pemuda itu tidak tahu, Jaejoong terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal intim sepasang kekasih, tapi Yunho tahu. Ia tidak akan puas dengan sebuah ciuman jika mereka berdua ada di kamarnya atau kamar manapun dengan pintu tertutup. Jaejoong pantas mendapatkan perilaku baik, dan Yunho akan menghormati pemuda kesayangannya ini sampai mereka menikah nanti.

Dengan keputusan yang sulit ia ambil, Yunho berkata. "Aku ingin di sini." Suara pria itu berubah serak.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling berharap tidak ada siapapun lewat nantinya. "Baiklah." sebelum ia menarik napas mempersiapkan diri, Yunho menarik lengannya, menunduk untuk menagih kenikmatan yang telah ia janjikan.

Bibir pria itu bergerak lembut di atas bibi Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut mendapati dirinya begitu mudah larut dan menikmati ciuman ini. Dengan gerakan malu serta canggung, telapak tangan Jaejoong menyapu pundak menuju tengkuk Yunho, menikmati kekuatan di balik kulit pria itu yang keras.

Yunho menggeram, jemari Jaejoong menggelitik tengkuknya sampai ia kehilangan kendali. Melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Jaejoong, ia menyusuri tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu, berhenti di bawah bokong kecil Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan mudah. Yunho berjalan menuju piano dengan Jaejoong bergelayut di pelukan, mendudukan kekasihnya itu di atas badan piano.  
"Yun, kau... " ucapan Jaejoong terpotong dengan bibir Yunho kembali melumat bibirnya. Kali ini lebih rakus dari sebelumnya, menguasai, mencecap serta menikmati rasa Jaejoong yang memabukan.

Yunho menyelipkan kakinya di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong. Menarik kekasihnya merapat sampai ia berharap keduanya melebur bersama. Lengan pria itu memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong sedemikian rupa sampai ia takut akan mematahkan tulang kurus Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho meninggalkan bibir Jaejoong, membiarkan pemuda itu bernapas sepuasnya.

Bibir pria itu menjelajahi rahang lembut Jaejoong sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan sampai ingin meledak. Yunho menggodanya, menemukan denyut nadi pada lekukan leher kekasihnya dengan detak terpacu. Lidah pria itu menggoda, bekerja sama dengan gigi pria itu untuk melumpuhkan Jaejoong serta dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan dengan di mana mereka berada atau akan ada orang yang melihat. Jaejoong lupa segalanya kecuali pria yang bercumbu denganya, ini terasa baru untuk Jaejoong. Ciuman ini melebihi ciuman kemarin yang pria itu berikan. Jaejoong memekik tertahan, segera saja bibir Yunho mebungkam bibirnya saat tangan kasar pria itu menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya.

Keduanya tersengal. Berlomba menarik napas selama keduanya menarik diri. Jaejoong membuka mata hanya untuk berhadapan dengan mata musang gelap Yunho. "Sialan Jongie. Aku mengingkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu." mendekap tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya itu bergetar. "Kita harus cepat menikah."

Yunho ragu dengan apa yang dirasakannya sendiri. Ia tidak mencintai pemuda ini bukan? Secepat inikah? Semudah inikah hatinya terikat pada Jaejoong?  
Pertanyaan itu belum mampu ia jawab. Yang Yunho tahu, ia mengingikan Jaejoong. Sampai sakit rasanya membayangkan pernikahan masih lah beberapa minggu kedepan.

Keraguan itu juga membuatnya malu. Ia bodoh karena tidak begitu paham dengan perasaanya sendiri.

Menarik diri, Yunho menatap mata sayu Jaejoong, ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong juga mengingikannya. Pernikahan ini sempurna meski tanpa di landasi cinta. Suatu saat, mungkin mereka akan saling mencintai. Hal itu membuat Yunho takut, takut jika ia meninggalkan Jaejoong, yang hanya akan membuat pemuda itu terpuruk. Sama seperti ayahnya ketika ibunya pergi meninggalkan pria itu dan dirinya yang masih sangat kecil.

.

。。* 。。

.

Yuri tidak ada di manapun ketika Yunho mencari bibinya usai makan malam. Wanita itu sudah berkata akan berbicara pribadi saat mereka selesai makan malam tadi. Namun tidak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya bibi yang super cerewet itu di manapun.

"Yunho."

Yunho berputar. Melihat bibinya berjalan cepat kearahnya dari ujung lorong sayap kanan kastil. "Aku mencarimu."

"Aku juga mencarimu, Bibi."

"Ikuti aku."

Tanpa ada niat membantah. Yunho mengikuti bibinya menuju sayap kanan lantai dua, mereka memasuki ruangan terdekat yang bersebelahan dengan kamar bibinya.

Penutup pintu di belakang, Yunho mencari tempat duduk nyaman untuk ia duduki, tidak jauh dari sofa di mana bibinya telah mendudukan diri di sana. "Inilah alasanku membenci kastil ini. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita tempati. Sangat mudah tersesat di rumahmu sendiri meskipun aku sudah tinggal di sini berbulan bulan."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar keluhan bibinya yang bukanlah pertama ia dengar. Yuri memang tidak menyukai kastil ini, Yunho paham, alasanya bukanlah yang di sebutkan bibinya tadi. "Aku mencarimu, tapi tak menemukanmu dimana mana, maaf membuatmu mencariku."

Yuri terlihat gusar di tempat duduknya. Wanita itu bermain main dengan cincin pemberian almarhum suaminya yang masih setia di jari manis bibi Yuri. Bahkan, Yunho belum pernah melihat bibinya tanpa cincin itu sebelumnya.

Ah, Yunho hampir saja lupa dengan cincin yang ia beli. Seharusnya ia sudah memberikan cincin itu kepada Jaejoong sepulang mereka dari kota dua hari lalu, andai Jaejoong tidak marah dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama dua hari ini. Ia sudahenyerahkan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan bibi. Aku siap mendengarkan."

Ragu ragu Yuri berkata. "Ini tentang pernikahanmu. Aku sudah bertanya untuk mencari hari baik."

Nada lambat serta ragu itu membuat Yunho tegang. "Lalu?" ia bertanya penuh harap. Ku mohon Tuhan. Ia berdoa dalam hati.

"Kau tidak bisa menikah minggu depan. Kalian bisa menikah tiga minggu dari sekarang." Yuri menambahkan.

Yunho memejamkan mata. Ia merasa begitu lega mendengar itu. Meski tidak dalam minggu ini setidaknya ia masih tetap akan menikah dengan Jaejoong. Bukan suatu yg buruk jika pernikahan di tunda.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Bagus?" Yuri mendelik terkejut. "Kau bilang bagus. Aku sudah menghawatirkan kau akan marah mengetahui pernikahan harus di tunda selama tiga minggu tapi kau hanya mengatakan bagus!"

Melihat bibinya berkata begitu keras Yunho meringis. "Apakah aku harus bersedih, menangis atau marah?"

"Owh tidak! Hanya saja jawabanmu di luar dugaan meningat kau ingin segera menikah."

"Tiga minggu waktu yang lama Bibi, selama itu pula kau bisa menyiapkan pesta terbesar seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Aku masih bisa menunggu." Mendengar itu Yuri kembali bersemangat.

"Kau benar. Aku harus menyiapkan resepsi yang hebat dalam sejarah keluarga Jung." wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan pakaian yang wanita itu kenalan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. "Sebaiknya aku memulainya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terburu buru pada waktunya nanti seperti pesta kemarin. Ya Tuhan, itu suatu keajaiban karena pesta berjalan cukup baik."

Langkah Yuri terhenti sebelum wanita itu menggapai pintu. "Satu lagi Yunho." memutar tubuh, Yuri menghela napas lalu berkata. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh atau menggelikan. Aku tidak berniat mempercayai gosip yang ada. Hanya saja aku bertanya tanya... "

Yunho tetap diam menunggu bibinya menyelesaikan ucapanya. "Ayah dari Jaejoong, mungkinkah Choi Siwon?" melihat wajah keponakannya mengeras, buru buru Yuri menambahkan. "Itu hanya dugaanku. Di lihat dari sudut manapun almarhum Siwon memperlakukan ibu dan anak itu terlalu baik. Mungkin bukan anak haram seperti yang mereka semua pikirkan, tidak kah kau bertanya tanya bagaimana Siwon bisa menyayangi mereka begitu besar sampai melawan istrinya sendiri."

Tangan kasar Yunho mengusap wajah, kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Tidak ada orang yang tahu siapa ayah pemuda yang akan di nikahinya itu. "Aku akan bertanya kepada Jaejoong." ia menenangkan bibinya. Yunho sendiri tidak berani bertanya karena ia yakin Jaejong sendiri tahu jawabanya.

Setelah kepergian bibinya Yunho bangkit. Ia merindukan tunanganya itu dan ingin mendapatkan satu ciuman darinya sebelum menemui mandor perkebunan untuk membahas beberapa masalah. Ia juga harus bertanya tentang siapa ayah Jaejoong sebelum ia menikahi pemuda itu.

Pelayan lantai bawah sudah menunggu di luar pintu saat Yunho keluar ruangan. Pria itu membungkuk hormat. "Ada tamu dari kota Tuan muda."

"Tamu. Aku tidak merasa memiliki janji pada siapapun malam ini."

"Beliau pengacara, Mr. Kang."

Pengacara. Siapa?  
Pengacara keluarga mereka bermarga Yoo, bukan Kang. "Aku akan menemuinya, di mana dia."

Ketika Yunho memasuki ruang tamu sayap kanan lantai dasar ia melihat seorang pria gemuk memiliki tinggi kira kira seratus tujuh puluh lima duduk di sana. Kancing jas pria itu terlihat tak mampu menahan perut besar pria itu.

"Selamat malam." Yunho menyapa.

Mata pria itu terbelalak terkejut di balik kaca mata di atas hidungnya. Pria itu terkejut mendapati Mr. Jung pemilik estat masih lah sangat muda. Jauh dari yang ia bayangkan "Selamat malam Mr. Jung, maafkan saya menganggu Anda malam malam begini."

Yunho mempersilahkan pengacara yang tidak ia kenal itu duduk. Ia sendiri duduk di seberang meja, mecoba bersikap santai meskipun perasaanya berkata lain. "Ada yang saya bisa bantu Mr. Kang?"

Dengan sikap tenang yang membuat Yunho kagum, pengacara itu membungkuk untuk meraih tas kerja yang ada di atas meja. Mengeluarkan selembar amplot bersegel yang pria itu berikan kepada Yunho. "Saya datang dari Seoul, pengacara pribadi Ms. Kwon."

Yunho menahan kembali tangan yang sudah menyentuh ujung amplop tersebut. Rahang pria itu mengeras mendengar nama yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak ia dengar. "Kembalilah Mr. Kang, Anda tidak di terima di sini." ujar Yunho datar.

Pengacara itu juga bangkit mengikuti Yunho. "Ini keadaan darurat Mr. Jung, beliau ingin bicara dengan Anda. Ms. Kwon sakit parah, dokter mengatakan beliau tidak akan hidup lama lagi."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Wanita itu sudah memutus hubungan kami sejak dua puluh tahun lalu. Katakan padanya untuk membusuk di neraka." Sebelum amarah yang ia pendam selama dua puluh tahun lamanya meledak, Yunho mengambil langkah.

Pintu terbuka bersamaan masuknya Yuri ke dalam ruangan. "Atas dasar apa wanita itu memintamu menemuinya. Lupakan dia bahwa dia sendiri lah yang tidak menginginkan putranya." berderap kearah pengacara yang berwajag pucat, Yuri melotot galak kearah pria yang saat ini berkeringat dingin itu. "Biarkan dia mati tanpa pernah melihat kami. Bukankah dia tidak menginginkan kami sebelumnya."

"Bibi." amarah yang tadinya menguasai Yunho lenyap seketika melihat amarah bibinya. "Aku bisa menangani ini sendiri."

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa. Bukankah kau berniat keluar dari ruangan ini. Pergilah, biarkan aku berbicara dengan pengacara ini."

"Dia juga Ibuku." Yunho berkata pasrah. "Meskipun dia menelantarkanku dua puluh tahun silam untuk kau urus, bagaimana pun juga dia Ibuku." tenggorokan Yunho tercekat. Ia merasa kedua matanya panas mengingat kenangan yang tidak ia harapkan muncul kembali dalam ingatannya.

Yuri memalingkan wajah. Yunho tahu bibinya menahan tangis dan berharap ia tidak melihatnya. "Berapa lama lagi." ia bertanya kepada pengacara itu.

"Kanker beliau sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu."

"Oh Yoona." Yuri tertawa kaku. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk di lantai, nenangis tersedu.

Yunho ingin tertawa dan bersorak bahagia karena karma akhirnya mendatangi wanita yang telah menelantarkan dirinya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak juga menangis. Ia tahu bibinya juga merasakan kehilangan yang tidak ingin ia akui ini. Kenyataan ini hanya membuatnya... entahlah.

"Besok pagi saya akan kembali ke Seoul. Tidak ada yang mengurus Ms. Yoona dan saya harus kembali secepatnya. Jika Anda berkenan Mr. Jung, kita bisa berangkat bersama pukul sepuluh pagi besok."

Seluruh tubuh Yunho mati rasa. Seharusnya ia merasa senang, bukan. Tapi kenapa ia merasa kekosongan dalam hatinya. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikiranya sampai tak menyadari pengacara ibunya keluar ruagan

Yunho mengabaikan bibinya yang masih menangis histeris. Berderap keluar ruangan dengan amarah tertahan, ia membutuhkan sesorang untuk berbagi. Dan ia membutuhkan Jaejoong.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas dan berantakan. Menerima saran kritik yang membangun tentang ff ini.

Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan vote koment. Senang rasanya FF ku masih di minati meski slow update. Kamsamanida. -BOW-


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

.

.

Untuk seorang pelajar baru yang belum pernah bermain piano, Jaejoong terlalu cepat menghapal serta memahami detail permainan notasi piano.

Yoochun terkejut mendapati Jaejoong sudah menghapal nots piano, pelajaran dasar bermain piano kurun waktu dua jam. Mungkin benar apa yang di katakan pemuda itu sebelumnya bahwa Jaejoong pernah memainkan alat musik tersebut di masa lalu yang membuat pemuda itu dengan mudah menghapal nots.

Mungkin sesuatu dalam pikiran Jaejoong menghambat ingatannya untuk mengingat kejadian lebih detail dari masa lalu. Jaejoong hanya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia pernah memainkan piano bersama saudara kembarnya, Youngwoon, juga ibunya sebelum mereka datang ke estat keluarga Choi. Pemuda itu tidak tahu lahir di mana, sepanjang ingatan Jaejong, atau apa yang di katakan Jaejoong, pemuda itu tumbuh di Gwangju, yang Yoochun ketahui dengan sangat jelas pemuda itu tidak lahir di sana.

Asal pemuda itu masih sebuah misteri. Yoochun sendiri tidak pernah mengira bahwa suatu hari ia akan meragukan asal serta tempat kelahiran Jaejoong, itu tidak penting. Namun bohong jika ia tidak penasaran karena kehidupan pemuda itu penuh teka teki, tentunya selain penderitaan yang telah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri selama di Gwangju.

Nada piano yang salah menyadarkan Yoochun dari pikiran yang berkecamuk. Bibir Jaejoong mencebil saat pemuda itu merasakan nada yang ia dengar terdengar salah. "Aku melakukan kesalahan, bukan?"

Anggukan Yoochun hanya membuat bahu Jaejoong merosot. "Aku sudah mencoba menghapal setiap detail nots ini. Tapi masih saja aku melakukan kesalahan." Andai Jaejoong belum pernah belajar sebelumnya, akan memakan waktu lama untuk menghapal setiap nots.

"Cukup untuk malam ini." Yoochun menyudahi latihan mereka. "Jika aku sampai membuatmu terlalu lelah Tuan muda akan memarahiku." Itu benar. Kondisi Jaejoong sudah mulai membaik sejak terakhir kali pemuda itu terluka. Lula hati lebih tepatnya.

"Aku tidak lelah." Ia berkata. Jemarinya menyusuri badan piano, membelainya dengan perlahan. "Justru aku ingin segera bisa untuk dapat bermain dengan benar. Aku sangat ingin dapat memainkan piano ini."

"Tidak cukup hanya semalam agar kau menguasai permainan piano, Jongie. Jika kau tidak lelah, aku lelah." hembusan napas Yoochun terdengar lemah. Menarik perhatian Jaejoong dari catatan yang ia buat tentang latihan dasar yang ia pelajari malam ini.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sendiri karena tidak enak hati, se0ertinya ia memang sudah menyita waktu Yoochun terlalu lama. "Maafkan aku. Kau benar. Kau sudah bekerja sepanjang hari dan aku masih saja merepotkanmu dengan meminta menjadi guru pianoku. Maafkan aku Hyung."

Mengabaikan permintaan maaf Jaejoong, Yoochun sibuk memasukan lembaran kertas pelajaranan mereka ke dalam tas kulit tipis berwarna hitam miliknya. Itu adalah catatan lama ketika dulu ia mulai belajar. "Kau bisa belajar sendiri tentang apa saja yang sudah kita pelajari malam ini. Aku yakin kau mampu melakukannya dengan cukup baik meski tanpa pengawasanku."

"Aku tidak yakin." Jaejoong berkata ragu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat menyadari Yoochun mengumpulkan barang barangnya dengan tergesa. Seakan pria itu ingin segera pergi darinya. Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan? Kesalahan yang Jaejoong sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Alih alih bertanya, Jaejoong memasang wajah penuh senyum palsu yang berhasil ia sempurnakan. "Itu ide bagus." Senyum lebar Jaejoong tidak mampu membuat Yoochun tersenyum. Hari ini pria itu terlihat aneh, Yoochun tidak tersenyum untuknya barang sedikitpun. Tidak juga bercanda seperti Yoochun yang biasanya ia jumpai,l.

Jaejoong yakin ada sesuatu yang salah. "Apa aku berbuat salah?" ia bertanya saat Yoochum bangkit dari kursi.

Menarik tas ke atas bahu, Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. Apakah pikiran yang menghantuinya terbaca sejelas itu?

"Hari ini kau bersikap aneh padaku. Kau juga mengabaikan ku. Tidak bicara banyak padaku sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan kau juga menjauhiku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya lelah." menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong, Yoochun berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang musik tanpa ada kata lagi.

Jaejoong menatap pintu tertutup di belakang Yoochun saat pria itu pergi tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Pria itu berbeda, ia tidak mengenal Yoochun yang ini.

Mendudukan diri kembali, Jaejoong mengamati ruangan yang tadinya kosong itu telah menjadi ruangan pribadi milik Jaejoong sejak piano tersebut bertempat di sana. Berada di sebelah lain ruang kerja pribadi Yunho, di sebelah lain ruang kerja pribadi Yoochun.

Senyum Jaejoong kembali bersemi mengingat suatu hari ia akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk tunangannya. Yunho akan mendengar ia berlarih setiap hari dari ruang sebelah, atau jika tidak sibuk, pria itu akan menemaninya berlarih.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Itu terlalu muluk. Yunho memiliki pekerjaan lain yang harus pria itu urus. Ratusan hektar tanah untuk di awasi, ratusan pekerja di kebun teh, ratusan pekerja pabrik dan puluhan pelayan yang harus pria itu beri gaji.

Gaji!  
Hal itu mengingatkan Jaejoong akan pekerjaan yang Yunho janjikan. Setelah ia berada di rumah ini lebih dari satu minggu, sudah sewajarnya jika ia harus membantu untuk membayar tempat tinggal serta uang makan yang ia habiskan selama beberapa hari terakhir. Belum lagi piano ini. Astaga. Ia lupa bertanya berapa harga piano ini kepada Yunho karena terlalu senang.

Meskipun pria itu mengatakan cukup dengan ciuman, itu tidak sebanding dengan piano seindah ini, setidaknya itulah menurut Jaejoong. Dan hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membayar semua utang ini adalah dengan bekerja, besok pagi ia akan bertanya kepada Yunho.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Kau hanya menyiksa diri dengan bersikap seperti itu."

Yoochun berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara seseorang. Baru saja ia menutup pintu sudah di hentikan oleh Junsu. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Pemuda yang tidak hanya memiliki tinggi kurang lebih seperti Jaejoong, namun juga seumuran dengan Jaejoong itu meninggalkan dinding yang tadinya Junsu gunakan untuk bersandar, melangkah mendekati Yoochun untuk menatap langsung ke wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau menyukai Jongie. Tidak usah menyangkal itu. Aku mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali Tuan muda membawanya kembali bersama kalian. Kau memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat baik ketika kau sendiri begitu kaku kepada para pelayan serta penghuni lain di kastil ini. Bahkan, biasanya kau juga akan tersenyum dan menggoda Jaejoong."

Yoochun mengabaikan Junsu dan bejalan melewati pemuda itu sambil lalu, melangkah cepat menjauhi pintu, takut Jaejoong akan mendengar setiap ucapan yang di katakan Junsu tadi karena semua itu benar adanya. "Jangan sembarangan bicara, Junsu." ujarnya berbohong. "Aku tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Dia tunangan Tuan muda kita."

Junsu mengikuti langkah lebar Yoochun sambil berlari. Pemuda itu tidak patah semangat meski sudah mendapat delikan marah dari pria yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu karena mengejarnya menyusuri lorong yang di terangi bola bola lampu di kedua sisi. "Aku mengatakan kebenaran tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Malam ini kau bersikap tidak adil kepada Jaejoong karena kau cemburu."

Langkah Yoochun terhenti. Junsu hampir saja terpeleset karena berhenti tiba tiba di sisi pria itu. Memutar ke hadapan Yoochun, ia menambahkan. "Kau melihatnya bukan? Siang tadi, saat Tuan muda mencium Jongie. Itulah alasanya kau marah."

Jika tatapan tajam Yoochun mampu membunuh, Junsu sudah yakin ia akan mati detik di mana mata hitam setajam laser itu menatapnya. Ia mundur selangkah karena takut melihat tatapan pria yang ia kagumi secara diam diam itu. "Mereka akan menikah tiga minggu lagi, bibi Yuri mengatakan pada Ibuku siang tadi. Tidak ada kesempatan untukmu, Hyung."

Kedua tangan Yoochun terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tahu!" kata itu berhasil Yoochun ucapkan dengan lancar.

"Kau tidak tahu. Kalau kau tahu kau tidak akan menderita karena dia." emosi membuat Junsu berkata lebih keras dari yang pemuda itu inginkan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan, Junsu, ini di luar pekerjaanmu atau pekerjaanku di kastil ini dan pembicaraan ini di luar kepantasan yang seharusnya kita bicarakan."

Junsu sudah membuka mulut untuk berbebat saat sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka bahwa keduanya berdiri di tengah lorong. Di mana siapapun dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Maaf aku menganggu kalian."  
Kedua pasang mata itu berputar kearah datangnya suara. Tuan muda Yunho berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan bibir tersenyum kaku. "Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, cari lah tempat yang lebih pribadi. Ini lorong yang kapan pun ada orang lewat dan akan mendengar apapun yang kalian debatkan."

"Kami minta maaf." Yoochun menunduk. Tanpa menunggu perintah atau ijin dari Yunho ia berjalan melewati Tuan muda mereka dengan langkah lebar. Junsu mengikuti pria itu setelah menunduk undur diri kepada Yunho.

"Apakah mereka berkencan?" gumam Yunho, memperhatikan keduanya menghilang di tikungan kearah ruang tengah. Mengedikan bahu ia kembali menelusuri lorong. Ia harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

Yunho menemukan Jaejoong masih sibuk berlatih di ruang pribadi pemuda itu. Tempat itu masih terlihat kosong dengan lemari besar menyatu dengan dinding di satu sisi serta perabotan seadanya dan hanya ada piano itu di tengah ruangan. Yunho sudah memberikan ruangan ini untuk Jaejoong, ia hanya bisa beharap pemuda itu mau mendekorasi ruang ini dengan selera yang diinginkannya.

Nada piano itu terdengar aneh. Jemari Jaejoong masih terlihat kaku saat menekan nots piano. "Aku merindukanmu." Yunho berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di sisi leher Jaejoong.

"Yun." tubuh Jaejoong menegang untuk beberapa saat, setelahnya pemuda itu merasa rileks karena tahu Yunho lah yang sedang memeluknya.

Memutar tubuh, ia menemukan wajah sayu tunangannya itu menatap kearahnya. Yunho tidak tersenyum seperti terakhir kali ia melihat pria itu siang tadi. Sejak ciuman manis mereka sebelum makan siang, Yunho tersenyum sepanjang hari setelahnya. Bahkan sampai makan malam pun pria itu masih tersenyum penuh arti saat menatapnya. Senyum itu telah lenyap tanpa bekas, di gantikan kerutan samar di kening serta sudut bibir pria itu yang memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Jaejoong menyurukan wajahnya di atas pinggang Yunho. Pria itu menunduk untuk menarik Jaejoong berdiri, duduk di kursi yang tadi pemuda itu duduki dan mendudukan Jaejoong di atas pangkuannya. Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya di peluk oleh Yunho, berharap pria itu menemukan ketenangan saat bersamanya. "Kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi." itukah yang membuat Yunho sedih. Tapi kenapa?

Menarik diri, Jaejoong menatap wajah pria itu. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" Yunho menggeleng. Hal itu mengirimkan tikaman kasat mata ke ulu hatinya. Sebelum Jaejoong memahami apa yang Yunho pikirkan adalah salah, pria itu berkata. "Jika bisa, besok aku ingin menikahimu. Namun itu mustahil."

Lalu apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu murung? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong pengungkapkan pertanyaan itu.

Ujung bibir Yunho tertarik keatas meski hanya sedikit. Pria itu terlihat senang karena Jaejoong memahami dirinya dengan baik. "Aku harus pergi ke Seoul. Ada sedikit masalah yang harus aku selesaikan di sana." jemari Yunho mengusuri pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Menarik pemuda itu agar lebih dekat kearahnya, agar ia bisa mendaratkan ciuman ringan di atas hidung mungil Jaejoong.

"Apa kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?"

"Tidak." Menghindari tatapan sedih yang mungkin muncul di wajah Jaejoong, Yunho memeluk pemuda itu, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong, menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang akan ia rindukan. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Berapa lama?" Gesekan rambut pria itu saat menggeleng membuat Jaejoong merinding. Apakah pria itu akan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian menghadapi persiapan pernikahan yang hanya tiga minggu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." ia berkata jujur. "Secepatnya aku akan kembali. Semoga masalah itu cepat terselesaikan."

"Masalah apa?" Pelukan Yunho mengerat di sekeliling tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merasa sesak namun tetap diam. "Jangan katakan padaku jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya." ia menambahkan.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Jaejoong mencoba menarik diri. Yunho menahan kepalanya tetap di tempat saat ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada lekukan pundak Jaejoong. Ia menemukan denyut nadi di sana berdetak tak menentu. Ia menyukai aroma Jaejoong, Yunho berjanji akan membelikan wewangian mandi dari Seoul untuk Jaejoong mengingat betapa senangnya pemuda itu berendam saat mandi.

"Untuk kau yang datang di hidupku." ucapan itu mungkin tidak ada artinya bagi Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong itu adalah segalanya, napasnya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang berguna bagi orang lain, tidak ada yang berguna tepatnya meskipun ia berusaha. Mengingat bagaimana semua orang tidak menyukai keberadaan Jaejoong yang di anggap sebagai benalu.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku tidak terlahir sia sia."

Akhirnya, Yunho menarik diri. Menangkup wajah Jaejoong untuk ia amati dengan teliti. Hidung bagir, mata bulat serta alis mata lembut saat jemarinya menyusuri bulu bulu halus itu meyakinkan Yunho bahwa inilah takdirnya. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Aku menunggumu." ia berbisik "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Jemari Yunho mengusap ujung bibir Jaejoong, menariknya ke salah satu sudut yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat lucu. "Besok pagi." menunduk, ia memejam mata saat bibir mereka bertemu. "Aku akan menelfonmu." bisiknya di atas bibir Jaejoong sebelum bibir itu merekah untuk ciuman panjang selanjutnya.

.

。。* 。。

.

Pagi berikutnya Jaejoong turun saat makan siang di umukan. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam, bahkan saat Yunho berpamitan dari balik pintu kamarnya pagi ini, ia belum juga tidur meskipun ia menginginkan tidur agar tidak tergoda untuk melihat pria itu pergi. Jaejoong membenci perpisahan, meskipun hanya beberapa hari ke depan.

Yunho tidak memaksa untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong pagi ini sebelum pria itu pergi. Akan tetapi Jaejoong tahu pria itu kecewa hanya dengan mendengar suara putus asa Yunho di balik pintu kamarnya. Suara mobil Yunho yang melaju pergi menggoda Jaejoong untuk berlari kearah jendela, ia tidak melakukanya karena tidak ingin di hantui bayangan Yunho menjauh darinya. Tidak! Hal itu mengingatkannya akan rasa kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Ibu serta adik juga paman Siwon yang ia anggap sebagai ayah kedua.

"Selamat siang calon nyonya besar. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jaejoong mengabaikan panggilan menggoda itu. "Lumayan." nada lesu dari suara Jaejoong membuat pelayan wanita itu mengeryitkan kening. "Mau minum sup terlebih dahulu, kau terlihat kurang tidur Jongie, lihatlah lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan, menyentuh wajahnya. Apakah terlihat seburuk itu? "Aku baik baik saja." Ia memandang kursi kosong si sisi lain meja, "Di mana Bibi Yuri?"

"Beliau kurang sehat sejak semalam dan beristirahat di kamar." pelayan itu menyajikan sarapan yang biasanya membuat Jaejoong meneteskan air liur, namun tidak pagi ini. Ia merasa perutnya penuh hanya dengan melihat.

"Aku akan menlihat Bibi. Apakah beliau sudah sarapan?"

Kepala pelayan bagian dapur memasuki ruang dengan langkah cepat seperti biasanya. "Beliau tidak ingin di ganggu, Jongie. Kami sudah mengirim makanan ke kamar Beliau. Jangan kau cemaskan beliau karena kami akan merawatnya dengan baik." pelayan wanita itu tersenyum mendengar Mrs. Kim berkata tegas tak terbantahkan.

Berdiri tidak jauh dari sisi Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim, kepala pelayan bagian dapur membalik piring dan mengambi beberapa potongan sandwich untuk Jaejoong. "Yang harus kau lakukan sayangku, mengisi perutmu atau Tuan muda akan menghukum kami semua karena membiarkanmu kelaparan selama beliau tidak ada di rumah."

"Yunho meminta kau melakukanya?" anggukan Mrs. Kim membuat senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Pria itu tidak melepaskan pengawasan meski ia tidak berada di tempat di mana Yunho bisa mengawasi.

Tersenyum malu, Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Kim melempar senyum keibuan. Ia menyukai calon istri Tuan mudanya ini. Semua pelayan sempat menghawatirkan siapa wanita yang akan berhasil menjerat Tuan muda mereka saat pesta beberapa hari lalu.

Ketika Tuan muda Yunho terlihat akrab dengan wanita muda Kwon Ahra, adik dari istri Mr. Choi membuat semua pelayan gelisah.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagaimana keluarga Kwon selalu ikut campur urusan salah satu dari anggota keluarganya. Mr. Kwon, ayah dari BoA dan Ahra itu adalah salah seorang pejabat negara penggila harta yang selalu memandang tinggi kedudukannya, pria sombong yang suka menindas rakyat yang lebih kecil.

Pemerintah seakan buta mengingat Mr. Kwon yang pandai bersilat lidah. Seluruh pelayan akan terpaksa merendah kepada keluarga Mr. Kwon yang mereka benci andai Tuan muda mereka memilih wanita itu. Beruntung karena Tuan muda Yunho memilih Jaejoong sebagai calon istri serta nyonya besar yang akan menjadi majikan mereka.

"Baiklah." tanpa menunggu pelayan menarik kursi untuknya, Jaejoong melakukannya sendiri. Nafsu makan Jaejoong telah kembali, menyadari tentang Yunho yang tidak mengabaikan dieinya selama pria itu pergi ke Seoul membuatnya senang. Yunho peduli padanya dan Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang meletup letup seperti gunung berapi yang memuntahkan lahar.

Hari itu berjalan cukup menyenangkan, Jaejoong menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersama pianonya di ruang pribadi yang ia beri nama ruang Lily.

Yunho mengatakan ia boleh mendisain ruang sesuai seleranya, dan ia berniat melakukanya dengan bantuan dua pelayan yang Yunho tugaskan untuk membantunya.

Hari berikutnya mereka pergi ke kota untuk membeli apapun yang Jaejoong butuhkan, tidak mudah menemukan kertas dinding bercorak bunga bunga Lily yang Jaejoong cari sampai kedua pelayan muda itu harus mencarinya ke kota lain.

Sofa berbulu putih gading dengan bantalan besar di atasnya telah mengisi kiri ruangan, piano ia tempatkan tidak jauh dari jendela lebar yang memiliki tinggi sampai ke ke langit langit dengar korden berwarna senada menjuntai indah ketika angin mengibaskan korden berenda itu. Bibi Yuri memanggil seseorang untuk membuatkan khusus sesuai keinginanya.

"Yunho menginginkannya." kata itu cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong berhenti mendebat tentang ke ikut sertaan Yuri menawarkan di mana dan kepada siapa ia akan menemukan benda yang ia cari di jual. Dan kurang dari seminggu ia telah menyulap ruangan itu menjadi ruangan indah yang membuat siapapun memuji keahlian Jaejoong dalam mendisain ruangan.

Suatu hari Yuri berkata. "Aku tidak akan kecewa menyerahkan tanggung jawab kastil ini ketanganmu setelah melihat berubahan besar pada ruangan pribadimu." Minggu pertama itu terasa menyenangkan untuk Jaejoong.

Namun tidak pada minggu kedua, minggu itu berlalu dengan sangat lamban. Yunho belum juga kembali dan ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Tadinya Jaejoong berpikir ia menyukai perhatian Yunho dengan meminta semua pelayan mengawasinya selama pria itu pergi. Genap dua minggu sudah cukup membuatnya muak karena semua orang mengawasinya seperti induk ayam mengawasi anak anaknya.

Tidak peduli di manapun ia berada semua mata akan memastikan Jaejoong masih berada di tempat itu atau jika tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sana semua orang akan akan mencarinya. Hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

Yunho hanya menelfon dan bertanya apakah ia baik baik saja, apakah ia nyaman dan apakah ia ini dan itu. Yunho belum bisa memastikan kapan pria itu kembali karena masalah yang ia urus belum juga selesai.

Dengan hari pernikahan semakin dekat tanpa mempelai pria di sisinya membuat Jaejoong seakan di abaikan. Ia tidak yakin seminggu lagi ia akan menikah karena rasanya hari hari tidak ada bedanya tanpa kehadiran Yunho. Tujuh hari dari sekarang ia akan menjadi Mrs. Jung, yang meskipun tidak begitu ia sukai karena ia tidak yakin dirinya mampu menanggung tugas serta tanggung jawab istri dari Jung Yunho akan terjadi.

Terkurung dalam kastil selama empat belas hari membuatnya hampir meledak. Semua mata mengawasinya dan melarang Jaejoong meninggalkan kastil meski hanya untuk berjalan jalan di sungai. "Ini permintaan Tuan muda." setelah mendengar kata itu ratusan kali, menurut versi Jaejoong, ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiam diri di tempat.

Semakin dekatnya hari pernikahan semakin membuatnya gelisah. Saat Jaejoong menanyakan kapan Yunho akan pulang kepada bibi Yuri, wanita itu hanya tersenyum menangkan. Hari ini, ia memutuskan. Pernikahan hanya tinggal lima hari dari sekarang, dan ia berniat mengunjungi makam ibu dan saudaranya pagi ini, dengan atau tanpa ijin bibi Yuri.

Sudah sangat lama sejak Jaejoong berkunjung ke makam ibu serta saudara kembarnya. Tidak ada orang yang merawat makam itu sejak lama. Dulu, Yoochun akan menemaninya datang berkunjung sesekali, untuk meyakinkan makan itu di bersihkan oleh Yoochun, bukan dirinya. Satu yang membuat Jaejoong ragu untuk berkunjung hari ini, makam itu berada di tanah keluarga Choi. Bertempat di salah satu bukit jauh dari warga serta makan keluarga Choi lainnya, sekitar lima ratus meter jarak antara perbatasan estat Jung dengan estat Choi.

Tidak mudah menyelinap keluar gerbang kastil tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang. Beruntung mobil mobil pengangkut keperluan resepsi yang di adakan di kastil membantunya menyelinap meski ia harus berpakaian ala pelayan untuk mendapat ijin sopir agar memberinya tumpangan. Setelah melewati gerbang, ia berpura pura suatu barang tertinggal dan turun tidak jauh cari gerbang utama. Meskipun Jaejoong harus berjalan memutar kearah utara untuk kembali ke hutan, Jaejoong tidak merasa lelah meskipun berjalan berkilo kilo meter sebelum mendaki bukit menuju ke arah makan.

Keberuntungan bepihak kepada Jaejoong, ia tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun sepanjang perjalanan kemari. Ia mendaki bukit di tanah keluarga Jung untuk berjaga jaga. Setidaknya ia aman jika tetap berada di sana dan hanya menyebrangi sungai untuk menyusuri jalan setapak kasat mata yang ia tandai sendiri menuju makam.

Hutan terasa tidak menyenangkan setelah tinggal di kastil mewah selama hampir satu bulan dengan pelayan yang memenuhi kebutuhan Jaejoong, meskipun udara bersih memanjakan paru paru, ia lebih menyukai kenyamanan ranjang ketimbang rerumputan lembab karena hujan. Jaejoong merasa kesulitan karena sepatu yang ia pakai bukanlah sepatu mendaki. Sehingga ia menanggalkan sepatu itu, berjalan dengan hanya berbalut kaos kaki, ia mengabaikan ilalang serta suatu tajam lain yang melukai kakinya. Ia sudah terbiasa dulu namun terasa asing dan tidak nyaman saat ini.

Makam ibu serta saudaranya terlihat saat Jaejoong berhenti untuk mengawasi sekeliling. Makam itu berada di bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun berada di tempat yang aman saat adanya hujan badai. Berdiri di abpit antara dua pohon besar, di bawah bebatuan besar yang teduh.

Melempar ransel berisi perbekalan, Jaejoong terkejut mendapati makam itu dalam keadaan bersih. Tidak ada ilalang atau satupun rumput liar di antara dua batu nisan serta gundukan batu yang mengeliling makam. Jaejoong membawa batu batu itu dari sungai untuk melindungi makam dulu sekali. Dan makam itu terlihat sama terawatnya seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Seikat bunga liar berwarna warni masih segar berada di atas gundukan batu kedua makam.

Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling, seseorang berada di sana beberapa saat lalu, tapi siapa? Yang pasti bukanlah Yoochun. Pria itu terlalu sibuk untuk berkunjung kemari.

Mengusir pekiran buruk serta kecurigaan, satu orang yang mungkin berkunjung kemari. Tidak mungkin orang itu datang jauh jauh dari estat Choi ke sini bukan? Mrs. Choi memang memberi ijin Jaejoong untuk mengubur ibu serta adiknya di tanah beliau, dengan syarat jauh dari estat dan ia harus pergi dari tanah beliau setelahnua. Seung Hyun menentang, namun Mrs. Choi bersikeras dan di sinilah makam ibu serta saudaranya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari kandangmu."

Perasaan dingin menjalari punggung Jaejoong mendengar suara pria yang kenali. "Aku penasaran, siapa yang membersihkan makam penyihir itu dan menaruh bunga di sana akhir akhir ini. Dan ternyata, itu kau."

Jaejoong berdiri dengan tergesa. Berputar untuk menatap pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya bersama kuda pria itu. Choi Sung Hyun.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan pria itu barusan. Ia tahu, bukan Seung Hyun lah orang yang membersihkan makam keluarganya.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas dan berantakan. Menerima kritik saran yang masih berhubungan dengan ff ini. No bash.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah vote dan meninggalkan komentar. Trimakasih full untuk yang sudah memberitahu kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan serta saran. -BOW-

Kecup satu satu # diTendang. -kabur-


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

。。* 。。

Melirik makam yang bersebelakan dengan kakinya, Jaejoong tidak yakin pria yang menaruh bunga serta membersihkam makam ibu serta saudara kembarnya adalah pria itu. Kebencian Seung Hyun kepada keluarganya terlalu besar sampai mustahil untuk menutupi sorot mata benci yang di arahkan pria itu kepadanya.

Lalu siapa gerangan yang membersihkan makam? Jaejoong tidak sempat bertanya karena ia keburu di sudutkan oleh pria itu di antara tubuh tinggi Seung Hyun dengan batu di belakang punggung Jaejoong.

"Berani beraninya kau menginjakan kaki di tanahku. Kau melanggar sumpah yang kau buat sendiri anak haram." dari jarak sedekat ini, Jaejoong menyadari otot pada tubuh pria itu berubah tegang karena marah. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak dapat menikah akhir minggu ini, karena sesuai janji yang kau langgar, kau akan mati di tanganku."

"Kau tidak akan membununuhku." ucapan itu Jaejoong katakan dengan nada tidak yakin, Seung Hyun mampu membunuhnya dengan mudah di tengah hutan ini tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu, bahkan tidak juga Yunho. Tidak ada yang tahu Jaejoong kemari, itu mempermudah Seung Hyun untuk lepas tari tuduhan apapun ketika dirinya menghilang nantinya. Bahkan, Yunho tidak akan menemukan mayatnya jika pria yang saat ini terlihat berang di hadapanya itu menguburnya di suatu tempat.

Membayangkan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Yunho, memunculkan keberanian yang belum pernah Jaejoong rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu tiba tiba, kekuatan itu menguatkan dirinya untuk berkata dengan nada tenang. "Yunho akan membunuhmu jika tahu kau menyakitiku, tidak hanya Yunho, tapi semua orang akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu untuk membalas dendam."

Tawa Seung Hyun membahana di antara rimbunan pepohonan pinus di sekitar mereka. Tawa itu menggema sebelum menghilang di kejauhan, terdengar mengerikan. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin mereka akan membalas dendam, mereka akan berterima kasih kepadaku karena melenyapkanmu, penyihir kecil. Yunho akan kembali mengundangku ke kastilnya yang indah, aku akan menawarkan adik iparku kepadanya sebagai ganti mempelainya yang kabur sebelum hari pernikahan." Serigai pria itu memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Seung Hyun tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Jemari Jaejoong mengepal di kedua sisi tubuh menahan kengerian, pria ini pasti sudah teropsesi dengan harta atau begitu membencinya sampai berpikir sejauh itu. "Yunho akan melupakanmu begitu dia menikahi Ahra, dan kedua estat akan kembali akur seperti sebelum kau datang menghancurkan semuanya."

"Kau sendiri yang menghancurkan kepercayaan Yunho, kau salah Seung Hyun, aku bukan putra ayahmu, aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku dan aku tidak berniat merebut harta yang sudah paman Siwon janjikan akan beliau berikan kepadaku... " punggung Jaejoong membentur batu dengan bunyi cukup keras, Seung Hyun menyudutkan dirinya lebih ke belakang. Jaejoong terbatuk saat jari jari Seung Hyun menangkap rahang Jaejoong untuk membuat pemuda itu diam.

"Aku beritahu kau anak haram, Ayahku tidak pernah menjanjikan uang apapun untukmu atau Ibumu." pria itu meludah di atas tanah.

Meskipun ia telah mencoba, Jaejoong tidak dapat membebaskan diri dari cengkraman pria yang jauh lebih besar dan kuat yang mencekiknya itu. Dengan nada kebencian yang lebih kental, Seung Hyun menambahkan "Ayahku penghianat. Kekayaan keluarga Choi hanya untukku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeser pun uang dari warisan Ayahku. Tidak akan pernah!"

Cengkraman jemari Seung Hyun mengerat pada rahang Jaejoong, pemuda itu hampir kehilangan pijakan saat Seung Hyun mengerahkan kekuatanya untuk mendorong pemuda itu lebih tinggi ke atas batu besar di belakang Jaejoong. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menguburmu di sini, bukan kah aku begitu baik. Memberi tempat di tanahku, terlebih kau akan menyusul kedua penyihir lain itu ke neraka."

Kedua kaki Jaejoong menendang untuk mendapatkan pijakan, pemuda itu hampir kehabisan napas. Samar, ia mendengar tawa Seung Hyun di antara dengungan keras yang menghamburkan pendengarannya. "Kalau bukan karena ibuku yang baik hati, aku sudah akan menggali mayat ibu serta saudaramu dan menenggelamkan tulang belulang mereka ke sungai, hanya janjiku padanya serta rasa bersalah ibuku yang menahanku melakukannya. Ibuku benar, kau tidak berhak atas kekayaan apapun, tidak juga tentang uang serta rumah yang Ayahku janjikan. Kini tidak ada gunanya kita mengungkit masalah itu lagi, karena kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit esok hari."

Ia akan mati. Jaejoong yakin itu, pria itu akan membunuhnya sekarang, dan Yunho tidak akan tahu ia telah di bunuh. Pria itu akan berpikir Jaejoong meninggalkan pria itu tanpa pamit, dan Yunho akan mati karena kutukan itu. Kedua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik seiring paru parunya yang kehabisan udara, tenggrokannya terasa sakit akibat cengkraman jari jari pria itu di sana. Ia terbatuk sampai dadanya terasa sakit.

Samar, Jaejoong melihat sekelebat bayangan tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri, suara melejit ringan lalu sesuatu menghantam Seung Hyung, memaksa pria itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan itu dari lehernya. Kemudian, suara jeritan pria itu membahana di hutan yang sepi.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu tubuhnya melayang sebelum terhempas ke lantai. Dadanya mengembang dengan kesejukan udara yang mampu ia ambil, ia kembali bernapas. Dadanya terasa panas, tenggorokannya terasa menyakitkan. Butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menyadari ia tergeletak di atas makam saudara kembarnya, dan ia masih hidup. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih.

Teriakan kesakitan Seung Hyun menarik perhatian Jaejoong, ia berusaha membuka mata di antara kengerian serta batuk yang di alaminya dan menyadari seseorang telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

Bayangan hitam, sosok pria berdiri di antara Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun. "Kau tahu Choi Seung Hyun, kau adalah manusia paling hina yang pernah aku temui. Betapa liciknya kau menyerah mahluk yang tidak berdaya seperti pemuda itu."

Seung Hyun menggeram kesakitan. Anak panah masih menancap di lengan kanannya dan itu adalah perbuatan pria asing di sana. "Berani beraninya kau menyerangku di tanahku sendiri." Darah mengalir deras saat Seung Hyun mencoba menggerakan tangan kiri untuk mencabut panah yang menembus daging pada lengan kanan pria itu.

Pria di hadapanya itu terlihat asing baginya karena Seung Hyun belum pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Apakah pria itu pengawal yang di tugaskan Yunho untuk menjaga calon istrinya? Sial. Is sudah mengabiskan banyak uang serta waktu untuk menyewa seseorang mengawasi Jaejoong, menunggu sampai pemuda itu sendirian tanpa pengawasan sampai kesempatan ini muncul. Ia berpikir akan mampu membalas dendam atas penderitaan yang telah ibunya derita dari keluarga Jaejoong yang ternyata gagal.

"Kau akan mati kehabisan darah sebelum sampai di rumahmu jika mencabut panah itu sekarang," Pria asing itu memperingatkan. "tapi akan lain ceritanya jika kau kembali kerumahmu sekarang, menangislah dan cari ibumu untuk kau pintai pertolongan." Tatapan tajam Seung Hyun di abaikan pria itu.

Sepertinya pria asing itu tahu tentang Seung Hyun, tahu lebih banyak dari apa yang telah ia dengar atau duga. Ataukah pria itu memang kenalan lama atau warga desa yaag tinggal jauh di ujung estat. Seung Hyun tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, saat pria itu membungkuk untuk membantu Jaejoong duduk. Pakaian pria itu terlihat kumal namun bersih, rambut hitam sebahu di ikat asal sebagaian di atas tengkuk dengan tali berantakan.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" suara pria itu terdengar lembut di telinga Jaejoong, jemari dingin pria itu memeriksa leher serta wajah pemuda itu dengan teliti. Tangan pria itu begitu sejuk di atas kulitnya. "Hanya memar, tidak ada luka yang serius." Pria itu melepaskan Jaejoong sampai pemuda itu kembali terjungkal ke tanah, menarik anak panah di balik punggung serta mengayunkan panah kearah berlawanan.

Seung Hyun telah bangkit dengan pisau di tangannya yang tidak terluka bersiap untuk menyerang. Jaejoong tidak melihat atau mendengar pergerakan Seung Hyun sebelumnya, namun tidak dengan pria asing yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Pria itu membelakangi Seung Hyun, akan tetapi mampu membaca pergerakan pria itu seakan pria asing ini memiliki mata di belakang kepala. "Pergilah," bentak suara serak daei pria sing itu. Pria itu marah. "sebelum aku menembakkan anak panahku tepat di jantungmu."

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Jaejoong paham, suara berdesir yang sempat ia dengar sebelumnya adalah suara anak panah yang pria asing itu arahkan ke pada Seun Hyun, Jaejoong juga menyadari anak panah itu masih berada di atas lengan Seung Hyun saat pria itu mencoba naik ke atas punggung kuda dengan susah payah.

"Kalian akan akan mendapatkan pembalasan atas apa yang kalian lakukan padaku hari ini." ujar Seung Hyun. Setelah pria itu berhasil naik ke punggung kuda, kuda itu berderap menjauh, meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama pria asing yang tidak ia tahu siapa, belum.

"Terima kasih." suara serak Jaejoong terdengar mengerikan, ia kembali terbatuk dan pria itu berbalik kearahnya, menyimpan kembali busur serta anak panah itu di balik punggungnya sebelum menyerahkan sebotol air. "Minumlah, itu ramuan herbal yang ku campur madu murni yang sering aku minum setiap hari." Pria itu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, merapikan bebatuan makam yang berantakan dengan sangat hati hati.

Jaejoong menegung cairan aneh bercampur manis itu dengan hati hati, ia merasa lebih baik setelah menghabiskan seluruh isi botol, pria itu melempar senyum ke arahnya. Waktu seakan berhenti, ia terpesona, pria itu begitu tampan dengan garis wajah halus hidung mancung dengan sepasang mata hitam jernih saat menatapnya, sampai membuat Jaejoong kebingungan untuk berkata.

Keheningan terasa menyenangkan saat keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing masing. Makam ibunya kembali rapi seperti sebelum mereka merusaknya, menyadarkan Jaejoong tentang apa yang menganggu pikirannya sebelum Seung Hyun muncul. "Kau yang membersihan makam Ibuku?"

Pria itu kembali menatap Jaejoong, tersenyum, senyum yang membuat napas Jaejoong tercekat dan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terasa berbeda saat ia menatap mata sayu pria asing itu. "Aku seorang pengembara, di mana aku tinggal di sana lah rumahku, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan makam ini beberapa hari lalu dan, ya, aku yang merawat makam ini."

"Dan siapa kau?"

Bunga terakhir kembali di atas makam yang telah di rapikan, pria itu tidak lagi menatap Jaejoong saat memikirkan sesuatu, sepertinya pria asing itu tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Tapi pria itu tetap berkata. "Hankyung, itu namaku."

。。* 。。

Hankyung, Jaejoong mengingat dalam hati nama itu. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas memperhatikan pria yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu sibuk membuat api unggun, senja telah datang mengaburkan pandangan, rimbum pepohonan menghalangi sinarnya menerobos lebih ke dalam untuk memberi penerangan.

Pria itu seorang pengembara. Ya Tuhan, pengembara di tahun yang sudah sangat moderen seperti ini. Ini terdengar menakjubkan karena pria itu tidak memiliki rumah atau pun tempat tujuan sama seperti Jaejoong dulu, sebelum Yunho menemukannya dan membawanya ke kastil pria itu.

"Mau ikan bakar?" pria itu menawari. Jaejoong tidak menyadari ia telah melamun, ia juga tidak melihat keranjang ayaman telah berada di dekat api unggun jika saja pria bernama Hankyung itu tidak menunjukannya. "Aku menangkapnya sendiri." nada sombong dalam suara pria itu membuat Jaejoong mendengus.

"Aku jauh lebih pandai darimu dalam hal menangkap ikan. Dulu aku tinggal di hutan seberang, estat Jung. Di sana jauh lebih nyaman dengan tumpukan makanan di hutan yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya." menyadari sesuatu Jaejoong beringsut mendekat kearah pria itu. "Hyung, kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Tidakkah aku terlalu muda untuk kau panggil Hyung."

Jaejoong mengamati wajah tampan pria itu serta tubuhnya yang kekar. "Kau terlalu tua untukku panggil Paman. Berapa umurmu?"

Hankyung mendengus. "Kau tahu, tidak sopan menanyakan usia seseorang." ujar Hankyung. Namun ia tetapenjawab. "Tiga puluh lima ."

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Tiga puluh tujuh lima. Pria ini terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahnya. Ia tadinya berharap bahwa pria tampan ini adala ayahnya. Sepertinya bukan. Ataukah pria ini paman dari pihak ayahnya? "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" ia bertanya penuh harap.

"Aku seorang pengembara. Kemanapun kakiku melangkah di sanalah tujuanku, aku pergi dan menetap sesuka hati, tentunya tidak dapat aku jelaskan kenapa dan mengapa?"

"Kenapa kau membersihkan makam ibu serta saudarakau." Jaejoong mendesak.

"Ah. Jadi itu alasanmu datang kemari, untuk menjenguk."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Jadi kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

Mendengus tak sabar Jaejoong berkata. "Kenapa kau membersihkan makam Ibuku?"

Kedikan bahu pria itu terlihat acuh. "Karena aku ingin. Tadinya aku berpikir malangnya nasip mereka tanpa adanya sanak saudara yang menjenguk untuk sekedar membersihkan rumput yang tumbuh di atas tubuh mereka." pria itu terkekeh. Tawa lembut yang terasa nyaman di dengar oleh telinga Jaejoong. "Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah datang menjenguk mereka?"

Menghela napas. Jaejoong menerima ikan yang telah matang dari pria itu. Ikan itu terlihat mengiurkan mengingat ia belum makan apapun sejak meninggalkan kastil. "Ceritanya panjang." Jaejoong teringat akan ransel miliknya, Hankyung telah mengambil dan meletakkan ransel Jaejoong di sisi lain api unggun dan ia mengambilnya.

"Aku punya roti dan susu. Aku rasa kau akan menyukainya." meraih ransel miliknya ia mengeluarkan semua benda yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa kau berniat menginap di sini dengan bekal sebanyak itu?"

"Ya." jawaban sederhana itu membuat Hankyung menjatuhkan roti yang baru saja Jaejoong berikan untuknya. "Sungguh?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Hankyung menggeleng melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Aku berniat menginap di sini untuk semalam. Mungkin... " tangan Jaejoong berhenti membuka tutup botol susu. "aku ingin memberitahu Ibuku. Bahwa aku baik baik saja dan akan segera menikah. Berharap ibuku akan tenang di surga sana."

Hankyung membelakangi Jaejoong. Kembali sibuk membalik ikan bakar yang pria itu bakar di atas api. "Ibumu pasti akan mengerti. Pastinya dia akan bahagia atas kebahagiaan yang telah kau temukan."

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Ya." Hankyung meyakinkan. "Mungkin dari suatu tempat Ibu dan saudaramu selalu mengawasimu. Dan ngomong-ngomong di mana calonmu? Kenapa dia membiarkanmu datang sendirian ke tempat berbahaya seperti ini?"

Mengingat akan Yunho yang masih berada di seoul membuat amarah Jaejoong bangkit. Lelah serta keram pada lehernya tiba tiba sirna mengingat kenapa ia bisa di sini sendirian dan hampir saja terbunuh oleh musuh bebuyutannya. "Pria kurang ajar itu. Aku marah padanya dan jangan ungkit-ungkit nama Jung Yunho di depanku."

"Jadi namanya Jung Yunho." Hankyung tersenyum. Meski pria itu membelakangi Jaejoong, entah bagaimana Jaejoong tahu bahwa pria itu menertawakan dirinya.

"Jangan menyebut namanya." Jaejoong membentak.

"Aku tidak menyebut namanya. Setidaknya, sebelum kau menyebut nama pria itu, kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika namanya adalah Jung Yunho."

Melompat berdiri, Jaejoong mendelik kearah Hankyung. "Lihat. Kau menertawakanku dan kau juga menyebut nama Jung Yunho." pemuda itu berputar, menjauh dari Hankyung untuk kembali ke sisi makan saudaranya.

Hankyung tertawa melihah tingkah ajaib Jaejoong. Oh pemuda itu sangat lucu. Ia memtuskan menyukai Jaejoong, baik buruknya pemuda itu, ia menyukainya. "Kemarilah, nikmati ikan bakar kita selagi hangat."

"Aku tidak lapar." ia berbohong. "Semua ini gara gara Jung Yunho." Teriaknya frustasi. Bunyi gemuruh perut Jajeoong berkata lain, pemuda itu menghela napas lelah sebelum kembali menghampiri api unggun untuk menikmati makan sore mereka. Senja menerobos masuk melewati sela-sela dedauan rimbun. Memberi ribuan titik cahaya indah berwarna jingga yang sudah sangat lama tidak Jaejoong lihat.

Duduk berdampingan menghadap ke arah barat, keduanya larut dalam keheningan saat keduanya menikmati santapan sederhana mereka. Anehnya Jaejoong merasa nyaman duduk bersama penolongnya. "Ajari aku bermain panah."

"Tidak. Kau akan merusak busur kesayanganku."

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil sengit. "Dasar pelit."

Bahu Hankyung mengedik acuh. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong berang setengah mati. "Ajari aku. Setidaknya aku bisa menjaga diri jika menguasai panah. Untuk berjaga jaga jika Seung Hyun menyergapku di suatu tempat lain waktu."

Hankyung membisu, pria itu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan bola mata tenang. Mata ini, Jaejoong belum pernah melihat mata seseorang sedalam serta setenang tatapan Hankyung. Bola mata hitam itu begitu tenang laksana permukaan danau ketika senja tiba. Dalam dan menghanyutkan.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan ide untuk mengajarimu."

。。* 。。

Hari sudah sangat larut ketika mobil Yunho sampai di depan pintu gerbang kastil. Pulang, ia tidak menduga akan merasakan kelegaan sebesar ini kembali ke kastil yang ia ingat ia benci sepanjang ia dapat mengingat. Itu semua berkat Jaejoong, Yunho merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Lima belas hari seperti seumur hidup karena ia harus berjauhan dengan kekasihnya. Yunho tidak menduga urusan kunjungan yang ia prediksi singkat menjadi berkepanjangan. Ia berniat mengunjungi ibunya untuk mendengar apa yang akan di katakan wanita itu.

Wanita kejam itu. Sedikitpun ibunya tidak menyesal karena meninggalkan Yunho bersama ayahnya yang menyerahkan Yunho dalam pengawasan kakaknya, Yuri. Wanita itu terlihat bangga melihat perubahan besar pada putra yang tidak di inginkannya dulu. "Kau tampan seperti Ayahmu ketika muda dulu." ucap ibunya Yoona, sesaat setelah memperhatikan Yunho dengan mata sayu yang terlihat berbinar saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di sisi ranjang rawat wanita tua itu. Yoona terlihat tua dan rapuh, berbaring tak bergerak di atas ranjang, jauh dari bayangan wanita cantik yang Yunho kagumi dulu.

Perumpamaan yang di ucapkan ibunya itu tidak Yunho sukai. Ia tidak bisa mengelak kemiripan yang Ayahnya turunkan padanya, hanya saja haruskah ibu yang tidak menginginkan dirinya itu mengungkitnya.

Musang Yunho terpejam mengingat kembali saat malam keduanya di Seoul. Ia berniat kembali ke Gwangju keesokan harinya andai saja masalah lain tidak muncul. Pengacara ibunya menelfon di pagi buta, mengabarkan ibunya sekarat yang tentunya mengusik Yunho untuk tetap di sana. Hari berikutnya ibunya meninggal dunia. Yunho tidak berduka. Wanita itu tidak pantas mendapatkan air matanya setelah menolak ia di masa lalu.

Mengurus pemakaman yang layak bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pengacara ibunya telah mengambil alih tugas Yunho, sepertinya Yoona sudah menduga bahwa Yunho tidak akan bersedia mengurus segalanya meski untuk terakhir kalinya.

Wanita itu benar, andai Yunho di paksa sekalipun, ia tidak akan bersedia mengurus pemakam ibunya yang menahan Yunho lebih lama di sana. Bibi Yuri hanya mengijinkan Yunho melihat Ayah Yunho sekilas saat pria itu meninggal. Setelahnya ia di suruh masuk ke kamar tanpa melakukan apapun, jadi, atas dasar apa wanita itu mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya. Tidak. Yunho hanya datang di hari pemakaman dan kembali ke hotel.

Hari berikutnya ia sudah akan berniat kembali yang sekali lagi harus gagal karena surat wasiat ibunya. Mantan suami wanita itu meninggalkan banyak kekayaan, malangnya Yoona karena sekarat di usia yang terbilang muda tanpa dapat menghabiskan harta yang yelah wanita itu curi dari suaminya yang lain. Wanita itu meninggalkan sejumlah uang, dan Yunho berniat menolak andai pengacara Yoona tidak membocorkan suatu rahasia kepadanya.

Rahang Yunho menegang. Gigi rahangnya bergemelutuk menahan emosi yang sudah akan meledak. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam sambil menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam benaknya. Amarahnya perlahan sirna membayangkan wajah bahagia Jaejoong saat menyambut kedatangannya nanti.

Seulas senyum menarik ujung bibir Yunho, ia tahu Jaejoong akan marah karena ia pergi terlalu lama. Ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk memenangkan hati kekasihnya itu nanti.

Mobil melaju mulus melewati pintu gerbang menuju kastil. Dereta pohon di kedua sisi jalan terasa tidak asing bagi Yunho. Anehnya, ia benar benar nyaman dan merindukan kastilnya. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan masalah yang masih mengganggu hatinya.

Cahaya di sisi jalan menerangi bagian dalam mobil dengan bayangan datang dan pergi. Yunho telah menempatkan banyak sekali lampu di sepanjang jalan untuk penerangan. Hal itu semakin memperindah pemandangan kastil di malam hari dengan keajaiban cahaya.

"Itu rumahku." ujar Yunho kepada sosok bocah yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

Bocah itu hanya menatap lurus di kejauhan sana. Di mana kastil bersinar terang laksana negeri dongeng di setiap cerita pangeran yang bocah itu lihat di tv. Kastil itu di terangi lampu lampu indah yang membuat Yunho bangga memperlihatkan rumahnya kepada bocah itu. Juga rumah baru bagi bocah itu. "Aku harap kau akan betah tinggal di sini."

Bocah itu masih mengunci mulutnya. Yunho hanya pernah mendengar bocah itu berkata satu dua kali sejak ia menjemput bocah itu dari panti asuhan terburuk yang pernah ia lihat seminggu yang lalu. Ya Tuhan, panti asuhan itu lebih cocok di sebut rumah pembuangan dari pada rumah penampungan anak. Gedung yang tidak terawat dengan perabot tua yang ada di dalamnya yang sudah tua. Cat dinding mengelupas serta tangga menuju lantai atas yang sudah lapuk.

Masih terpatri dengan jelas dalam benak Yunho saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di sana. Wajah wajah kumal serta tubuh kurus bocah bocah di bawah umur dengan mata cekung kekurangan gizi. Umpatan tertahan membuat Yunho berniat merobohkan panti asuhan tersebut andai saja ia dapat melakukannya.

Bagaimana bisa pemerintah mengabaikan panti asuhan yang berada di dekat pelabuhan incheon itu terabaikan. Meskipun tempat itu memang hanya di tinggali mereka yang berada di bawah kehidupan rata rata, tidakkah ada warga dermawan yang mau memberi bantuan dana untuk mencukupi panti asuhan itu.

Ketidak sabaran Yunho semakin bertambah saat pengacara ibunya muncul bersama seorang bocah bewajah kumal dan tubuh kurus seperti bocah bocah lain. Ya Tuhan. Bocah itu mengingatkan Yunho akan masa lalu Yunho ketika wanita itu meninggalkan Yunho berzama ayahnya.

Ibunya itu benar benar bajingam karena membuang semua anak yang wanita itu lahirkan. Ia bertanya tanya berapa lagi korban yang telah wanita itu sakiti. "Masih ada lagi?" Yunho tidak berniat membentak pengacara Yoona saat bertanya.

Pengacara itu terlihat tenang menghadapi ketidak sabarannya dan menjawab. "Tidak." malam itu juga, Yunho membawa putra lain dari ibunya bersamanya dengan harapan ia bisa segera kembali ke Gwangju yang ternyata salah. Yunho harus mengurus surat adopsi serta surat lain tentang bocah itu. Yang juga memakan waktu beberapa hari. Dan dengan terpaksa ia tinggal di seoul selama lima belas hari.

Mobil berhenti di antara mobil pekerja yang masih tersisa. Yunho tidak terkejut mendapati kastilnya dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa di bilang rapi mengingat hari pernikahan yang tidak lama lagi.

Langkah kaki Yunho sudah akan meninggalkan taman depan andai pengacara pribadinya tidak menghengikan dirinya. "Kastil ini masih sama indahnya seperti terakhir kali aku datang."

Jin Yihan. Satu satunya teman lama Yunho dari Oxford sekaligus pengacara pribadinya. "Kau urus anak itu. Aku perlu mandi sebelum menemui tunanganku. Aku yakin dia tidak senang melihatku berantakan." untuk pertama kalinya selama lima belas hari kebersamaan mereka, Yihan melihat Yunho tersenyum. Pria itu sudah memasuki kastil saat ia sadar telah di tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Kita tamu di sini." ia berteriak. Percuma saja.

"Baiklah nak. Turunlah." Yihan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Bocah itu mengamati sekeliling dengan sikap waspada yang sangat kentara.

"Kastil ini sangat besar bukan?" Bocah itu tidak menjawab. "Aku harap kau menyukai tempat ini Changmin, karena di sinilah kau akan tinggal."

Yihan tidak berharap bocah itu akan menjawab. Dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan keterdiaman bocah itu. Baru saja mereka memasuki aula saat mendengar suara murka Yunho membahana. Changmin melompat kebelakang tubuh Yihan untuk bersemunyi.

Tidak jauh di depan sana. Yunho berkacak pinggang dengan bibi serta beberapa orang yang Yihan duga sebagai kepala pelayan. Semuanya menunduk, Yunho kembali berteriak. "Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong tidak ada." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yoochun, berapa banyak orang yang bekerja kepada kita?"

"Kurang lebih seratus Tuan muda. Belum termasuk pekerja pabrik dan perkebunan teh." jawab Yoochun bingung.

"Aku ingin kau mengumkan pada mereka semua untuk mencari Jaejoong. Katakan kepada mereka akan mendapatkan hadiah besar bagi siapapun yang berhasil membawa Jaejoong selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun." dengan suara yang di yakini semua orang dapat merobohkan rumah biasa, Yunho berkata. "Sekarang."

"Kau mau kemana?" bibi Yuri menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"Berkunjung ke rumah Choi Seung Hyun." tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Yunho seperti berlari menyeberangi aula, berhenti di sisi Yihan. "Aku ingin kau memanggil polisi." lagi lagi tanpa memberikan Yihan kesempatan bicara Yunho meninggalkan pria malang itu.

"Kita baru saja menempuh perjalanan berpuluh puluh kilometer. Tidak adakah segelas air untukku?"

Suara membahana Yunho kembali terdengar dari teras depan. "Tidak sampai Jongie _ku_ di temukan."

Untuk pertama kalinya Changmin berkata. Kata yang tidak sepantasnya di ucapkan oleh bocah seusia Changmin. "Hyung itu menakutkan, dia pasti akan membunuh siapapun itu yang bernama Seung Hyun."

Yihan tertawa. Bocah ini di besarkan dengan cara yang salah. Ia menyayangkan itu. "Jika kau nakal, bocah. Yunho juga akan menendang bokongmu keluar dari rumah ini."

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD makin tidak jelas. Chap ini super panjang... Fiuh-lap keringat-

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tidak membosankan. Terima kasih untuk vote dan ripiunya.

Aku sangat senang ada yang memberiku suntikan penyemangat dengan vote dan ripiu kalian semua. Cium satu satu... See u next chap... Lambai tangan.

Masihkan ada yang mau po book kami. Masih tersedia. Cuma ongkir gx free ya. ≥.≤


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam saat Yunho mengikuti kepala pelayan masuk ke mansion Choi yang megah. Mansion yang sekarang jauh lebih besar dari terakhir Yunho datang berkunjung ketika ia masih kecil.

Di kesempatan lain, mungkin Yunho akan mengagumi keindahan interior perabot dan lainnya yang memenuhi aula utama mansion yang memang di disain untuk memamerkan kekayaan serta kedudukan keluarga Choi kepada para tamu yang datang. Namun tidak untuk saat ini. Pria itu melangkah panjang menaiki tangga dengan tidak sabar.

Meskipun pada awalnya kepala pelayan tidak mengijinkan Yunho masuk tanpa persetujuan sang majikan, yaitu Choi Seung Hyun, kepala pelayan itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain ketika Yunho menunjukan wajah murka serta ancaman dan ia tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk menunggu, tidak jika keselamatan tunangannya di pertaruhkan di sini.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa semakin tidak sabar, ruangan yang mereka lewati seakan berjarak semakin menjauh dengan kesabaran Yunho yang benar benar di ambang batas. "Tuan besar baru saja kembali, saya harap Anda tidak keberatan menunggu di sini." Kepala pelayan tersebut berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

Kedua tangan Yunho terkepal erat menahan emosi mendengar kata. ' _kembali_ ' "Dari mana tepatnya majikanmu pergi?"

"Saya tidak tahu Mr. Jung, yang saya tahu beliau terluka , dokter sedang memeriksa beliau dan maaf," kepala pelayan itu mengulurkan tangan, menahan Yunho melangkah maju. "Saya akan mendapatkan masalah jika mengijinkan Anda masuk tanpa memberi tahu Tuan besar terlebih dahulu."

Persetan dengan kemarahan pria itu nantinya. Dengan sekali sentak, Yunho mendorong pria paruh baya malang itu kesamping. Ia menendang pintu berukir indah itu sekuat tenaga sampai terbuka dan membentur dinding dengan suara keras yang tentunya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru mansion.

Choi Seung Hyun terlonjak duduk tegak di sofa mendengar suara hempasan pintu. Pria itu sudah akan membentak siapapun yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sampai melihat siapa gerangan tamu tak di undang yang menyerbu masuk.

Jika pria itu terkejut, Seung Hyun hanya memperlihatkannya sekejap lalu wajah pria itu berubah datar. Istrinya, Kwon BoA beserta dokter muda itu pun melonjak terkejut dengan kedatangan Yunho yang mengejutkan. Perban masih berada di tangan dokter itu juga tas kerja di atas meja.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan. Apa yang membawamu datang berkunjung pada tengah malam seperti ini, teman?"

"Di mana Jaejoong?" Berhenti di hadapan Seung Hyun, kedua tangan Yunho terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya yang tegang melihat darah di atas kain kasa yang terongok di tong sampah di bawah kaki sang dokter.

"Jaejoong?" Seung Hyun melambaikan tangan kepada kepala pelayan untuk mengantar dokter keluar. Mereka baru saja selesai saat mendengar keributan ketika Yunho datang.

Pintu tertutup di belakang dokter. "Akan aku buatkan teh untuk kalian." Setelah itu, Kwon BoA keluar ruang dengan wajah pucat. Bukan karena melihat luka yang di alami suaminya, melainkan amarah di wajah Jung Yunho.

"Apa kau berniat mengusir semua orang?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, Yunho berkata. "Katakan di mana Jaejoong? Kesabaranku ada batasnya Seung Hyun." Amarah dalam suara Yunho sedikit pun tidak membuat pria itu tersinggung. Malahan, pria itu menikmati pemandangan dimana Yunho murka.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan tidak tahu?" Keduanya melirik berkas darah serta sisa obat di atas meja serta tong sampah. "Baiklah. Aku melihatnya." Ia mengakui.

Detik itu juga Yunho menerjang maju. Menarik kerah kemeja Seung Hyun dan menarik pria itu berdiri. "Katakan padaku di mana dia, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?" Lantai seakan bergetar saat Seung Hyun berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Cengkraman pada lehernya membuat pria itu terbatuk, namun tidak membuat pria itu goyah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya?" Seung Hyun mencibir. "Kau lihat apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku?" Tangan pria itu menyapu udara. "Dia menyerangku saat aku memergokinya berduaan bersama pria tidak dikenal di hutan... Uhuk." Seung Hyun kembali terbatuk. Cengkraman pada kerah kemeja pria itu semakin mengencang.

"Kau berbohong." Mendorong pria itu mundur. Keduanya meluncur dengan cepat sampai ke sudut rak buku. Yunho masih tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Seung Hyun. Tidak, ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan membunuh pria itu jika ia masih memegang kendali di sini, Yunho sendiri tertarik untuk melempar tubuh Seung Hyun lalu menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Nanti, ia berjanji, setelah ia mendapat jawaban atas apa yang pria itu katakan tadi.

"Jelaskan." tuntutnya.

"Kau akan membunuhnya, Yunho. Demi Tuhan, lepaskan putraku."  
Yunho melirik ke ambang pintu, di sana berdiri wanita tua yang Yunho kenali sebagai Mrs. Choi senior atau Kim Kibum.

Tatapan ketakutan wanita itu memaksa Yunho melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan memohon seorang ibu yang melihat putranya di sudutkan seperti itu. "Maafkan aku Bibi, aku membuat keributan dalam kunjungan ini."

Wanita itu melangkah menghampiri mereka. Yunho dapat melihat tubuh wanita itu bergetar karena ketakutan saat menghampiri putranya untuk memastikan putranya itu masih bernapas. Seung Hyun segera menghirup napas di antara suara batuk mengerikan pria itu. "Putraku sedang terluka, dan kau malah berniat menyakitinya." Yunho mengagumi keberanian wanita itu meski beliau ketakutan.

Mundur, Yunho memberikan diri sendiri waktu untuk bernapas serta menenangkan diri. Ia menjauh untuk berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Langit tampak cerah dengan bintang berkelip di atas sana, tapi ia tidak menikmati itu sedikitpun. Bahkan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang akan segera berakhir tidak sedikitpun membuat Yunho mengigil.

"Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong melukaimu?" Yunho tidak berputar untuk melihat Seung Hyun saat bertanya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi." Seung Hyun menyahut, suaranya terdengar serak saat melanjutkan. "aku melihatnya bersama seorang pria di makam ibunya. di tanah kami. Aku menyapanya dan tentu saja mengingatkan anak haram itu tentang perjanjian yang dulu kita sepakati."

"Perjanjian apa?" Yunho berbalik. Menatap Seung Hyun penasaran sampai pria itu terlihat malu untuk melanjutkan.

"Mengijinkan ibunya di makam kan di tanah kami, asalkan Jaejoong tidak menginjakkan kakinya lagi di tanah kami sampai kapan pun."

"Brengsek." Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan amarahnya sampai sakit rasanya merasakan otot di setiap tubuh menegang. "Kau melarang seorang anak berkunjung ke makam ibunya, kau benar benar bajingan."

"Janji adalah janji." Seung Hyun bersikeras. Kali ini pria itu sudah menemukan kembali kekuatan serta keberaniannya. Yunho dapat melihat itu dari tatapan tajam Seung Hyun yang pria itu lemparkan kearahnya.

"Tapi apa yang anak haram itu lakukan, dia menembakku dengan panah. Kau lihat," Musang Yunho melirik perban pada lengan pria itu ragu. "Aku terluka, dan kau menuduhku melukai anak haram yang sebentar lagi akan kau nikahi." pria itu tertawa.

Tawa yang membuat amarah Yunho kembali bangkit. "Kau ingin aku percaya bahwa Jaejoong yang melukaimu?" serigai mengerikan muncul di wajah Yunho. "Aku sangat bangga jika benar Jaejoong yang melakukan itu padamu. Dia hebat karena berhasil melukaimu."

Rahang Seung Hyun terkatup sampai otot pada lehernya timbul. "Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan. Jaejoong bersama pria lain di tengah hutan sana. Bahkan saat aku meninggalkannya tadi mereka masih di sana dan entah hal gila apalagi yang sedang mereka lakukan dalam kegelapan." Yunho menerjang maju.

Mrs. Choi menghalangi kedua pria itu menggunakan tubuhnya. "Tidak Yunho, putraku sedang terluka. Dan itu akibat ulah anak haram itu."

Kali ini Yunho tidak dapat menoleransi apa yang sudah ia dengar. Cukup sudah! "Jika kalian berani memanggil calon istriku dengan sebutan anak haram sekali lagi. Aku bersumpah!" sorot mata tajam yang ia tunjukan kepada Mrs. Choi Kibum sangat meyakinkan sampai wanita itu mundur. "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Yunho berbalik untuk pergi, pria itu berhenti di tengah ruangan. "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun silam. Jika tidak keberatan Bibi, kau akan menjelaskan kepadaku suatu hari nanti. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu, aku juga akan datang jika mendapat undangan darimu." pria itu terdiam. Melirik kedua ibu dan anak itu melalui bahu dengan sorot mata setajam belati. "Jika kau tidak bersedia mengatakan kenyataan yang ingin aku ketahui, tidak masalah. Aku akan menyewa detective untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi saat itu, bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan semua kekayaanku untuk mendapatkan kenyataan tentang siapa yang menuduh serta menganiyaya keluarga Jaejoong sepuluh tahun silam, aku akan melakukanya."

Kali ini Yunho cukup sopan saat membuka dan menutup pintu. Amarahnya belum berkurang, belum. Kata kata terakhir Seung Hyun menghantuinya. Jaejoong bersama pria lain di hutan sana. Ya Tuhan, ia akan mencekik siapa pun pria itu jika berani menyentuh Jaejoongnya.

Tubuh Mrs. Choi terhuyung setelah kepergian Yunho. Wajah wanita itu sepucat mayat saat mengamati putranya yang masih membeku menatap kearah pintu dengan pandangan sama pucatnya.

"Kesalahan apalagi yang kali ini kau lakukan? Sepertinya kau belum belajar dari masa lalu." Wanita itu mendesah. "Kali ini, aku bahkan tidak dapat menolongmu. Jung Yunho bukanlah Kim Heechul atau Ayahmu yang akan dengan mudah aku atau pun kau ancam untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

.

。。* 。。

.

Aroma ikan bakar menggelitik hidung Jaejoong. Ia membuka mata sedikit, lalu mengeryit karena otot di sekujur tubuhnya terasa menyakitkan saat ia bergerak.

Pemuda itu berguling, melupakan bahwa ia tidur di atas dedaunan kering yang semalam ia tata asal sebagai ranjang. "Selamat pagi." ia menyapa sosok pria yang duduk di depan api unggun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi."

Matahari baru menampakkan diri, menimbulkan aroma basah hutan bercampur dedaunan yang sangat Jaejoong sukai. Pemuda itu terdiam diri untuk beberapa saat sebelum bertanya. "Dari mana kau dapat ikan itu, Hyung?" Bangkit dari rebahan malasnya, Jaejoong melupakan keberadaannya di antara kedua makam. Kakinya membentur bebatuan dan ia pun terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit bahkan sebelum sempat berdiri.

Suara tubuh serta jeritan Jaejoong mengusik burung burung yang masih tertidur di atas pohon. Pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan bersamaan dengan pekikan burung yang terusik, dengan tangan mengusap keningnya akibat membentur tanah. "Oh tanah sialan." ia mengumpat.

Jika suara khawatir sosok pria yang duduk di sisi api unggun tidak membuat pemuda itu tersadar. Maka jatuh serta rasa sakitnya mampu membuat Jaejoong sadar sepenuhnya bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. Pria yang ia kira Hankyung sebelumnya bukanlan pria yang sama. Wajah serta pakaiannya pun tidak sama.

"Selamat pagi calon Nyonya besar." pria itu menyapa.

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap. Apakah ia masih berada di alam mimpi, atau sosok Hankyung yang ia kenal kemarin adalah siluman bunglon yang bisa berubah wujub dari pria berwajah tampan ke wajah tampan lainnya.  
Ia menggeleng karena merasa bodoh dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mengamati hutan sekeliling, hutan masih di selimuti kegelapan serta kabut. Ini nyata. Ia tidak bermimpi. Lalu siapa pria asing yang menyibukan diri di sana? Tenggorokan Jaejoong tercekat. Ketakutan menjalar angin musim dingin pada bulan desember membekukan tubuhnya. Dan di mana Hankyung?

Pandangan Jaejoong menangkap gerakan samar tidak jauh di belakang pria yang duduk di depan api unggun. Ia melirik sosok dalam keremangan bayangan pohon itu dengan mata menyipit, pria itu bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, ia yakin, pria itu sedang mengamatinya cermat.

"Siapa?" peryanyaan itu begitu lirih seperti hembusan angin pagi.

Pria itu berdiri tegak dari sandaran malasnya, seakan mendengar pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan. Langkah kaki pria itu menjauhi pohon, berdiri di antara bayang bayang pohon serta sinar matahari yang mulai menyusup masuk di antara dahan pepohonan, sinarnya yang samar menyinari sosok tinggi itu dengan keajaiban cahaya yang membuat Jaejoong tercekat.

Ya Tuhan. Ia yakin dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin Jung Yunho bisa berada di sini. Terlebih, Hankyung bukanlah Hankyung yang kemarin. Pria itu memakai pakaian rapi serta rambut berpotong rapi jauh sembilan puluh derajat dari Hankyung yang kemarin malam bersamanya. "Atau benturan tadi membuatku hilang ingatan." gumam Jaejoong.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga putri tidur." itu suara Yunho. Ini bukan mimpi, dan sosok itu benar benar Jung Yunho. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana pria itu bisa berada di sini?

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Wajah pemuda itu berbinar senang, ia sudah akan berdiri untuk melemparkan tubuh ke arah pria itu andai tidak ingat kejadian dua minggu terakhir yang mengirimnya ke tempat ini seorang diri. "Yun... " ia kembali duduk di atas tanah.

Meskipun ia bahagia melihat sosok pria yang amat ia rindukan, ia juga ingat bagaimana pria itu meninggalkan dirinya selama enam belas hari. "Akhirnya kau ingat untuk pulang." ujarnya memberenggut.

Alis Yunho menggeryit aneh. Pria itu masih berdiri angkuh di sana dengan pakaian berantakan serta wajah letih karena kurang tidur, kantung mata pria itu terlihat dengan jelas, sepertinya Yunho juga lupa untuk bercukur yang entah mengapa membuat pria itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan bakal janggut di rahangnya yang menghitam.

Jaejoong menggeleng untuk mengusir pikiran itu. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi ketampanan Yunho. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Yunho melempar kata kata Jaejoong kembali. Pria itu menyerbu maju dengan langkah lebar, tidak sabar. "Itukah sambutan yang kau berikan setelah perpisahan kita." berdiri menjulang di atas Jaejoong, Yunho berkacak pinggang mengamati kekasihnya.

Wajah lusuh dengan pakaian lusuh pemuda itu serta daun kering menempel di atas rambutnya tidak sedikit pun mengurangi pesona Kim Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho gatal untuk merapikan pakaian serta wajahnya, rambut pemuda itu juga terlihat sangat kusam. Yunho bersumpah akan membuang pakaian lama itu agar Jaejoong tidak mengenakan pakaian gelandangan itu lagi.

"Tahukah kau betapa kami menghawatirkanmu?" kata itu Yunho ucapkan tegas. Berlawanan dengan keinginanya untuk menarik lalu merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu hal buruk menimpa kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Doe bulat pemuda itu menatap Yunho tanpa rasa takut. Hal yang sungguh menakjubkan mengingat semua orang menghindarinya sejak kembalinya ia dari estat Choi ke kastil pada jam tengah malam.

Semua orang memberi jarak bahkan mereka tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho saat ia bertanya di mana Yoochun berada, tentu saja untuk bertanya tentang letak makam ibu serta saudara Jaejoong.

Dua jam kemudian, Yoochun menemuinya dan itu sebuah kesalahan karena membuat Yunho menunggu sampai ia hampir gila. "Aku pergi ke hutan, memastikan apakah Jaejoong kembali ke pondok itu atau... "

"Beritahu aku di mana letak makam ibu Jaejoong." tanya Yunho tidak sabar. Di antara semua orang, kenapa hanya Yoochun yang mengetahui jalan menuju makan itu yang memaksa Yunho menunggu berjam jam untuk dapat tahu di mana keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Estat Choi. Di salah satu bukit ujung gunung dekat air terjun berbatasan tanah Anda Tuan muda."

"Antar aku ke sana Yoochun. Sekarang!" Yoochun yang malang. Yunho tidak memberi waktu bagi pria itu untuk istirahat dan harus kembali mengantar majikan yang setengah gila kembali ke hutan, menyusuri gelapnya hutan pada jam dua pagi. Perjalanan itu tidak mudah bagi mereka. Gelapnya hutan mempersulit perjalanan mereka meskipun senter membantu menunjukan arah jalan.

Dan di sinilah Yunho. Menemukan Jaejoong tertidur nyaman di antara makam saudara serta ibunya.

"Biarkan dia tetap tidur." ujar Yihan yang mengusulkan diri ikut serta. Pria itu terlihat khawatir Yunho akan membunuh seseorang jika tidak segera menemukan Jaejoong. Yihan merasa kasihan dengan para pelayan yang ikut serta dalam pencarian. Setelah menemukan keberadaan makam dan memastikan Jaejoong dalam keadaan baik baik saja, ia menyuruh Yoochun dan yang lain kembali ke kastil untuk istirahat. Yunho tidak memprotes atau berkata apapun. Pria itu terus mengawasi Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Keheningan terasa mengigit di antara mereka. Suara hewan penghuni hutan saling membaur serta api membakar kayu terdengar keras ketika Jaejoong masih betah mengunci mulutnya. Yunho mendesah. Ia tidak bisa marah jika di hadapkan dengan tatapan memelas Jaejoong.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyusuri hutan semalam dalam kegelapan serta kesunyian yang nyata, Yunho menemukan kenapa dirinya hampir gila saat mengetahui Jaejoong menghilang, mengapa ia sampai begitu marah mengetahui Jaejoong tidak sendirian di hutan sana. Ia cemburu. Ya Tuhan, ya, ia cemburu dan Yunho sadar dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada calon istrinya. Ia mencintai Jaejoong. Kenyataan itu menikam dirinya sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seseorang yang di cintainya, terlebih ia tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Yunho." Teriakan Jaejoong mengejutkan Yunho. Pria itu terlalu larut memikirkan banyak hal sampai mengabaikan apa yang baru saja Jaejoong katakan.

"Ya Jongie." suaranya berubah lembut. Ia berlutut di atas satu kaki, tangannya terulur, menarik daun kering dari helaian rambut pemuda itu sebelum merapikan helaian kusut menjadi sedikit rapi. "Kau tahu, kau terlihat jelek saat ini."

"Kau juga." balas Jaejoong sengit. Kening Yunho berkerut mendengar nada suara Jaejoong meninggi. Apa yang di ucapkan Bibinya semalam benar. Jaejoong bukan lah pemuda polos pendiam yang tiga minggu lalu ia temukan di hutan. Pemuda ini bisa sangat keras kepala susah di atur serta cerewet jika dia mau.

"Kau tahu kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan? Dan kali ini, kesalahanmu sungguh fatal." tegur Yunho.

"Apa kau akan membatalkan pernikahan kita karena itu? Apa kau menyesal mengenalku?"

Yihan menjatuhkan ikan yang ia bakar. Pria itu menatap Jaejoong terkejut lalu ke arah Yunho bergantian. Tidak ada lagi wajah membunuh atau pun kemarahan di sana, tidak sedikitpun. Yihan hanya menangkap wajah khawatir serta terkejut karena pertanyaan yang di ajukan Jaejoong. Sama seperti dirinya dan ia sadar bahwa Yunho telah jatuh cinta. Bukan perasaan melindungi seperti yang pria itu ungkapkan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu." Yunho masih terdengar ramah. Yihan berani bertaruh, Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak mengguncang tubuh mungil Jaejoong karena kedua tangan pria itu terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Karena aku anak nakal. Aku kabur dari kastil, aku juga tidak pulang semalam untuk menyambut kepulangan _Lord_ kita ini. Jadi Yunho," Jaejoong menahan air matanya saat berkata. "Kita tidak akan menikah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah terjadi, aku sadar aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menyandingmu. Banyak wanita lain yang lebih pantas untuk kau jadikan istri, termasuk adik dari temanmu itu, Ahra."

Menunduk, Yunho berdiri di atas lutut untuk menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau katakan Jongie, dan kenapa kau membawa nama Ahra." Yunho terdiam. Otaknya mulai memikirkan apa yang di ceritakan Seung Hyun semalam.

Menghela napas dalam, Yunho menepis rasa sakit yang menghantam ulu hatinya saat ia lanjutkan. "Katakan padaku, apa yang di katakan Seung Hyun tidak benar? Dan siapa pria itu?"

Wajah Jaejoong memucat, keringat dingin muncul dari pori pori. Apa yang sudah Seung Hyun katakan kepada tunangannya. Pemuda itu berpaling, "Tidak ada." Iapun bangkit untuk menghindari Yunho.

Sebelum Jaejoong mampu berdiri, Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. "Siapa pria itu? Benarkan kau dan dia...?" Yunho tidak menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"Apa yang dia katakan kepadamu? Apa dia pergi mencarimu, sehingga kau tahu di mana keberadaanku saat ini?" dan di mana Hankyung. Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat Jaejoong gelisah. Apakah Yunho sudah menahan Hankyung? Ataukah Seung Hyun telah menyakitinya?

Tidak! Tenang Jongie. Ia tidak boleh salah langkah, tidak sebelum tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepada penolongnya, atau ia akan menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam masalah yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Dan jika Yunho mempertanyakan keberadaan pria misterius itu. Kemungkinan besar Yunho tidak melihat Hankyung saat pria itu datang, mungkinkah Hankyung tahu Yunho akan datang, dan memilih pergi ketika ia tertidur.

Menghela napas, Jaejoong mencoba menahan amarah yang mulai bangkit dari sisi yang telah lama tertidur. Sangat jarang ia marah, bahkan dulu sekali. Nakal, mungkin ia. Dan berani beraninya Yunho meragukan dirinya dan memilih mempercayai orang lain ketimbang ia, tunangannya.

"Sebelum aku mencarimu kemari. Aku lebih dulu pergi menemuinya."

"Kau pergi ke estat Choi? Kenapa?" Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Saat aku kembali dan semua orang mengatakan kau tidak ada di manapun, hal yang ada dalam benakku adalah Seung Hyun menculikmu. Hanya dia satu satunya orang yang menginginkan kau menderita." Pria pintar. Jaejoong mengagumi itu, hanya saja bodoh jika Yunho berpikir Seung Hyun membawanya ke estat beliau atau sebagainya. Tidakkah pria itu memikirkan ribuan tempat lain untuk membunuh Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Pria itu bangkit untuk berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mencarimu ke mana. Itulah sebabnya aku mencarimu ke sana."

"Dan tidak menemukanku. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku dan kau mempercayainya."

Gurat malu dalam wajah Yunho sudah menjawabnya. Pria itu meragukan Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Yunho jika pria itu ragu terhadap dirinya. Mereka saling mengenal baru sebulan lamanya, hal itu dapat ia pahami.

"Kau tahu Yunho, kau benar benar bodoh. Aku ingin memikirkan kembali pernikahan ini, jika kau tidak mempercayaiku. Akan lebih bijaksana jika kita tidak menikah."

Kali ini Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan melewatinya. Musang pria itu terpejam. Tenang, masalah tidak akan terselesaikan jika emosi menguasai diri. Ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, yang terpenting ia sudah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu baik baik saja. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir jernih, terutama dirinya yang telah di butakan oleh api cemburu.

"Kau tidak berniat mengejarku?"  
Jaejoong berdiri di sana. Terbungkus cahaya matahari dengan kemilau yang menakjubkan.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengejarmu?"

Gerakan itu hanya seperkian detik. Yunho tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghidari sesuatu yang Jaejoong lempar ke arahnya. Yunho menahan pekikan kesakitan saat suatu benda keras mencium keningnya. Batu, benda itu mendarat di sebelah kakinya saat ia mengangkat tangan untuk menahan erangan. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak mempercayai ini. Jaejoong menimpuknya dengan batu.

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati Yihan yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Mengabaikan ikan yang pria itu bakar masuk ke dalam bara api. Jaejoong terus melangkah tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan. Ia dongkol setengah mati, sampai tidak sadar ia telah melukai Yunho sampai berdarah.

"Aku suka dia." ujar Yihan sambil menyeka air mata karena tawa. "Ya Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini Yunho."

Alis Yunho menggeryit. "Seperti apa?"

"Tidak memiliki kata untuk mendebat." Yihan kembali tertawa terpingkal. Yunho mengabaikan pria itu dan berjalan mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi. Jika Jaejoong berpikir dia sudah bebas tanpa hukuman, dia salah besar.

"Bawa barang barang Jaejoong Yihan, jangan lupa matikan api itu. Atau kau akan membakar hutan ini." tawa pria itu seketika lenyap. "Apa kau pikir aku pesuruhmu. Yah, Jung Yunho." teriakan Yihan menggema di hutan. Ia mengumpat sebelum mencari sesuatu untuk memadamkan api sebelum ia di tinggal semakin jauh oleh mereka semua.

Hey ia tidak tahu jalan pulang dan tidak ingin menginap di sini, lagi. Tidak akan pernah!

Tidak jauh dari sana, dari balik pohon di bukit yang lebih tinggi. Seseorang berjalan berlawanan arah dari arah yang mereka tuju, Hankyung memasukan kembali teropong miliknya ke dalam ransel miliknya. Senyum samar terpatri di bibirnya sebelum ia berlari menuju kuda miliknya yang ia ikat tidak jauh dari sana.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan.  
Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sudah meluangkan waktu menunggu dan membaca cerita ini dan meninggalkan jejak. Aku senang ff ini masih banyak yang menikmati meskipun alurnya naik turun seperti jalan berbatu.

? terima kasih yang sudah memberi masukan serta saran. Sangat membantu. -BOW-


	15. Chapter 14

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

。。* 。。

.

.

Mereka kembali ke kastil ketika matahari sudah cukup tinggi dengan panas yang mulai membakar bumi mereka terlilah lelah sesampainya di kastil. Semua orang menyambut kembalinya Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar senang serta sambutan yang membuat Yunho terkejut.

Sepertinya selama ia meninggalkan Gwangju dua minggu terakhir telah membuat banyak perubahan, Yunho tidak akan heran jika semua pelayan lebih mengenal Jaejoong ketimbang dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, Yunho maupun Jaejoong terkejut mendapati semua pelayan menyambut mereka layaknya menyambut keluarga mereka sendiri. Bukan tidak suka, tentu saja bukan! Melainkan mereka merasa terharu karena mereka di perlakukan layaknya keluarga sendiri. Mereka tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, terlihat jelas di bola mata setiap orang yang mereka lewati saat memperhatikan Jaejoong berjalan bersamanya memasuki halaman kastil.

Tidak heran jika mereka semua memiliki perasaan sayang terhadap Jaejoong, Yunho mendapati tunangannya itu mampu memahami mereka semua serta menghapal nama nama para pelayan yang jumlahnya melebihi lima puluh orang bahkan sampai penjaga gerbang maupun pekerja istal. Itu mengejutkan, Yunho sendiri hanya mengingat beberapa nama dari mereka.

Para pelayan segera bertanya apa yang Jaejoong butuhkan, beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah berlari ke lantai atas, kamar Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan serta air hangat untuk pemuda itu mandi. Mereka begitu sangat perhatian sampai membuat kedua bola mata indah Jaejoong berkaca kaca. Perasaan ini terasa menyenangkan, seakan ia di sambut oleh keluarga besar meskipun mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah. Seperti dulu ketika ia dan saudaranya pergi bermain terlalu lama dan kembali mendapati ibunya khawatir menunggu mereka di teras rumah.

Yunho berjanji akan memperlakukan mereka semua lebih baik dari sebelumnya, karena ia sadar, selama ini ia di perlakukan dengan sangat istimewa, terlepas ia majikan yang memberikan mereka gaji, mereka semua bersikap begitu tulus menjaga serta memenuhi kebutuhan Yunho.

"Biarkan dia istirahat." Kata itu meluncur sedikit lebih tegas. Bagaimanapun juga Yunho tidak tahan mereka semua mengerumuni Jaejoong seperti lebah mengerumuni madu. Dan jika boleh jujur ia cemburu dengan perhatian yang mereka semua berikan terhadap tunanganya.

Jaejoong sendiri merasa bersyukur atas itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal, ia ingin segera pergi ke kamar untuk berendam air hangat sekarang juga. Namun perhatian semua orang membuatnya terharu, sampai pelupuk matanya terasa panas.

Bibi Yuri menyambut Jaejoong di pintu depan. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lelah meski senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di sana setelah melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang berantakan.

"Jongie sayang." Dengan kata itu Jaejoong tahu, ia telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan membuat semua orang menghawatirkan dirinya, terutama bibi Yuri yang telah begitu baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan Jongie." Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah karena pergi tanpa pamit.

Wanita itu merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan, membisikan kata ' _tidak apa apa, semua baik-baik saja_ ' yang membuat Jaejoomg ingin menangis tersedu. Oh, bibi Yuri membuatnya merindukan ibu.

Yunho membiarkan bibinya membimbing Jaejoong menaiki tangga untuk istirahat sebelum makan siang, atau lebih cocok di sebut makan siang lebih awal.

Ia juga butuh mandi dan istirahat setelah semalaman menjelajahi hutan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Otot tubuhnya terasa menyakitkan, ia baru menyadari itu. Sepertinya berendam air hangat terdengar menggiurkan.

Sebelum Jaejoong menaiki tangga, Yunho berkata. "Kita akan bicara setelahnya, Jongie, temui aku setelah kau membersihkan diri." Bibi Yuri sudah akan menyahut namun wanita itu urungkan setelah melihat tatapan tajam yang Yunho arahkan kepadanya.

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk. Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya di seret oleh bibi Yuri menaiki tangga, berbelok ke lorong menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia terlalu lelah untuk menyadari para pelayan yang hilir mudik di kamarnya. Ia membiarkan Junsu dan pelayan lain membantunya menanggalkan pakaian serta menuntunya ke dalam kamar mandi, uap mengepul dari dalam bak, Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk berendam di sana.

Desahan lelah keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menutup mata dan membiarkan pelayan pria mengambil pakaian kotor dan meninggalkan ia sendirian di dalam bak mandi yang luas itu.

Satu jam kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar dengan wajah segar serta semangat yang menggebu. Ia sudah sangat lapar, sebelumnya ia tidak menyadarinya sampai Junsu mengingatkan tentang sarapan mereka yang tertunda.

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil saat pemuda itu mengingat Yunho ingin berbicara dengannya. Sambil menggerutu menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai dasar. Menyusuri koridor menuju sayap kanan kastil ruang kerja Yunho. Ia hampir saja lupa karena terlalu bersemangat untuk mencicipi resep baru koki yang sudah koki mereka janjikan sebelumnya.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu. Menarik perhatian Yunho dari kumbang taman serta bunga yang ia perhatikan di luar sana. "Masuk." sedikit pun Yunho tidak bergerak untuk melihat siapa.

Bersandar pada meja dan menatap keluar jendela sana, pria itu masih memunggungi pintu saat terdengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup di belakang.

Langkah kaki yang tersamarkan oleh karpet masih terdengar samar. Langkah itu berhenti lalu di susul suara dehaman ringan yang Yunho kenal baik milik siapa.

Yunho tetap diam. Begitu juga Jaejoong. Keduanya saling membisu dalam ruangan yang hanya di isi suara lirih detak jarum jam sampai Jaejoong kembali berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Yunho.

"Aku datang." cicit suara lembut itu. Yunho menyadari suara Jaejoong sangat indah. Pagi ini ia tidak menyadari itu.

"Kau sudah merenungkan apa kesalahanmu?" Pria itu menjauh dari meja, berjalan kearah jendela untuk menyibak korden lebih terbuka, masih membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Ya." lagi lagi Jaejoong hanya berkata lirih.

"Apa kau menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" kali ini Yunho berputar menatap Jaejoong. Cahaya dari luar jendela membuat mata Jaejoong silau, yang hanya mampu melihat bayangan tubuh Yunho berjalan mendekat dengan begitu gagahnya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Mengitari meja, Yunho berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri. Pria itu kembali menjauh lalu duduk di sofa tunggal dan mengangguk kearah seberang meja. "Duduklah."

Jaejoong ragu sebelum menuruti. Sofa itu terasa keras sampai ia tidak merasakan kenyamanan saat mendaratkan bokongnya di sana.

"Tidak hanya aku yang butuh permintaan maafmu, kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Pemuda itu tidak berani menatap Yunho meskipun pria itu tidak berkata kasar atau pun keras seperti pagi tadi daat marah. "Aku akan meminta maaf kepada bibi Yuri, pelayan serta yang lainnya. Apa itu cukup?" Akhir ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan tunangannya.

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dalam diam. Dua minggu perpisahan mereka telah membuat Jaejoong jauh berbeda. Kedua pipi tirus pemuda itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan serta tubuh berisi yang cukup indah di pandang. Yunho menyadari itu saat Jaejoong melihat untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu berada di ruangan ini.

Petang tadi, ia tidak melihat kelebihan kekasihnya itu karena pakaian kedodoran yang Jaejoong kenakan. Beruntung Yunho telah meminta kepada pelayan untuk melenyapkan pakaian itu, berjaga jaga jika kekasih nakalnya ini berniat untuk kabur lagi, meskipun tanpa pakaian itu Jaejoong bisa saja tetap keluyuran kemana-mana.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir. Aku tidak melarangmu keluar Jongie, hanya saja kau tidak boleh sendirian. Kau butuh pengawalan ketat mengingat tidak jauh dari sini ada seseorang yang begitu ingin mencelakaimu." Tubuh Jaejoong berubah tegang, pemuda itu menatap Yunho dengan doe yang lebih lebar serta bola mata sehitam bulu burung gagak saat pemuda itu khawatir.

Mengehela napas, Yunho mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong khawatir ataupun marah seperti tadi pagi, jika hal itu terjadi, keduanya tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih untuk mengatakan keinginan mereka satu sama lain. Yunho ingin Jaejoong terbuka atas apa yang pemuda rasakan dalam hal apapun.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan apa yang membuatmu pergi tanpa pamit, aku menginginkan kejujuran Jongie. Dan jika kau berbohong, aku akan mengetahuinya." Jaejoong tidak meragukan itu. Entah bagaimanapun caranya Yunho selalu tahu saat ia berbohong.

"Aku lapar, bolehkan kita pergi makan terlebih dahulu." Agar ia bisa memikirkan kebohongan apa yang akan ia jelaskan kepada Yunho tentang Seung Hyun dan jati diri penolong tampannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengalihkan topik yang sedang kita bahas." ujar Yunho lebih tegas.

Jaejoong beringsut di tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku hanya bosan, kau pergi terlalu lama dan aku tidak di ijinkan keluar kastil oleh mereka." Adunya dengan suara lirih. Yunho mengulum senyum melihat ketakutan bercampur merajuk dalam suara kekasihnya itu.

"Bahkan Paman Yoo tidak mengijinkanku bermain ke istal, itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Istal bukanlah tempat bermain, di sana tempat paman Yoo merawat kuda kuda, Jongie."

"Mereka selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Itu lebih menyebalkan Yunho." imbuh Jaejoong, mengadu owh.

"Aku yang memerintah mereka melakukan itu, dan lihatlah hasionya berkat kenakalanmu. Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di hutan selama lima tahun terakhir. "

Jaejoong memberenggut. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya saat amarah kembali muncul mengingat bagaimana semua orang mengawasinya layaknya ia seorang tahanan. Berbeda dengan ia tinggal seorang diri di hutan. "Bahkan mereka tidak mengijinkan aku mendekati gerbang. Mereka pikir aku akan kabur."

Yunho memang memerintahkan penjaga untuk tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong mendekati pintu gerbang. Untuk mencegah suatu hal buruk terjadi, yang ternyata terjadi juga. "Aku minta maaf karena pergi terlalu lama. Aku juga minta maaf karena mengurungmu di dalam kastil, lain kali jika aku pergi tetaplah di kastil, dan jika kau ingin bepergian ajaklah seseorang yang aku tugaskan untuk mengawalmu. Apa kau paham?"

Meskipun enggan Jaejoong tetap mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah ini semakin besar hanya karena ia keras kepala. "Kau sudah memaafkanku?" ia bertanya penuh harap.

Yunho berdeham. Duduk lebih tegak di kursinya. "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman." Doe Jaejoong mendelik horor. "Aku sudah meminta maaf, bukan." pekiknya.

Keterdiaman Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin beringsut di sofa yang pemuda itu duduki. "Kemarilah Jongie." Yunho memberi perintah.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah horor. "Aku sudah meminta maaf." ketegasan dalam tatapan Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk bangkit. Pemuda itu menggerang pelan. Wajahnya memucat saat bangkit dari sofa dan mengitari meja. "Yunnie." panggilan manja itu membuat alis Yunho bergerak gerak.

"Jangan merajuk." Meraih tangan Jaejoong mendekat, Yunho memutar tubuh kekasihnya dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pangkuannya dalam keadaan tengkurap. Memukul bokong Jaejoong tiga kali dengan pukulan keras yang tentunya menghasilkan pekikan terkejut pemuda itu.

"Ini hukuman yang pantas untuk kau terima. Jika ada lain kali, maka aku akan menyuruh penjaga istal untuk menggunakan cambuk saat memukulmu, dasar anak nakal."

.

。。* 。。

.

Isakan tangis pemuda itu belum juga berhenti. Musang pria yang duduk nyaman pada sofa memperhatikan pemuda yang masih menangis dalam diam. Kalau boleh jujur Yunho tidak suka menghukum Jaejoong, apalagi memukul pemuda itu. Akan tetapi Yunho harus melakukanya agar Jaejoong jera dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan pemuda itu lagi dan lagi. Atau lambat laun Jaejoong akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Rasanya seperti tikaman belati menyayat jantung saat membayangkan suatu hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong. Yunho tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, maka dari itu ia harus bertindak tegas dalam masalah ini. Sekarang, setelah mendengar cerita pemuda itu tentang apa yang telah di lakukan Seung Hyun terhadapnya membuat amarah Yunho kembali berkobar.

Berani beraninya Seung Hyun melukai kekasihnya, dan seandainya tidak ada seseorang yang lewat, Yunho tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jaejoong. Jika ada kesempatan ia akan berterima kasih kepada penolong misterius itu.

Membayangkan hidup tanpa Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengigil, ia tidak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak lagi, sudah cukup ia kehilangan saudara ayah bahkan ibunya. Mengingatvakan lal itu hanya membuat ia semakin di landa kegelisahan jika suwaktu waktu ia tidak berada di sisi Jaejoong atau meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk urusan bisnis ke kota. Tidak mungkin bukan, bahwa ia harus membawa serta Jaejoong kemanapun ia pergi, dan meskipun itu ide yang cukup menarik, Yunho tidak yakin Jaejoong akan menyetujui keinginannya.

"Aku akan menyewa seseorang untuk menjagamu selama dua puluh empat jam." tatapan Jaejoong terangkat. Doe pemuda itu memerah sembab saat menatap Yunho. Hal itu membuat rasa bersalah mengelayuti pundak Yunho.

"Oh sayangku." beranjak dari sofa, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di sisinya. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, kau tahu itu." isakan Jaejoong semakin keras.

Perhatian yang di berikan Yunho hanya membuat pemuda itu semakin merasa bersalah. "Maafkan Jongie. Jongie janji tidak akan berbuat nakal." Menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan. Lengan Yunho merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, menghirup aroma sabun apel yang Jaejoong gunakan untuk berendam.

"Tidak apa apa." mendudukan kekasihnya di atas pangkuan, Yunho merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan cincin yang ia beli sewaktu di kota. "Aku lupa memberimu cincin pertunangan, sebenarnya aku membelinya di Gwangju, hanya saja lupa memberikan ini sebelum aku pergi ke kota "

Cincin itu cukup sederhana. Bercorak emas indah di kedua sisi dengan warna silfer di tengah dengan ukiran rumit yang menakjubkan. "Apa ini mahal?" Jaejoong mengamati jari jarinya dengan takjub.

"Ya. Itu mahal." Yunho tidak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat doe pemuda itu melebar. "Kau tidak suka?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Suka! Hanya saja aku takut menghilangkan benda mahal ini."

Tawa Yunho menarik sepenuhnya perhatian Jaejoong. Pemuda nakal ini telah membuat hidupnya jungkir balik dari ketenangan menjadi tak karuan. "Oh Jongie, aku sangat senang kau baik baik saja."

Pelukan itu terasa erat membungkus sisi tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyadari kasih sayang pria itu terhadapnya begitu sangat besar, itu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena membohongi Yunho dengan tidak mengatakan siapa pria yang menolong dirinya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong ingin merasahasiakan jati diri pria itu.

Dengan sikap malu malu ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho. Menyurukan wajah pada lekukan leher pria itu dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho berubah kaku. Apakah pria itu terkejut mendapati dirinya telah mengatakan kata itu dengan mudahnya, dan apakah Yunho juga mencintainya.

"Jangan." bisik Jaejoong. Mengeratkan lenganya untuk memeluk Yunho. "Jangan jawab. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan." karena Jaejoong tentu paham, seseorang seperti Yunho tidak mungkin mencintai dirinya. Yunho terlalu jauh untuk ia raih, pernikahan ini hanya untuk membebaskan kutukan, ia paham. Dan ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho berpikir buruk tentang dirinya karena dengan lancang ia mencintai pria itu. Cukup dengan keberadaan pria itu di sisinya sudah sangat membuatnya bahagia.

Pernyataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut. Baru tadi pagi ia mengakui perasaanya sendiri terhadap Jaejoong, sekarang ia mengetahui perasaan kekasihnya terhadapnya. Mereka saling mencintai, ia merasa senang sekaligus takut karena ia berhatap pernikahan ini akan berjalan selamanya.

Harapan itu tidak berani Yunho rengkuh. Ia ingin hidup sampai tua bersama Jaejoong, tapi mungkikah. "Jadi kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Menarik diri, Jaejoong menatap pria itu terkejut. "Tentu saja!"

"Syukurlah. Karena tadi kau mengatakan tidak ingin menikah denganku."

Kepalan tangan Jaejoong memukul dada bidang Yunho. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Cium aku." serigai nakal Yunho berhasil membuat rona wajah Jaejoong kembali muncul. "Cium aku dengan sepenuh hati. Beritahu aku betapa besar kau menciniku agar aku yakin kau mencintaiku." Jemari Yunho menyusup di tengkuk Jaejoong, menuntun pemuda itu kearahnya.

Jaejoong membuka diri. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut yang berubah menuntut.

Kepolosan pemuda itu membuat Yunho ingin tertawa, bibir Jaejoong penuh semangat bergerak di atas bibirnya, menuntut gerakan lebih dari bibir Yunho yang di penuhi pria itu pada detik berikutnya.

Lumatan bibir Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Pria itu begitu sangat menuntut untuk ciuman ini. Ini melebihi apa yang Jaejoong kehendaki karena ia merasa tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan ciuman. Ia ingin lebih, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

"Yun." Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho mengangat tubuhnya lalu membaringkan Jaejoong di sofa. Pria itu menarik kaos Jaejoong ke atas, mempelihatkan perut rata Jaejoong yang selembut sutera di bawah tekanan jemari panah Yunho.

Yunho menekan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut, menyusuri denyut nadi pada leher jenjang Jaejoong dan menimbulkan pekikan tertahan Jaejoong. Ia ingin lebih, ia ingin kelembutan Jaejoong pada dirinya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ciuman sederhana itu berubah cumbuan yang memabukan. Keduanya larut dalam kenikmatan surga dunia sampai keduanya melupakan waktu sudah betapa lama mereka di sana. Saling memberi menerima serta menuntut lebih.

Yang keduanya tahu adalah. Mereka menginginkan satu sama lain.

.

。。* 。。

.

Shim Changmin menatap hidangan di atas meja dengan tatapan lapar. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah melihat hidangan sebanyak serta semewah ini. Tidak juga saat ia masih hidup bersama ayahnya yang menurut ia kaya sebelum pria itu meninggal.

Pandangan bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu melirik sosok pemuda cantik yang duduk di seberang meja. Bersebelahan dengan pengacara kakak tirinya yang tampan. Calon istri kakaknya.

Pemuda itu sangat cocok dengan Yunho yang tampan. Ya, kakak tirinya, Jung Yunho memang tampan. Changmin mengakui itu saat melihat pria itu untuk pertama kalinya di yayasan.

"Siapa namanya?" terdengar suara dari seberang meja. Suara lembut yang langsung Changmin sukai, suara itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada almarhum ayahnya yang memanglah seorang penyanyi.

"Shim Changmin." Bibi Yuri yang duduk di sebelah Changmin menyahut. "Usianya baru tujuh tahun, mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Dengan kalian, Bibi." Yihan menyahut. "Aku akan kembali ke Seoul setelah Yunho menikah."

"Kau yakin dia adikmu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik. "Bukan putramu?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.  
Bahkan semua orang tidak bergerak atau bernapas sampai seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan piring di atas meja mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Pelayan wanita tersebut segera menunduk meminta maaf sebelum mundur kembali ke lorong menuju dapur.

Yuri menatap Yunho lalu Changmin. Yunho tahu apa yang di pikirkan bibinya saat ini. Mencari kemiripan di antara mereka. "Dia bukan putraku." kepada Jaejoong Yunho berkata. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang ada di dalam otak cantikmu itu Jongie." Jari telunjuk Yunho mendorong kepala Jaejoong sedikit lebih keras. "Jangan pernah berpikir aku bercinta dengan orang lain selain dirimu lalu meninggalkan wanita itu dalam keadaan hamil, meninggalkan putraku bersamanya tanpa tanggung jawab atas anak itu."

Dehaman Yihan menyadarkan Yunho tentang apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Pria itu melirik bibi Yuri yang melongo hebat menatap keponakannya lalu Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang susah Yunho artikan.

"Maksudku... Bibi, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan."

Yuri menggeleng. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mengedip kearah Jaejoong. "Tidak apa apa. Beberapa hari lagi kalian akan menikah, dan Jongie," wanita itu menyerigai senang. "Sekarang aku tahu dari mana kau mendapat tanda merah di lehermu. Tadinya aku sempat khawatir karena berpikir itu gigitan nyamuk saat kalian di hutan, sekarang aku tahu jika itu gigitan keponakan polosku. Dan sekarang aku anggap keponakanku itu tidak polos lagi."

"Demi Tuhan Bibi, ada anak kecil di sini."

"Kau yang memulainya bukan aku." Yuri membalas sengit.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya bibi berkata lebih dari itu, kau yang paling tua di sini." Yunho segera menutup bibir rapat menyadari sepatah kata yang paling di benci bibinya.

"Siapa yang kau anggap _tua_ nak?" dengan senang hati Yuri mendaratkan sendok dalam ayunan sayang kearah kepala keponakannya.

Pertikaian pun terjadi. Jaejoong menghela napas melihat bibi serta Yunho bertengkar. Yunho benar benar telah melupakan kedudukan serta siapa ia jika sudah mulsi berdebat dengan bibinya.

Pandangan Jaejoong mengamati bocah itu, Changmin yang duduk di sebelah bibi Yuri dalam diam. Tatapan lapar bocah itu ke arah makanan yang terhidang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku lapar." Jaejoong menghentikan pertikaian keduanya hanya dengan dua kata.

"Kita makan." Yunho mengabaikan bibi Yuri sebenuhnya. Mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Jaejoong.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang melihat helaan napas Changmin saat mendengar kata Yunho barusan. Bocah itu sudah mengangkat sumpit saat menyadari tatapan yang Jaejoong tunjukan. Jaejoong salah tingkah, ia tidak berniat membuat anak itu takut. Jaejoong menyesali tatapannya karena detik itu juga Changmin menaruh kembali sumpitnya.

"Oh tidak!" pekik Jaejoong. "Kau harus makan. Jangan salah karena aku memperhatikanmu. Aku hanya senang karena aku memiliki teman baru di sini."

Untuk pertama kalian setelah mereka masuk ke ruang makan. Yunho menatap Changmin, bocah itu menatap semua orang tanpa rasa takut. Hal itu telah menunjukan keberanian bocah itu, Yunho juga sadar tidak mudah untuk mendidik Changmin menjadi anak penurut setelah kehidupan bocah itu selama dua tahun di panti asuhan.

Yunho mencoba tersenyum untuk anak itu. Dan mendapai bocah itu terkejut karenanya. Kalau di ingat ingat, Yunho belum pernah bicara atau tersenyum ke arah Changmin, sebelum ini ia lebih suka memberi Yihan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus adik tirinya ini. Setelah kembalinya Yihan ke Seoul nanti, serta kepergian bibi Yuri ke Busan setelah pernikahan ini usai, Yunho harus mencari pelayan untuk menjaga anak itu sebelum Yunho memasukan anak itu ke sekolah.

Yunho tidak yakin Changmin menyukai Jaejoong karena tatapan bocah itu begitu tajam saat menatap calon istrinya. Ia merasa khawatir, ini tidak akan mudah. Terlebih akan ada dua bocah yang akan Yunho awasi mulai hari ini. Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Astaga, memikirkan keduanya sudah membuat kepalanya pening. Ia harus segera menyuruh Yoochun mencarikam pelayan pribadi untuk Jaejoong. Agar ada orang yang mengawasi calon istrinya itu selama dua puluh empat jam. Terlebih, mereka akan sibuk dan kedatangan banyak tamu menjelang hari pernikahan. Hal itu akan memberi banyak peluang bagi siapapun untuk menyakiti Jaejoong. Ia harus bertindak cepat.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan.  
Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah ngasih masukan saran dan juga vote.

Semoga ff ini tidak membosankan.  
Sherry selalu menerima masukan dari kalian. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar pada kotak pandora(?)


	16. Chapter 15

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Junsu saat memasuki kamar Jaejoong dengan wajah bersinar seperti mentari pagi. "Bagaimana keadanmu hari ini Jongie. Apakah gugup karena besok kau akan menikah?" pemuda yang telah Yunho tunjuk untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Jaejoog itu menutup pintu. Mengamati calon nyonya besar Jung dengan mata menyipit.

Jaejoong sendiri masih berada di atas ranjang, bergelung nyaman dengan mata tertutup rapat saat bertanya. "Apa sudah pagi?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar konyol mengingat cahaya dari jendela mulai menerobos masuk ketika Junsu menyibak korden itu kearah yang berlawanan. Menerangi penjuru kamar dengan sinar keemasan yang mengagumkan.

"Matahari sudah di atas kepala Nyonya besar. Turunlah, Tuan muda memiliki kejutan untukmu di ruang kerja beliau."

Doe Jaejoong melebar sempurna. Pemuda itu beranjak duduk untuk mengamati Junsu yang menyibukan diri bersama dua pelayan lain yang mulai menyiapkan kebutuhan Jaejoong di pagi hari seperti biasa.

"Kejutan apa?" Wajah kusut serta rambut berantakan Jaejoong membuat Junsu tertawa. "Mandilah terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu turun sendiri untuk melihat kejutan apa yang Tuan muda siapkan." Junsu mulai menarik selimut untuk di rapikan. Memaksa Jaejoong berguling ke sisi lain ranjang. Kembali bermalas malasan.

"Kau tahu Jongie. Tadi ketika aku menuju kamari berpapasan dengan pelayan tuan muda Changmin, dia mengatakan menemukan rempah makanan di balik selimut anak itu." Junsu mendesah dramatis lalu terkikik. "Pelayan itu menggerutu karena harus mengganti seprai kembali setelah pagi ini menemukan hal yang sama di ranjang Tuan muda Changmin. Aku bertanya tanya, apakah tuan muda makan dengan toples kue di balik selimutnya." Jaejoong juga terkikik membayangkan hal konyol itu.

"Itu kebiasaan yang buruk, aku akan memberitahu Yunho nanti untuk menegurnya. Bisa bisa anak itu akan di datangi tikus ketika tidur." grutu Jaejoong.

Kedua pelayan lain mendongak dari kesibukan yang mereka lakukan. Mengamati sekeliling mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan calon istri majikan mereka.

Sebelum Jaejoong bangkit menuju kamar mandi, ia mendengar mereka berbisik. "Apa mungkin di kastil seindah ini ada tikus?" Ia menahan senyum yang mungkin akan meledakan tawa.

Tikus tidak memilih tempat untuk mereka tinggali, bukan. Mereka akan tidur dimana saja ketika tidak ada orang yang mengusik keberadaan mereka.  
Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, memgabaikan ketakutan pelayan tentang tikus yang tidak mereka ketahui benar adanya.

Ketika ia keluar, Junsu bersama dua pelayan lain sudah membereskan kamar dan menaruh pakaian bersih untuk Jaejoong kenakan di atas ranjang. Kebiasaan ini mulai membuat dirinya jadi pemalas, mungkin ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk suaminya ketika mereka menikah nanti. Karena semua pelayan sudah memenuhi kebutuhan mereka semua dengan sangat baik.

Hal itu membuat dirinya kecewa. Jauh di dalam benak Jaejoong, ia menginginkan kehidupan sederhana dalam pondok kayu sebagai rumah, bangun dengan kesibukan menyiapkan sarapan serta melayani suaminya sebelum bekerja sepanjang hari.

Di sini ia mendapatkan segalanya bahkan sebelum bicara. Bukannya ia tidak suka, ini sebuah keajaiban karena siapa yang mengira seorang Kim Jaejoong yang di benci sebagian warga estat sebelah karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas menjadi calon istri pemilik estat Jung.

Ia sangat bersyukur karena pria setampan Yunho mau menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Di mana Yunho?" usai mengenakan pakaian santai, ia berjalan kearah kaca setinggi badan untuk mengamati penampilan dirinya.  
Sempurna. Ia terlihat rapi sekarang.

"Beliau menunggu di ruang kerja bersama Yoochun dan kejutan lain untukmu Jongie." lagi, wajah Junsu berbinar bahagia.

Jaejoong penasaran, apakah kebahagiaan di mata Junsu itu karena kejutan yang akan ia lihat dari Yunho atau karena menyebut nama Yoochun.

Bodoh jika Jaejoong tidak menyadari ketertarikan Junsu terhadap pria itu terhadap Yoochun, yang naasnya tidak di sadari oleh pria dengan jidat di atas rata rata tersebut. "Aku akan menemuinya sebelum sarapan. Apakah Yunho sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah. Tuan muda baru saja kembali dari rumah mandor kebun teh, beliau ingin memastikan semua baik baik saja sebelum pernikahan kalian besok." Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kerja Yunho, Jaejoong bertanya tanya. Apa yang tidak di ketahui pelayan di rumah ini karena mereka nyaris tahu segalanya tentang kebiasaan serta pikiran Yunho yang bahkan tidak Jaejoong ketahui.

Pintu ruang kerja dalam keadaan terbuka sedikit. Jaejoong mengamati pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berdisain indah itu dengan alis mengeryit.

Tidak biasanya Yunho membiarkan pintu terbuka ketika dia di dalam.

"Selamat pagi Yunho, selamat pagi Yoochun." Jaejoong memberi salam, melenggang masuk seakan ruangan itu adalah ruangan pribadinya sendiri.

Berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk Yunho. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari keterkjutan Yoochun dan wajah pria itu yang sedikit lebih pucat dari hari ke hari kalau saja Bibi Yuri tidak menegur pria itu di hadapan mereka.

"Kau butuh liburan Yoochun." Pelayan yang datang bersama bibi Yuri menaruh teh di meja untuk mereka. Mengangguk kearah Jaejoong sebelum menghadap kearah sosok pria lain yang berdiri di samping pria itu, bibi Yuri menambahkan. "Jadi, dia yang akan kau tugaskan untuk menjaga Jaejoong." Pria tampan dengan tinggi serta tubuh profesional. Lebih tinggi dari Yoochun namun Yuri yakin tidak lebih tinggi dari keponakannya, Yunho.

"Pria yang tampan. Berapa usiamu?"

"Tiga puluh lima." Jawab pria itu sopan.

Suara itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong yang sibuk bertatapan muka dengan Yunho. Doe pemuda itu mengerjap untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa pria itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan penolongnya yang membuat ia penasaran dengan meninggalkan dirinya di pagi hari di hutan.

"Hyung." teriak Jaejoong, pemuda itu menyerbu kearah Hankyung.

Semua mata menatap terkejut kearah Jaejoong dan pria asing yang akan Yunho tugaskan untuk menjaga Jaejoong dua puluh empat jam itu dengan penasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya Jongie?" Yunho bertanya. Kedua lengan pria itu bersedekap di depan dada angkuh melihat kedua tangan Jaejoong dan Hankyung yang saling bertautan.

"Ya!" Jaejoong mengoyangkan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan kesana kemari sambil melompat kecil karena senang. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang di arahkan Yunho kepada mereka.

"Namanya Hankyung, dialah yang menyelamatkanku di hutan ketika Seung Hyun mencekik leherku."

Cangkir dalam genggaman Yuri jatuh ke lantai, teredam karpet meski cairan teh itu menodai karpet dan harus segera di cuci. "Seung Hyun?"

Yunho menggeram.  
Jaejoong menahan napas menatap Yunho karena merasa salah bicara. Ia dan Yunho sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan kejadian yang ia alami di hutan kepada siapapun agar tidak menjadi masalah dan lihatlah apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu ketika senang?

Melihat wajah bibi Yuri memucat, Yunho segera menambahkan. "Untung lah Hankyung datang dan menyelamatkan Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong baik baik saja dan tidak mengalami luka yang lebih parah." Ia menjelaskan. Mencoba menenangkan bibinya itu yang gagal.

Tatapan Yuri mengamati Jaejoong lebih seksama. Sekarang ia sadar. Tanda merah pada leher Jaejoong semakin parah dengan bentuk yang aneh, sepasang jari atau cengkraman pada rahang bagian atas terlihat jelas jika ia mengamati lebih seksama.

Yuri menahan napas. Ya Tuhan, itu bukanlah hasil cumbuan nakal keponakannya seperti yang ia bayangkan dua hari terakhir. Bodohnya ia karena tertipu muslihat keponakannya itu. "Aku ingin kau lapor polisi Yunho. Ini penganiyayaan dan menyangkut nyawa calon menantuku." Yuri berdiri kaku, wajah wanita itu mengeras dengan bola mata mendelik karena murka.

"Bibi." Yunho berkata lembut. Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengampiri bibinya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja. "Aku sudah memperingatkan keluarga Choi untuk menjauhi Jaejoong, peringatan itu bukan main-main dan lagi pula Jaejoong baik-baik saja."

Saat Yuri ingin angkat bicara Jaejoong menambahkan dengan cepat. "Aku yang meminta Yunho untuk tidak memberitahu yang lain, lagi pula aku baik baik saja. Lihatlah." Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangan. "Dan itu semua berkat Hankyung Hyung." Jaejoong kembali menarik narik lengan Hankyung, pemuda itu begitu sangat bahagia melihat pria itu sampai Yunho harus berdeham beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu Jongie." Yunho tidak perlu berkata dua kali karena detik itu juga Jaejoong memucat mendapatkan delikan galak darinya. "Pergilah sarapan. Aku masih harus bicara dengan Mr. Han."

"Tidakkah aku boleh mendengarnya? Untuk apa bertanya kepadanya lagi, aku ingin Hankyung Hyung menjadi pengawalku. Dan jika kau menolaknya Yunho, lupakan tentang pernikahan kita besok." Itu hanya ancaman, semua orang tahu itu.

Tapi jelas Yunho tidak suka kata itu keluar dari bibir indah Jaejoong yang menggodanya sejak pemuda itu memasuki ruangan.

"Jika kau mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan menciummu setelahnya tidak perduli di manapun kita berada." Tatapan membunuh itu membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Ia mundur selangkah dan bergumam ' _aku lapar_ ' sebelum melesat keluar ruangan di ikuti Junsu.

Melihat amarah keponakannya membuat Yuri menarik diri, jika mereka ingin mengabaikan masalah ini apa hak dirinya untuk menentang. "Baiklah. Lupakan masalah di hutan. Aku harus melihat persiapan pernikahan besok. Aku ingin segalanya sempurna dan sore ini akan ada lebih banyak keluarga jauh kita yang akan datang untuk menginap." Yuri pun undur diri bersama Yoochun mengekor di belakang wanita itu.

Yunho berdeham. Menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan tegas seperti sebelum Jaejoong memasuki ruangan beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku berutang kata terima kasih karena kau telah menolong calon istriku. Aku tidak membayangkan jika... "

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan menemukan Mr. Choi berada di sana sedang melakukan tindakan yang sungguh tidak manusiawi. Lupakan masalah itu, aku bersedia menjaga Jaejoong sampai kau merasa dia aman dan kapanpun kau ingin memberhentikanku aku akan pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa." Hankyung menatap Yunho bingung.

"Kenapa kau bersedia menolong Jaejoong? Kau tahu siapa Seung Hyun, pria berkuasa yang mungkin akan mencarimu untuk balas dendam." Tidak ada apapun di wajah Hankyung yang dapat memberi tanda atas apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Pria itu menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku mengerti jalan pikiran Anda Mr. Jung. Tapi aku yakinkan Anda bahwa aku tidak menganal Seung Hyun dengan baik sampai harus takut kepadanya. Aku pria bebas, pengemabara, suka kekebabasan yang melangkah kemanapun aku ingin."

"Dan sekarang kau ingin menetap? Di sini?" Yunho bersandar pada punggung kursi, mengamati pria itu dengan musang yang tajam. "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencurigaimu Mr. Han, ini menyangkut keselamatan calon istriku, Jaejoong, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya dari bahaya, bahkan jika harus dengan nyawaku sendiripun, aku akan melakukannya."

Hankyung terdiam. Pria itu hanya menatap Yunho tenang seperti sebelumnya. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mendapat kepercayaan Anda atas keselamatan Jaejoong."

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Wajah tenang Yunho berubah khawatir. "Meskipun aku tidak mempercayaimu sepenuhnya bahwa kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Seung Hyun, aku tidak yakin Jaejoong akan melepasku begitu saja seandainya aku menolakmu. Yoochun juga telah memilihmu, jika tidak, kaki tanganku itu tidak akan membawamu kemari."

"Aku tersanjung. Terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan nyawaku sendiri sebagai taruhanya."

Menghela napas dengan frustasi, Yunho menggeram. Ia benci kepada siapapun yang memperlakukan dirinya dengan begitu sopan. "Kau tidak usah terlalu sopan, santailah. Aku lebih suka kau bersikap sebagai teman ketimbang atasan dan bawahan mengingat kita akan sering sekali bertemu. Aku menyerahkan keselamatan Jaejoong untuk kau jaga. Hari ini akan ada banyak sekali tamu dan juga besok. Berhati hatilah."

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Menyepakati kerja sama mereka dalam satu hal. Menjaga Jaejoong.

Meski dalam hati Yunho masih meragukan Hankyung, ia tidak berani menolak atau ia akan berhadapan dengan kemurkaan Jaejoong.

。。* 。。

"Siapa yang akan menjadi walimu?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piano. Wali. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan siapa yang akan menjadi walinya. "Apakah harus pihak keluarga? Bibi tau aku tidak tahu siapa Ayahku." Itu benar. Jaejoong memang tidak tahu siapa ayahnya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang untuk menjadi walimu, kerabat jauh atau seseorang yang ingin kau jadikan wali?"

"Seandainya Paman Siwon masih hidup, beliau tentu akan dengan senang hati menjadi waliku." Jaejoong merenung. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang ia milikki untuk ia jadikan sebagai wali. "Bagaimana dengan Yoochun, dialah orang paling baik sedunia." tentunya setelah Yunho.

Semenjak keluarganya meninggal dan hidup sebatang kara di hutan selama lima tahun, Yoochun lah yang selalu menjenguk serta membawakan makanan serta kebutuhan lainnya jika pria itu memiliki kesempatan berkunjung. Meskipun tidak setiap hari, pria itulah yang paling berjasa dalam kelangsungan hidup Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu putus asa untuk bertahan hidup.

Yuri menggeleng. "Tidak! Yunho tidak setuju, begitu pula aku."

"Kenapa? Yoochun adalah pilihan terakhirku. Tidak ada orang lain yang ku kenal selain dia. Tentu saja kecuali Seung Hyun, dan aku tidak yakin pria itu akan bersedia." baik Jaejoong maupun bibi Yuri bergidik ngeri membayangkan pria itu menjadi wali Jaejoong.

Tuhan pun tahu keduanya tidak akur, bukannya membawa Jaejoong ke altar, pria itu akan dengan senang hati menculik Jaejoong seandainya memiliki kesempatan.

"Itu mengerikan. Jangan bercanda nak."

"Kalau begitu Yoochun." Jaejoong bersikeras. "Aku akan meminta dia untuk jadi waliku."

Yuri buru buru menghadang langkah Jaejoong. "Tidak! Kau harus merundingkan ini dengan Yunho. Aku juga tidak yakin Yoochun akan bersedia menjadi walimu."

Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bersedia menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada pria lain untuk di nikahi. Ketika pria itu sendiri mengingikan Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri jika di beri kesempatan.

Baik Yunho maupun Yuri tidak buta untuk melihat ketertarikan Yoochun kepada calon istri Yunho ini, namun tidak untuk Jaejoong. Pemuda itu terlalu polos untuk menyadari ketertarikan Yoochun serta pengorbanan pria itu selama menjaga serta melindungi Jaejoong dari dunia luar. Dari pihak Jaejoong,l sendiri, pemuda itu menganggap Yoochun sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Yuri mendesah. Ia tidak setega itu untuk meminta Yoochun menjadi wali Jaejoong. Itu sama saja dengan membubuhkan garam di atas luka yang masih berdarah.

"Bibi tahu di mana Yunho?"

"Di mana lagi kalau bukan ruang kerjanya. Dia sedang bicara dengan para pelayan, memastikan mereka melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik selama pesta resepsi pernikahan, padahal aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa itu adalah tugasku, namun calon suamimu itu ingin memastikannya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya." Detik itu juga Jaejoong melesat pergi keruang kerja Yunho yang bersebelahan dengan ruang duduknya.

Hankyung mengikuti pemuda itu dengan setia. Menjaga jarak meski tidak terlalu jauh untuk memastikan keselamatan Jaejoong, tidak peduli jika mereka berada di dalam kastil sekalipun pria itu sangat berhati hati.

Jaejoong mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka sediki untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Pelayan yang bibi katakan tadi telah pergi, hanya ada Yunho bersama Yihan serta Changmin, si bocah kecil yang mendengarkan nasehat Yihan mengenai sekolah yang akan bocah itu ikuti setelah pesta pernikahan ini.

"Kau paham nak. Jadi tentukan pilihanmu." Yihan memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak suka asrama. Aku ingin belajar bersama anak-anak lain di desa ini."

Jaejoong melangkah masuk tanpa suara. Mengamati tiga penghuni lain di ruangan itu yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku lebih suka anak ini tinggal di asrama. Pelajaran di sana lebih berbobot serta ajaran sopan santun yang tentunya akan mendidik anak ini untuk menjadi jati diri yang lebih baik."

Changmin tidak mengatakan apa apa selain menunduk. Jaejoong merasakan bocah itu gelisah karena kedua kaki bocah itu bergoyang kesana kemari dengan tidak nyaman.

"Apapun yang Changmin inginkan, maka itu yang akan ia dapatkan. Aku juga bersekolah di desa ini kalau kau ingat itu, Yihan. Dan itu terjadi sebelum bibi membawaku ke Busan dan memasukanku ke asrama, lalu mengirimku ke inggris di usiaku delapan belas tahun."

"Tapi Yunho... "

"Itulah yang akan Changmin dapatkan Yihan, aku tidak ingin memaksa Changmin jika dia tidak ingin pergi ke asrama. Aku juga tidak ingin bocah itu berpikir bahwa aku tidak menginginkanya seperti ibu kami tidak menginginkan kami. Jadi, dia akan sekolah di desa bersama anak-anak lain."

Dari keterkejutan yang di lihat Yunho pada wajah Changmin, bocah itu sepertinya memikirkan jawaban yang sama ketika Yunho memberinya pilihan antara asrama atau sekolah biasa. Anak itu tentu berpikir Yunho tidak menginginkannya karena berniat mengirim anak itu jauh jauh dari kastil. "Apa kau setuju Changmin?"

Bocah itu mengangguk kelewat bersemangat. "Ya. Aku ingin sekolah di sini." Sorot mata terimakasih di tunjukan bocah itu tanpa kata. Yunho melihat dirinya dalam diri bocah itu ketika ia seumuran dengan Changmin, ketika ibu yang ia anggap sebagai malaikat dari surga meninggalkan dirinya bersama ayahnya.

"Boleh Jongie gabung."

Semua mata beralih kearah Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri melewati pintu dan tersenyum lebar kearah Yunho. "Pintu tidak di tutup rapat, jadi aku masuk." Ia menghampiri meja kerja Yunho, di mana Yihan duduk sedangkan Changmin berdiri di sama mengamati Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Jaejoong baca.

"Hai Changmin, apa kau betah di sini?" Alis tipis bocah itu bergerak aneh mendengar sapaan akrab Jaejoong yang di tunjukan kearahnya.

"Lumayan." jawabnya malu.

Jaejoong berdecak. "Jujurlah, kau lebih suka di sini ketimbang di tempatmu yang dulu, bukan?" yang di jawab anggukan antusias bocah itu.

"Kau membandingkan neraka dan surga Jongie." Jaejoong melirik kearah Yihan yang menyahut. Pria itu mengedipkan mata kearahnya dengan senyum lebar yang mengerikan. Jaejoong mengabaikan pria itu untuk kembali menatap Changmin.

Ia merasa kasihan kepada bocah ini, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk dapat mengakrabkan diri bersama bocah yang selalu menghindarinya. "Aku merasa kau terlalu tinggi untuk anak seusiamu. Kau juga terlalu kurus. Apa yang kau makan?"

Mata bambi Changmin menyipit, menatap Jaejoong tersingung. "Aku tidak terlalu tinggi, aku hanya tumbuh lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Dan karena itu berat badanku tidak dapat mengimbangi pertumbuhanku yang cepat."

"Kau yakin, karena aku melihatmu makan hanya sedikit."

"Aku akan makan lebih banyak saat kita makan malam nanti." Bocah itu menjawab tanpa rasa takut.

Baik Yihan maupun Yunho menghela napas dalam, ini tidak akan mudah ketika Changmin akan tinggal di kastil yang sama dengan istrinya itu. Keduanya akan selalu cekcok dan Yunho sebagai penengah.

Yihan mencoba melerai. "Anak-anak, tenanglah."

"Aku bukan anak-anak," Jaejoong menyahut. Menunjuk Changmin ia berkata. "Dialah yang anak-anak."

"Aku sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi, aku juga bukan anak-anak lagi." Changmin tidak mau kalah.

Yihan mengatupkan bibir. Ia tidak ingin menyahut lagi karena hanya akan mendapat masalah.

Yunho sendiri menggeleng lemah, memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah menyaksikan keributan itu. "Jongie sayang, katakan padaku apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan Jaejoong untuk kembali mendebat Changmin. Jaejoong menatap pria yang besok akan menikah dengannya itu beberapa detik dalam keheningan. "Untuk apa aku kemari?" ia mengulang pertanyaan itu. "Aku ingin membahas siapa yang akan menjadi waliku. Kau tidak mengijinkan Yoochun untuk menjadi waliku, kenapa?"

Tudingan itu hanya membuat alis Yunho bergerak ke atas. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun ia juga tahu Jaejoong akan terus merajuk jika ia tidak menjawabnya. Jadi ia berkata. "Pilihlah orang lain, seseorang yang mungkin begitu berarti bagimu serta kau sayangi." Ia memberi saran.

Keterdiaman Jaejoong menyibukan pikiran pemuda itu. Jaejoong terliat berpikir keras untuk menemukan siapapun selain Yoochun. "Kau." ia menunjuk Yunho. "Aku tidak yakin kau bersedia meninggalkan setatusmu sebagai calon suamiku dan berganti wali."

Tubuh Yunho menegang, pria itu duduk tegak dan mendelik kearah Jaejoong. "Jangan bercanda!" Ingin rasanya Yunho memberikan jitakan sayang kepada kekasihnya itu karena selalu bicara seenaknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu hanya Yoochun yang memiliki kandidat terkuat."

"Tidak adakah pria lain yang berarti bagimi, pernah menolongmu, menyelamatkan nyawamu dan... " Yunho terdiam.

Musang pria itu menatap sosok pria yang berdiri di sisi pintu. Jaejoong pun menatap kearah yang sama dengan tatapan berbinar yang sama setelah menemukan subyek yang tepat.

Ketenangan dalam ruangan yang tiba tiba menarik perhatian Hankyung. Pria itu sibuk mengamati buku yang memenuhi lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding sampai ke atap sebelum terusik oleh sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal.

Ia menoleh kearah kerumunan itu dan mendapati tatapan Yunho serta Jaejoong mengamatinya. "Ada yang salah?"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terangkat dan bergoyang kesana kemari. Senyum pada bibir semerah cherry itu membuat Hankyung tidak nyaman karena Tuan muda Yunho juga mengamatinya dengan serigai yang ia tahu bukanlah pemandangan yang indah ketika di tunjukan kepada seorang pria seperti dirinya.

"Hyung." Jaejoong menerjang maju menangkap lengan Hankyung untuk menggoyangkannya antusias. "Mau kah kau menjadi waliku besok?"

"Tidak!" Hankyung menjawab cepat serta lantang. "Kenapa harus aku. Kau tahu aku bukan ayahmu."

"Aku tidak punya Ayah, dan aku pun tidak tahu di mana Ayahku berada. Aku bahkan tidak tahu beliau masih hidup atau sudah meninggal." Jaejoong merasakan otot dalam lengan Hankyung mengeras. Ia mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu untuk kembali memohon. "Ayolah Hyung. Kau adalah penyelamatku. Jika bukan karena kau aku sudah pasti akan... "

"Baiklah." Hankyung memotong ucapan Jaejoong. "Setelah ini kita impas. Jangan meminta yang aneh aneh karena aku hanya ingin bekerja di sini dan mendapatkan uang. Tidak lebih."

Gerakan reflek. Jaejoong memeluk pria itu erat sampai membuat Hankyung kuwalahan. Pria itu membiarkan dirinya di peluk sedemikian rupa karena tidak memiliki cara untuk lepas diri dari Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan.  
Suara dehaman Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. Tatapan membunuh pria itu yang di layangkan kearah Hankyung membuat Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari Hankyung lalu menjauh. "Dia sudah setuju, jadi kita sudah menemukan wali untukku. Aku harus memberi tahu bibi Yuri."

Usai Jaejoong melesat keluar. Hankyung masih berdiam diri di sana. Menatap langsung kearah musang Yunho yang mengamatinya tajam. "Ku harap kau tidak melupakan tugasmu di sini. Jangan berharap lebih karena aku tidak akan diam saja." ujar Yunho tegas.

Hankyung tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki hak untuk bicara. Ia tetap diam tanpa kata sebelum menunduk memberi salam sebelum menyusul Jaejoong yang entah sudah berada di mana.

Jung Yunho, pria itu terlihat mengerikan jika sedang cemburu. Hankyung harus berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat pria itu cemburu terhadapnya. Meskipun susah ketika Jaejoong akan selalu berada di sisinya sepanjang hari berlalu.

-TBC-

Next Yunjae nikahan.  
Yang mau ikutan yumbang, sini kirim ke nomer rec Sherry kkk...

.  
.

Typo bertebaran, EYD tak beraturan dan tidak jelas.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang masih bersangkutan dengan FF ini.  
No Bash.

Thanks too yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan vote.


	17. Chapter 16

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

Ikatan dasi pada leher pria yang saat ini berdiri di luar pintu gereja sangatlah rapi. Jauh dari apa yang biasanya pria itu kenakan setiap harinya.

Meskipun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, Hankyung mencoba tetap tenang. Entah karena cuaca yang tidak tepat atauvapa, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lembab karena keringat.

Ia merasa hari ini cukup panas meski bulan oktober sudah akan berlalu, ataukah karena alasan lain, misalnya, sebentar lagi ia akan mengantar Jaejoong kepelaminan, menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada Yunho dan mengucap janji suci pernikahan.

Hankyung mondar mandir, gelisah.  
Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat, ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapat kehormatan dengan menjadi wali bagi pemuda manis itu hari ini. Bahkan ia tidak membayangkan akan menjadi wali bagi siapapun sebelumnya. Terlebih, Jaejoong.

Jas lengkap dengan dasi serta sepatu mengkilap yang Mr. Jung belikan untuk pria itu terlihat pas di tubuh tinggi Hankyung, mengubah pria urakan itu menjadi pria tampan yang di lirik dua kali oleh para tamu undangan yang secara tidak langsung melewati pria itu beberapa menit lalu.

Hankyung berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang ia rasakan. Pria itu tertegun, menahan napas melihat Jaejoong turun dari mobil pengantin yang membawa pemuda itu datang ke gereja keluarga Jung yang di dirikan tidak jauh dari pusat desa setepat.

Yuri beserta pelayan lain mengikuti Jaejoong menghampirinya. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin menawan dalam balutas jas putih tulang serta kemeja _softpink_ serta dasi tersimpul rapi di leher. Tidak ada hiasan apapun di atas kepala seperti yang Hankyung bayangkan. Namun tak mengurangi pesona pemuda itu dalam kepolosan yang indah.

Cahaya matahari menyinari pemuda itu dengan tidak adil. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa begitu bersinar dalam pakaian itu ketika orang lain belum tentu mendapatkan pencahayaan yang sama. Lagi, Hankyung berdeham saat rombongan kecil mempelai itu sampai pada undakan pertama gereja.

"Kau sangat tampan Hyung." ujar Jaejoong memuji Hankyung sebelum pria itu sempat menyapa Jaejoong.

Baik bibi Yuri serta yang lain memandang pria itu dengan sorot mata takjub yang sama terangnya dengan manik Jaejoong. Hanya saja Hankyung tidak memperdulikan yang lain selain pemuda ini.

Jaejoong sendiri mengamati Hankyung dengan tatapan kagum. Pria itu jauh lebih tampan dalam balutan jas hitam serta rambut yang di pangkas rapi. Jauh dari rambut panjang berantakan khas pria itu.

"Kau jauh lebih menawan Jongie." Hankyung mengulurkan tangan, menyambut tangan Jaejoong untuk bersiap memasuki gereja.

"Kau siap?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat. Hankyung menemukan pemuda itu gemetar di bawah sentuhan tangannya meskipun Jaejoong mencoba terlihat tenang saat dirinya menempatkan lengan pemuda itu pada lekukan lenganya sendiri.

Hal yang wajar jika Jaejoong gugup, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah hari penting bagi pemuda itu. Hari pernikahan yang akan mengubah kehidupan Jaejoong untuk selamanya.

Pintu gereja terbuka, mengirim cahaya baru memalui pintu tinggi itu sampai ke seluruh ruangan. Gereja yang sudah menjadi saksi pernikahan seluruh anggota keluarga Jung itu memiliki interior yang sama menakjubkan, dengan tiang tinggi serta kokoh menyangga langit langit, jendela jendela tinggi di kedua sisi memberikan pemandangan indah lain saat menyinari seisi ruang yang cukup besar untuk ukuran gereja sebuah desa.

Dengan langkah anggun keduanya berjalan beriringan, melewati tamu tamu penting yang tidak satu pun Jaejoong kenali, tidak sedikit pula warga desa setempat yang hadir memenuhi bangku untuk menyaksikan pernikahan pria yang sangat mereka hormati di daerah ini. Mereka tersenyum lebar ketika mempelai melangkah memasuki gereja lebih dalam diiringi suara tepuk tangan tamu serta musik.

Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan sekeliling lagi. Pandanganya jatuh kepada pria tampan yang berdiri di depan sana dengan setelah jas putih serta kemeja _softblue_ , menunggunya.

Jung Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian apapun, namun, kali ini berbeda karena pria itu terlihat lebih menawan dari biasanya. Jaejoong hampir menangis bangga menyadari pria itu akan menjadi miliknya tak lama lagi. Suaminya.

Langkah demi langkah membawa Jaejoong ke hadapan Yunho, pria itu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong lalu berpindah menatap Hankyung, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut mempelai yang akan menjadi istrinya beberapa saat lagi dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

Hankyung ragu sejenak. Melirik Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya dengan geryitan samar di kening karena tidak segera menyerahkan pemuda itu kepada mempelai pria.  
"Berbahagia lah, Jongie." Kedua mata pria itu berkaca kaca.

Jaejoong berpikir jika ayah menjadi wali dalam pernikahannya ini, berdiri di hadapannya saat ini sama seperti Hankyung, apakah ayah akan menghawatirkan hal yang mungkin sama dengan yang di katakan Hankyung? Memintanya untuk berbahagia serta menangis saat Yunho mengambil alih tempat serta tempat pria itu sebelum menghadap pendeta.

Jaejoong melirik ke belakang sebelum sepenuhnya menghadap kearah pendeta. Ia melihat Hankyung berjalan pergi keluar gereja, meninggalkan dirinya dengan perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.  
 _Kenapa pria itu menangis?_

"Kau gugup?" pertanyaan Yunho menarik perhatian Jaejoong kearah pria itu. Sekali lagi Jaejoong terpesona, cahaya dari kedua sisi jendela menyinari tubuh Yunho, membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas rahang pria itu yang tercukur rapi serta pantulan cahaya yang bermain dengan mata teduh saat menunduk kearahnya.

Pendeta memulai dengan membaca doa pembukaan, upacara pun di mulai. Para tamu mendengarkan dengan kidmat saat pendeta bertanya kepada mempelai untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan.

Mereka semua seakan menahan napas saat Yunho serta Jaejoong menyatakan sumpah setia seumur hidup dengan suara yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka dengar. Begitulah, merekapun menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Silahkan cium mempelai... " Yunho tidak membiarkan pendeta menyelesaikan ucapannya karena pria itu segera mencium bibir menggoda Jaejoong.

Ia sudah sangat menginginkan bibir itu sampai tergoda untuk menarik Jaejoong ke dalam ruangan lain, lalu menghujani pemuda itu dengan ciuman ciuman memabukan lainnya tanpa memedulikan sekeliling andai saja ia tidak menahan diri.

Tawa di sekeliling mereka menyadarkan Yunho bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan mencium istrinya. Tubuh Jaejoong meluncur ke lantai, berpijak di atas kedua kakinya sendiri setelah Yunho melepaskan dekapan hangat pria itu yang membuat Jaejoong merasa kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuh suaminya.

Ucapan selamat menyertai mereka. Bunga bunga bertaburan menghujani kedua mempelai kala keduanya berjalan keluar gereja. Kedua tangan pasangan pengantin baru itu saling bertautan erat. Jaejoong menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut, memperhatikan cincin indah yang Yunho sematkan beberapa saat lalu dengan bangga. Cincin pernikahan mereka.

Jalan menuju penyelamatan Yunho tentang kutukan itu tinggal selangkah lagi. Ia harus membuat dirinya hamil dan mendapatkan keturunan sebelum Yunho berusia tiga puluh tahun. Dengan begitu mereka akan bahagia bersama selamanya.

Karena ia mencintai suaminya. Ya, ia mencintai Yunho.

Jaejoong tersipu membayangkan perasaan yang entah sejak kapan ada untuk suaminya ini. Ia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia mencintai Yunho, yang ia tahu ia sudah begitu saja mencintai pria itu dengan seribu satu alasan. Perasaan itu sungguh indah sampai Jaejoong merasa melayang ke surga kala mengucapkan janji setia di hadapan Tuhan dan memiliki Yunho seutuhnya.

.

。。* 。。

.

Resepsi di adakan di kastil Jung, sesuai tradisi turun temurun keluarga Jung dari era dinasti Jeoson.  
Pesta kali ini lebih meriah dari pesta bulan lalu, dengan tamu lebih banyak dari kalangan berada.

Seperti biasanya, keluarga Jung selalu mengundang penduduk desa serta penduduk sebelah bahkan sampai kota. Hanya saja pesta kali ini tidak bersifat umum bagi luar daerah seperti pesta sambutan bagi Yunho sebelumnya.

Para penduduk sekitar berdatangan dengan mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka. Semuanya terlihat memesona dengan pakaian warna warni memenuhi aula kastil.

Orkestra yang bibi Yuri datangkan langsung dari inggris mengalunkan musik indah untuk mereka yang berniat berdansa. Yunho mengamati para tamu di lantai dansa dengan tatapan iri. Ia ingin mengajak Jaejoong berdansa andai istrinya itu tidak kelelahan setelah upacara pernikahan serta menerima ucapan selamat yang amat panjang dari ratusan tamu.

 _Istrinya_.  
Kebanggan karena memiliki Jaejoong sebagai istri menyesakan dada Yunho. Jaejoong telah menjadi istrinya. Ya Tuhan. Hal itu membuat kedua sisi bibir Yunho tertarik ke atas.

Musang pria menatap bangga sekaligus sedih kearah Jaejoong, pemuda itu begitu mempesona malam ini. Tidak. Jaejoong selalu memesona setiap saat, tidak peduli apa yang pemuda itu kenakan.

Perasaan nyeri yang ia tepis kembali berbisik melihat senyum indah istrinya. Ia ingin melihat senyum itu selalu di sana, andai ia mampu.

Membayangkan kehidupan mereka yang tidak mungkin lama sampai kutukan itu datang, membuat Yunho merasa bersalah. Kutukan itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yunho membenci kutukan itu. Ia menginginkan Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri sampai sakit membayangkan ia akan meninggalkan Jaejoong suatu hari nanti. Yunho takut jika ia pergi siapa yang akan menjaga Jaejoong nantinya.

Yunho ingin membuat istrinya nyaman serta bahagia meskipun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanya sendiri. Akan tetapi, akankah Jaejoong bahagia tanpa dirinya ketika istrinya itu tua seorang diri. Akankah Jaejoong bahagia jika ia meninggalkan istrinya?

Yang ia yakini, Yunho tidak ingin mati. Tidak untuk saat ini. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar mampu bertahan hidup lebih lama, apapun, demi Jaejoong. Jika perlu ia akan bertanya kepada dokter atau orang pintar, bahkan kaum gipsi jika masih ada dan ia akan mencari ke belahan dunia mana pun untuk dapat bertahan hidup serta menghilangkan kutukan.

Pasti ada obat untuk sebuah kutukan, ia harus tetap bertahan. Karena Yunho ingin hidup bersama dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka tua, jika Tuhan berbaik hati, mungkin juga bersama anak-anak mereka sampai ajal memisahkan mereka.

"Kau melamun." Tangan Jaejoong terangkat. Membelai wajah pucat suaminya dengan lembut.

Pria itu diam tanpa kata sejak sepuluh menit lalu. "Kau kelihatan lelah, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat?" Jaejoong menatap cemas suaminya.

Kehangatan yang terasa dari tangan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tenang. Sebegitu mudah Jaejoong membuatnya nyaman hanya dengan sentuhan ringan. "Mau berdansa denganku?" Lupakan bahwa mereka lelah setelah hari panjang ini. Yunho ingin bersenang senang selama sisa hidupnya serta membuat istrinya lebih dan lebih bahagia. "Berdansa lah denganku. Kalau perlu sampai pagi." Jaejoong tertawa, membiarkan dirinya di seret suaminya ke lantai dansa.

Beberapa tamu menghentikan dansa mereka, memberikan ruangan lebih untuk pasangan baru itu berdansa dengan bebas di lantai dansa. Keduanya bergerak canggung sebelum Yunho menguasai diri dan membimbing Jaejoong dalam langkah langkah anggun, lengan pria itu merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang terlalu posesif. Memberikan bahan gosip baru untuk di sebar ke seluruh kota yang dapat terjangkau untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku merasa kita terlalu dekat Yunho." Jaejoong bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan suaminya. Pria itu menempelkan tubuh mereka dari paha sampai dada dengan sikap tenang. Tanpa memberi udara sekalipun untuk lewat di antara mereka.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu kepada mereka semua bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"Semua orang sudah tahu itu." Jaejoong meralat.

"Kalau begitu untuk mengingatkan mereka."

Jaejoong tertawa. Tawa renyang yang membuat dada Yunho terasa sesak. Yunho pasti sudah gila, karena baru siang tadi mereka menikah dan sudah sangat kelewatan dalam menjaga istrinya dari mata mata para tamu lain yang melirik _Jaejoongnya_ yang manis.

Terutama beberapa pria yang datang dari Seoul. Pria pria berpangkat serta pria kaya yang memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dari Yunho sendiri. Jika boleh jujur, ia merasa khawatir jika Jaejoong tertarik kepada pria pria tampan itu. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika Jaejoongnya yang polos tertarik kepada mereka, semua tamu melirik kearah Jaejoong setiap saat. Bahkan beberapa tamu yang ia nilai cukup tampan, termasuk para gadis yang datang bersama keluarga mereka dari berbagai kota juga menatap istrinya itu penuh minat. Tanpa menyadari dirinya sendiri juga tampan.

Meskipun sebagian dari para tamu tidak Yunho kenali. Mau tak mau ia harus mulai mengenal mereka. Nenek moyang Yunho adalah pahlawan perang, tak heran jika keluarga Jung kedatangan para tamu dari kalangan tokoh tokoh masyarakat yang hanya sebagian orang pernah lihat di televisi.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Pandangan Yunho kembali ke wajah Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang indah. "Memikirkanmu." Ia menunduk. Menggesekan hidung pada hidung Jaejoong bersamaan dengan langkah dansa yang membentuk puntaran.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Jaejoong.

Serigai Yunho terlihat. Pria itu mengedip nakal lalu berbisik. "Berpikir berapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk menangalkan pakaianmu itu jika kita sudah berdua di kamar." Rona merah itu muncul dengan sangat tiba tiba. Membuat Yunho tertawa cukup keras sampai beberapa orang di sekeliking mereka menghentikan dansa mereka.

"Yun." Dengan sikap malu malu yang belum pernah Yunho lihat, pemuda itu menyurukan wajahnya pada lekukan leher suaminya. "Kau nakal."

"Yakinlah. Hanya denganmu." Musik pun berhenti. Bersaman dengan bibir Yunho mendarat di atas bibir ranum istrinya.

.

。。* 。。

.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu berhasil membuat iri puluhan mata baik gadis maupun pria lajang. Keduanya berputar mengikuti alunan musik, mengeliling lantai dansa dengan langkah langkah indah kebersamaan yang serasi. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah mereka, mengirim perasaan iri bagi wanita maupun laki laki yang belum menikah untuk segera menemukan pasangan hidup secepatnya.

Termasuk Yoochun, satu di antara puluhan pasang mata yang mengamati kedua ingsan yang terlihat jatuh cinta satu sama lain itu dengan perasaan iri.

Dari tempat pria itu berdiri, Yoochun melirik pasangan baru yang berjalan menjauh dari lantai dansa dengan sikap acuh palsu. Ia meneguk wiski dengan sekali teguk. Menghabiskan gelas ketiga dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja.

"Aku yakin kau akan mabuk sebelum tengah malam lewat." Junsu meraih gelas kosong dari tangan Yoochun, meletakkan gelas itu di meja prasmanan tidak jauh dari mereka.

Yoochun meraih gelas lain dari pelayan yang lewat dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk, lagi. Berharap cairan itu mampu membuat sesak di dada yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia kesulitan untuk sekedar bernapas. Sebelumnya tidak seperti ini, tidak pernah.

Memikirkan ia tidak akan pernah lagi mendapat kesempatan untuk memiliki pemuda itu, benar benar membuat semangat hidupnya redup!

Selama ini ia terlalu bodoh dengan berdiam diri, mengabaikan perasaanya terhadap pemuda yang telah ia kagumi sejak bertahun tahun lalu. Ia pikir cukup dengan tahu _dia_ bahagia dirinya juga akan merasa bahagia, kenyataanya tidak demikian. Jantungnya seakan ingin meledak, Yoochun takut perasaan ini akan membawanya dalam kematian.

"Ya Tuhan, kau pasti sudah gila, Hyung."

"Sepertinya begitu." Yoochun membenarkan. Pria itu menatap Junsu dengan tatapan sendu, maju selangkah untuk menarik lengan pemuda itu mendekat kearahnya. "Kau menyukaiku bukan?" Ia pasti mabuk. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa ia bertanya tentang hal menggelikan seperti itu kepada Junsu.

Semburat merah muda yang muncul pada wajah Junsu terlihat lucu, Yoochun tertawa lalu melepas cengkraman tangannya begitu saja, meninggalkan jejak panas pada lengan Junsu yang kehilangan.

"Kau mabuk." Junsu kembali berkata. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat, atau kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan tamu tamu lain."

Yoochun hanya tertawa, membiarkan dirinya di seret pemuda seumuran Jaejoong itu menuju sayap kiri kastil yang sepi. Menyusuri lorong menuju deretan kamar pelayan. Di ujung lorong, terdapat tangga menuju kamar pelayan yang memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi daribpelayan lainnya. Di mana kamar Yoochun berada. Pintu ke tiga dari kamar ibu Junsu, itulah kamar Yoochun.

Junsu membuka pintu sebelum mendorong pria itu masuk ke dalam. "Beristirahatlah. Aku akan memberitahu bibi Yuri bahwa kau tidak enak badan."

Mata pria itu terlihat sayu mengamati sekeliling. Lalu beralih mengawasi pergerakam Junsu yang kesana kemari. Pemuda itu menarik selimut ke satu sisi ranjang sebelum menarik Yoochun untuk duduk di atasnya. "Aku akan membawakan obat agar besok kau tidak sakit kepala." Apakah Junsu mengira ia benar benar mabuk. Mungkin sedikit, Yoochun yakin itu.

Pintu sudah akan tertutup saat telinga Junsu mendengar kata yang di ucapkan Yoochun. Pemuda itu membeku di ambang pintu.

"Sudah berakhir. Tidak ada alasan lain bagiku untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Junsu berbalik dan berkata. "Bagaimana denganku. Kau pengecut jika pergi hanya karena Jaejoong menikah dengan majikan kita. Kau mampu mendapatkan siapapun yang kau inginkan jika kau mau, Hyung."

"Tapi bukan Jaejoong."

Junsu terdiam karena itu benar adanya. Yoochun selalu benar. Tentu saja bukan Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya. "Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, bukan?"

Pandangan Yoochun tertuju kepada Junsu. Pemuda itu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan berkaca kaca sebelum memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari pria itu. "Aku akan segera kembali membawa obat untukmu." Pintu tertutup.

Yoochun menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu Junsu menyukainya. Kejam rasanya jika ia mengabaikan pemuda itu dan berpura pura tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaan suka yang Junsu coba sembunyikan darinya.

Yoochun sendiri paham bagaimana perasaan Junsu saat ini. Karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Hanya saja karena alasan yang berbeda. Hal itulah yang mendorong dirinya menghargai perasaan sayang Junsu terhadapnya, andai saja ia bisa mencoba. Dan apakah dirinya mampu?

.

。。* 。。

.

Yuri mengamati Yunho dan Jaejoong bangga. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Keponakan tampannya sudah menikah, bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia, namun air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata membayangkan ia harus berpisah tidak lama lagi dengan pasangan pengantin baru itu setelah mereka kembali dari bulan madu.

Dua tiga minggu mungkin sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk memberi pengarahan kepada Jaejoong. Pemuda itu cukup cerdas, Yuri melihat itu dalam setiap pekerjaan apapun yang di pelajari pemuda itu.

Andai ia tidak memiliki urusan lain di Busan. Tentu ia akan sangat senang untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama lagi, hanya saja pengacara mendiang suaminya sudah menghubunginya berkali kali. Meminta Yuri segera kembali.

Sekarang ia cukup puas melihat pasangan yang saat ini berbaur bersama kerumunan. Yunho membimbing Jaejoong ke seberang lain ruangan, memperkenalkan Jaejoong dari satu kepada tamu yang lain.

Keponakan nakalnya itu, sepertinya Yunho melupakan segalanya jika Jaejoong berada di sisinya. Bahkan sampai melupakan dansa yang telah Yunho janjikan untuk Yuri sebelumnya.

"Anak nakal." gumamnya. Yuri berniat menghampiri Yunho, mengingatkan akan dansa mereka dan memperkenalkan keponakannya itu kepada beberapa tamu yang belum pernah Yunho temui sebelumnya.

Kerumunan tidak sedikit pun berkurang meski malam telah larut. Mereka terlihat menikmati pesta yang penuh dengan hidangan serta sampanye yang tidak pernah habis.

Dengan susah payah Yuri mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu. Ia sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho serta Jaejoong ketika salah seorang pelayan memanggil dirinya sebelum sampai di sana.

"Bibi Yuri." pelayan itu berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang mereka pikir semakin sesak.

Langkah kaki Yuri terhenti. Ia menunggu pelayan itu berjalan kearahnya dengan kerutan di kening melihat pelayan berseragam yang bertugas di bagian luar kastil.

"Maaf menganggu Anda. Seorang wanita ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Jung, beliau menunggu Tuan muda, maksud saya Tuan besar di luar, wanita itu menolak ketika saya mempersilahkan beliau untuk bergabung dalam pesta."

"Wanita? Siapa?"

"Mrs. Choi. Beliu mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan Mr. Jung secara pribadi, namun saat ini... " Yuri mengikuti pandangan pelayan muda itu. Yunho telah membawa Jaejoong kembali ke lantai dansa.

"Di mana dia?" Entah mengapa Yuri merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi semacamnya. Atau entahlah. Ia sendiri ragu. Yang ia tahu dirinya tidak menyukai kunjungan dari nyonya besar estat sebelah. Yang ia tahu penyebar gosip serta penyebab menantunya terdampar di hutan selama lima tahun lamanya seorang diri.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Yuri meredam amarah. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana seorang wanita yang juga seorang ibu bisa menyebarkan gosip sedemikian rupa. Membuat keluarga Jaejoong menderita lalu bunuh diri, berniat membawa kedua putranya bersama yang untungnya Jaejoong terselamatkan.

"Persilahkan dia ke ruang duduk. Tidak, perpustakaan, di sana jauh dari keramaian. Minta pelayan membawakan teh. Aku akan segera menyusul." Meskipun ingin rasanya Yuri menendang wanita itu keluar kastil sekarang juga. Yuri menahan diri, rasa ingin tahu menang dan ia penasaran, apa yang membawa wanita itu datang kemari.  
Ia tidak percaya jika wanita itu berniat mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan keponakannya dengan pemuda yang di benci oleh anggota keluarga Choi.

.

。。* 。。

.

Satu satunya tempat yang nyaman di kastil adalah perpustakaan. Hankyung menemukan kenyamanan itu di sana. Jauh dari hinggar bingar musik serta tawa para tamu yang hampir memenuhi setiap ruangan. Ia lebih suka sendiri di tempat yang sepi ketimbang pesta.

Sudah berjam jam ia duduk di sana. Membaca buku sejarah Jeoson, dan menemukan siapa gerangan nenek moyang Yunho yang begitu berjasa dalam perang terakhir sebelum era modern. Membawa keluarga Jung pada kejayaan secara turun temurun dengan tanah yang di berikan oleh negara.

Tidak banyak lagi yang pria itu temukan. Hal itu tidak membuat Hankyung putus asa.

Menutup buku bersampul kulit yang ia yakini memiliki umur ratusan tahun, Hankyung mendesah. Seharusnya ia berada di pesta untuk mengawasi Jaejoong. Namun ia tidak menyukai keramaian, ia benci aroma tajam parfum para wanita di sana. Bahkan tidak sedikit pria yang memakai parfum sama tajamnya seperti gadis centil atau wanita dari kota.

Terlebih, ia tidak ingin seseorang mengenali atau mencurigai siapa ia sebenarnya. Tidak di hadapan Jaejoong. Tidak saat ini, meski ingin rasanya ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai siapa ia yang sesungguhnya kepada pemuda itu.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Hankyung menghela napas karena tempat persembunyianya sudah tidak lagi terasa aman. Pria itu bangkit tepat ketika pelayan pria masuk, di ikuti seorang wanita memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, maaf menganggu Anda Mr. Han, bibi Yuri memintaku mempersilahkan Mrs. Choi menunggu beliau di sini, jika Anda tidak keberatan... "

"Kebetulan aku sudah akan pergi." Pria itu menyelipkan buku di antara buku buku yang tertata rapi pada rak.

Pelayan mempersilahkan Mrs. Choi duduk lalu keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Mrs. Choi mengamati ruangan indah itu penuh kagum. Wanita itu belum pernah berkunjung ke kediaman keluar Jung sebelumnya.

Benar apa yang di katakan menantunya tentang kastil yang telah di renofasi sejak kedatangan pewaris estat beberapa bulan lalu, kastil ini sungguh menakjubkan.

Pandangan wanita itu terarah pada sosok pria yang berjalan menuju arah pintu. Pria yang di panggil sebagai Mr. Han oleh pelayan tadi.

Sungguh tidak sopan, siapa pun pria itu, seharusnya mengucapkan satu atau dua patah kata sebelum pergi dari ruangan demi kesopanan.

Seakan pria itu tahu apa yang di pikirkannya. Pria itu berbalik. "Selamat malam Nyonya." Anggukan kecil menyertai pria itu.

Mrs. Choi bangkit dari duduknya, menatap wajah itu lekat. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ia bertanya sopan.

Pria itu. Berhenti di ambang pintu dengan tubuh setegak papan, meski pria itu tidak menoleh kearahnya. Kim Kibum merasa mereka pernah saling mengenal.

"Mungkin. Aku juga lupa. Saya permisi." Tanpa menoleh, pria itu pergi tanpa menutup pintu.

Suara angkuh yang sama pernah ia dengar dari seseorang. Di suatu tempat nan jauh , sudah sangat lama. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan karena butuh kerja keras bagi Kibum untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

A

h, ia ingat wajah itu. Suaminya juga memiliki lembar potret di laci meja kerja sebelum putranya membakar foto foto itu ketika Siwon meninggal. Tapi, apa yang di lakukan pria itu di sini. Apakah Mr. Jung mengundang pria itu untuk datang.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu Mrs. Choi." Suara Yuri mengagetkan Kibum.

Wanita itu masih terlihat cantik di usia yang tidak lagi muda. Mereka tentu saja saling mengenal, hanya saja, sejak kapan kedua sahabat itu menjadi sangat kaku satu sama lain.  
"Kau masih lah secantik yang aku ingat." Kibum berkata.

Yuri tersenyum kaku menanggapi sambutan teman lamanya itu. "Kau pun demikian. Meski aku sedikit menemukan uban di antara rambut hitammu."

Kibum mengabaikan kata kata itu. "Boleh aku bertanya. Pria itu, bagaimana beliau ada di sini?"

Yuri berhenti di seberang meja. Masih berdiri sambil menelengkan kepala heran. "Pria itu?"

"Pria yang beberapa menit lalu keluar sebelum kau datang."

Yuri hanya berpapasan dengan pengawal Jaejoong. Mungkinkah Kibum mengenal pria itu. "Mr. Han?"

"Begitulah pelayanmu memanggilnya."

Senyum meremehkan Yuri membuat Kibum menahan gejolak untuk meralat apapun yang di pikirkan mantan sahabatnya itu. Ia kenal tatapan itu dengan sangat baik.

"Kau masih menyukai daun muda ternyata. Pria itu memang tampan."

"Ya, aku tidak akan mengatakan tidak. Bagaimana beliau ada di sini?"

"Hankyung. Kau mengenalnya? Atau karena dia kau datang kemari?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahu acuh, hal yang sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia inginkan. "Aku hanya penasaran. Bagaimana kau atau keponakanmu itu mengenal dan mengundang seorang Pangeran untuk datang, bahkan sampai beliau berkenan hadir ketika kesibukan menghalangi Pangeran untuk bepergian?"

"Pangeran?" Yuri tertawa. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu. Kau bahkan tahu jika lima belas tahun lalu aku pernah berkunjung ke Cina untuk menemui seorang Raja kenalan suamiku. Apakah kau lupa?" Wajah itu sangat serius.

Sialnya Yuri tidak pernah lupa. Kejadian itu akan selalu ia ingat karena ia sendiri merasa iri kepada Kibum. Tapi tunggu?  
"Hankyung seorang Pangeran?"

-TBC-

 **Harap di baca!**  
 **WAJIB?**

Mungkin jika kalian lebih teliti beberapa pertanyaan telah di jawab di chap chap sebelumnya. Hanya kalian lupa atau malas untuk membaca ulang.

Bahkan aku sudah menjabarkan banyak hal dengan sangat jelas. Dan tentang jatil diri seseorang memang saya lebih suka untuk menjabarkan pelan pelan. Tidak secara langsung, bagi saya itu akan memberi nilai lebih bagi cerita itu sendiri. Bukan berniat membuat anda marah dan mencari perhatian atau mempermainkan pembaca.

Yang bioang tentang ploot serta alur cerita di sini yang lambat atau berbelit.

Itulah khas sherry. Aku menulis sesuai perasaan dan imajinasi. Tidak bisa lebih cepat atau lambat karena ini adalah jalan ceritaku. Jika kalian tidak suka jalan cerita yang lambat, atau seperti yang anda bilang bertele tele saya tidak bisa memaksa anda untuk menyukai tulisan abal saya. Sama seperti jika saya menulis sesuai keinginan anda. Saya tidak akan pernah bisa.

Jika sherry mengikuti ide beberapa dari kalian mungkin ploot dan sebagainya akan jauh bebeda.  
Bukannya aku tidak menghargai, hanya saja aku melihat bagaimana harus mengungkapkan suatu kejadian. Tidak bisa langsung atau sesuai dengan selera kalian.  
Maaf sebelumnya akan hal itu.  
Trima kasih atas sarannya.

Typo bertebaran EYD tidak jelas dan berantakan.


	18. Chapter 17

Title : **Say You Love Me**

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

Yuri membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru ia dengar. Bulu mata lentik wanita itu yang tak lekang di makan waktu mengerjap beberapa kali. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Pangeran?

Apa yang wanita itu bicarakan. Bagaimana bisa Hankyung menjadi seorang Pengeran?

Yuri terlalu paham untuk tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya secara terang terangan. Ia tidak yakin Kibum akan bersedia mengungkapkan jati diri pria itu andai ia menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Apakah keponakanmu mengenalkan pria itu dengan kedudukan lain, Raja?" Kibum sama terkejutnya dengan Yuri karena nyonya rumah itu tidak menunjukan tanda tanda mengenal pangeran Hankyung. "Kedudukan yang sepertinya sudah pria itu warisi sepenuhnya sejak Raja sebelumnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu."

Mengehala napas kesal. Yuri menahan diri untuk tidak membentak Kibum karena bicara dengan kata kata yang tidak ia pahami. "Jelaskan padaku. Bagaimana Hankyung bisa menjadi seorang pangeran, karena yang ku tahu dia... " Kata itu terhenti, Yuri memang selalu bertanya tanya dari mana asal pria itu. Bahkan ia mengira Hankyung adalah pembunuh bayaran yang kemungkinan di sewa oleh Choi Seung Hyun.

Di tilik dari apa yang di katakan Kibum, semuanya terdengar aneh.  
Jika Hankyung adalah pria yang di kenal wanita itu sebagai jati diri lain, kemungkinan Hankyung memiliki motif tersembunyi.

Lalu kenapa pria itu menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari mereka semua? Apa yang pria itu cari di tempat ini seandainya benar Hankyung adalah seorang Pangeran atau Raja.

"Sudahlah." Yuri menyadari ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari Kibum. "Dia kenalan keponakanku, aku tidak enak hati bertanya lebih lanjut. Jika kau tidak keberatan jelaskan padaku siapa dia. Dengan begitu aku akan memperlakukan pria itu dengan lebih baik."

Mrs. Choi jelas terkejut dengan kata kata itu. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tidak mengenalkan seorang Pangeran dengan kedudukan yang seharusnya. "Aku mengenalnya, lebih tepatnya pernah mengenalnya." Ia meralat setelah melihat geryitan kening Yuri.

"Pengaran Hangeng. Itu yang ku kenal dua puluh tahun lalu. Sahabat suamiku, dan aku perlu mengerahkan segenap godaan untuk bisa meyakinkan suamiku berkenan membawaku ke Cina, karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya." wanita itu terdiam. "Sebenarnya waktu itu pengeran Hangeng baru berusia lima belas atau enam belas tahun. Saat suamiku berkunjung ke Cina untuk suatu bisnis dan kami baru satu tahun menikah."

Tentunya seorang Pangeran tidak bepergian seorang diri bukan? Tidak jika pangeran itu tidak pergi secara diam diam terlebih tanpa pengawalan. "Dia Hankyung, bukan Hangeng." Yuri meralat. "Itukah alasanya kau datang kemari?" Ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau tidak, Yuri tidak akan mampu menahan diri untuk bertanya banyak hal tentang siapa pria itu.

Astaga, sekarang pun ia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Tidakkah kau sadar Hankyung dan Hangeng itu satu nama." Melirik mantan sahabat baiknya Kibum menambahkan. "Aku kemari ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong." Raut muka wanita itu berubah pucat. Kedua tangan Kibum yang sedari tadi berada di depan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah.

"Jaejoong? Untuk apa kau bicara padanya, aku tidak yakin Yunho akan mengijinkan istrinya menemuimu. Bahkan jika saat ini keponakanku itu tahu dia tidak akan tinggal diam apalagi mempersilahkan kau menginjakan kaki di kastil kami." Kibum tahu Yuri tidak bicara mengada ada. Ia yakin Yunho akan mengusirnya tanpa mencoba melihat atau pun mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Tapi ini sangat penting."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong, sebentar. Lima menit, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu setelah itu aku akan pergi." Melihat wajah Yuri yang tetap kosong Kibum menambahkan. "Aku mohon, ini menyangkut nyawa putraku."

Amarah yang coba yuri simpan semenjak ia tahu apa yang telah di lakukan Seung Hyun beberapa waktu silam kepada Jaejoong muncul kembali "Persetan dengan nyawa anakmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan penjahat itu mendekati menantuku." Yuri berdiri tegak. Wanita itu mendelik tajam kearah Kibum.

"Aku tahu putraku bersalah dalam hal itu. Aku telah memarahinya dan aku berjanji akan mengawasi putraku untuk tidak datang atau pun mencoba untuk melukai siapapun lagi termasuk Jaejoong asalkan kau mengijinkan aku bicara kepadanya. Hanya lima menit, aku mohon." Wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah Yuri. Secara sengaja Yuri menghinar.

Bagaimana pun Juga Kibum adalah sahabat baiknya di masa lalu, ia tidak tega membiarkan wanita itu memohon kepadanya dengan wajah memelas yang sekarang pun sudah membuatnya luluh. "Kau tinggal mengatakan masalahmu padaku, aku akan menyampaikan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan kepada Jaejoong besok pagi."

"Tidak ada waktu." Frustasi membuat suara Kibum mrninggi. "Nyawa putraku di pertaruhkan di sini."

"Kalau begitu katakan. Apa yang dapat Jaejoong lakukan untuk membuat nyawa putramu tertolong. Dan kenapa harus Jaejoong?"

Mrs. Choi ragu. Kedua mata wanita itu berkaca kaca menahan tangis serta kesedihan.

Yuri pun menyadari mata wanita itu sedikit sembab seakan bebetapa saat lalu Mrs. Choi yang terhormat dan terkenal angkuh ini menangis. "Putraku terkena racun. Dokter tidak tahu racun apa itu karena rumah sakit manapun tidak dapat mengetahui jenis racun tersebut."

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan Jaejoong kami?"

Mau tak mau pandangan Yuri teralihkan kepada kedua tangan Kibum yang meremas satu sama lain semakin kuat. "Karena hanya dia yang tahu siapa orang yang melukai putraku ketika dia... dia, mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong si hutan." Kibum menyelesaikan kata itu dengan ragu.

"Menyentuh?" Kata itu menggema di ruang perpustakaan luas itu.

Yuri menerjang maju kearah Kibum sampai wanita itu mundur selangkah. "Dia berniat membunuh Jaejoong, dan kau mengatakan menyentuh. Demi Tuhan, apa yang telah merasuki kalian sampai tega menyakiti orang lain bahkan sampai membunuh ibu serta saudara Jaejoong."

"Kami tidak membunuhnya. Heechul bunuh diri, semua orang tahu itu."

Berhenti tepat di hadapan Mrs. Choi, tatapan Yuri menusuk langsung ke dalam mata Kibum. "Karena kalian menyudutkan mereka sampai putus asa tanpa memberi mereka pilihan. Membusuklah di neraka putramu itu, kami tidak peduli."

Kedua bola mata Kibum mendelik terkejut mendengar kata kata Yuri. "Ku mohon Yuri, tolong ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadanya siapa yang melukai putraku, dokter mengatakan panah itu beracun dan tidak ada obat untuk dapat menyebuhkan putraku. Jika dia biarkan, racun itu akan membunuh Seung Hyun secara perlahan. Dokter mentakan jika sampi besok pagi kami tidak mendapatkan obatnya... Seung Hyun harus merelakan lengan kanannya untuk di amputasi agar mencegah racun semakin meyebar."

Separah itu kah?  
Yuri tidak sekejam itu untuk menahan Kibum. Meski ia ingin melihat keluarga itu menderita karena telah membuat hidup Jaejoong seperti di neraka, hatinya tetap saja tergugah untuk membantu. "Hanya satu pertanyaan. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi."

Pernyataan itu membuat Mrs. Choi mendesah lega, kedua tangan wanita itu menangkup tangan Yuri dengan erat. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan mengijinkan Anda Mrs. Choi." Sebuah suara menarik perhatian kedua wanita yang berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Hankyung berdiri santai dengan bersandar pada bingkai pintu. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada di sana dan mengawasi.

"Kebetulan sekali aku di tugaskan untuk menjauhkan siapapun yang bermarga Choi dari Jaejoong. Bahkan tidak mengijinkan siapa pun dari kelurga Anda berada dalam jarak seratus meter darinya."

"Mr. Han, sungguh lancang kau menguping pembicaaan kami." Bibi Yuri menegur.

Kedikan bahu pria itu terlihat santai. "Aku melupakan sesuatu. Dan berniat mengambilnya ketika aku mendengar kalian menyebut namaku."

Hening.  
Tidak ada yang bersuara dari ketiga penghuni perpustakaan luas itu.  
Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Hankyung yang berjalan menuju meja tidak jauh dari rak buku. "Aku hanya mengambil ini, aku pergi."

"Apa itu benar?"

Langkah Hankyung terhenti. Pria itu berputar menatap kedua wanita yang juga menatap kearahnya menunggu jawaban. "Apa?"

"Bahwa kau seorang Pangeran."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya. Hankyung atau Hangeng?" Mrs. Choi bertanya.

Pria itu tertawa keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dua wanita itu. "Aku sangat berharap itu sungguhan agar aku tidak perlu berkelana kesana kemari atau bekerja serabutan untuk mendapatkan uang dan melanjutkan perjalananku lagi."

Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka tunjukan, namun tidak juga mengelak.

Dengan tenang, Yuri bertanya. "Katakan padaku apa tujuanmu berada di sini?"

"Bekerja untuk melindungi Jaejoong." jawab Hankyung santai. Tatapan pria itu berpindah kearah Mrs. Choi. "Aku akan ikut denganmu Nyonya, karena akulah pria yang telah melukai putramu." Senyum pria itu terlihat lepas pada suasana yang tidak tepat. "Lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak malam pengantin Jaejoong. Tidak juga Anda."

.

。。 * 。。

.

"Sudah waktunya kita istirahat." Jemari lentik Yunho menyibak poni nakal yang menutupi kening istrinya, Jaejoong terlihat lelah setelah tiga dansa yang Yunho paksakan terhadap istrinya itu.

"Itu salahmu, aku tidak pandai berdansa, dan kau memaksaku untuk berdansa mengikutimu."

"Benarkah?" Alis Yunho naik keatas beberapa inci. "Kau terlihat pandai berdansa untuk orang yang tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Dengan senyuman jail, Jaejoong berkata. "Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak pernah berdansa. Hanya saja itu dulu sekali, dan saat ini siapa dulu pasangan dansaku. Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun selain memasrahkan diri dalam pelukanmu, dan kau yang membawaku kesana kemari dalam langkah langkah yang aku sendiri tidak hapal."

"Aku lebih suka kau pasrah di atas ranjang," ucapan blak blakan Yunho menimbulkan semburat merah pada wajah Jaejoong, membuat Yunho gemas untuk tidak mencium pipi istrinya. "Jadi istriku sayang, sudah saatnya kita masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat."

"Untuk apa?" ujar Jaejoong sok polos. Berbeda dengan serigai yang pemuda itu pelajari dari suaminya ini. "Aku lebih suka di sini, lebih ramai dan... aman."

"Akan aku tunjukan apa arti dari kata aman yang sesungguhnya." Tanpa memberi istrinya kesempatan, Yunho menunduk, menyelipkan lengan di belakang lutut Jaejoong dan mengangkat istrinya itu dengan sangat mudah.

Kepada para tamu Yunho mengangguk, berpamitan dalam beberapa kata yang semua tamu pahami dengan sangat jelas. "Istriku dan aku akan beristirahat. Selamat malam semuanya."

"Yun." Jaejoong menggeliat dalam dekapan kuat suaminya. Ia malu sekaligus senang karena Yunho menunjukan rasa sayangnya di muka umum tanpa rasa malu. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak enak hati mendengar tawa serta bisik bisik para tamu saat Yunho membawa dirinya melangkah menaiki tangga.

Yuri mendekati keduanya sebelum Yunho naik lebih jauh. "Yunho, kita harus bicara, aku... "

"Besok Bibi, sudah cukup untuk hari ini, kami lelah." Yunho memotong ucapan bibi Yuri tanpa menatap wajah wanita itu. Andai saja ia tahu telah melewatkan wajah cemas yang bibinya itu perlihatkan, tentunya Yunho tidak akan mengabaikan bibinya.

Di pintu utama. Yuri melihat Hankyung menatap kearah ujung tangga, di mana kedua mempelai pengantin baru itu menghilang sebelum keluar mengikuti Mrs. Choi.

Kegelisahan itu tidak juga berkurang meski Hankyung dan Mrs. Choi meyakinkan mereka akan baik baik saja. Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat dengan mengijinkan Kibum membawa Hankyung pergi, Yuri tidak tahu.

.

。。 * 。。

.

Yunho memasuki kamar pengantin yang telah di hias dengan berbagai karangan bunga serta kain sutra berenda bermanik yang sangat indah berwarna putih dengan bunga mengelikingi setiap sudut kamar.

Pria itu membawa istrinya memasuki kamar lebih jauh untuk membaringkan Jaejoong si atas ranjang yag penuh dengan bungga. Kelopak mawar merah bertebaran di atas ranjang, menguarkan aroma harum yang membuat senyum Jaejoong mengembang.  
"Aku suka wangi ini."

"Aku lebih suka wangi tubuhmu." Yunho berlutut di pinggiran ranjang, menanggalkan sepatu Jaejoong beserta kaos kaki istrinya, lalu bangkit untuk mencium kening Jaejoong penuh perasaan. "Tidurlah." bisiknya.

Tidur?  
Jaejoong bertumpu pada kedua siku menatap suaminya tidak percaya. Tidur dia bilang?  
Demi Tuhan, ini adalah malam pertama mereka dan Yunho menyuruhnya tidur.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Jaejoong mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam sana. Ia menghela napas karena ia tahu Yunho butuh mandi. Pria itu tentunya berkeringat karena Jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama setelah berdansa dengan semangat cukup lama.

Ia mendesah dramatis. Tidur di malam pengantinya. Itu terdengar konyol. Mungkin ia memang hanya pemuda polos tanpa pengalaman asmara sebelumnya. Bahkan ciuman pertamanya pun untuk suaminya, namun bukan berarti ia bodoh dan buta akan hubungan suami istri yang di lakukan mereka pada malam pertama.

Dulu sekali ia pernah mendengar sahabatnya membicarakan hal itu. Ketika semua orang belum mengucilkan keluarganya, tentu saja. Bahkan beberapa dari teman lamanya pernah melakukan hubungan _itu_ dengan kekasihnya yang tentunya mereka ceritakan kepada Jaejoong dan sahabatnya yang lain. Senyum Jaejoong mengembang mengingat kenakalan ia dan saudara kembarnya di masa lalu.

Kalau di ingat ingat lagi, Ibunya, Heechul juga pernah membahas masalah itu kepada Jaejoong. Membatasi pergaulan serta mengawasi hubungan asmara sejak tetangga desa menyatakan cinta kepadanya yang tentu saja ia tolak.  
Ibunya pernah berkata.

" _Simpanlah yang pertama dan terbaik untuk suamimu"_

Itu adalah kata kata Ibu yang di ingat Jaejoong. Seluruhnya ia lupa, bahkan jika tidak mengingat kembali ia tidak akan sanggup mengingatnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Yunho tersenyum tanpa dosa dari balik pintu itu. Menyadarkan Jaejoong ke dunia nyata tentang malam pertama mereka.

"Mau bergabung bersamaku."

Jika ia berkaca. Jaejoong tentu akan melihat wajahnya sendiri semerah buah tomat matang. "Kau mengajakku?" kata itu terdengar konyol. Tentu saja Yunho mengajak dirinya, siapa lagi penghuni di kamar ini selain mereka.

"Kemarilah, atau kau ingin aku menggendongmu. Sayangnya kau akan terkejut melihatku telanjang." Tawa tidak tahu malu pria itu semakin menghangatkan wajah Jaejoong. Ia takut dirinya akan demam sebelum menjalani malam pertama mereka yang sepertinya akan tertunda.

"Kau menggodaku." Helaan napas kecewa keluar dari bibir Jaejoong karena Yunho muncul dengan pakaian lengkap di tubuhnya.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa _sayangku_ , aku akan menebusnya sebentar lagi." Jaejoong memasrahkan dirinya kepada Yunho saat pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah.

Otot di balik lengan pria itu bergerak saat Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di meja konter. Mulai menarik dasi serta menanggalkan kancing kemeja satu persatu.

Suara air memenuhi bak mandi terdengar sumbang, karena Jaejoong tidak mendengar apapun kecuali degub jantungnya sendiri yang semakin lama semakin menggila.

Jaejoong membiarkan jemari Yunho menyusup ke dalam ikat pinggangnya, lalu dengan satu tarikan ringan melepaskan kemeja dari sana sebelum bergabung dengan jas serta dasi mereka di ranjang pakaian kotor.

Kemanapun asal tidak melihat wajah Yunho, Jaejoong mencoba memperhatikan air yang meluber dari bak mandi raksasa itu. Bibirnya sudah membuka untuk berkata saat Yunho membuka resleting celananya dengan gerakan santai yang menggelisahkan bagi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan lantai itu dingin di bawah telapak kedua kakinya. Ia membiarkan Yunho menelanjangi dirinya lalu menggendognya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam bak mandi.

Air itu hangat, tapi tubuh Jaejoong mengigil entah karena apa. Suara gemericik air menyapa lantai terdengar semakin samar dan terkalahkan oleh degub jantungnya yang menggila.

Jaejoong meringkuk di dalam bak mandi tanpa menatap Yunho yang menjulang di sisi bak untuk menanggalkan sisa pakaiannya pria itu.

Ya Tuhan. Apakah pria itu berniat mandi bersamanya. Seumur hidup Jaejoong tidak pernah mandi dengan siapapun kecuali dengan saudara kembarnya. Itupun sudah sangat lama dan meskipun ia mencoba menenangkan diri, Jaejoong tak sanggup menghentikan semburat malu di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kran di putar menutup. Yunho bergabung bersama Jaejoong dalam bak mandi, menempatkan diri dengan nyaman melingkupi tubuh Jaejoong. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban itu terdengar lebih lantang dari yang Jaejoong inginkan.

Senyum pria itu mengembang mengamati wajah malu malu istrinya. Demi segala keindahan yang pernah ia lihat, Yunho bersumpah, Jaejoong lah yang terindah, terlebih dalam ketelanjangan pemuda itu di hadapannya saat ini.

"Lihat aku Jongie." Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu menoleh kearah Yunho tepat ketika ia menyipratkan segenggam air kewajah merah padam istrinya.

Wajah terkejut Jaejoong membuat tawa Yunho lepas. Ia hanya mencoba membuat istrinya itu santai sebelum menyentuh Jaejoong. Yunho tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong atau membuat istrinya itu tak nyaman di malam pertama mereka.

Itulah yang mendorong Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat hati hati karena sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat malam pengantin mereka terasa buruk bagi Jaejoong yang tentunya akan berpengaruh bagi hubungan mereka ke depannya .

Sesuai yang di inginkan Yunho, Jaejoong memekik terkejut dan membalas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ketika ia mentupi wajah karena istrinya itu tidak segan segan membalas tindakannya berkali lipat tawa Jaejoong meledak.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan hasrat yang ia pendam sejak mereka memasuki kamar pengantin. Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak merobek kemeja kekasihnya saat menyingkap pakaian tipis itu dan memperlihatkan kulit putih bak pualam dan selembut sutra saat tanpa sengaja jemarinya menggesek kulit tersembunyi Jaejoong.

Ketelanjangan Jaejoong membuatnya frustasi. Butuh segenap jiwa bagi Yunho menahan diri agar istrinya tida terkejut dengan gairah yang sudah ia pendam sekian lama.

Tawa Jaejoong masih menggema. Yunho menarik lengan istrinya untuk mencium Jaejoong dengan segenap perasaan sampai tubuh istrinya itu pasrah dalam dekapan lengannya.

Yunho tidak tahu desahan siapa yang memenuhi kamar mandi. Ia menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat lagi dan menangkup wajah istrinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menggoda lalu menyusup masuk ketika mendapat respon istrinya.

Ini gila. Yunho tidak sabar ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka dan merasakan kelembutan Jaejoong melingkupi dirinya. Ia menempatkan diri dan menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Bak mandi yang luas memberikan mereka ruang lebih untuk bergerak kesana kemari, akan tetapi Yunho cukup menggunakan sudut bak mandi sebagai tempat mereka berdua bercinta nantinya.

Desahan Jaejoong terdengar serak, pemuda itu melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling leher Yunho, menarik pria itu untuk lebih mendekat lagi dan lagi.

Menarik diri, Yunho menatap wajah merona istrinya. Hidung merah dan bibir bengkak karena ciuman mereka hanya membuat Yunho semakin gila. "Manis, kau sangat nakal." Lengan Yunho menyusup di antara tubuh mereka, mencari dan menggoda.

Doe Jaejoong mendelik lebar. Pemuda itu mencoba menarik diri namun tertahan oleh lengan lain Yunho yang menahan Jaejoong tetap di sana.

Segenap diri Jaejoong menahan desahan yang akhirnya gagal ia tahan akibat ulah tangan lihai suaminya itu. Desahan pun terdengar lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

Menunduk, bibir Yunho membungkam desahan dari bibir kekasihnya, menelan erangan kenikmatan Jaejoong saat ia melepas kejantanan mungil Jaejoong di bawah sana.

"Bukalah dirimu untukku manis." Menarik kedua kaki Jaejoong. Yunho menempatkan istrinya di atas pangkuan, menyandarkan diri pada sisi bak mandi mencari kenyamanan.

Jemari Jaejoong mencengkeram otot lengan suaminya sampai ia yakin telah melukai Yunho. Ia tidak peduli karena konsentrasi mereka teralihkan dari apapun terhadap penyatuan mereka yang perlahan di bawah sana.

Jaejoong tidak terkejut mendapati suaminya sangat berhasrat, karena ia juga meradakan hal yang sama. Hanya mengetahui Yunho sangat berhati hati demi bercinta dengannya membuat Jaejoong lebih bahagia. Tidak ada kata menyesal karena sepenuh hati ia telah menyerahkan jiwa dan raga untuk suaminya. Ia mencintai Yunho dan ini adalah kewajibannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Jaejoong membenamkan diri lebih dalam. Yunho menahan erangan kenikmatan sekuat dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher istrinya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong dan berusaha sebaik mungkin mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan di timbulkan. Hal inilah yang mendorong Yunho untuk bercinta di dalam bak mandi kali pertama hubungan mereka.

Ketika kedua tubuh itu menyatu seutuhnya, Yunho menghela napas. Napas keduanya saling memburu dalam keheningan nyaman yang tidak ingin mereka akhiri.

Saat ini keduanya merasa di sinilah seharusnya mereka berada. Mengisi satu sama lain dengan sangat sempurna. "Apa aku menyakitimu sayangku?"

Lengan Jaejoong membekap leher suaminya lebih erat, ia hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Yunho dan detik berikutnya ia merasa frustasi karena Yunho menarik diri.

"Jangan. Aku mohon." Pemikiran bahwa Yunho akan menjauh membuat Jaejoong gila. Ia berharap lebih namun tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari suaminya. Dengan suara putus asa yang kental itu berkata. "Yunho."

Permohonan dalam kata yang tidak mampu Jaejoong ucapkan tertangkap jelas oleh Yunho. Pria itu paham jika istrinya ini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, dengan perlahan Yunho menghujam maju, mengejutkan Jaejoong dalam gerakan gerakan selanjutnya yang membuat istrinya itu memekik tak karuang.

Genangan air bergerak di sekeliling mereka, meluber keluar di setiap getakan menghentak yang keduanya lakukan dalam irama penuh.

Jaejoong menutup mata. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak tahu ia sebut apa ingin meledak di dalam dirinya. Yunho begitu besar, lengan pria itu begitu kuat menahan tubuh Jaejoong ketika keduanya bergerak berirama kurun waktu yang tidaklah singkat.

Suara serak suaminya membisikan kata menenangkan membuat Jaejoong semakin frustasi. Ia menahan wajah suaminya untuk memberikan ciuman dalam putus yang ia bisa. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Yunho saat gelombang kenikmatan mengaburkan semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong merasa dirina terhempas ke surga. Di mana hanya ada keindahan serta ratusan bintang dan bunga mengeliling seisi ruangan saat ia melayang bersama Yunho dalam dekapan kuat lengan pria itu.

Samar samar Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho memanggil namanya sebelum pria itu menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat, kedua lengan pria itu memeluknya sedemikian kuat sampai Jaejoong merasa dirinya akan remuk dalam pelukan Yunho.

Kemudia pria berhenti bergerak, bahkan Jaejoong tidak mendengar napas pria itu untuk beberapa saat sampai dada bidang Yunho bergerak dalam gerakan kuat saat pria itu menarik napas dalam.

Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Ia menutup mata dan merebahkan diri pada lekukan bahu suaminya. Ia tetap diam ketika beberapa saat setelahnya Yunho mengangkat tubuh telanjangnya menuju pancuran, membersikan tubuh mereka dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan handuk lalu membawanya ke ranjang.

Ranjang terasa nyaman di bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma mawar menyadarkan Jaejoong pada kelopak mawah di sekeliling tubuhnya yang terasa sia sia karena ia begitu lelah untuk menikmati keindahan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho bergabung dengannya di atas ranjang menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan mendekap tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho membiarkan istrinya beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu meski ia ingin sekali lagi bercinta dengan Jaejoong. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka dan Yunho tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk tidur meski barang sejenak.

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa pas di dalam dekapan Yunho. Kulit halus Jaejoong terasa memabukan dan hanya membayangkan keduanya telanjang dan kulit lembut Jaejoong di bawah dekapan tubuhnya mampu membangkitkan gairah Yunho dengan mudah.

Persetan.  
Dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong menghadap kearahnya, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang istrinya dan memaparkan kulit selembut sutra Jaejoong untuk ia belai.

Tatapan sayu Jaejoong tak mampu menghentikan Yunho. Pria itu menyambar bibir menggoda Jaejoong yang tentunya mengejutkan istrinya itu. Jaejoong tidak melawan, istrinya itu bahkan tidak menghindar saat ia sekali lagi menggoda dan menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali. Astaga, ini gila. Yunho takut dirinya akan mati karena gairah yang tak terpuaskan bersama istrinya. Dan ia sendiri terkejut mendapati gairahnya begitu mudah tersulut oleh gerakan polos Jaejoong di bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh telanjang Yunho di atas tubuhnya. Pria itu begitu maskulin dengan tubuh indah yang membuat dirinya iri. Gairah pria itu sungguh membuatnya kuwalahan dan pria itu juga sangat pandai menggoda sampai Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho lagi dan lagi

Sekali lagi, Yunho berjanji. Bercinta sekali lagi tidak akan menyakiti Jaejoong yang pada kenyataanya tidak pernah cukup bagi mereka perdua andai kantuk tidak memenangkan pertempuran.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD berantakan.  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan vote dan memberi saran.

Tak terasa sudah sampai bab 17. Semoga tidak pada bosan dan bilang ff ini kaya sinetron.

Dan sudah saatnya ff ini harus di akhiri hanya saja susah sekali mencari waktu untuk mengungkap beberapa mistery(?) di ff ini.  
Hah, lap keringat.

Fighting. Semoga saya tidak kehilangan ide dan mogok di jalan semacam mobil tua kurang bensin.  
#Plak


	19. Chapter 18

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

YJskPresent.  
。。* 。。

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Yunho menyahut sapaan para pelayan.

Hari sudah cukup siang saat pengantin baru itu turun untuk menikmati sarapan. Langkah Yunho seperti biasa tegap penuh wibawa berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Pintu ruang makan terbuka, beberapa tamu yang tak lain kerabat jauh keluarga Jung masih tinggal dan akan pulang siang ini menyapa Yunho ketika menyadari kehadiran pria itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa Yunho balik, syara pria itu terdengar riang. Beberapa pasang mata mengedip jahil kearah Yunho. Beberapa lainnya tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

Mengambil tempat duduk di kepala meja, ia berkata salah seorang pelayan. "Beritahu Junsu untuk membawakan sarapan istriku satu jam lagi ke kamar."

Beralih ke sebelah kiri meja, Yunho tersenyum kearah bibi Yuri. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan semalam Bibiku sayang?" Meraih piring penuh makanan yang di sodorkan Bibi Yuri, Yunho mulai melahap sarapan yang entah mengapa terasa lebih nikmat dari hari sebelumnya.

"Kita akan bicara usai sarapan." Wajah gusar Yuri tidak membuat Yunho khawatir. Kemungkinan pria itu tidak memperhatikan sekeliling selain makanan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tatapan Yunho terlihat menerawang dengan senyum bodoh menghiasi wajahnya yang tentu saja di alami semua pengantin baru.

Yuri tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Wanita itu diam diam melirik Yunho lalu para tamu dengan tidak sabar. Entah kenapa ia merasa waktu berlalu begitu lambat sejak kemarin dan saat ini, detik demi detik yang berlalu semakin menganggunya.

Semalam, tidurnya pun terganggu. Pagi pagi sekali Yuri terbangun dan berharap menemukan Hankyung kembali yang ternyata pria itu belum juga kelihatan di manapun. Kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan memang terasa ganjil ketika Yuri sendiri meragukan jati diri pria itu.

Hankyung pria penuh misteri yang perlu di pecahkan, pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang amat sangat besar dalam jati dirinya dan datang kemari. Tentunya bukan masalah sederhana yang mengharuskan seorang pangeran atau pun Raja bertandang seorang diri kesuatu negara tanpa sebuah pengawalan.

Apakah ini ada hubunganya dengan menantu barunya? Yuri tidak tahu. Tapi ia harus segera mencari tahu.

Merasa gerah karena menunggu Yunho yang belum juga selesai menyantap sarapan, Yuri bangkit untuk berpamitan. "Permisi, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku tangani." kepada Yunho wanita itu berkata. "Temui aku di ruang pribadi. Segera setelah kau selesai."

Yunho hanya mengangguk singkat. Pria itu mengamati bibi dengan kening berkerut dan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap bibinya. Bibi ingin bicara dengannya. Itu pun sejak semalam dan Yunho mengabaikan bibinya itu karena tentu saja malam oertama sangatlah penting bagi semua pengantin baru. Akan tetapi pagi ini, ia pun menyadari bahwa bibi terlihat aneh.

Dengan perasaan gelisah Yunhopun bangkit. Mengumamkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak pahami apa dan terkejut mendapati semua tamu tertawa karenanya.

Biarlah mereka berpikir ia pergi mencari Jaejoong meskipun Yunho sendiri sangat ingin menemui istrinya itu sekarang juga.

Perasaan tidak enak mengganjal Yunho. Apakah sesuatu hal buruk terjadi di sini semalam.

Seperti yang sudah di katakan bibi, wanita itu berada di ruang pribadi lantai atas. Yunho masuk setelah mengetuk pintu tanpa menunggu intruksi bibi karena ia tahu wanita itu sudah menunggunya. "Bibi... "

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Hankyung adalah seorang Pangeran?" Yuri memotong kata kata Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang membuat keponakannya itu mematung di tempat.

"Bibi, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bertanya padamu apa kau tahu bahwa Hankyung seorang pangeran. Pangeran Cina yang sebentar lagi, bukan bukan," Yuri meralat. "Yang mungkin sudah menjadi Raja Cina saat ini."

Maju menghampiri Yuri, tangan Yunho menyentuh kening bibi untuk memastikan kesehatan bibinya itu. Yuri menangkis tangan Yunho kasar. "Aku tidak demam. Aku serius. Mrs. Choi datang kemari kemarin malam dan mengatakan bahwa Hankyung adalah pangeran dari cina."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ketika Mrs. Choi datang. Bibi lupa bahwa aku melarang siapapun dari keluarga Choi untuk menginjakan kaki di sini?" Yunho tidak percaya bahwa wanita itu datang dengan niat baik baik, dan untuk alasan apa?

"Astaga aku tahu kau akan seperti ini. Kau sibuk berdansa dengan istrimu, aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian, itulah sebabnya aku tidak memberitahumu." Yuri mencoba menjelaskan.

Wanita itu mendelik kearah Yunho sampai membuat keponakannya itu kehabisan kata. "Saat itulah Mrs. Choi melihat Hankyung dan mengenalinya sebagai kenalan lama. Hubungan almarhum suaminya dengan pangeran Cina itu cukup baik atau itulah yang di ceritakan Mrs. Choi dulu kepadaku."

Cerita tentang perbincangan mereka semalam pun mengalir dengan lancar. Bibi Yuri menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada kata yang tertinggal sepatah pun. "Aku curiga Hankyung ada hubunganya dengan istrimu." wanita itu menjabarkan penilainnya.

Hening.  
Cerita itu sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pengembara seperti Hankyung adalah seorang pangeran. "Kita harus menyelidiki ini lebih jauh. Aku akan meminta Yihan mencari tahu sesampainya pengacaraku itu ke seoul besok. Di sana tentu akan ada banyak peluang untuk mencari tahu siapa Hankyung sebenarnya. Atau jika perlu aku akan menyewa seseorang untuk menyelidiki Pangeran Cina yang Mrs. Choi maksud, kita tidak boleh mengabaikan kemungkinan persamaan wajah di antara keduanya. Mungkin saja hanya mirip, tidak lebih"

Jika kecurigaan bibinya tentang Hankyung tidak benar bagaimana. Jika ternyata Hankyung adalah pembunuh yang di kirim Seung Hyun untuk menyakiti Jaejoong lalu Mrs. Choi datang dengan berbagai alasan dan membawa pria itu pergi lalu mengenali pria itu. Mungkinkah ini skenario yang mereka mainkan, atau pada dasarnya mereka saling mengenal. Yunho harus mencari tahu. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ini menyangkut keselamatan istrinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Jaejoong.

"Mungkinkah Hankyung adalah ayah Jaejoong?"

"Bagaimana mungkin." ujar Yunho kasar. Dari mana bibi mendapatkan pikiran konyol itu. "Hankyung baru berusia tiga puluh lima tahun. Bibi sendiri yang memastikan umur Hankyung bukan?"

"Bisa saja dia berbohong. Tidak ada identitas atau petunjuk lain yang mengatakan usia pria itu yang sebenarnya." Sialnya bibi benar. Yunho terlalu ceroboh dengan tidak meminta identitas pria itu sebelum menerima Hankyung sebagai pengawal yang ia tugaskan untuk Jaejoong karena istrinya begitu bahagia mendapat pengawal yang tidak asing baginya.

Tuhan. Apakah ia membayar pembunuh bayaran untuk menjaga istrinya. Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut membuat Yunho ngeri, bagaimana jika kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah hal yang takut ia bayangkan.

"Usia Jaejoong baru menginjak dua puluh tahun." Yuri menarik Yunho kembali ke masalah yang mereka bahas.

"Masih beberapa waktu lagi."

"Nah. Itu lebih memungkinkan. Coba kau pikir. Seorang pria bisa menghasilkan putra di usianya yang lima belas tahun. Mungkin di usianya itulah Hankyung bertemu dengan Heechul."

Kemungkinan yang menurut Yunho konyol. "Tidak mungkin." ia menyangkal. "Jika pun benar. Ibu Jaejoong lebih desawa lima sampai enam tahun. Terlebih mungkinkah seorang Pangeran Cina berhubungan dengan pria yang penduduk sebelah katakan penyihir dari Korea?"

"Kau benar." Yuri menggerang. Wanita itu kembali berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan luas itu untuk beberapa saat dalam keheningan.

Swlama keterdiaman itu Yunho memikirkan ulang semua apa yang baru saja mereka bahas.

"Tapi aku yakin. Mr. Choi dan istrinya, Hankyung dan Heechul memiliki hubungan. Entah itu apa yang pasti kita harus mencari tahu."

"Aku akan mencari tahu. Bibi urus masalah bibi sendiri dan bantu aku mengawasi pelayan baik pelayan baru atau lama. Kastil sudah tidak aman lagi untuk istriku dan setelah pesta ini selesai, aku berniat mengecek ulang identitas para pelayan dan pekerja. Aku tidak ingin memperkerjakan penjahat yang suwaktu waktu berniat membunuh istriku."

Ya benar! Yunho harus bertindak lebih waspada. Keselamatan istrinya di pertaruhkan di sini. "Aku akan bicara pada Jaejoong nanti. Dan kau Bibi, jangan mengatakan masalah ini kepada istriku."

Yuri mengangguk setuju. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Ragu ragu dia menambahkan. "Tapi aku tidak yakin istrimu akan diam saja jika kau memecat Hankyung tanpa alasan yang memberatkan pria itu."

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Pria itu berbalik dan keluar ruangan.

Itulah masalah sebenarnya di sini. Hankyung telah berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan Jaejoong dan mengenggam hatinya. Istrinya itu tidak akan suka jika Yunho memecat pria yang menurut Jaejoong adalah penolong serta kesatria berbaju zirah miliknya. Yunho harus siap di benci Jaejoong tapi ia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam membiarkan pria itu tanpa pengawasan berkeliling kastil terlebih mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun istrinya itu pergi.

Memikirkan istrinya tersakiti membuat Yunho ngeri.

。。* 。。

"Bibi mengatakan padaku Hankyung Hyung pergi. Kemana dan kapan? Kenapa tidak berpamitan kepadaku?" Jaejoong menerobos masuk keruang kerja Yunho siang itu.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari komputer, Yunho menatap istri cantiknya itu dengan senyum tenang. Meski hanya berpakaian sederhana, pengantinnya mampu mempesona Yunho lagi dan lagi. "Dia hanya pergi untuk beberapa hari."

"Hankyung Hyung adalah pengawalku, seharusnya dia minta ijin padaku sebelum pergi." Merajuk oh. Yunho mengulurkan tangan menyambut istirnya.

Hal yang tidak dapat Yunho hindari adalah rajukan serta amarah istrinya yang sering naik turun. "Aku akan menghubunginya untuk segera kembali." Tanpa bangkut dari duduknya, Yunho menarik Jaejoong kearah tubuhnya, kedua paha Yunho menyunci tubuh istrinya tetap di tempat.

Godaan itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap Jaejoong, pemuda itu mencoba lepas dari kukungan kedua kaki suaminya namun gagal. "Bagaimana caramu menghubunginya. Dia tidak punya rumah yang dapat kau tuju."

"Aku akan menemukan cara untuk menemukannya. Dia pergi dari tugas dan menelantarkanmu begitu saja, meskipun kita akan pergi bulan madu sore ini, tidak seharusnya pengawal nakalmu itu kabur begitu saja tanpa pamit, benar begitu?"

Anggukan Jaejoong membuat Yunho gemas. Pria itu menarik leher istrinya menunduk kearahnya, mencium bibir menggoda Jaejoong yang mengerucut karena merajuk.

Biarlah istrinya berpikir sesuka hati tentang Hankyung, Yunho tidak akan menjabarkan kecurigaan yang ia rasakan karena ia sadar, hal itu hanya akan membuat Jaejoong murka karena ia menuduh tanpa bukti.

"Kau tidak bisa menggodaku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ketika para tamu berpamitan pergi?"

"Memastikan hotel di Jeju siap saat kita sampai di sana sore ini." Dengan dagu Yunho menunjuk komputer miliknya. "Kau lihat."

Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas benda kotak di atas meja. Ia memang belum memiliki komputer pribadi atau ponsel, namun bukan berarti ia tidak tahu benda apa itu serta kegunaanya. Terkurung lima tahun di hutan memang membatasi pergaulan Jaejoong, dan pengetahuan, namun tidak membuatnya bodoh meski ia sedikit ketinggalan sebagian info perkembangan dunia.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Sore ini." Meski tidak rela, Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong, membiarkan istrinya bersandar pada sisi meja menatap layar komputer.

"Pelayan sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Usai makan siang kita hanya perlu menyiapkan diri dan berangkat."

"Aku belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya. Apalagi pesawat jet pribadi." Pengakuan jujur Jaejoong membuat Yunho geli. "Pasti harganya sangat mahal bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi itu sepadan dengan keperluan bisnis yang harus aku urus di luar kota bahkan pulau. Kami memiliki beberapa tanah dari pulau pulau tersebut untuk kami himbau setiap bulannya. Pesawat mempersingkat perjalanan."

Keterdiaman Jaejoong menarik perhatian Yunho. Pria itu bangkit dari kursi kebesaran yang ia duduki dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. "Apa kau menyukai kamar yang aku pesan?" ia berbisik, menyurukan wajah ke sisi leher istrinya.

Desahan lolos dari bibi Jaejoong. Pemuda itu bersandar ke belakang, sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada kekuatan lengan Yunho yang melingkupi tubuhnya. "Apakah di sana ada... " napas Jaejoong tercekat. Lidah serta gigi Yunho ikut serta menganggu konsentrasinya akan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan. "...ada hiburan lainnya?" kata terakhir itu di ucapkan dengan desahan.

Yunho membalik tubuh istrinya, menopang tubuh Jaejoong pada satu lengan dan lengan lain menarik kaos pemuda itu sampai terbuka. "Hiburan yang tentunya akan kau sukai." Menunduk, Yunho menyurukan wajah pada leher jenjang Jaejoong. Mengekspos serta menggoda kulit seputih pualam kekasihnya sampai merona. "Akan aku berikan hiburan apapun yang kau inginkan." Menarik tubuh Jaejoong kembali tegap ia membawa Jaejoong ke kursi kebesaran yang baru beberapa menit tadi ia tinggalkan. Duduk di sana dan mengangkat tubuh istrinya dengan begitu mudahnya.

Gairah menyala di mata Jaejoong saat musang Yunho mengamati wajahnya dalam diam, serigai menggoda yang pria itu tunjukan membuat kekasihnya tersipu malu.

Yunho merasa sangat bangga pada diri sendiri karena mampu memberikan efek dasyat seperti yang Jaejoong timbulkan padanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia begitu sangat menginginkan Jaejoong membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Aku menginginkanmu istriku, sekarang, di sini." Menarik tubuh istrinya ke atas tubuhnya, Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mencari tempat ternyaman bagi pemuda itu.

Jaejoong tidak banyak bergerak. Kursi itu memberi mereka ruang gerak sempit yang membuatnya frustasi. "Bawa aku ke sofa Yunho."

Kata perintah itu di ucapkan Jaejoong dengan sangat lantang. Yunho menangkap nada emosi di sana dan membuat tertawa. " _Jaejoongieku_ yang manis." Meraih tubuh mungil istrinya, Yunho bangkit bersama Jaejoong dalam dekapan lenganya yang kuat.

Takut jatuh, Jaejoong mengaitkan kedua kaki pada pinggang Yunho, kedua lengan merangkul leher suaminya erat. Kedua tidak membiarkan waktu terlewatkan barang sedetik pun. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka Yunho berjalan menuju sofa yang lebih luas. Menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di sana dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

Jaejoong menggeliat di bawah tekanan tubuh suaminya, mencoba menarik lepas kemeja Yunho tanpa melepaskan satu pun kancing dari tempatnya. "Sabar sayangku." kata itu terdengar parau. Yunho membantu istrinya menanggalkan pakaian mereka satu persatu sampai hanya tersisa celana Yunho yang menutupi tubuh maskulin pria itu.

"Aku menginginkan anak."

Kata itu bagaikan guyuran air dingin pada gairah Yunho yang membaran. Pria itu menarik diri, bertumpu pada kedua siku di sekeliling pinggang Jaejoong. "Haruskah kau mengatakan itu pada hari kedua kita menjadi suami istri?"

"Apa sebaiknya sebelum kita menikah?" Pertanyaan konyol itu mau tak mau membuat Yunho tertawa. Tawa lantang yang membuat tubuh pria itu menjauh dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. Alhasil pemuda itu mendesah kecewa merasa kehilangan kehangatan tubuh suaminya.

Duduk di sisi lain sofa. Tangan Yunho terlur, menarik kekasihnya untuk bersandar pada bahu. Lengan pria itu melingkupi bahu serta pinggang Jaejoong, mendorong tubuh telanjang istrinya tanpa memberi jarak sesikit pun bagi udara untuk lewat. "Katakan padaku alasannya."

Ciuman ringan Yunho curahkan pada setiap bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang mampu bibirnya raih. Sekali lagi api gairah dalam tubuhnya menyala hanya dengan gesekan malu malu tubuh istrinya. Lidah pria itu menggoda, menjilat, gigi Yunho menemukan daun telinga istrinya untuk ia gigit.

Jaejoong memekik geli. Mendorong dada bidang Yunho menjauh agar dapat menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang sepertinya sedikit lebih berisi. "Karena jika aku tidak hamil aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku. Aku bersumpah!"

"Tapi takdir dan Tuhan tidak menjanjikan itu."

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama Tuhan."

"Karena Tuhan akan mengambilmu dariku jika kita tidak segera memiliki bayi."

Hening. Yunho membiarkan tangan Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya menjauh untuk melihat wajah istrinya dengan lebih cermat. Apakah Jaejoong tahu akan kutukan keluarga yang mungkin akan datang kapan saja Tuhan menginginkan nyawanya?

"Katakan padaku kenapa Tuhan harus mengambil dan apa alasannya?" Pertanyaan konyol. Manusia akan mati pada saatnya tiba. Maut adalah rahasia Tuhan dan Yunho tidak mengingkari atau mengelak bahwa ia juga akan mati.

Akan tetapi kutukan keluarga membuat dirinya benar benar benci di lahirkan dalam keluarga Jung karena ia harus meninggalkan istri yang di cintainya tanpa memberi kesempata bagi mereka untuk bahagia lebih lama.

Cinta. Cinta yang akan ia tinggalkan begitu saja ketika baru saja ia temukan. "Apapun akan aku berikan untukmu Jongie. Jangan kan seorang anak, berapa pun anak yang kau inginkan akan aku turuti jika itu membutmu bahagia." Dengan begitu istrinya tidak akan kesepian ketika Yunho pergi. Jaejoong akan sangat sibuk mengurus mereka sampai tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan Yunho.

Tapi kenapa ia bersedih, kenapa perasaan hampa menyelubungi hatinya memikirkan Jaejoong tidak akan merindukan dirinya dan kemungkinan istrinya akan menemukan pria lain yang mengagumi serta mencintai Jaejoong membuat dadanya sesak.

Jaejoong hanya miliknya seorang, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuh Jaejoong seperti bagaimana ia menyentuh dan memuja istrinya. Hanya dia yang boleh mencium dan membelai tubuh istrinya di tempat tempat rahasia.

Tanpa sadar, cengraman lengan Yunho pada pinggang Jaejoong mengerat. "Yun kau menyakitiku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau dengar. Kau hanya milikku dan tidak akan aku bagi untuk orang lain." Ciuman berikutnya lebih kasar. Lebih menuntut dan putus asa.

"Tentu saja aku milikmu." Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho menggeser tubuhnya keatas pangkuan pria itu, membiarkan Yunho menyentuh membelai dan menciumnya seperti kehendak Yunho sendiri tanpa perlawanan, tampa protes ia pun membuka diri. Membiarkan Yunho menjadi bagian dari dirinya sekehendak pria itu.

Percintaan kali ini lebih kasar, lebih menuntut dan putus asa. Bahkan Yunho tidak memberi Jaejoong kesempatan bagi istrinya untuk berpartisipasi dalam percintaan mereka.

Saat keduanya menemukan kembali nyawa serta napas mereka usai menggapai tempat tertinggi surga dunia, Jaejoong terkulai lemas di atas tubuh suminya dengan napas memburu. Ia mencium kulit berkeringat Yunho dan menghirup aroma percintaan mereka yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Bibi mengatakan kau akan meninggalkanku saat kau berusia tiga puluh tahun." ia berkata serak.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuh suaminya berubah tegang di bawah tubuhnya. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan. "Jika kita tidak segera memiliki anak, Yunho, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku seperti kutukan yang Bibi Yuri jabarkan."

Keterkejutan dari apa yang di perlihatkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong putus asa. Ia berharap apa yang di katakan bibi adalah bohong, namun sepertinya itu benar.

"Aku ingin memiliki bayi secepatnya. Sebelum kau berusia tiga puluh tahun dan kutukan itu datang menjemputmu."

。。* 。。

Keterdiaman Yunho yang mendadak membuat Jaejoong gelisah. Suaminya itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sejak ia menjabarkan apa yang bibi katakan kepadanya beberapa menit lalu. Apakah suaminya itu marah kepadanya? Apakah Jaejoong salah bicara atau melakukan kesalahan lain yang ia sendiri tidak tahu atau pun sengaja. Ia tidak tahu itu.

Setelah memungut kembali pakaian mereka, Yunho mengenakan kemeja dan sisa pakaiannya dalam kesunyian, ia membantu istrinya membersihkan tubuh dari sisa sisa percintaan mereka dan membantu Jaejoong berpakaian, mengambilkan segelas air untuk Jaejoong sebelum duduk di seberang meja, jauh dari tempat di mana Jaejoong duduk.

Jaejoong tidak menyukai posisi mereka saat ini. Ia lebih suka duduk di pangkuan Yunho atau di sebelah pria itu saat keduanya terdiam tanpa kata memecahkan keheningan yang entah mengapa terasa mencengkam. Kalau pun mereka ingin mengobrol tidak seharusnya pria itu menjaga jarak bukan.

Musang Yunho mengamati Jaejoong cukup lama. Dengan posisi pria itu membelakangi jendela, tatapan pria itu tidak dapat Jaejoong baca, tersamarkan oleh pendar cahaya yang menyelimuti sekeliling tubuh pria itu.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Terdengar helaan napas dalam Yunho sebelum pria itu menjawab. "Tidak."

"Apa aku berbuat salah dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau dengar." Keterdiaman Yunho membuat Jaejoong was was. Punggung pemuda itu sejajar dengan sandaran sofa saat mengamati suaminya. Tanpa kata pun ia tahu suaminya marah. pria itu menjauhinya ia sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa kau bersedia menikah denganku?" Doe Jaejoong mengerjap, seakan terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Yunho lemparkan.

Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yunho sebelumnya, seharusnya ia bertanya sebelumnya, jauh hari sebelum mereka menikah dan bukannya saat mereka sudah menikah.

Yunho paham kenapa pernikahan ini terjadi, demi menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari fitnah penduduk desa seberang dan menjamin kehidupan Jaejoong di masa depan. Meskipun hatinya ikut andil setelahnya itu tidak termasuk rencana karena Yunho tidak ingin mencintai Jaejoong jika akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan kekasihnya ini.

"Karena kau melamarku. Bukan kah kau ingin menikahiku dan aku juga ingin menjadi istrimu." Bukan ini yang inin Yunho dengar, tidak adakah perasaan istimewa yang di rasakan Jaejoong kepadanya, sayang, kasihan yang lebih muluk lagi adalah cinta.

"Hanya itu?"

Apakah Yunho mampu membaca pikiranya Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak tahu itu.

Pemuda itu duduk dengan gelisah, kedua tangan di atas pangkuan Jaejoong meremas satu sama lain yang memberi tahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong berbohong. "Katakan yang sejujurnya, Jongie, Kau tahu aku akan mengetahuinya lambat laun jika kau menikah denganku karena alasan lain."

"Karena aku menyangimu, karena kau melamarku dan kau begitu baik." Ada jeda. "Tidak ada orang lain yang memperlakukan diriku begitu baik sebelumnya, kecuali Yoochun tentu saja. Tapi ini berbeda."

"Tepatnya apa itu, sesuatu yang berbeda?"

"Dan kenapa kau melamarku? Bukankah banyak wanita lain yang menginginkan kau menikahi mereka dan kau malah memilihku yang bukan siapa siapa, tanpa keluarga serta asal usul yang jelas."

"Kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku."

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu keras kepala, ia hanya tahu dirinya juga ingin tahu hal yang sebaliknya.

Mengapa Yunho meragukan pernikahan mereka setelah kemarin mereka menikah dan bukan sebelumnya. Apakah pria itu menyesal, apakah Jaejoong tidak mampu memuskan hasrat pria itu. "Aku membuatmu kecewa?" ujar Jaejoong lemah.

"Demi Tuhan, tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa." Air mata mengaburkan pandangan Jaejoong, tanpa memedulikan situasi ia menangis, lalu menambahkan. "Kau kecewa menikahiku, itu sebabnya kau bertanya mengapa aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Yunho menyesali pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan, ia tidak bermaksud meragukan perasaan sayang Jaejoong, hanya saja ia penasaran kenapa pemuda itu menerima lamaranya dengan begitu terbuka hanya dalam perkenalan mereka yang begitu singkat. Meski Yunho sudah menjabarkan pernikahan ini di dasari rasa sayang serta memastikan kesejahteraan Jaejoong selamanya. Sekarang ia penasaran.

"Aku akan jujur." Kali ini Yunho lah yang berubah tegang.

Pria itu duduk lebih tegak dari sebelumnya dan menunggu dengan perasaan was was.

"Aku menikahimu karena aku memang menginginkan menikah denganmu, aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun, bahkan saudara kembarku sendiri, kau memberiku kenyamanan serta kedamaian yang belum pernah aku dapatkan dari siapapun selama lima tahun terakhir, aku tertarik padamu itu jawaban pertama."

Jawaban pertama? apakah jaejoong masih memiliki jawaban lain.

Senyum Yunho pudar melihat air mata Jaejoong kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Pria itu bangkit menghampiri istrinya dan menangkup wajah basah Jaejoong. "Aku minta maaf, jangan katakan jika kau tidak ingin menjelaskan. Sudah cukup bagiku bahwa kau memiliki rasa meski itu hanya sekedar sayang, karena rasa sayang adalah awal yang cukup menjanjikan untuk sebuah hubungan." Terlebih gairah di antara mereka yang menggelora. Yunho tidak mengatakan itu karena ia paham ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Menangkis tangan suaminya Jaejoong bersikeras. "Aku harus mengatakannya atau kau akan bertanya lagi di lain waktu, aku tidak ingin kau meragukanku meski kau berhak meragukan perasaanku padamu."

Tangan Yunho terangkat berniat mengahapus air mata istrinya namun urung, Jaejoong benar, tidak ada salahnya ia mendengarkan. Kecuali jawaban itu adalah jawaban lain yang tidak ingin Yunho dengar.

"Bibi Yuri mengatakan semuanya padaku."

"Mengatakan apa?" Yunho memiringkan kepala geli melihat istrinya mengusap hidung sembabnya kasar.

"Tentang kutukan dan anak sebelum kau berumur tiga puluh tahun."

Musang Yunho mengerjap. Ia yakin tidak salah mendengar apa yang di jabarkan istrinya tapi apa yang di maksud Jaejoong ia tidak paham. "Jelaskan." ia meminta.

"Bibi Yuri mengatakan padaku bahwa keturunan Jung harus menikah dan memiliki bayi sebelum berumur tiga puluh tahun, itu dua tahun lagi, jadi Yunho kita harus segera memiliki bayi agar aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."

Butuh waktu bagi Yunho menyerap apa yang di jabarkan istrinya. Saat ia memahai setiap kata, pria itu tidak mampu menahan tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tawa yang menggema di ruang kerja sampai Yunho yakin meja pun bergetar karenanya. "Aku akan mencekik Bibi karena ini."

Kedua tangan Yunho kembali menangkup wajah istrinya, kali ini Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho melakukan yang di inginkan pria itu bahkan saat Yunho menarik dan melahap bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Sesaat kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Yunho, ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa, ini serius Yunho."

"Aku tahu." menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukan, Yunho berkata. "Terima kasih karena kau berbaik hati mencoba untuk menolongku, tapi sayangku," menarik Jaejoong menjauh, pria itu mengamati setiap gurat wajah sedih di wajah Jaejoong. "kutukan itu tidak benar. aku tidak akan mati meski tidak memiliki anak seumur hidup sekalipun." Tidak, kecuali kutukan keluarga lain yang memang menghantui Yunho.

Ia tidak perlu mengatakan ataupun menjelaskan kepada Jajeoong karena pada saatnya nanti ia akan meninggal secara wajar seperti ayahnya meninggal karena penyakit.

"Apa maksudmu tidak benar?" Kedua mata indah Jaejoong mengerjap. "Kau tidak akan mati? Tidak ada kutukan?" Anggukan kepala Yunho membuat Jaejoong menangis histeris.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia."

"Aku bahagia, tapi aku ingin menangis."

"Ya Tuhan, kau akan membunuhku jika terus menerus menangis karena aku menghawatirkanmu, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggal karena khawatir. Aku tidak senakal itu, kau tahu." Yunho tidak mampu menahan tawanya lahi, menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukan dan mengacak rambut berpotong pendek kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Kau tidak nakal."

"Aku senang kita tidak akan terpisahkan sampai tua, aku takut sebelumnya bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku beberapa tahun lagi seandainya kita tidak segera memiliki anak."

"Kita akan mengusahakan itu, jadi sayangku, mengapa kau tidak pergi bersiap siap, kita akan berangkat bulan madu dua jam lagi, aku akan bicara kepada Bibi sebelum kita pergi."

"Baiklah." Melepaskan diri, Jaejoong melompat dari sofa, mencari sepatu yang entah ada di mana sebelum berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho. "Jangan lama lama Yunho, dan jangan memarahi bibi karena membohongiku agar aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

"Tidak akan." Bahkan Yunho akan berterima kasih pada bibinya akan hal itu.

"Jongie." Langkah Jaejoong terhenti di ambang pintu.

"Ya."

"Kau tahu siapa Ayahmu?"

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu sejenak. Yunho berharap istrinya tahu sesuatu tentang masa lalu keluarganya meski hanya sedikit saja.

"Hal yang sangat ingin aku ketahui adalah siapa Ayahku. Bahkan jika aku harus membayar dengan nyawa untuk mengetahui siapa dia, aku akan memberikan nyawaku dengan suka rela. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, dan aku tidak ingat apa apa." Jaejoong berbalik dan pergi.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas dan berantakan.

Ff ini HQ versi korea bahkan di chap awal sudah di beri penjelasan panjang lebar kenapa tidak di baca. Saya heran, anda bacanya dari mana, bagaimana atau lupa.  
-tepuk jidat Yoochun-

Beberapa kesalahan di chap sebelumnya. JJ itu namja. Sudah ada tulisan Yaoi kan.  
Padahal aku sudah edit ulang tapi tidak tahu kenapa saat di publis bagian itu tidak juga berubah. Bahkan sebagian typo lainnya juga.

Saya nulis di hp pada draf Watty, hp sherry layar sentuh jadi meski mau edit berkali kali kadang sering mengalami masalah typo lagi dan lagi. Padahal sudah di pantengi dengan jeli satu satu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mohon di maklumi. #Alasan. Plak.

Buat yang tanya nulis di hp dan publis lewat hp bisa gak?  
Bisa. Gak masalah.  
Tapi aku pribadi sering menemukan beberapa bagian yang aku edit ulang setelah di publis tidak juga berubah.  
Wajar tidaknya saya tidak tahu. Berbeda jika publis atau ngetik di lappy.  
Semoga menjawab pertanyaan anda. Terima kasih.


	20. Chapter 19

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Bingkai foto pernikahan yang cukup indah terpasang di dinding aula utama kastil. Hankyung mendapati hal itulah yang menarik perhatiannya saat ia melewati pintu. Foto itu begitu besar tergantung pada dinding diantara kedua tangga yang melengkung menuju lantai atas, sungguh indah.

Melangkah lebih ke dalam, Hankyung mengagumi foto pernikahan yang sangat besar itu. Tingginya menyamai dinding sampai pada lantai dua dengan lebar setengah dari jarak antara tangga satu menuju tangga lain. Jemari pria itu menyusuri bingkai berukir emas pada sekeliling frame dengan ukiran unik yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Saat ia mendongak, Hankyung melupakan fakta bahwa semua itu sangat mengagumkan kala manik mata pria itu melihat senyum malu malu Jaejoong dalam foto ketika Yunho mencium pipinya.

Foto itu menggambarkan kemesraan antara keduaanya, dengan jas putih serja kemeja merah muda yang sama seperti yang di pakai Jaejoong di hari pernikahan. Yunho berdiri agak kebelakang di sisi kiri Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangan pria itu di atas pundak Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, dasi hitam tersimpul sempurna menambah ketampanan pria itu. Betapa serasi keduanya sampai membuat Hankyung terharu.

Air mata bergulir tanpa permisi melewati pipi berdebu Hankyung akibat perjalanan. Betapa Hankyung sangat merindukan Jaejoong sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Empat belas tahun.

Han Jaejoong. Han Yeongwoon.  
Kedua bocah keturunan Han yang hanya pernah beberapa kali ia temui saat mereka balita. Yeongwoon yang malang, Heechul yang malang.  
Keluarga kecil yang seharusnya bahagia mengalami penderitaan sampai harus mengakhiri kehidupan mereka dengan cara bunuh diri. Beruntung Jaejoong masih bisa di selamatkan.

"Mr. Han?"

Memalingkan wajah. Hankyung mengusap sudut mata yang basah sebelum menghadap wanita paruh baya yang telah berbaik hati menawarkan perlindungan baginya ataupun Jaejoong.

Bibi Yuri berhenti tidak jauh dari tangga terbawah. Wanita itu sibuk berdiskusi tentang pengeluaran bulan ini bersama kepala pelayan dapur saat mendengar salah seorang pelayan mengabarkan Hankyung telah kembali.

Satu minggu. Selama itu pula pria ini tidak kembali dari kediaman Mrs. Choi, setelah kepergiannya bersama wanita itu usai pesta dan hanya mengirim selembar kabar setelahnya lalu seakan lenyap di telan bumi. "Senang melihatmu kembali." Yuri menyapa.

Meskipun ia sedikit waspada sekembalinya Hankyung dari estat Choi, tetap saja ia merasa senang melihat pria itu kembali dengan selamat tanpa sedikit pun luka yang pernah ia pikirkan akan pria itu terima sebagai pembalasan dendam dari keluarga Choi karena melukai Choi Seung Hyun.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih di perlukan di sini, setelah pergi tanpa kabar selama seminggu."

"Omong kosong. Tentu saja kau masih di butuhkan." ujar Yuri tertahan. Rasanya seperti menelan bara api ketika ia tidak dapat atau tidak boleh melontarkan pertanyaan yang ingin wanita itu lontarkan. Tenggorokan Yuri gatal ingin bertanya namun demi kesopanan ia menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan pertanyaan yang hanya akan membuat Hankyung lari terbirit birit setelahnya.

Baiklah, itu perumpamaan yang berlebih.

"Aku senang masih di butuhkan di sini. Aku sempat berpikir Mr. Jung akan memecatku setelah menghilang selama satu minggu penuh tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu."

"Itu bukan salahmu, juga bukan karena kehendak pribadi kau meninggalkan kastil." Yuri mengibaskan tangan acuh. Dengan nada yang lebih serius wanita itu bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaan Mr. Choi, apakah dia... "Yuri berdeham. "sudah lebih baik."

"Sebaik yang dapat aku harapkan." Meski sebenarnya Hankyung berharap racun itu memberi efek lain yang lebih mematikan terhadap manusia, meskipun mustahil tentu saja. Racun itu biasanya ia gunakan untuk berburu, membunuh mangsa secara perlahan sebelum mati. Sayangnya racun itu hanya mampu membuat manusia menjadi lumpuh dan pembusukan pada daging. Dan Tuhan berkehendak lain, orang jahat memang sulit untuk mati.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Desahan aneh keluar dari napas Yuri. "Aku takut Mr. Choi meninggal dan polisi akan menangkapmu, itu sangat tidak di inginkan bukan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Keduanya tidak berbicara. Baik Yuri maupun Hankyung mencari arah perbincangan yang aman dan nyaman. Keduanya tidak begitu akrab sebelum ini dan wajar jika Hankyung maupun bibi Yuri terlihat kesulitan mencari arah pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Kapan Jaejoong akan kembali?" Tatapan Yuri terarah ke wajah Hankyung mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku dengar mereka pergi bulan madu." imbuh pria itu.

"Ah. Ya." ujar Yuri gagap. "Seharusnya mereka sudah kembali sore ini. Ada sedikit masalah yang memperlambat kepulangan mereka dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Kalau Anda tidak keberatan. Aku ingin membersihkan diri sebelum menyambut kepulangan mereka. Serta meneruskan pekerjaanku, jika Mr. Jung masih membutuhkan jasa atau menginginkanku bekerja di sini, tentu saja."

"Aku yakinkan kau, Yunho akan mempertahankanmu. Asal kau tahu, Jaejoong sangat marah sebelum pergi bulan madu karena tidak menemukanmu di kastil." Mendengar itu membuat Hankyung tersenyum. Jaejoong sangat lucu ketika sedang marah dan ia menyukai wajah pemuda itu ketika berpikir keras.

Yuri berdiri dengan gelisah di sana, bertumpu pada satu kaki ke kaki yang lain, melirik Hankyung sesekali yang hanya membuat Hankyung merasa geli karena ia tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu gelisah. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Bibi, atau pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Terdengar helaan napas lemah dari Yuri. Wanita itu tersenyum canggung menatapnya. "Maaf sebelumnya karena aku bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi." Wanita itu beringsut lebih dekat, sangat dekat sampai hanya mereka berdua yang mampu mendengar apa yang wanita itu bisikkan. "Benarkah kau seorang Raja?"

Tidak ada apapun yang di tunjukan oleh wajah datar Hankyung, pria itu tidak menunjukan tanda tanda terkejut atau yang lainnya mendengar pertanyaan tidak sopan yang Yuri lontarkan.

"Jika aku adalah Raja. Tidak mungkin aku berada di sini bukan."

Itu bukanlah jawaban. Tapi bukan juga sanggahan. "Jadi?" Yuri menunggu dengan gelisah. Bertanya tanya apakah pria itu akan berkata jujur kepadanya.

Hankyung tersenyum kepada bibi Yuri seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Yuri berdebar menunggu jawaban.

Memiringkan kepala santai pria itu berkata. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa Bibi, sayangnya aku bukanlah Raja, meski aku memiliki hubungan dengan Raja saat ini serta kerajaan, sayangnya posisi itu bukan lah untukku."

Apakah ia harus bahagia, atau sedih mendengar penjelasan ini. Yur tidak tahu. Dan apakah pria itu berkata jujur?  
"Jadi Mrs. Choi salah mengenalimu?"

"Ya." Pria itu membenarkan. "Tapi kami memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya, itu sudah sangat lama ketika _kami_ berkunjung ke Istana yang jarang di kunjungi sekarang ini." Mundur selangkah, Hankyung tidak lagi merendahkan suaranya saat menjelaskan. "Anggota kerajaan sudah tidak lagi tinggal di istana sejak Raja sebelumnya meninggal. Kami hanya berkunjung ke tempat itu sesekali. Raja saat ini lebih suka tinggal di ibu kota negara." Hankyung menjelaskan.

"Kau bukan Raja, juga bukan pangeran. Lalu siap kau?"

"Aku memang bukan Raja, tapi aku memang seorang Pangeran."

Pernyataan santai itu membuat Yuri menahan napas. Wanita itu terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari wajahnya memucat dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "Pangeran?"

"Pangeran yang di buang lebih tepatnya." ujar Hankyung getir. Pria itu siaga melihat tubuh bibi Yuri yang bergerak gerak aneh, takut wanita itu terjatuh kapan saja.

"Aku tidak lagi memiliki hak ataupun wewenang untuk mengklaim akul seorang Pangeran, karena tidak akan ada nama Pangeran Hankyung dalam buku sejarah kerajaan cina, atau di manapun." Kepahitan dalam setiap kata terdengar begitu jelas. Hanya orang yang pernah memiliki perjalanan hidup menyakitkan lah yang mampu mengatakan kata itu dengan sangat datar. Yuri yakin akan hal itu. Seakan Hankyung memang tidak pernah merasakan kemewahan hidup di dalam istana.

Perasaan menyesal menikam dada Yuri karena sudah lancang melontarkan pertanyaan itu, akan tetapi wanita itu tidak bisa menahan perasaan penasaran ataupun menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat bertanya. "Kau penjahat?"

Hankyung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Penjahat memiliki banyak arti, Bibi, aku tidak tahu jahat dalam arti apa. Tapi aku bersumpah demi almarhum Raja cina, Ayahku, bahwa aku tidak akan melukai Jaejoong seperti yang kau takutkan. Aku akan melaksanakan pekerjaanku dengan baik dan pergi sesuai keinginan Mr. Jung. Jadi kau bisa tenang karena aku bukan lah pembunuh bayaran seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Dari mana pria itu tahu apa yang di pikirkan olehnya. Apakah Hankyung mampu membaca pikirannya? Batin Yuri.

"Aku tidak mampu membaca pikiran orang." Hankyung berkata geli melihat keterkejutan wajah bibi Yuri yang semakin pucat mendengar pengakuannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Baiklah. Aku butuh waktu, ini terlalu mengejutkan bagiku. Ya Tuhan," wanita itu mendesah dramatis. "Kau seorang Pangeran."

"Mantan Pangeran. Sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang Pangeran." Hankyung meralat. "Aku tidak lagi memiliki wewenang ataupun kehormatan untuk menyandang status tinggi itu."

"Ya Tuhan."

"Semoga Tuhan menolong kita semua." Hankyung menepuk pundak bibi Yuri lancang. "Sekarang bolehkah aku istirahat Bibi?"

"Satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Silahkan."

"Yihan mengirim foto Raja Cina yang memimpin negara saat ini, pria itu sangat mirip denganmu, aku pikir bisa saja kau membohongi kami dan kau adalah... "

"Dia Kakakku," Hankyung meralat. Pria itu tersenyum getir. "Namanya Hangeng dan kami kembar."

Napas tercekat Yuri terdengar mengerikan. Wanita itu pasti akan jatuh andai Hankyung tidak meraih tubuh wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu cepat. "Aku butuh duduk."

"Aku akan meminta pelayan membawamu ke kamar, sepertinya kau lah yang membutuhkan istrirahat Bibi. Bukan aku."

Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan bisa berdiri tegak setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pengawal pribadi di rumahnya adalah seorang Pangeran serta saudara kembar seorang Raja.

。。* 。。

"Aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa kau seorang Pangeran."

"Kau tidak mendengarnya dari seseorang. Tapi kau mendengarnya dariku." Mengalihkan tatapan dari piano, Hankyung menatap bocah yang masuk ke ruang music pribadi Jaejoong beberapa menit lalu secara diam diam.

Hankyung mengagumi langkah pelan bocah itu karena ia sendiri nyaris tidak menyadari suara apapun andai ia tidak melihat bayangan Changmin pada badan piano.

Changmin berdiri tegak di sisi kursi besar yang berukuran lebih tinggi dari ukuran tinggi tubuhnya. Kedua kaki berbalut sepatu anak itu kotor oleh tanah basah yang pastinya akan membuat para pelayan menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak menguping."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau menguping."

Bocah itu mengabaikan Hankyung dan berjalan mendekat. "Jadi benar kau seorang Pangeran?" Kedua mata Bambi anak itu menatap Hankyung penasaran.

"Seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya. Mantan! Mantan pangeran, nak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Dengan gemas Changmin melambaikan kedua tangan di udara. "Kenapa kau di usir dari istana. Maksudku rumah Raja, di manapun itu. Kenapa kau tidak lagi menjadi Pangeran?"

Mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari piano, Hankyung menatap Changmin penuh pertimbangan. Ia tahu betapa cerdasanya anak itu karena ia memperhatikan Changmin sejak ia tinggal di dalam kastil. "Banyak hal yang tidak dapat kau dapatkan di dunia ini. Termasuk jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menyebarkan keburukan diri sendiri. Terlebih kepada anak ingusan sepertimu." jawab Hankyung geram.

Changmin mendengus layaknya pria dewasa. "Aku tidak ingusan."

"Kau benar." Hankyung membenarkan. "Kau terlalu bersih dan tidak ingusan."

Mendekat lebih kearah Hankyung, bocah itu berusaha naik lalu duduk di sebelah pria itu menghadap ke arah piano. "Kau bisa memainkan piano?" Hankyung bertanya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku bisa bermain ini." Anak itu mengeluarkan harmonika dari kantong celananya. "Ayah memberiku hadiah ini sebelum dia meninggal."

"Apa kau merindukannya?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Dia tidak ingin aku merindukan dirinya."

"Dan kau tidak merindukannya?"

Bocah itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu menjawab. "Sedikit."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama. Kau dengan harmonikamu dan aku dengan piano. Atau kau ingin bermain dengan anak anak lain di luar sana."

"Aku tidak memiliki teman. Tidak banyak anak pelayan atau pekerja di kastil ini dan desa terlalu jauh dari gerbang. Kau tidak mungkin memintaku jalan kaki ke desa bukan?"

Hankyung membenarkan itu. Anak cerdas. "Kau benar. Lebih baik kita memainkan sebuah lagu, tunggu, kita bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu baru untuk menyambut Jaejoong pulang."

Wajah berbinar Changmin memberi tahu Hankyung sesuatu. Anak itu menyukai Jaejoong. "Baik. Aku senang mereka kembali, kau kembali karena kastil terasa sunyi tanpa kehadiran kalian."

Mereka asik berkolaborasi setelahnya sampai tidak medengar suara mobil berhenti di depan mansion. Jaejoong mengintip dari jendela pintu memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Aku merindukan mereka semua. Rasa rasanya sudah sangat lama kita pergi." Mobil belum sepenuhnya berhenti sewaktu Jaejoong membuka pintu.

Yunho mengumpat kasar, berteriak kepada sopir malang itu untuk segera menginjak rem. Mobil mendadak berhenti tepat saat Jaejoong melompat turun. "Astaga Jongie." Yunho berteriak.

Mengabaikan suaminya yang marah, Jaejoong berlari menghampiri bibi Yuri yang sudah menyambut mereka di halaman depan kastil. "Apakah Hankyung Hyung sudah kembali?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu sempat membuat Yuri terkejut. Satu minggu di Jeju membuat Jaejoong semakin tembam dari sebelumnya, yang hanya menambah kadar ketampanan Jaejoong sendiri.

Wanita itu melirik Yunho yang menyusul Jaejoong di belakang. Keponakannya itu terlihat marah dengan langkah lebar menghampiri mereka dan bersiap menyembur siapapun yang menghalangi jalan.

"Senang melihatmu masih di sini Bibi." kepada Jaejoong pria itu berkata. "Jika kau berani melompat dari mobil lagi Jongie, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengijinkanmu naik mobil lagi."

Wajah polos Jaejoong menatap suaminya suaminya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Bentak Yunho. "Kau bisa saja mematahkan lehermu andai sopir tidak menginjak rem. Dan kau bertanya mengapa?"

Jaejoong beringsut ketakutan melihat amarah suaminya. Ada apa dengan Yunho, bukankah mereka baik baik saja bahkan bisa di bilang sangat baik selama perjalanan bulan madu mereka. Lalu mengapa pria itu marah marah ketika mereka baru saja menginjakan kaki di halaman kastil. "Yunnie, apa aku berbuat salah?"

Yuri menahan senyuman saat melihat bahu Yunho terkulai. Kemarahan keponakannya itu tidak dapat menandingi kepolosan Jaejoong, karena pemuda itu tidak menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja di buatnya. "Yunho hanya menghawatirkanmu Jongie." Wanita itu menyahut.

"Kenapa? Jongie baik baik saja."

"Kau turun dari mobil sebelum mobil berhenti. Itu bisa membuatmu cedera."

Tatapan Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya yang masih menunjukan sisa sisa amarah di sana. Pemuda itu menghampiri Yunho untuk menyentuh lengan pria itu. "Oh Yunnie, aku minta maaf. Jongie hanya bahagia karena melihat rumah. Maaf." Berjinjit, Jaejoong mendaratkan ciuman tanpa rasa malu di atas bibir suaminya.

Para pelayan yang berderet menyambut kepulangan mereka mereka terkikik geli. Wajah Yunho seketika berubah hanya dengan kata kata manja serta ciuman dari istrinya itu. "Jangan di ulangi."

"Janji." Kepada Yuri Jaejoong bertanya. "Di mana Hankyung Hyung."

Salah seorang pelayan di belakang menyahut. "Saya melihat Mr. Han berada di ruang musik bersama tuan muda Changmin." Segera setelah kata itu terucap Jaejoong melesat maju. Bukan dengan langkah kaki anggun ataupun cepat, melainkan berlari memasuki kastil sambil mengucapkan salam kepada para pelayan.

Geraman Yunho membuat Yuri tertawa karena keponakannya itu sangat menghawatirkan Jaejoong sampai bisa di bilang posesive terhadap istrinya.

"Kau harus bersabar menghadapi istrimu."

"Aku sudah melakukannya selama seminggu. Ta Tuhan, Bibi, kau tidak akan percaya perubahan sifat serta sikap Jaejoong jika aku menjabarkan semuanya."

Kepala Yuri meneleng ke sisi lain. "Kau menyesal?"

"Ya." Pria itu tersenyum. "Menyesal karena tidak menemukannya lebih cepat. Dan menyesal karena tidak menikahi Jaejoong lebih cepat." Pria itu memeluk bibi penuh sayang. Mengumamkan kata beristirahat dan masuk ke dalam.

Suara musik terdengar samar saat Yunho melewati ambang pintu. Hal itu mengejutkannya karena denting piano itu terdengar merdu. Siap yang bermain piano? Yunho tidak yakin Yoochun berani menggunakan piano kesayangan istrinya ketika mereka tidak di rumah. Dan di mana sekertaris pribadinya itu sekarang?

Ia sudah memberi kabar akan pulang hari ini dan menyuruh sekertarisnya itu menyiapkan laporan perkebunan, pabrik dan yang lainnya.

Pintu ruang piano terbuka, Jaejoong berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu mengamati kedua laki laki berbeda gemarati itu berkolaborasi. Musik mengalun indah, ruangan itu seakan hidup hanya dengan musik di sana.

Angin membawa tirai beledu putih itu berkibar, cahaya menyinari ruangan dengan sangat indah, memantulkan cahaya samar matahari ke dalam ruangan.

Kedua pria berbeda usia itu terlalu larut dalam musik yang mereka mainkan sampai tidak menyadari seseorang masuk.

Melangkah maju, Yunho mendapati wajah Jaejoong seakan kosong. Pemuda itu seakan tidak berada pada tempatnya meski ia sudah mencoba memanggil nama istrinya beberapa kali. "Jongie, sayang." Khawatir melanda Yunho, ia menarik Jaejong ke dalam pelukan dan mendapati tubuh istrinya masihlah kaku.

"Jongie." melepaskan Jaejoong, ia melihat senyum istrinya menatap Yunho lebar.

"Indah bukan." Pernyataan itu membuat Yunho tertegun. Jaejoong berujar seakan pemuda itu tidak mengalami apapun sebelumnya. Ada apa dengan istrinya tadi?

Musik berhenti. Jaejoong menarik diri untuk menyerbu maju dan bergabung dengan kedua laki laki di depan sana. "Kami pulang."

Baik Changmin ataupun Hankyung menengok mendengar suara riang Jaejoong menggema. Seperti mendapat aba aba senyum mereka merekah di saat bersamaan dengan sampainya Jaejoong di hadapan mereka.

"Nuna." Melompat turun dari kursi, Changmin melompat kearah Jaejoong. "Nuna cantik sudah kembali." seru bocah berusia delapan tahun itu.

"Nuna cantik?" Seru Jaejoong histeris. "Kau memanggilku Nuna cantik?" ulang Jaejoong. "Aku laki laki, panggil aku Hyung."

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Nuna menjadi istri kakakku, jadi Nuna adalah kakak iparku. Nuna cantik."

Meski menggumamkan kata tidak suka dengan panggilan aneh itu, Jaejoong tidak menarik diri atau menjauh. Pemuda itu justru membalas pelukan Changmin dengan sama antusiasnya. "Kami punya hadiah untukmu. Yunho Hyung akan menunjukannya padamu."

Changmin berseru senang dan berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Senyum bocah itu menghilang kala melihat wajah datar Yunho yang menatap Changmin dengan kening berkerut. "Nuna bilang... Hyung... " suara bocah itu menghilang. Rasa bersalah menghampiri Yunho karena sambutan bocah itu berbeda dari sambutan yag Jaejoong dapatkan karena kemungkinan besar sikapnya yang dingin terhadap adik tirinya itu.

"Pelayan sedang membawa hadiahnya ke kamar. Mau ikut denganku membongkar hadiahnya?" Setidaknya kata itu membuat senyum malu malu Changmin muncul. Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan mendapati tangan Changmin begitu mungil di dalam genggaman tanganya.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan dari hati ke hati sejak mereka bertemu. Bodohnya ia karena membenci serta mengabaikan Changmin, yang ia benci adalah ibunya, Yoona, kenapa ia melimpahkan kebencian terhadap wanita itu kepada bocah malang tak tahu apa apa ini.

Sebelum mereka keluar, Yunho melirik kebelakang, Jaejoong seakan lupa dengan keberadaan mereka karena istrinya itu begitu antusias menceritkan bulan madu mereka ke pulau Jeju kepada Hankyung.

Yunho bertanya tanya, mengapa istrinya begitu menyukai Hankyung. Keduanya terlihat begitu mudah berbaur bahkan lebih akrab ketimbang hubungan Jaejoong dan Yoochun, yang bisa di bilang mengenal pemuda itu sejak mereka masih kecil.

。。* 。。

Hari hari berikutnya Yunho di sibukan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Begitu banyak yang harus di periksa sampai membuatnya kehilangan waktu kebersamaan dengan Jaejoong. Kecuali pada malam hari, terkadang ia masih harus menyibukan diri di ruang kerja lalu naik ke lantai atas saat Jaejoong sudah tertidur.

Tentu saja itu tidak akan mempengaruhi percintaan mereka karena Jaejoong sendiri begitu antusias menyambut Yunho pada waktu malam ketika pemuda itu mampu memiliki Yunho sepenuhnya.

Bibir Yunho melengkung keatas membayangkan gairah istrinya yang tidak pernah surut. Bahkan ia mampu mendengar tawa Jaejoong setiap kali ia menutup mata seperti saat ini. Yunho menggeleng, ia sudah di buat takluk pada istrinya, Jaejoong membuatnya jatuh cinta dan mengajari Yunho cara memandang dunia dari sisi lain yang berbeda.

Jika dulu dirinya lebih fokus pada kematian akan kutukan, saat ini ia bahkan lupa akan hal itu ketika bersama kekasih hatinya itu. Begitu banyak impian serta angan, ribuan agenda tentang apa dan kemana ia akan membawa pernikahan ini melangkah membuat Yunho ingin tetap hidup.

Tawa itu kembali terdengar, Yunho mengamati sekeliling ruang kerjanya yang di terangi lampu meski pada waktu siang hari. Jendela terbuka lebar dan di sanalah Jaejoong, lagi lagi bersama Hankyung. Bodoh, tentu saja! Pria itu adalah pengawal pribadi istrinya yang jika boleh jujur Yunho merasa cemburu pada kedekatan mereka berdua.

Astaga, ia melupakan pria itu. Sudah berhari hari sejak kembalinya ia dan Jaejoong dari bulan madu dan Yunho belum bicara dengan pria itu secara pribadi. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia ketahui tentang masa lalu Hankyung.

Meskipun bibi Yuri sudah memastikan Hankyung bukan pria berbahaya atau pembunuh pria bayaran yang di sewa Seung Hyun, Yunho tetap harus memastikan demi keselamatan istrinya.

Menekan no pada telefon di atas meja, ia berkata. "Yoochun, panggilkan Mr. Han kemari." Kursi berputar menghadap ke luar jendela.

Jaejoong sedang memetik bunga dengan Hankyung berjalan di belakang istrinya, keranjang bunga pada kedua tangan pria itu sudah mulai penuh. Hal itu membuat Yunho mengulum senyum karena geli. Sadarkan kedua laki laki itu karena mereka terlihat menggelikan jika seperti itu.

Tetap saja pikiran tentang bagaimana mungkin pria bebas seperti Hankyung bersedia menjadi pengawal Jaejoong menghantui Yunho. Kursi kembali berputar menghadap meja, Ia harus berpikir bagaimana cara membuat pria itu untuk berkata yang sesungguhnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar ketukan pintu. Yunho menyuruh Hankyung masuk dan menunjuk kursi di depan meja kerja. "Sudah hampir satu bulan kau bekerja pada kami."

Hankyung mengerutkan kening, pria itu duduk dan menyamankan diri sebelum menjawab. "Ya."

Yunho tidak suka berbasa basi jadi ia langsung mengarah ke inti masalah yang akan mereka bahas. "Dari mana kau berasal Mr. Han, aku tahu kau seorang pengembara tanpa rumah, bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sebelumnya bukan?"

"Apakah Bibi Yuri tidak mengatakan sesuatu pada Anda?"

"Sudah. Aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri darimu."

"Cina, hanya saja aku sudah tidak menganggap negara itu negara tempat kelahiranku." Yunho mencoba duduk nyaman meski ia berubah tegak.

"Kenapa?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu alasannya? Meski aku tidak ingin."

Yunho mencoba untuk duduk nyaman di kursi yang ia duduki. "Jika menyangkut keselamatan istriku, maka jawabannya adalah, ya."

"Adakah hubungannya masa laluku dengan istri Anda?" Wajah keduanya datar, namun mengandung kekukuhan antara keduanya tentang apa yang mereka inginkan dari pertanyaan serta pernyataan tersebut. "Dan jika aku tidak memberitahu Anda. Apakah aku akan di pecat?"

_TBC_

Typo bertebaran EYD tidak jelas dan berantakan.

Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan karena entah mengapa saya sudah bosan dengan FF ini. #plak.

Sudah terlalu panjang dan perlu di akhiri. Dan misteri sudah akan terbongkar(?) satu persatu.

Kemarin ada yang Request ff tentang dinasti Joseon. Siapapun itu bolehkah menghubungiku secara pribadi. Karena banyak pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan untuk proses(?) FF tersebut.  
-mumpung sherry lagi baik hati dan memang berminat buat FF dinasti lagi-  
Terima kasih.


	21. Chapter 20

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

YJskPresent.  
。。* 。。

.

.

Pemaksaan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Yunho paham akan hal itu, hanya saja, haruskah ia mempercayai apa yang sudah di janjikan pria ini akan keselamatan istrinya ketika jati diri pria itu sendiri masih di ragukan.

Yunho tidak ragu akan apa yang sudah bibi Yuri ceritakan padanya. Terlebih setelah melihat selembar foto Raja Cina yang Yihan kirimkan padanya sangatlah mirip dengan wajah serta perawakan Hankyung, yang lebih membuatnya gelisah adalah, mereka kembar, Raja dan Pangeran. Sama seperti istrinya yang memiliki saudara kembar.

Kesamaan itu tidak dapat Yunho abaikan begitu saja. "Aku tidak akan mengungkit apapun. Tapi kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaan."

Hankyung mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Aku tidak berjanji akan menjawab, tapi akan aku jawab jika itu tidak menyingung tentang hal pribadi."

"Apakah kau ayah dari istriku?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Yunho tidak melihat keterkejutan dari pengawal pribadi istrinya itu meskipun hanya sekilas. Seakan Hankyung sudah menduga sebelumnya alasan serta pertanyaan apa yang akan ia lontarkan ketika Yunho memanggil pria itu ke ruang kerja.

Pria itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan apapun yang di rasakannya, seakan akan Hankyung sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu.

Mengetahui kelebihan pria itu dalam menjaga wajahnya tetap tenan menambah kecurigaan serta meyakinkan Yunho untuk tidak mempercayai apapun yang di ucapkan oleh Hankyung begitu saja.

"Bukan." jawab Hankyung sama datarnya.

Yunho pandai membaca wajah seseorang, ia juga akan tahu jika seseorang itu berbohong hanya dengan menatap wajar serta membaca gerak gerik siapapun yang ia curigai. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mampu membaca wajah Hankyung karena pria itu terlihat biasa saja seakan pria itu berkata jujur. Atau memang pria itu berkata jujur? Sungguh, Yunho tidak tahu.

"Kau yakin?" Ia meyakinkan.

Kedigan bahu acuh Hankyung begitu lemah. "Aku berharap demikian, aku berharap Jaejoong adalah putraku, dia begitu sangat baik dan manis, akan tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dia bukan putraku." Bodoh. Pikir Hankyung. Ia bisa saja berbohong tidak mengenal Jaejoong. Tidak mengenal siapapun di korea andai saja Mrs. Choi tidak mengenali dirinya. Hal itu membuat rencananya berantakan, hal yang ingin ia sembunyikan bisa saja terbongkar dan nama baik keluarga kerajaan bisa saja tercemar karena kecerobohannya ini.

Kenyataan bahwa ia berkata jujur kepada Yunho sendiri tidak dapat Hankyung cegah. Sesuatu dalam diri Yunho atau sesuatu yang ia rasakan tentang kepercayaan pria itu memaksa Hankyung untuk berkata jujur, bahkan ia juga tidak menduga akan berkata jujur atas pertanyaan Bibi Yuri.

Ia benci perasaan terikat seperti ini karena ia telah belajar dari pengalaman, dan ia merasa telah terikat kepada Jaejoong. Ini di luar rencana, sebuah hubungan akan mengakibatkan bencana dan ia harus pergi setelah memastikan Jaejoong berada di tempat yang aman.

Hankyung sendiri yakin Yunho dapat menjaga pemuda itu dengan sangat baik, namun ia tidak yakin Seung Hyun akan menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong atau menyakiti pemuda itu setelah pria itu tahu jati diri Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Hankyung tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu andai Mrs. Choi Kibum tidak mengungkit masalah ibu dari pemuda kembar itu, Heechul. Serta hubungan _mereka_ di masa lalu.

Dalam hal itu Hankyung memuji daya ingat Mrs. Choi, hanya pertemuan dua kali selama mereka berada di Cina memberi kenangan yang mendalam bagi wanita paruh baya itu. Dan siapa pula yang tidak mengingat tragedi masa lalu di istana ketika melibatkan saudara kembar yang tidak lain adalah putra mahkota, putra Raja.

Hankyung tidak mengelak. Terpaksa ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya karena ia yakin Seung Hyun tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja setelah apa yang ia dan Jaejoong lakukan terhadap pria itu. Atau itulah yang di lihat dari sudut pandang Seung Hyun akan luka yang di alaminya.

Pria itu memang tidak mati karena racun duri landak bercampur racun ular yang ia racik sendiri, racun yang ia pelajari dari buku perpustakaan di istana. Hanya nyaris mati, racun tersebut menghambat sel serta melemahkan otot pria itu sampai pembusukan pada daging. Beruntung ia mambawa penawar racun dan menangani pria itu meski ia sendiri enggan. Dokter bisa saja memberi penawar, itu hanya akan memperlambat kerja racun yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh korban tanpa hasil pasti karena racun itu akan tetap ada di sana sampai penawar aslinya di kosumsi.

Dan selama seminggu pula ia berada di estat Choi, melihat foto Mrs. Choi Siwon mengingatkan dirinya akan ia Heechul. Kenangan yang tidak pernah ingin ia ingat namun tidak dapat ia singkirkan.

"Tapi kau tahu siapa ayah dari istriku?" Hankyung terdiam yang hanya meyakinkan Yunho bahwa pria itu tahu.

Berusaha terlihat santai, Yunho bersandar pada punggung kursi, menyilang kedua tangan di atas pangkuan dan menatap pria yang duduk di seberang meja tanpa berkedip. "Katakan padaku siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji."

Meski Yunho berusaha terlihat tenang, pria itu duduk lebih tegak di kursi dengan wajah marah karena merasa di permainkan. "Berarti kau tahu siapa ayah dari isrtiku."

"Ya."

Pengakuan santai serta blak blakan Hankyung meredakan amarah Yunho. Pria itu mengetuk ngetukkan jari di atas meja memikirkan suatu cara untuk membuat Hankyung mengatakan siapa ayah dari istrinya. Ia memiliki firasat namun tak berani berharap. Demi Tuhan, mungkinkah...

"Apakah dia orang Korea?"  
Hankyung terdiam. Yunho kembali tegang.

"Apakah dia seorang penjahat? Itukah alasannya mengapa kau merahasiakan jati diri laki laki itu untuk melindungi Jaejoong?"

"Ya Tuhan. Bukan!"

"Apa Jaejoong mengenalnya?"

"Kau bilang satu pertanyaan. Ini melebihi satu pertanyaan, Mr. Jung"

Yunho sudah membuka mulut untuk berkata ketika pintu terhempas terbuka membentur dinding dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Kedua pria itu terkejut menatap pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu ngeri. Pintu itu cukup besar dengan tinggi sampai langit langit, tentunya siapapun yang berhasil menghempaskan pintu besar tersebut mengeluarkan kekuatan yang tidaklah sedikit.

Kedua pria itu menahan napas melihat wajah merah padam Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu menyerbu masuk lalu berkata. "Aku tidak mempercayai ini, dia bukan pencuri. Aku yakin ada yang salah, pasti pencuri itu bukanlah anak itu." Suara Jaejoong membahana, marah.

Baik Yunho maupun Hankyung menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan namun tetap bijak untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang di ocehkan pemuda cantik itu.

"Yunho, kau harus bertindak. Aku tidak yakin dia mencuri perhiasan pelayan wanita itu. Ada yang salah di sini dan kau harus mencari tahu."

Memejamkan mata. Yunho menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum membuka mata lalu menatap istrinya itu dengan gemas. "Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah apa yang sedang kau ocehkan itu, _sayangku,_ tapi, maukah kau berbaik hati menjelaskan apa yang sedang kau ocehkan dan siapa yang membuatmu marah?"

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap. Apakah ia belum memberi tahu mereka atau kedua pria itu dungu dan tidak mendangar apa yang ia katakan. "Aku bilang dia bukan pencuri."

Rahang Yunho berubah kaku menahan geram. Dan saat pria itu berkata di sela sela giginya yang bergemelutuk ingin rasanya Hankyung tertawa melihat itu.

Jaejoong datang di waktu yang tepat, ketika ia tidak ingin membahas masalah pribadi dengan Yunho. Hankyung bersyukur akan itu.

"Siapa." desisnya. Oh Tuhan, beri ia kesabaran dalam menghadapi kekasihnya ini. "Siapa ' _dia'_ yang kau maksud?"

"Changmin." Jaejoong berkata dengan gemas. "Mereka menuduh bocah itu mencuri perhiasan salah seorang pelayan wanita."

Baik Yunho maupun Hankyung menatap Jaejoong dengan mata terbelalak. Itu terdengar konyol, untuk apa bocah di usia Changmin mencuri perhiasan seorang pelayan.

。。* 。。

Bocah itu tidak menangis. Bahkan tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa bocah itu merasa takut ataupun menyesal. Tatapan bocah itu kosong menatap lurus ke depan mendengar perdebatan para orang dewasa di rungan tersebut yang melibatkan dirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya karena dirinya lah mereka berdebat.

Sorot mata itu tidak seharusnya muncul pada tatapan bocah seusia Changmin, sorot mata dingin yang seharusnya di miliki pria dewasa yang telah merasakan pahit manis serta kejamnya dunia.

Yunho mendengarkan dalam diam penjelasan pelayan yang memergoki bocah itu semalam di lorong dapur. Kamar pelayan wanita berada di sayap kiri belakang tidak jauh dari dapur, hanya di batasi gudang penyimpanan barang serta kulkas besar penyimpan makanan.

Tidak mudah menyelidiki seorang pencuri, Yunho tidak pernah belajar tentang hukum karena sebelum ini kastil Jung tidak pernah menemui kasus pencurian. Dan jika pun ada tidak sampai ke telinganya.

Perhiasan, demi Tuhan. Itu terdengar menggelikan, apa yang akan Changmin lakukan dengan perhiasan tersebut jika benar bocah itu mencurinya.

Jika uang masih dapat di pertimbangkan karena bocah itu dapat menggunakannya sewaktu waktu, tapi perhiasan, Yunho ragu Changmin mampu menjual perhiasan tersebut. Meskipun bocah itu menemukan toko emas di kota, Yunho tidak yakin penjaga toko berani membelinya atau malah melaporkan Changmin ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan pencurian.

Tuduhan yang di tunjukan kepada bocah itu begitu kuat karena Changmin memang sering terlihat berkeliaran di dapur pada malam hari semenjak bocah itu datang. Beberapa pelayan pernah melihat bocah itu mengendap endap dalam kegelapan namun mereka abaikan karena merasa bocah itu tidak mencurigakan atau ada sesuatu yang hilang keesokan paginya.

"Apa pembelaanmu Changmin?"

Mereka duduk di ruang kerja Yunho dengan Yunho duduk di balik meja kebesaran, pria itu terlihat tenang. Jaejoong bersama bibi Yuri berdiri di sisi kanan meja kerja Yunho menghadap pelayan wanita yang kehilangan perhiasannya serta pelayan lain yang melihat Changmin berkeliaran di dapur, semalam.

Park Yoochun dan Jin Yihan berdiri mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap detail lalu mencatatnya. Kebetulan sekali karena Yihan datang berkunjung di saat masalah datang. Pengacara itu mungkin saja bisa menemukan kejanggalan atau kenyataan yang di sembunyikan dalam masalah ini, karena Yunho sendiri tidak begitu paham akan hukum.

Changmin duduk di kursi seberang meja kerja, menatap kosong meja besar mengkilap yang hanya ada komputer dan telepon duduk di atasnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mencurinya." ujar bocah itu datar.

Yunho ingin mempercayainya. Ingin mengatakan kepada adik tirinya itu bahwa tidak mungkin dia mencuri. Namun bagaimana jika benar bocah itu melakukan tindakan seburuk itu, Yunho tidak boleh gegabah meskipun tuduhan itu di tunjukan pada adik tirinya yang masih berusia delapan tahun.

Di besarkan di kawasan kumuh Incheon bisa saja membuat bocah itu terpengaruh pada pergaulan serta kehidupan sekitar. Dari apa yang pernah di katakan kepala yayasan, wanita itu juga pernah menghukum Changmin karena mencuri.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di dapur tengah malam Changmin.?Ketika semua orang seharusnya berada di atas ranjang mereka yang nyaman?"

Keterdiaman bocah itu membuat semua orang gelisah. Yunho menatap pengacara pribadinya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan apa yang telah ia tangkap. Yihan adalah pengacara, tentunya pria itu mampu membaca gerak gerik seorang pencuri bukan.

"Bukti kurang kuat meski memang mengarah kepada Changmin. Pelayan yang aku tugaskan untuk menggeledah kamar Changmin pun tidak menemukam apapun di sana."

"Bisa saja dia menyembunyikan di suatu tempat." sahut salah satubpelayan. "Saya pikir, pencuri tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu." Kata kata pelayan itu benar. Changmin tentunya tidak sebodoh itu jiks benar bocah itu melakukan pencurian.

"Kalian boleh keluar. Aku akan bicara empat mata dengan Changmin."

"Tapi Yunho." Jaejoong menyahut.

"Keluarlah. Kau sudah berjanji akan diam tanpa menyela jika aku mengijikanmu berada di dalam ruang sidang ini, Jongie."

Bibir pemuda itu bergerak memberengggut namun tidak mengatakan apa apa. Ia memang berjanji.

Semua orang berjalan keluar ruangan dan Jaejoon berhenti sebelum menutup pintu untuk melemparkan kata kepada suaminya. "Aku percaya Changmin tidak mungkin mencuri." Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Yunho bersama Changmin di dalam ruangan yang tiba tiba terasa sepi.

Menekuk kedua tangan di atas meja, Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tenang. "Kenapa kau tidak membela diri?"

Akhirnya Yunho mendapatkan perhatian bocah itu sepenuhnya. "Untuk apa. Toh kalian akan tetap menghukumku meskipun aku mengatakan aku tidak mencurinya." Kata itu di ucapkan dengan nada putus asa seorang bocah yang mampu menggetarkan hati. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah datar yang di perlihatkan oleh Changmin.

Topeng.  
Yunho tertegun melihat bocah seusia Changmin mampu melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu jika kau berkata jujur, dan terbukti tidak persalah."

"Mengapa? Bukankah dengan menghukumku semua masalah akan selesai?" Rahang Yunho berubah kaku melihat sekilas tatapan ketakutan pada mata adik tirinya itu sebelum kembali menunjukan sikap berani yang gagal. Bibir bocah itu bergetar samar menahan ketakutan yang tentu saja di rasakan bocah seusianya ketika terlibat masalah. Atau tuduhan.

"Dan membiarkan pencuri yang asli bebas berkeliaran," imbuh Yunho. "itukah yang kau mau?" Bocah itu mendelik terkejut, seakan mengatakan bahwa Changmin tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

Berdiri, Yunho mengitari meja, melangkah ke hadapan Changmin. Menyandarkan pinggulnya pada pinggiran meja agar dapat menatap langsung kearah bocah itu. "Aku pemimpin estat. Ratusan hektar tanah perkebunan serta ladang serta pabrik dalam pengawasanku. Meskipun aku belum memahami cara menjalankan estat ini dengan baik, nak, aku harus bertindak bijaksana serta tegas agar mendapatkan kepercayaan ratusan pekerja. Dan aku yakinkan kau hal itu tidak mudah."

"Maka dari itu. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Hukum saja aku dan masalah ini selesai. Kau bisa memikirkan masalah yang lainnya besok." Kata itu di ucapkan dengan lirih, seakan Changmin sendiri tidak yakin.

Yunho menunduk. Berdiri dengan satu lutut di lantai untuk menatap wajah Changmin lalu berkata. "Dan hukuman seperti apa yang kau maksud itu?"

Yunho bersumpah baru saja melihat sorot mata ketakutan itu lagi pada mata bocah itu sebelum Changmin menunduk. Putus asa atau apapun itu yang membuat adik tirinya berkata serampangan membuktikan bahwa Changmin ketakutan. Akan tetapi, pada apa?

"Memukulku dengan kayu atau mengurungku di ruang bawah tanah dan tidak memberiku makan. Biasanya itulah hukuman yang aku dapatkan di yayasan ketika mereka menuduhku melakukan kesalahan." akunya putus asa.

Yunho menatap dua mata bulat itu kini berkaca kaca menahan tangis yang dengan susah payah bocah itu tahan.

Menuduh! Itu dia.  
"Yang sesungguhnya tidak kau lakukan?" Changmin mengangguk lemah.

Rahang Yunho terkatup sampai terasa menyakitkan. Kepala yayasan macam apa yang tega menghukum anak anak seberat itu tanpa penyelidikan lebih lanjut terhadap anak di bawah umur yang melakukan tindakan yang belum tentu di lakukan oleh mereka. "Ada lagi?"

Changmin menggeleng lalu Yunho menambahkan. "Apa yang di lakukan kepala yayasan terhadapmu, terhadap anak anak lain serta apa yang dia lakukan jika kalian berbuat nakal dan tidak mendengarkan perintahnya?"

Wajah tenang Changmin lenyap seketika. Di gantikan wajah pucat ketakutan yang membuat Yunho berdiri dengan tiba tiba, menggeram marah.

Demi Tuhan, ia begitu bodoh tidak menyadari adanya keanehan pada kepala yayasan. Tidak heran jika hampir semua anak anak terlihat ketakutan saat kali pertama melihat Yunho dan tubuh kurus kering mereka... Sial.

"Yihan." ia berteriak. Yunho tahu mereka masih di luar sana, menunggu.

Yunho menyesal menyerahkan sebagian warisan Changmin pada yayasan tersebut, dan ia bertanya tanya, apakah kepala yayasan menggunakan uang itu dengan bijak atau memilih mengantongi sebagian uang itu sendiri.

Yunho bersumpah akan menarik kembali dana yang ia janjikan akan ia berikan sebagai tambahan jika kepala yayasan atau siapapun yang terlibat di baliknya tidak segera di amankan. Ia akan meminta Yihan untuk mengurusnya saat pria itu kembali ke Seoul nantinya.

Untuk sekarang, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. "Aku mengerti, aku tidak marah padamu." ujarnya kepada Changmin.

Yihan masuk dan menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan kening berkerut. Yunho berkata. "Segera minta seseorang kalau perlu detective, selidiki yayasan tempat Changmin di tampung. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres di sana mengenai dana serta cara kepala yayasan mengatur pemasukan untuk anak anak."

"Mereka pasti tidak akan diam saja."

Yunho menatap terkejut Changmin. "Mereka?"

Anggukan bocah itu terkihat ragu sebelum mengangguk antusian. "Tidak hanya kepala yayasan?" Bocah itu mengangguk lagi.

Sialan. Yunho mengumpat kasar, tidak peduli dengan adanya Changmim di sana memperhatikan dirinya.  
"Segera Yihan, kalau perlu sekarang juga kau selidiki. Ya Tuhan, berapa banyak mereka menyakiti anak anak tak berdaya itu dan berapa lama mereka melakukan tindakan keji mengatas namakan kebajikan."

Melihat amarah yang belum pernah di lihatnya ada pada sahabat baiknya itu Yihan tertegun. Tanpa mencoba bertanya lebih jauh pengacara itu menyahut. "Baik." Yihan menatap Changmin sekilas sebelum keluar ruangan.

Tidak mudah menahan amarah bagi Yunho. Namun ia harus tetap tenang agar adiknya itu percaya kepadanya dan berkata jujur. "Kita kembali ke masalah pencurian perhisan itu."

Mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan, Changmin mengangguk.

"Gwangju memiliki hukum berbeda. Di kastil ini, siapapun yang melakukan tindakan pencurian akan aku kirim ke kantor polisi. Biarkan mereka menghukum penjahat, siappaun itu, dan jika kau tidak jujur Changmin, kau akan mendekam di balik jeruji selama dua atau tiga tahun."

Gertakan itu membuat wajah bocah itu memucat. Yunho menelan rasa bersalahnya dan menambahkan. "Jadi katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Katakan apa yang kau lakukan di dapur pada jam tengah malam. Agar aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa perlu mengikut sertakan polisi. Kau tahu, mereka bertampang galak dengan pistol di ikat pinggang mereka yang akan mereka gunakan ketika ada penjahat yang tidak mengakui kesalahan mereka."

Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Setegar apapun mereka saat mendapatkan masalah akan merasa ketakutan. Terlebih setelah mendengar gertakan Yunho.

Itulah yang di lakukan Changmin, bocah itu ketakutan dengan wajah kembali berlinang air mata. "Aku tidak mencurinya. Kau harus menolongku, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin di penjara." Air mata itu jatuh beriringan dengan suara sesegukan bocah itu, lagi.

Yunho mengulum senyum dan mengulurukan tangan. "Aku adalah Kakakmu, ingat itu. Apapun yang kau butuhkan atau kau inginkan, kita bisa berunding untuk mendapatkanya kau paham?" Anggukan bocah itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Kau akan menyelamatkanku kan Hyung. Kau tidak akan memanggil polisi bukan? Karena aku tidak mencurinya."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di dapur. Apakah kau melihat pencuri yang sebenarnya?"

"Ini sangat memalukan." Bocah itu menggerang. "Aku... "

。。* 。。

"Mencari apa?" Jaejoong mengerjap mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan pengawal pribadinya itu.

Ia tidak salah dengar bukan.  
"Makanan." ulang Hankyung santai.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Pria itu baru saja mendengarkan semua semburan Jaejoong tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang kerja, yang Jaejoong curahkan dengan penuh semangat tentang tuduhan konyol yang di tuduhkan kepada Changmin.

Jaejoong mengatai Yunho dungu bodoh dan banyak lagi karena tidak bertindak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Hankyung hanya menunggu, duduk di ruang pribadi Jaejoong sejak rapat itu di buka.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hankyung berkata jujur. "Kau ingin Yunho melakukan apa? Tidak ada bukti ataupun pembelaan, Yunho tidak bisa berbuat sesuka hati meskipun dia majikan disini. Jika hal itu terjadi, semua orang tidak akan mempercayainya lagi."

Ucapan Hankyung ada benarnya. Semua orang akan menganggap Yunho tidak adil dan kejam. Sama seperti julukan untuk Mr. Choi tuan tanah seberang karena bertindak sesuka hatinya. Batin Jaejoong. "Kau benar." ia mengakui. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa berpikir bahwa bocah itu mencuri makanan dari dapur?"

"Aku mendengar beberapa bisikan dari pelayan bahwa mereka membicarakan mengganti seprai setiap pagi serta bocah itu yang keluyuran hampir setiap malam, anehnya setiap kali seseorang memergoki Changmin, bocah itu berada di dapur atau sekitarnya."

Jaejoong merenungi apa yang Hankyung katakan. "Masuk akal." Dan ia tidak tahu kalau Hankyung juga suka bergosip, atau menguping seperti wanita.

"Aku selalu benar." ujar Hankyung bangga. Pria itu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah ceria yang tidak pada waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

"Ya ya... kau selalu benar. Tapi bagaimana kita harus membuktikan bahwa Changmin tidak mencuri?"

"Tidak mudah mengingat kastil memiliki puluhan pelayan koki dan lainnya."

"Tapi ada cara." Jaejoong menatap Hankyung penuh harap.

"Selalu ada cara dalam memecahkan masalah." Kata itu di ucapkan Hankyung dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan. Jaejoong bertanya tanya apakah memang bawaan sejak lahir sikap pria itu tenang atau karena Hankyung terbiasa menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa menangani masalah seperti ini, Hyung?"

Senyuman pria tampan itu membuat napas Jaejoong tercekat. Sial. Apa ini? Ia merasa memiliki perasaan lain kepada Hankyung. Tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Yunho. Memang sejak pertama mereka bertemu ia merasa memiliki suatu ikatan pada pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Suara Hankyung menghapus kesunyian. "Aku seorang pengembara. Hampir setiap hari menghadapi masalah dalam perjalanan saat aku keliling dunia." Itu bukanlah penjelasan yang meyakinkan untuk Jaejoong. Tapi ia diam saja karena tidak ada gunanya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana cara kita menemukan pencuri yang sesungguhnya?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku rasa Changmin tahu jawabanya." ujar Hankyung santai.

Jaejoong mengerjap. "Hyung. Kadang kau memang cerdas tapi bertanya kepada Changmin... itu terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Hampir setiap malam bocah itu keluyuran di dapur. Kamar pelayan berada tidak jauh dari sana dan jika yang di tuju bocah itu hanya dapur Changmin tidak akan melihat apapun. Tapi berbeda jika tujuan bocah itu ke gudang makanan." Seperti yang di katakan Hankyung tadi. Untuk mencari makanan.

Itu terdengar konyol. "Tunggu... " Jaejoomg membeku. Ia ingat pernah melewati lorong itu ketika tinggal di kamar para pelayan, gudang penyimpanan dan lemari makanan berada di seberang kamar para pelayan untuk memudahkan mereka mengambil apapun jika tengah malam majikan mereka menghubungi mereka atau menginginkan sesuatu. "Ya Tuhan!" Pria itu terdengar masuk akal.

"Tujuan Changmin bukan dapur. Tapi gudang makanan."

"Tepat!"

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi piano miliknya dengan semangat baru. "Aku harus memberitahu Yunho."

"Jika Yunho cerdas, Mungkin pria itu sudah tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Changmin untuk berkata jujur, atau mengatakan siapa pencurinya." Jaejoong mengabaikan pengawal barunya itu dan berlari keluar ruangan, mau tak mau Hankyung mengikuti Jaejoong karena itu adalah tugasnya.

Ruang kerja pria itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam atau pun di luar. "Pria cerdas. Penilaianku tentang suamimu sebelumnya meleset. Aku sempat tidak setuju kau menikah dengannya." Itu bohong, tapi Hankyung ingin menggoda pemuda itu.

"Dan kenapa aku harus meminta persetujuanmu untuk itu." Senyum Hankyung terlihat lebar sampai memperliatkan gigi rapi pria itu. "Kau benar. Untuk apa kau mendengarkan ucapanku." Senyum itu semakin aneh dan membuat Jaejoong merasa ada yang salah dengan dieinya.

Ia merasa senyum itu sangat familiar dan kenapa hari ini pria itu begitu sering tersenyum kepadanya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala, lagi lagi ia berpikiran aneh.

Jaejoong menghentikan seorang pelayan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang seberang, bertanya apakah wanita muda itu melihat suaminya.

"Tuan muda bersama tuan muda Changmin menuju dapur."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jaejoong melesat cepat di ikuti Hankyung yang berjalan tenang di belakang pemuda itu.

Hankyung mengamati langkah Jaejoong, setiap gerakan sampai senyum pemuda itu akan ia ingat dalam benaknya, ia akan menggunakan waktu kebersamaan mereka yang tersisa sebaik baiknya, memberi beberapa petunjuk dan berharap apakah Jaejoong mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu sebelum pemuda itu menemukan kembali ingatannya yang hilang.

Ingat atau tidak, Hankyung tetap akan pergi tidak lama lagi, dengan atau tanpa Jaejoong bersama dengannya.

-TBC-

Typo bertebarn. EYD tidak jelas.  
Menerima kritik dan saran.

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak dan vote.  
-

Soal racun dan penawarnya. Sherry hanya mengarang. Mohon jangan di protes-  
*kibas rambut*

Tidak mudah untuk mengungkap misteri kedua keluarga ternyata.  
Aku pikir akan tamat dalam dua atau tiga chap lagi tapi sepertinya akan lebih panjang.

Maaf jika kalian bosan dengan ff ini yang makin tidak jelas dan panjang. Karena sherry tidak ingin merasa ff ini terlalu di paksa untuk segera end. Sherry ingin mencari konflik yg tepat untuk membawa satu persatu misteri kedua keluarga terungkap ke permukaan tapi tidak ingin berasa terlalu di paksa dan tidak terlalu di ulur ulur.  
Semoga tidak membosankan.


	22. Chapter 21

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

Expresi wajah Yunho terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Wajah yang baru pertama kali para pelayan lihat ada pada paras tampan majikan mereka yang biasanya ramah itu.

Yang tentunya tidak ada satu pun dari puluhan penghuni dapur luas itu sukai.

Pria itu berjalan mengeliling ruangan, dari satu pelayan ke pelayan yang lain untuk menatap mereka satu persatu para pelayan yang berbaris rapi layaknya prajurit yang akan maju ke medan perang. Perbedaanya, mereka semua menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah majikan mereka yang terlihat sedingin kutub utara karena menahan amarah.

Yunho telah memperintahkan semua pelayan berkumpul di sana, dapur itu penuh dengan puluhan pelayan namun sesunyi serta sedingin gua jaman purba. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara atau pun bergerak setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja kepala pelayan utama jabarkan ke pada mereka.

"Aku sangat membenci adanya pencuri di kastil ini, siapapun pencuri itu, tidak seharusnya dia berbuat bodoh dengan mengorbankan masa depannya sendiri hanya dengan mencuri, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa lambat laun semua orang akan tahu tindakan buruknya." Tidak ada yang bersuara selain helaan napas yang terdengar diam diam mereka hembuskan mendengar nada marah majikan mereka yang biasanya selalu tenang dan sabar.

"Masih tidak ada yang mengaku?" ulang Yunho.

Ruangan masih tetap hening meski mereka sudah berdiri di sana selama lebih dari empat puluh menit. Tidak ada yang mengaku ataupun melihat pencuri itu selain Changmin.

Yunho melirik Changmin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya bersama Yihan, bocah itu terlihat ketakutan, bersembungi di belakang pengacara keluarganya itu memperhatikan puluhan pelayan yang berkumpul di ruang dapur.

"Tetap di sini." ujar Yunho kepada para pelayan. Pria itu memberi isyarat kepada Yihan, pria itu mengangguk sebelum meraih tangan Changmin lalu keluar dari dapur menuju lorong yang mengarah ke gudang penyimpanan.

Terdengar helaan napas serempak dari dapur setelah Yunho melewati ambang pintu. Jika ingin jujur, Yunho benci melihat wajah ketakutan mereka saat ia mengumumkan terjadinya pencurian tersebut kepada mereka semua. Hanya satu tersangka dari puluhan pelayan yang bersalah, ia tidak suka membuat pelayan pelayan lain yang tidak bersalah tertekan ataupun ketakutan.

Langkah Yunho terhenti, pria itu berputar menghadap adik tirinya yang terlihat sama tidak nyamanya dengan pelayan yang mereka tinggalkan di dapur sana. "Kau melihat pencurian itu bukan, bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Pandangan bocah itu menatap kakak tirinya bingung, bocah itu takut, Yunho memahami itu. Namun ia bangga saat melihat bibir mungil Changmin membuka.

Meski ketakutan, Changmin berusaha menjelaskan dengan berani. "Saat itu gelap," ia memulai. "aku baru akan keluar dari ruang penyimpanan makanan dengan sekantong biskuit yang aku curi dan sembunyikan di dalam saku... "

Yunho mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan ucapan Changmin. "Kau mengambilnya. Bukan mencuri." ia meralat. "Sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan Changmin, lain kali kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk mengmbilkannya untukmu, tidak usah mengendap endap di malam hari atau mengambilnya secara diam diam, rumah ini rumahku, dan kau adalah adikku. Ingat itu!."

Bocah itu mengangguk cepat. Bola mata itu berkaca kaca mendengar pengakuan lugas Yunho akan setatus mereka barusan. "Tapi aku tidak mengenali pencuri itu. Wajah mereka hampir sama dari satu dan yang lain." ujarnya malu.

"Tidak adakah ciri ciri lain yang kau lihat dari pencuri itu?" Changmin terlihat berpikir keras, baik Yunho maupun Yihan menunggu dengan sabar tanpa mendorong bocah itu, takut mengamburkan bayangan apapun yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Changmin.

Di lihat dari mata bocah itu yang membesar beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho tahu Changmin telah menemukan jawaban atas apa yang mereka cari. "Aku ingin melihat mereka berjalan."

Yihan menatap Yunho dwngan kwning bertaut, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling bertukar pertanyaan tanpa berucap dan Yunho bertanya tanya, apakah ia harus mempercayai adik tirinya itu. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak memiliki saksi lain, hanya Changmin dan tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan. Mungkin saja Changmin mengenali bagaimana pencuri itu berjalan.

Mereka kembali masuk ke dapur, Jaejoong sudah berada di sana bersama Hankyung dan bibi Yuri. Yoochun masih mengawasi mereka dalam keheningan di sudut lain dapur, melihat adakah seseorang yang mencurigakan di antara pelayan yang hampir seratus orang tersebut.

Satu jam kemudian, semua pelayan sudah berjalan seperti yang apa di inginkan Changmin layaknya model tanpa ada hasil. Pelayan terakhir sudah kembali ke barisan dan keheningan pun kembali muncul.

"Ada yang kau ingat?" Yunho membelah keheningan.

"Ini terlihat menggelikan Yunho, meskipun aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa Changmin mengambil barang salah seorang pelayan, haruskah kau mempercayai bocah itu dengan memerintahkan mereka berjalan kesana kemari seperti audisi model?" Yang lebih menggelikan lagi, Yuri harus melihat pelayan istal yang sudah tua serta pekerja di kebun berjalan di hadapan mereka, dan semuanya terlihat tegang.

"Mungkin Bibi benar." Yihan menimpali. Changmin bisa saja salah mengenali pencuri itu sebagai pelayan yang menghuni kamar itu.

Suara Changmin yang keras menarik perhatian semua orang. "Aku tidak salah orang. Malam sebelumnya aku melihatnya masuk ke ruangan lain bersama dua pelayan lain. Dan malam itu aku melihatnya masuk ke kamar pelayan yang kehilangan kalung itu."

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong bertanya tanya, bagaimana Changmim dapat mengingat hal semacam itu ketika puluhan pelayan menghuni lorong itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku sebelumnya." ujar Yunho lelah.

Bocah itu mengedikan bahu layaknya pria dewasa dengan acuh, bahkan cara bicara Changmin begitu terpelajar seakan tinggal di yayasan selama dua tahun tidak membuat bocah itu tercemar oleh lingkungan sekitar. Bocah ini cerdas secerdas ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia pencuri. Dan dia tidak mungkin mengaku jika aku bertanya bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu menimbukkan tawa tertahan dia dapur luas itu. Bahkan Yunho sendiri juga tersenyum mendengar pengakuan konyol adik tirinya. "Jika kau tidak berbohong, katakan apa yang kau tahu Changmin, sebelum semua orang menganggapmu penipu."

"Aku bukan penipu!" Kata itu menggema cukup keras. "Aku melihat pencuri itu berjalan keluar dengan tertatih, dia pincang dan tidak ada pelayan di sini yang pincang, dia perempuan."

Suara napas tercekat para pelayan menarik perhatian Yunho, musang pria itu menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan menyipit penuh penilaian. "Kalian tahu siapa dia?"

Kegelisan yang kentara di sana meyakinkan pertanyaan Yunho memiliki jawaban pasti. Pria itu kembali memasang wajah tegas dan menatap kepala pelayan bagian dapur yang berdiri paling depan, di ujung. "Katakan padaku Mrs. Kim, siapa dia?"

"Mr. Jung." pelayan yang kehilangan perhiasan itu berujar lirih. "Saya merelakan kalung itu. Biarlah saya kehilangan kalung pemberian Ibu saya, toh saya tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk memakainya." Wajah wanita muda itu jauh berbeda dengan tatapan sebelumnya saat melaporkan padanya kalung itu hilang.

Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Yunho ingin tahu apa. "Kenapa? Kau tahu dengan begitu kau membiarkan pencuri itu akan mengulangi perbuatannya di suatu tempat dan waktu yang lain."

"Saya tahu, tapi... saya benar benar tidak menginginkan kalung itu kembali." Itu bohong. Yunho tahu hanya dengan melihat bola mata gadis itu yang berkaca kaca.

"Tapi aku akan tahu meskipun kalian semua tetap diam. Aku akan tahu cepat atau lambat dan jika aku tahu siapa dia, aku akan menyerahkan gadis ituke kantor polisi." Lagi, napas mereka terdengar tertahan, kegugupan para pelayan sangatlah kentara, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Yunho penasaran apa itu.

"Mr. Jung." Kepala pelayan maju. "Saya tahu siapa gadis itu... "

"Tidak!" Teriakan beberapa pelayan memotong ucapan Mrs. Kim, Yunho melempar tatapan tegas kearah mereka dan kembali kepada Mrs. Kim.

"Lanjutkan."

"Dia gadis dari estat seberang, saya memperkerjakannya karena dia butuh pekerjaan untuk menghidupi Ayah yang sakit serta kedua adiknya. Mr. Choi tidak bersedia membantu. Penghasilan ibunya sebagai pekerja serabutan tidak lah cukup untuk merawat ayah gadis itu yang sakit sakitan."

"Namanya?"

"Ayahnya Mr. Baek, dia tinggal tidak jauh dari perbatasan tanah Anda dan tanah Mr. Choi, di rumah kecil kaki bukit, tidak jauh dari sungai."

Penjelasan itu cukup bagi Yunho. Ia paham kenapa kepala pelayannya hanya menyebut marga gadis itu, karena jika ia mencari nama gadis itu dan bertanya kepada warga sekitar, gosip yang tidak tidak akan timbul tanpa di cegah. Berbeda jika ia berniat mencari ayah gadis itu.

Hal itu menambah kepercayaan Yunho akan kepala pelayan yang di perkerjakannya ini karena kebaikan kecil tentang mebolong gadis malang tersebut. "Terima kasih Bibi Kim."

Panggilan ramah itu membuat wanita tua itu terkejut. Namun tak ayal membuat senyum manita itu merekah. "Saya senang dapat membantu."

。。* 。。

"Kau akan pergi ke sana sendirian? Aku ingin ikut." Meraih kemeja yang di sodorkan istrinya, Yunho membuka tangan lebar lebar tanpa kata.

Jaejoong paham yang di maksud suaminya dan membantu pria itu mengenakan kemejanya, berputar kehadapan Yunho untuk mengancingkan kancing kemeja.

"Aku tidak akan lama, hanya untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu berada di rumah dan menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya."

"Kedatanganmu sudah akan membuat gadis malang itu terkejut. Beruntung jika gadis itu tidak jantungan."

Kening Yunho berkerut mendengar kata panggilan yang di ucapkan istrinya. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya gadis malang?"

Kancing terakhir telah terkait, Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah suaminya yang tampan. "Aku pernah hidup kekurangan bersama keluargaku, bahkan tidak makan selama dua hari sampai rasanya aku akan mati. Akulah yang paling paham bagaimana rasanya hidup miskin"

"Ibumu tidak memberimu makan?" Yunho mengatakan itu dengan nada bercanda, namun ekspresi wajah Jaejoong tidak juga berubah. "Ibuku tidak bekerja, waktu itu kami berada di atas kapal dan... " kata itu terhenti.

Kapal.  
Jaejoong menunduk mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kapan ia pernah naik kapal, dan kemana dan dari mana tujuan mereka?

"Dan apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak ingat akan hal itu, tapi kenapa ia melihat sebagian kecil kehidupan di sana lalu kembali buram. Ia tidak ingat apa apa lagi.

Jaejoong menggelang, kembali menatap suaminya. "Aku memahami bagaimana hidup susah, bagaimana untuk bertahan hidup dan bagaimana rasanya di kucilkan warga."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Kedua tangan Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku ingin ikut bersamamu."

Menghela napas. Jemari telunjuk Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong untuk menatap kearahnya. "Kau selalu mendapatkan keinginanmu, cepat ganti pakaian. Menyenangkan bukan."

Wajah berbinar bahagia istrinya membuat Yunho merasa lega ia tidak menolak keingunan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan melemparkan diri kearah Yunho lalu mencium pria itu dengan keras dan dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Jaejoong ceria. Pemuda itu melompat ke ruang pakaian tanpa menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Akan tetapi Yunho menyadarinya, tubuh pria itu menegang, tertegun menatap pintu ruang pakaian di mana Jaejoong menghilang tadi.

Degub jantung Yunho berdebar tak karuan. Jaejoong mencintainya, ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, dapatkan ia membalas cinta istrinya dan apakah ia mencintai Jaejoong melebihi cinta istrinya itu.

Jawabanya tentu saja, ya! Yunho mencintai Jaejoong sampai rela melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong.

Sore itu masih terang ketika mobil pikap Yunho berhenti di pekarangan pondok di ujung desa. Pondok itu tidak lebih besar dari istal kuda yang ia milikki, bahkan istal miliknya jauh lebih besar dan terlihat lebih kokoh dari pada gubuk tua yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?"

Pintu rumah keluarga Baek tertutup, kedua sisi jendela tanpa kaca tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di sana. Terdapat tumpukan barang tak terpakai di sebelah kiri rumah, di bawah pohon tua dengan daun yang lebat di atasnya.

Derit kayu terdengar dari tangga pertama saat Yunho menaiki undakan depan rumah, meski dua anak tangga berikutnya tidak terdengar lagi suara deritan kayu. Yunho bersyukur melihat knop pintu terlihat utuh ketika rumah itu sendiri terlihat sangat menyedihkan seakan akan tinggal menunggu hari untuk roboh.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu sebelum Yunho menyadari apa yang di lakukan istrinya, tidak ada tanda tanda siapapun ada di dalam. Juga, tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki dari sana.

"Mungkin Mr. Dan Mrs. Baek pergi keluar."

"Setahuku tidak begitu."  
Lima menit setelahnya masih juga tidak ada tanda tanda pondok itu berpenghuni. Tidak terdengar tanda tanda gerakan dari dalam untuk waktu yang lama setelahnya. "Mungkin kau benar." Yunho mengiyakan. "Kebetulan yang sangat menarik." Pria itu mendorong pintu terbuka.

"Yunho. Itu tidak sopan." pekik Jaejoong sebelum mengikuti suaminya masuk ke dalam. "Itu tidak sopan."

Ruang tamu itu kosong. Sepasang kursi tua menghuni kedua sudut dengan meja kecil di antara mereka.l juga kursi lain di seberang. Tidak ada perabotan lain selain barang barang yang Yunho atau pun Jaejoong tahu cara kegunaanya.

Jaejoong menahan lengan suaminya sambil berbisik. "Sebaiknya kita keluar, bagaimana jika rumah ini berpenghuni dan bukan Mr. Baek lah pemiliknya."

Mengabaikan istrinya, Yunho masuk lebih ke dalam dan menemukan dua kamar serta dapur yang lagi lagi di penuhi barang, namun, dapur itu terlihat rapi dan bersih, jauh dari apa yang tampak di luar.

Kamar sebelah kanan terbuka, kamar itu kosong. Ranjang tipis serta selimut tertata rapi menandakam siapapun yang tinggal di kamar tersebut menyukai kebersihan.

Yunho menuju kamar sebelahnya, kamar tertutup yang ia yakini berpenghuni karena terdengar gerakan samar dari dalam sana. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, terdengar suara terkesiap di belakang mereka, keduanya berbalik sama terkejutnya dengan dua orang di ambang pintu.

Cahaya senja di luar dan tiadanya lampu di dalam rumah menyulitkan Yunho serta Jaejoong mengamati siapa gerangan dua wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Gadis itu tidak begitu tinggi dengan siluet tubuh kurus yang di timbulkan bayangan senja dari luar, ketika gadis itu melangkah gamang melewati ambang pintu, langkah aneh gadis itu menyebutkan siapa gadis tersebut.

"Baek Eun ji." suara Yunho terdengar tenang di telinga Jaejoong. Ia paham suaminya tidak ingin mengejutkan gadis itu karena setelah melihat wajah pucat gadis malang itu membuat siapapun yang melihat wajah iu tidak akan tega berkata kasar terhadapnya.

"Mr. Jung." Suara itu juga terdengar bergetar. Ketakutan dari wajah serta gerak gerik Baek Eun Ji membawa Jaejoong maju menghalangi suaminya dari pandangan gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu. Meski mustahil untuk menyembunyikan tubuh tinggi serta tegap suaminya dari pandangan.

。。* 。。

Teh di hidangkan di atas meja kayu yang lagi lagi terlihat tak layak di gunakan di ruang tamu. Mrs. Baek menyajikan ubi rebus yang beliau tanam sendiri dari perkebunan sekeliling rumah dengan senyum hangat mengetahui kunjugan dari pemilik tanah sebelah yang tak lain majikan dari putrinya.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa menyajikan hidangan yang lebih layak untuk Anda Mr. Jung. Tentunya Anda tidak terbiasa menikmati hidangan sederhana seperti ini, bukan." Yang baik Yunho atau pun Jaejoong tahu sangat berharga bagi keluarha mereka.

"Aku suka ubi." Mengupas ubi tersebur, Jaejoong memberikan miliknya untuk suaminya. Hal tersebut membuat senyum Mrs. Baek mengembang senang.

Yunho sendiri sibuk memikirian apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia lebih suka menemukan gadis nakal yang mencuri kalung salah satu pelayan di kastil ketimbang gadis miskin yang menafkahi keluarganya. Ini tidak akan mudah, Yunho tidak ingin menghukum gadis itu karena jika ia menggunakan hukum lalu gadis itu di penjara, siapa yang akan menafkahi Mr. Baek yang sudah lanjut usia serta penyakitamln dan Mrs. Jung yang hanya buruh serabutan di desa.

Gadis itu masihlah muda. Lumayan cantik namun miskin untuk dapat menarik perhatian seorang pria menikahi gadis itu untuk membantu meringankan tanggung jawab keluarga. Memiliki adik laki laki yang bekerja di kota untuk membantu tidak dapat memperbaiki keuangan keluarga. Adik lain yang catat serta ayah yang sudah tidak mampu bekerja membuat keluarga ini terlihat menyedihkan.

Kecelakaan mengakibatkan tulang kaki gadis malang tersebut tidak dapat pulih, lagi lagi keuangan serta pengobatan yang seadanya mengakibatkan penyembuhan yang mustahil untuk mendapatkan kembali kaki sehatnya utuh.

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak Mrs. Baek menyerbu masuk dari belakangnya setelah menemukan dua orang penting dari estat sebelah di rumah mereka yang sempit. Sambutan hangat wanita tua itu menahan apapun yang akan Yunho ataupun Jaejoong katakan.

Beruntung Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan parsel berisi beberapa bongkahan roti madu serta beberapa bahan makanan lain yang ia minta deri pelayan, dan ketika mereka berkata mengadakan kunjungan, hal itu di percayai oleh Mrs. Baek begitu saja.

"Putriku selalu bercerita tentang istri Anda yang sangat baik ini. Saya terkejut mendapati dia sangat menawan setelah lima tahun tidak melihatnya lagi."

"Anda mengenalku?" Jaejoong berkata terkejut.

"Oh, Tentu saja nak. Mendiang ibumu pernah datang untuk mengobatiku saat aku terserang demam. Bahkan beliau tidak mau menerima upah yang seharusnya beliau dapatkan." Senyum hangat wanita itu mengatakan kejujuran. Satu dari segelintir orang yang bersimpati kepada Jaejoong ketika keluarganya di gembar gemborkan adalah keluarga penyihir dengan dua anak haram. Sayangnya, Jaejoong tidak mengingat pernah melihat keluarga ini sebelumnya karena ia tinggal di sisi lain bukit.

"Ibumu orang yang baik, begitu baik sampai membiarkan orang orang menyebarkan fitnah tanpa sanggahan." Melirik suami dari Jaejoong, wanita itu tersipu karena malu di perhatikan oleh Yunho.  
"Mungkin ada beranggapan saya suka bergosip." Yunho membenarkan hal itu dalam hati.

"Namun dalam hati, saya sangat berhutang budi terhadap Heechul atas semua bantuannya."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal keluarga istriku?" menerima cangkir teh yang di sodorkan istrinya, Yunho mengamati pinggiran cangkir yang mulai retak.

"Sejak mereka pindah ke sini. Saat itu Jaejoong baru berusia delapan atau sembilan tahu. Aku kurang pasti."

"Kau tahu dari mana mereka datang?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Apa yang ingin di ketahui Yunho.

"Saya tidak tahu." wanita itu mengamati wajah Jaejoong lesu. "Hanya saja gosip mengatakan mereka di usir dari rumah atau keluarga mereka lalu pindah kemari."

Yunho mengamati istrinya. Tatapan mata keduanya bertemu. "Aku tidak tahu itu." Atau tepatnya ia tidak ingat selain... Bayangan itu muncul di benak Jaejoong, teriakan, bau amis serta air, pelabuhan. "Yang aku tahu kami datang dengan kapal, lalu... " ia tidak ingat. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana kami datang. Bahkan aku tidak ingat jika pernah menaiki sebuah perahu, bukan, melainkan kapal. Kapal yang sangat besar." ujarnya melamun.

"Itu tidak penting lagi." nada cerita Mrs. Baek membuyarkan bayangan yang muncul di benak Jaejoong. "Apa yang membawa Anda kemari Mr. Jung, bukannya saya tidak senang, saya sangat senang, malah, hanya saja rumah kami tidak pernah kedatangan tamu sejak saya dapat mengingat."

Yunho kembali menatap Baek Eun Ji yang menyibukan diri dengan cankir teh di kedua tangan. "Kami hanya berkunjung, aku mendengar suami anda sakit." Jaejoong lah yang menjawab. Jawaban itu cukup konyol bagi Yunho, namun cukup memuaskan bagi Mrs. Baek tua yang dengan semangat kembali masuk ke dapur untuk mengisi kembali isi teko yang sudah kosong.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Yunho berkata. Ia tidak perlu menyebut nama gadis itu karena mereka semua tahu siapa yang pria itu maksud. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu ibumu jika kau menjawab bertanyaan kami dengan jujur."

Napas gadis itu tertahan. Seakan siap untuk di adili di di tiang gantungan. "Kau yang mencuri kalung itu?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak, menatap mata Jaejoong seakan meminta pertolongan. "Ya." cicitnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan ayahku. Penghasilan adikku di kota sama kecilnya dengan penghasilanku bekerja kepada Anda. Kami kekurangan karena pengakit ayah kambuh" Sebelum Yunho kembali berujar gadis itu mengimbuhkan. "Saya paham hal itu tidak bisa di jadikan alasan, saya juga sadar bahwa lambat laun saya akan ketahuan."

"Kau pernah mencuri sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Rona malu serta kepala menunduk gadis itu mengatakan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang membuat Jaejoong sesak. "Di pasar, saat kami tidak memiliki uang dan adikku mengatakan ingin makan ikan."

Gadis yang malang. Kepada suaminya Jaejoong berkata. "Yun."

"Tidak! Dia akan tetap mendapatkan hukuman karena kesalahannya. Banyak cara untuk mendapatkan uang, tapi bukan dengan mencuri."

"Dia tidak berpendidikan. Tidak lulus sekolah dan di mana ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji layak?"

"Tapi bukan dengan mencuri. Mencuri adalah tindakan bodoh tak termaafkan karena dia mengambil barang orang lain untuk kebutuhannya sendiri." kata itu di ucapkan Yunho dengan datar namun dingin. Jaejoong menalegang dan menatap gadis itu penuh penyesalan karena tidak mampu membantu.

"Saya sadar saya salah. Keadaan keluargaku yang miskin tidak pantas aku jadikan kedok untuk mencuri."

"Syukurlah kalau kau paham." Yunho menyahut. "Akan tetapi kau tetap akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Gadis itu semakin beringsut di kursi yang ia duduki. Desahan pasrah keluar dari bibir pucatnya yang bergetar. "Saya mengerti. Saya tidak bisa mengembalikan kalung itu karena sudah saya jual di kota."

"Di toko mana?" Dengan wajah merona malu Eun Ji menjelaskan di mana ia menjual kalung itu. "Aku akan menebusnya kembali. Kalung itu pemberian ibu gadis malang yang kau curi."

Rasa bersalah menohok perasaan Eun Ji. "Saya akan mencari waktu untuk bicara dengannya."

Jaejoong tetap mengunci mulut untuk tidak memperotes sampai mereka pamitan. Gadis malang itu sudah cukup menderita dan sekarang suaminya masih akan menghukum gadis itu atas tindakan yang di dorong oleh keputus asaan karena harus menghidupi keluarga.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Jongie." ujar Yunho sesampainya mereka di dalam mobil. Pria itu memang sedikit pendiam setelah apa yang baru saja mereka ketahui dari sosok pencuri kecil dari kastil.

"Kau tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu." Tatapa Yunho menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Jaejoong. "Aku melakukannya demi menyelamatkan gadis itu. Jika aku lepas tangan, itu akan menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi pelayan maupun pekerja lain. Mereka tidak akan mempercayaiku lagi, dan lagi, kemungkinan seseorang akan melaporkan masalah ini ke kantor polisi. Ini bukan masalah sepele, ini masalah pencurian pertama yang terjadi di kastil. Dan aku tidak ingin siapapun mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Jaejoong tidak memprotes. Ia merasa gemas karena sialnya, apa yang di katakan suaminya begitu masuk akal serta logis. "Baiklah." ia mengalah.

Yunho melajukan mobil menjauh dari kediaman keluar Baek yang berada jauh dari rumah rumah yang lainnya, jalan sempit yang hanya bisa di lalui satu mobil itu berlubang, menapung air hujan dan membentuk genangan di beberapa tempat.

Tanah itu begitu subur. Sayur sudah mulai di panen dengan banyaknya petani yang masih bekerja pada jam sore seperti saat ini.

Jaejoong membuka jendela kaca, mencongongkan wajah kedepan untuk membiarkan angin menyapa wajahnya dengan kesejukan awal musim dingin.

Mobil terhenti mendadak. Dengan heran Jaejoong menatap ke depan, di mana ada gerobak tua pengangkut sayur terhenti. Sebelum Jaejoong mencerna apa yang terjadi di depan sana, Yunho melepas jaket dan berjalan keluar. Jaejoong pun mengikuti suaminya itu yang berniat membantu mendorong gerobak yang ternyata setahan di salah satu lubang pada genangan.

"Tetap di sana Jongie. Aku tidak ingin kau kotor."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu." Mengabaikan peringatan suaminya Jaejoong melepas syal yang ia kenakan.

Pria tua itu tersenyum ramah menyambut bantuan mereka. "Terima kasih anak muda."

Butuh usaha keras untuk mendorong roda gerobak itu kaluar dari lubang. Yunho mengerahkan segenap kekuatan, mengerahkan dalam dorongan kuat beberapa kali sampai roda gerobak tersebut bergulir keluar dari lubang.

Jaejoong mengamati sepatu keduanya yang terlihat kotor, bahkan sampai celana mereka yang terkena noda lumpur dengan ngeri.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian."

"Sama sama."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalian dari mana?" Pria tua itu menatap mobil pikup hitam Yunho di belakang. "Setahuku tidak ada apapun di sana, selain rumah Mr. Baek."

"Kami berkunjung untuk melihat Mr. Baek." Jaejoong menyahut cepat sebelum Yunho menjawab.

"Rumahku tidak jauh di depan sana, kalian bisa membersihkan diri karena pakaian serta sepatu kalian kotor setelah membantu pria tua ini." Tawar pria tua itu sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya Paman, rumah kami di seberang perbatasan. Tidak jauh dari sini."

Wajah pria itu berbinar mendengarnya. "Kalian dari estat sebelah? Apa kalian mengenal Mr. Jung, aku dengar putranya kembali dan mengambil alih estat, aku dengar anak itu sudah menikah."

Yunho berdeham. Jaejoong merasa geli melihat tingkah suaminya itu. "Kebetulan sekali itu adalah saya."

Entah mengapa wajah pria tua itu terlihat sendu mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Pria tua itu mengamati Yunho lebih cermat dengan bantuan sisa cahaya senja samar yang mulai menggelap. "Senang melihatmu kembali, nak. Aku mengenal mendiang ayahmu, dia majikan yang baik serta ayah yang baik, tentunya sebelum ibumu pergi meninggalkan ayahmu bersama laki laki lain."

Pria itu terus saja bercerita tentang kisah ayah Yunho yang pemberani dan kebaikan pria itu, mengabaikan ketidak nyamanan Yunho karena mendengar kisah kebaikan ayah yang tidak di berikan ayahnya untuk Yunho.

"Aku tutur berduka atas kematian ayahmu, meski terlambat tapi kami sangat menyayangkan kematian ayahmu yang tiba tiba dengan cara mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Kau tahu, ayahmu adalah sahabat mendiang Mr. Choi Siwon yang paling baik, sering memberi bantuan kepada kami, rakyat miskin, meskipun kami bukan lah penyewa tanah beliau."

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tertegun mendengar apa yang baru saja di ungkapkan oleh pria tua itu. Ia yakin telinganya tidak salah mendengar tentang apa yang baru saja pria itu jabarkan. Bunuh diri. Ya Tuhan.

Jaejoong mengamati wajah suaminya yang berubah pucat, tubuh suaminya itu berubah kaku dengan tatapan kosong menatap pria tua di hadapan mereka.

"Ayahku meninggal karena penyakit." itulah yang bibi Yuri katakan padanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dia bunuh diri."

Wajah pria tua itu berubah pucat. Bibir pucat itu membentuk segaris lurus dan berkata. "Saya minta maaf jika saya terlalu banyak bicara. Aku hanya pria tua yang sudah pikun. Tolong lupakan tentang apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Permisi."

Mengabaikan peria tua itu menjauh bersama gerobaknya, Jaejoong menyantuh lengan suaminya gusar. "Paman itu pasti salah."

"Atau Bibi Yuri membohongiku." Rahang pria itu berubah kaku. Jaejoong mendesah mendapati Yunho berbalik dengan marah menuju mobil mereka.

Oh, ia memang tidak tahu menahu dengan kehidupan keluarga suaminya di masa lalu. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak ingin tahu, tidak ada desas desus atau apapun yang mengungkit tentang ayah dari suaminya itu semenjak ia tinggal di kastil.

Seakan tidak ada yang berani mengungkit keburukan ayah mertua yang tidak ia kenali itu, pria itu begitu baik, penyakitan dan tidak ada lagi gosip buruk lainnya yang ia dengar.

Baik pelayan atau siapapun tidak akan bercerita panjang tentang Jung Il Woo, seakan akan seseorang memang sengaja melarang siapapun membicarakan pria itu terlebih tentang kematiannya. Tidak ada yang menjawab dengan pasti ketika Jaejoong bertanya kepada mereka tentang penyakit ayah mertuanya sebelum meninggal. Ada rahasia di sana.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan dan amburadul.

Next end. Yang minta epilog bakal di usahakan ada.

Saya mau cetak ff ini jadi book buat koleksi pribadi. Dan kebetulan ada pihak lain yang minat. Jika kalian berminat juga, bisa hubungi Sherry via mana saja(?) kkk  
Sekalian cetaknya.

Soal harga saya belum tahu. Karena ini belum end dan belum tanya ke percetakan.

Hanya untuk yang berminat.  
Terima kasih masih setia mengikuti ff ini. See u all next chap.

#kabur  
-kejar Yoochun sama Jaejoong.-


	23. Chapter 22

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu kepadamu?" wajah pucat Yuri membuat urat nadi leher Yunho semakin timbul karena menahan amarah.

Ketegangan wanita itu terlihat jelas yang tentunya dapat Yunho jadikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lemparkan kepada bibinya.

Tubuh Yuri terhuyung ke belakang, ia butuh pegangan sebelum terjatuh mendengar apa yang baru saja keponakannya itu katakan.

Ya Tuhan. Yuri tidak menyangka Yunho akan tahu tentang rahasia yang sudah susah payah ia tutupi selama belasan tahun terakhir. Begitu banyak usaha yang telah ia kerahkan untuk menutup mulut semua pelayan bahkan saksi agar merahasiakan kenangan buruk tentang kematian Jung Il Woo, ayah Yunho.

"Benarkah itu Bibi?" Suara Yunho menggema di ruang duduk. Pria itu sudah menahan amarah sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya untuk mendapatkan satu jawaban pasti.

Perasaan hampa karena di bohongi oleh bibinya sendiri membuat Yunho semakin tak mampu mengendalikan emosi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia meragukan apa yang di katakan bibi yang selalu ia percaya sejak ia dapat mengingat, bahkan melebihi ibunya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan itu dariku, Bibi?" ujar Yunho putus asa. "Selama belasan tahun aku terbelenggu dalam kebohongan yang kau buat, mempercayai semua yang kau katakan tentang Ayah yang kau katakan tidak bisa menjaga serta melindungiku seperti yang seharusnya," Melangkah lebih ke dalam ruang duduk, Yunho berhenti di hadapan bibi Yuri. "Apakah semua itu bohong?"

Kedua mata wanita itu basah, jika biasanya Yunho akan menghibur Yuri dan menutup mulut rapat, tidak untuk kali ini. Ia butuh jawaban pasti. Tidak boleh ada belas kasih atau bibinya itu akan membohongi dirinya lagi.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakannya, Yunho, aku mohong." Pinta wanita itu dengan nada lemah, wajah pucat Yuri seakan kasat mata bagi Yunho karena pria itu maju dan meraih lengan bibinya kasar.

"Yun, jangan!" Jaejoong berlari menghampiri suaminya, menarik lengan pria itu dengan harapan mampu melepas cengkraman tangan suaminya yang kuat pada lengan bibi yang malang. "Kau akan menyakiti Bibi." Kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan dengan keras itu berhasil menyadarkan Yunho.

Meskipun enggan, pria itu melepas cengraman tangannya lalu mundur selangkah. Namun tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari bibinya.

"Jika kau tidak berniat menceritakan tentang Ayah padaku, aku akan mencari tahu, aku pasti akan tahu dengan atau tanpa kau memberitahuku." Musang pria itu menatap tajam mata sembab Yuri. "Dan jika aku tahu yang sesungguhnya, aku ataupun kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kita selanjutnya, Bibi." usai berkata, pria itu berbalik dengan langkah marah seperti pria itu datang.

Pintu tertutup di hadapan mereka dengan suara cukup keras, Jaejoong berbalik kearah Yuri dengan perasaan mencelos melihat wajah pucat wanita itu. "Duduk lah Bibi."

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Yuri membiarkan Jaejoong menuntunnya kembali duduk. "Aku belum pernah melihat Yunho seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Aku pun sama, aku juga tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi." Sudah cukup ia melihat amarah suaminya selama perjalanan mereka dari kediaman Mr, Baek petang ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang seharusnya mereka nikmati, suaminya itu mengendarai mobil dengan ugal ugalan, jalan beraspal rusak pun tidak mampu menghalagi Yunho untuk mengemudikan mobilnya lebih lambat sampai Jaejoong harus mencari pegangan atau ia akan terlonjak kesana kemari. Sabuk pengaman tidak mampu menahan Jaejoong duduk di tempat sampai ia merasa pusing dan mual sepanjang perjalanan satu jam yang mengerikan.

Sesampainya di depan kastil, Yunho melopat dari balik kemudi tanpa mematikan mesin mobil dan membiarkan Jaejoong duduk linglung di sana setelah goncangan hebat selama perjalanan tadi. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya terlambat mengikuti Yunho masuk dan mencari Bibi untuk mencegah apa yang ia khawatirkan sebelumnya.

Dan benar tentang apa yang ia khawatirkan, Yunho memang menyakiti Bibi Yuri.

"Apa yang terjadi di kediaman Mr. Baek? Apa Mr. Baek yang membertahu kalian tentang penyakit yang di derita ayah Yunho?" Yuri masih terlalu shok untuk menyadari apa yang sudah keponakannya lakukan barusan, wanita itu masih memandangi pintu di mana keponakan yang sudah ia anggap putranya sendiri itu menghilang dengan tatapan cemas, "Yunho akan baik baik saja, buka?"

Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Yuri erat. "Dia akan baik baik saja. Yunho hanya marah karena Bibi merahasiakan rahasia besar tentang Ayah yang seharusnya ia ketahui."

Yuri memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu. "Itu demi Yunho, aku melakukan hal tersebut untuk melindungi perasaan serta mental anak itu."

"Aku paham niat Bibi baik. Hanya saja Yunho merasa dirinya berhak tahu tentang penyakit ayahnya dan bagaimana ayah meninggal. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu adalah ayah Yunho, baik buruknya dia Yunho merasa bersalah karena tidak ada di samping beliau ketika Ayahnya meninggal." Senyum menenangkan Jaejoong tetap tidak mampu mengurangi kekhawatiran Yuri.

Jaejoong menambahkam dengansuara sendu yang menarik perhatian Yuri. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho, Bibi. Karena aku juga ingin melakukan hal yag sama terhadap ayahku andai saja aku tahu siapa dia. Baik buruknya Ayahku."

Yuri tergoda untuk menjelaskan bahwa pengawal pribadinya itu tahu masa lalu Jaejoong, namun ia tidak memiliki hak atas hal itu karena mungkin Hankyung juga memiliki suatu rahasia kenapa dan mengapa pria itu tetap diam sampai sekarang.

Yuri lebih suka memberi hak bagi Hankyung untuk menjelaskannya sendiri, dan memang begitupah seharusnya.

"Ceritakan kepadanya, Bibi. Ceritakan kepada Yunho penyakit apa yang membuat Ayah meninggal." senyum malu pemuda itu terlihat kaku letika menambahkan. "Karena aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana Ayah mertuaku meninggal."

Bunyi denging gelas beradu dengan meja terdengar nyaring di ruangan sunyi perpusakaan luas itu. Sebotol wisky kosong tergeletak di atasnya dengan gelas lain yang sama kosong tergeltak tak berguna di sana.

Dengan langkah pelan Yuri masuk keruang perpustakaan. Menutup pintu di belakang dan mengamati keponakan itu sesih. Belum pernah sebelum ini Yunho minum sebanyak itu dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

"Gin?" Wanita itu terkejut mendapati sebotol minumam ganas itu kosong. "Kau ingin mencoba membuat dirimu terbunuh, seperti bagaimana ayahmu meninggal?" kata itu ia ucapkan dengan tercekat.

Meskipun Yuri tidak melihat langsung bagaimana ajal menjempul Jung Il Woo yang malang, ia tahu, tidak mudah hal itu terjadi seperti apa yang di ceritakan pelayan kepadanya setelah malam mengerikan itu terjadi.

Wanita itu menempatkan diri pada kursi di sebelah Yunho dengan ketenangan yang jelas palsu. Tidak ada pelayan di sana yang mengharuskan Yuri bangkit untuk mengambil sebotol wisky dari lemari penyimpanan anggur.

"Kau ingin minum?" Yunho tahu bibinya juga tidak menyukai minuman alcohol sama seperti dirinya, akan tetapi ia tetap diam setelah mendapatkan anggukam dari Bibi Yuri

Kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia berkata. "Aku membutuhkan ini sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Semoga saja kau tidak membenciku setelahnya."

"Baagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu." gumam Yunho. "Aku hanya marah, merasa telah di bodohi oleh semua orang karena mereka tahu satu hal penting yang tidak aku ketahui," suara pria itu tercekat. "Terlebih tentang Ayahku sendiri."

Cairan merah itu Yuri teguk dalam satu tegukan hampa. Bukan itu alasan kenapa ia menyembunyikan rahasia terbesar keluarga Jung, ia sendiri juga merasa bersalah karena berbohong selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. "Semuanya demi kau, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu," Bentak Yunho, alcohol telah membuat pria itu kehilangan sebagian kendali diri. "yang aku tahu kau membohongiku. Dan mereka semua." Gin telah membuat Yunho mabuk sampai pria itu bicara tanpa berpikir. "Aku tidak suka kalian bohongi. Aku benar benar merasa bodoh, bibi."

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu merasa begitu. Kau tidak bodoh, kami tahu itu."

"Tetap saja." suara itu menggelegar.

Yuri kembali menyambar botol dan menuang isinya satu gelas penuh dalam satu kali tegukan, membuat Yuri tersedak.

Dua gelas terasa belum cukup bagi wanita itu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian mengungkap kenyataan yang mungkin akan merubah masa depan keponakannya. Bisakah ia memilih untuk menyimpan kembali rahasia itu, andai ia memiliki pilihan.

Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun tidak memberinya pilihan lain.

"Dalam sejarah keluarga Jung, laki laki dalam keluarga ini memang sering kali meninggal di usia muda," ia memulai. "Namun ada rahasia lain di balik kematian tragis sebagian keturunan Jung termasuk ayahmu."

Meski Yunho tidak menatap wajah Yuri, wanita itu tahu, pria itu mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. "Begitu juga kakek serta kakek buyutmu, jika istri mereka yang meninggal lebih dulu, suami mereka akan sakit keras karena memikirkan istrinya. Begitu pula dengan ayahmu, nak."

Saat itulah Yunho menatap wajah Yuri dengan keryitan heran. "Ibu pergi meninggalkan Ayah, setahuku beliau tidak peduli akan hal itu dan mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang ia anggap lebih menarik dari pada mengurus sisa putranya yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayangnya." suara itu bsrgetar samar saat Yunho menambahkan. "Ayah lebih memilih pekerjaan serta semua anggur ini ketimbang mengurusku."

"Dengan harapan pria itu bisa melupakan wanita yang ia cintai yang menghianati dirinya. Ayahmu, dia menderita batin karena kepergian ibumu, nak." Imbuh wanita paruh baya itu. "Aayahmu terlalu mencintai ibumu sampai hampir gila setelah kepergian Kakaku bersama pria jahanam itu." Satu gelas lagi, dan wanita itu mendesah puas.

Yunho menggeleng tak paham. "Dan bagaimana dengan kata orang tentang Ayahku yang gila? Apakah itu benar? Dan selama ini tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang memberitahuku akan hal itu." Botol kosong itu jatuh dengan bunyi keras, pecahan kaca bertebaran ke segala arah ketika Yunho menghempaskan botol tersebut.

Yuri menatap pecahan itu dengan sedih. "Demi kebaikanmu, nak. Kami terpaksa menjauhkan dirimu dan berbohomg demi melindungimu dari perasaan tertekan batin. Kamu melakukan itu karena ayahmu nyaris tidak pernah mengurusmu semenjak ibumu pergi bersama pria lain."

"Lalu kalian dengan teganya memisahkan ayah dan anak yang saling membutuhkan?" Amarah dalam suara Yunho dapat Yuri pahami, itulah mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan keponakannya itu mengumpat sesuka hati sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan rahasia yang akhirnya ia ungkap sendiri.

Penyesalan karena menganggap ayahnya sendiri tidak menyayanginya membuat Yunho membenci diri sendiri karena membenci ayahnya. Mungkinkah ayah tidak akan meninggal andai Yunho tetap tinggal bersama ayah, mencoba memahami perasaan pria itu tentang cinta dan menghibur pria malang itu. Yunho menyesal tidak mendampingi pria itu sebelumnya.

"Waktu ibumu pergi ayahmu masih sesekali menengokmu meski sudah menjadi pecandu berat alkohol," Yuri kembali memulai bercerita. "sesekali menengoku pada malam hari atau sekedar bertanya kondisi kesehatanmu serta bagaimana kau bertingkah setiap hari kepada pelayan pribadimu," Yunho tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu. "namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Satu tahun kemudian, Ayahmu mendengar kabar tentang ibumu yang di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya."

Meskipun marah, Yunho tidak berniat menyela ucapan bibi karena rasa penasaran. Pria itu pun kembali duduk nyaman bersebelahan dengan Yuri.

"Ibumu terlalu malu untuk kembali, terlalu malu mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan karena meninggalkanmu serta ayahmu demi pria yang mendekatinya demi uang semata. Yoona, Kakakku yang bodoh itu mengatakan kepada ayahmu bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai ayahmu lagi sejak kematian adikmu. Tapi aku tahu Kakakku bukan wanita seperti itu, dia tidak akan menelantarkan putranya begitu saja tanpa tanggung jawab serta orang orang yang menjaganya."

Meraih botol anggur lain, Yunho menuang setengah gelas untuk ia minum. "Dan meninggalkanku di kastil bersama puluhan pelayan serta ayah yang kaya." ujarnya getir. "Wanita bodoh itu berharap mereka semua menjagaku, yang tidak dia tahu aku membencinya karena hal itu."

"Karena dia bodoh, begitu saja percaya akan rayuan pemuda tampan bermulut manis yang tidak ia ketahui asal usulnya." sahut Yuri.

Tawa kaku itu terdengar mengerikan, Yuri merasa dirinya begitu kejam dengan menceritakan kenyataan pahit ini kepada keponakan yang ia anggap putranya itu. "Malam itu ayahmu kembali dalam keadaan terluka batin, ibumu tidak berniat kembali dan pergi keluar negeri. Ayahmu kehilangan jejak ibumu dan menjadi setengah gila, sering mengamuk dan bahkan pernah menyakimu, kau ingat." Jari dingin Yuri menyentuh ujung mata Yunho, di mana bekas luka samar pernah ada di sana.

"Mungkin aku tidak tinggal di sini, tapi aku tahu semua hal yang terjadi di dalam kastil karena aku selalu mengawasimu, selalu." suara wanita itu bergetar. "Aku menyayangimu Yunho, sungguh!"

Air mata Yunho tidak tertahan lagi, isakan tertahan pria itu mengiringi setiap tetes liquit bening menuruni pipinya. Ia juga menyayangi Yuri seperti ibunya, lebih dan lebih. "Waktu itu aku berniat memperlihatkan hasil nilai ulanganku kepada Ayah," ujar Yunho serak. "dia mabuk, pelayan sudah melarangku tapi aku berkeras dia harus melihat nilai terbaikku. Berharap dia bangga dan kembali memperhatikanku yang telah ia abaikan semenjak kepergian ibu dan kematiam adikku."

Yuri mengusap wajah keponakannya yang basah, wanita itu tidak mampu menahan kesedihan serta luka yang ia lihat ada di dalam mata keponakannya itu. "Ayah marah karena aku menganggu tidurnya, tapi dia sudah tidur sepanjang sian dan sore, tapi masih juga marah saat aku membangunkannya di malam hari." Yang tidak Yunho kecil ketahui bahwa ayahnya mabuk. "Pelayan datang menyerbu masuk saat mendengar pecahan kaca, aku tidak merasakan apa apa kecuali sakit di kening dan mereka segera menggendongku ketika melihat darah di wajahku serta pecahan botol di lantai." dengan kertas ulangan yang masih ia genggam erat.

"Ayahmu menyayangimu, begitu juga ibumu. Hanya saja mereka terlalu bodoh dan memilih cara yang salah. Dia tidak sengaja melukaimu." Itulah yang ingin di yakini Yunho, berharap ayahnya sedang tidak sehat dan akan meminta maaf kepadanya keesokan harinya.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya sejak saat itu, mereka hanya berpasaan seperti orang asing setiap kali bertemu sebelum Jung Il Woo mengasingkan diri di filla keluarga tidak jauh dari kastil. "Lalu kau datang membawaku pergi."

"Saat aku membawamu pergi, Ayahmu sudah dalam pengawasan dokter." kata itu menarik perhatian Yunho, dengan wajah basah karena air mata, ia menatap bibinya terkejut. "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku."

"Karena kami tidak ingin kau tahu." akunya malu. "Kami berharap ayahmu akan sembuh, tapi nyatanya mustahil. Ayahmu terlalu larut dalam kesedihan karena memikirkan ibumu, bulan tahun sampai dia bunuh diri dengan minum obat tidur bercampur wiski."

"Dan dia tidak bangun lagi."

"Ya," wanita itu mendesah. "begitulah. Dan kami merahasiakan semuanya darimu demi kebaikanmu, bahkan, warga desa pun tidak banyak yang tahu, karena kami merahasikan semuanya dari publik."

"Tapi kenapa pria itu..."

"Pelayan yang pernah bekerja bersama ayahmu, dia sudah tidak ada di sana ketika aku kembali dan aku memang menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menutup mulut mereka." wanita itu mendesah. "Aku terlalu bodoh dengan berharap mereka semua akan lupa tetang masalah itu."

"Mereka tidak bersalah."

"Aku tahu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. "Bukankah kau seharusnya bahagia."

Mencoba duduk tegak di atas kursi, namun gagal, Yunho mengamati bibinya. "Bahagia?"

"Karena sekarang kau percaya bahwa kutukan keluarga Jung yang meninggal di usia muda tidak pernah ada." Ah, Yunho lupa akan hal itu.

"Tapi aku akan mati jika Jajeoong meninggalkanku. Bukan begitu?"

"Dia bukan ibumu, dia tidak bodoh dan aku yakin Jajeoong akan bertahan di sisimu jika kau memperlakukannya lebih baik. Dia ketakutan setengah mati karena kau seperti orang gila sore ini."

"Karena dia mencintaiku. Jadi dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Dan kau mencintainya?"

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu diam sejenak dan berpikir. "Ya! Aku mencintainya." Akunya. Merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, pria itu menutup mata. Yuri tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Yunho barusan karena ia juga bahagia mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu nak, sekarang aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke rumah dengan tenang," Jemari wanita itu mengusap wajah damai Yunho yang terlelap.

"Karena tidak hanya ayahmu yang gila setelah di tinggal pergi orang yang di cintainya, aku hampir gila, hanya saja aku bertahan karena ada kau, tidak ada orang lain yang akan menjagamu jika aku juga pergi dan sekarang, aku akan hidup tenang di Busan bersama kenangan suamiku."

。。* 。。

Hankyung menganati pondok peristirahatan di bawah bukit dengan tatapan tidak suka. Hampir setiap hari ia datang ke tempat ini, berdiri di sisi hutan sepanjang pagi bahkan tak jarang sampai matahari setinggi kepala hanya untuk mengamati pemandangan yang sama selama sebulan terakhir.

"Kau akan berdiri di sana berapa lama lagi, Jongie?"

Hembusan angin membawa helaian rambut berpotong rapi Jaejoong menari-nari. "Sampai aku melihatnya sekali lagi." ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Hankyung.

"Kita sudah berdiri di sini cukup lama, dan tidak juga melihat pria bodoh itu." Pria itu memberenggut. Hankyung tidak pernah menutup nutupi ketidak sukaannya tentang Yunho yang mengabaikan Jaejoong sejak malam di mana pria itu tahu masa lalu ayah pria itu. Tidak juga saat ini.

"Tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, kau tau. Kau butuh duduk." Hankyung memberi saran. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah itu terlihat muram setiap kali mereka berada di sini. Lebih tidak suka terhadap pria yang tinggal di rumah di depan sana.

Senyum Jaejoong merekah saat ia menoleh. "Kalau aku duduk, aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya hari ini."

"Bukankah kita tahu bahwa dia baik baik saja. Yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu. Kau lebih berguna ketimbang pria tak tahu diri yang kabur dari tanggung jawab serta mengabaikanmu itu."

Kembali menatap rumah di sisi danau di depan sana, ia berkata. "Yunho hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan tentang Ayah, aku memahaminya. Dan tahu apa kau tahu apa tentang kesehatan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Hankyung berpikir sebelum menjawab. Pria itu kembali memperhatikan jendela besar di depan sana yang terbuka "Istriku seorang tabib. Sering kali aku tahu beberapa hal meski tidak ada yang memberitahuku."

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih ke pengawal pribadinya itu cepat. "Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau tidak bertanya."

"Jika aku bertanya, apakah kau akan memberitahuku?"

Mengedikan bahu, Hankyung menjawab asal. "Mungin saja."

Jaejoong mendesah. Ia tidak pernah tahu atau tidak ingin tahu kehidupan pribadi pria yang entah dengan alasan apa ia sayangi ini. Hari ini ia ingin tahu, dan tidak tahu mengapa dorongan itu terasa begitu kuat untuk bertanya. "Ceritakan padaku tentang keluargamu Hyung."

Meski pandangan keduanya menatap jauh ke depan, mereka berdua tahu keberadaan masing masing dan melanjutkan. "Dia seseorang yang cukup baik untuk menjadi istri. Terlalu baik malah." ada jeda. "Lebih tua dariku enam tahun."

"Enam tahun?" ulang Jaejoong kaget. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada hal yang seperti itu." Jari telunjuk Jaejoong menggaruk kening yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Maafkan aku, bukan berarti itu salah. Hanya saja wanita lebih tua enam tahun, itu jarak yang cukup... jauh."

Lagi. Kedigan acuh Hankyung menjawab ketidak berdayaannya menjawab sesuatu pertanyaan. "Buktinya kami menikah, meski pernikahan kami secara diam diam, jauh dari keluarga dan orang orang yang seharusnya ikut bahagia bersama kami."

"Bagaimana keluargamu?" Jaejoong bertanya sedih. Ia sudah mendengar tentang pria ini yang adalah pangeran buangan sebuah kerajaan besar China. Hanya saja ia terlalu enggan bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu pria itu yang berkemungkinan akan mengorek luka lama.

Alasan di balik pria itu di usir misalnya, pemberontakan atau kah hal hal lain yang tidak ingin Jaejoong dengar mencegahnya bertanya. Hanya saja, saat ini mereka sudah membahasnya, dan tidak ada salahnya jika ia bertanya lebih jauh bukan.

"Mereka tidak menyukai gagasan aku menikahinya." jawab Hankyung sedih.

Kesedihan dalam suara itu mencegah Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari pria itu sampai tidak menyadari korden jendela di depan sana tersibak terbuka.

Hankyung melihatnya dan tetap diam menatap sosok pria yang berdiri di balik jendela kaca yang sepertinya juga mengawasi mereka.

"Di mana istrimu sekarang?"

"Sudah meninggal." Jawaban itu di ucapkan Hankyung tanpa ekspresi apapun yang di perlihatkan pria itu. Bertolak belakang dengan perasaan hampa serta penyesalan yang begitu dalam sampai Hankyung tidak mampu memaafkan diri sendiri karenanya.

Sudah bertahun tahun Hankyung melatih diri melakukan hal itu, menutupi kesedihan di balik topek kaku yang sering ia perlihatkan ketika seseorang bertanya tentang keluarga yang selama ini di carinya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Hankyung memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan tatapan khawatir yang nyata. "Kau perlu duduk."

"Aku tidak apa apa."

Sosok pria itu menghilang dari jendela depan sana dan Hankyung tidak terkejut melihat pria itu keluar dari rumah peristirahatan yang pria itu gunakan untuk bersembunyi selama lebih dari sebulan terakhir, ia tahu kemana arah yang pria itu tuju, akan tetapi memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya kepada suamimu?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Kondisimu." Imbuh Hankyung acuh. Pria itu mengamati pakaian longgar yang di kenakan Jaejoong, kaos kebesaran yang ia tahu milik Yunho menyembunyikan rahasia yang pemuda itu sembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku baik baik saja!"

Memutar bola mata jenggah Hankyung mendengus. "Kau bisa membodohi semua orang, namun tidak bisa membohongiku."

Tidak ada gunannya mengelak lagi bukan, toh pria ini pernah belajar ilmu pengobatan dari istrinya. "Apa aku tidak merasa aneh?"

"Tentang?"

"Aku hamil hampir dua belas minggu, namun tidak menunjukan tanda tanda adanya bayi di dalam perutku." Pemuda itu menunduk mengamati kaos yang sebenarnya ia pakai karena merindukan suaminya. Bukan karena alasan kehamilan yang ia semunyikan.

Yunho mengabaikannya sudah cukup lama sejak suaminya itu bicara dengan bibi Yuri malam itu. Sejak itu pula Yunho mengindar darinya lalu memilih mengasingkan diri di rumah peristirahatan keluarga yang ia tahu pernah di tinggali mendiang ayah suaminya sebelum pria itu meninggal.

Awalnya Jaejoong menganggap hal itu wajar, Yunho butuh waktu untuk menerima apa yang baru saja pria itu ketahui dari masa lalu orang tua yang pria itu anggap mengabaikan dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya mencintai Yunho namun dengan bodoh memilih pergi membuat Yunho sedih.

Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu dan ia di abaikan serta malam malam yang ia habiskan di ranjang dingin di kastil seorang diri membuat Jaejoong gelisah, ia bertanya tanya, apakah suaminya tidak lagi menyukainya sampai mengabaikan dirinya selama itu dan memilih menghuni rumah lain milik keluarga, jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk melihat hasilnya." Hankyung menarik kembali perhatian Jaejoong kearahnya. "Kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita lain kali, kau harus mengatakan kepada suamimu tentang kondisimu, sampai jumpa."

Sampai Jumpa?  
Jaejoong mendelik kearah Hankyung, pria itu menyerigai sebelum berjalan menjauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka di sisi hutan, di bawah perlindungan pohon teduh favorite Jaejoong.

"Hyung." Menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di belakang, Jaejoong berputar dan berhadapan dengan wajah murka suami yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Jongie?"

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap mendapat pertanyaan tiba tiba dari suaminya itu. Sejak kapan pria itu berada di sana dan kenapa Hankyung tidak memberitahunya jika Yunho keluar rumah.

Jaejoong mencibir gemas.  
Tentunya pria itu tahu Yunho keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Jembatan panjang itu tidak menutupi apapun atau menyembunyikan seseorang yang melintas dan ia tahu Hankyung sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Tunggu. Apa tadi yang suaminya itu tanyakan?  
"Mencoba untuk melihatmu." jawabnya jujur.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini?"

"Sejak pagi di mana kau tidak ada di ranjang bersamaku." imbuhnya.

Alis Yunho bergerak aneh mendengar jawaban asal istrinya. "Tepatnya setiap hari, sejak pagi sampai siang aku selalu di sini sejak pagi di mana kau mengabaikan aku istrimu." Bodohnya Yunho. Pria itu tidak mungkin tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong di sana setiap hari bukan. Bahkan ketika hujan sekalipun.

"Selama itu?" Jawaban pendek Yunho membuat amarah dalam diri Jaejoong membara. Apakah suaminya ini sudah tidak lagi menyukainya sampai berkata sedingin itu.

Dan demi Tuhan. Apakah perasaan khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya terlihat konyol di mata Yunho. "Besok kau tidak akan melihatku lagi di sini." ujar Jaejoong ketus. "Minggir." bentak Jaejoong ketika Yunho menghalangi jalan.

Yunho tidak berkata kata untuk menyingkir, membiarkan Jaejoong pergi yang hanya membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan marah.

Ketika Jaejoong mengangkat pandangan kearah suaminya, melihat wajah datar suaminya yang menatapnya menantang membuat Jaejoong menahan gejolak untuk menendang tulang kering Yunho. Alih alih Jaejoong hanya menghentakan kaki kesal, melewati Yunho tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Ketegangan dalam diri Yunho tidak juga berkurang melihat Jaejoong menuruni bukit mengikuti Hankyung pergi. Istrinya itu sangat marah, Yunho tahu. Hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk melihat Jaejoong dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya meskipun ia sangat bahagia mengetahui ia akan bersama Jaejoong selamanya. Tanpa adanya kutukan yang selama ini takuti.

Ia sangat merindukan istrinya. Tapi menjauh darinya untuk sementara. Mencoba hidup jauh dari Jaejoong memang tidak mudah, tapi ia pasti bisa. " _Aku mencintaimu_." Kata itu seakan membeku setiap kali Yunho mencoba mengucapkannya.

Ia menjauhi Jaejoong untuk berpikir ulang. Pantaskah ia mendapatkan Jaejoong, mungkin kah Jaejoong akan meninggalkan dirinya jika tahu ayahnya tidak hanya mati bunuh diri, namun juga gila.

Yunho tidak ingin mengambil resiko Jaejoong tahu. Dan ia tidak suka menjadi gila jika istrinya itu pergi. Oleh sebab itu lah ia belajar hidup jauh dari istrinya. Belajar hidup tanpa Jaejoong jika suwaktu waktu Jaejoong tahu kenyataan itu dan pergi dari hidupnya.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran EYD tidak jelas.

Yosh!  
Mendekati endding. Semoga tidak seperti sinetron yang saya benci #plak

Hanya kabar kabar, ff ini sudah end di wattpad sampai chap 25, tinggal tunggu epilog. Penasaran ?

Silahkan mampir ke wattpat sherry.

suliskim aka Sherry Kim


	24. Chapter 23

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Yjskpresent.

.

.

Suara teriakan bahagia terdengar dari luar jendela, suara tawa bocah serta wanita menganggu tidur nyenyak Yunho yang sangat ia butuhkan setelah malam panjang yang ia habiskan dengan minum minum sepanjang malam tadi.

Yunho menahan erangan saat merasakan dampak dari anggur yang ia tegug kemarin malam. Ini tidak sepadan dengan tidur sepanjang malam karena ia memang tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia berada di kamarnya.

Bahkan Yunho tidak ingat ia masuk ke kamar setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol anggur semalam bersama pria yang meminta, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Yunho kembali ke kastil.

Yang Yunho ingat ia menegug habis beberapa botol karena frustasi, istrinya mendiamkan Yunho sepanjang hari sekembalinya ia dari Villa keluarga kemarin. Jaejoong begitu menjaga sikap serta kata kata saat berbicara maupun berdekatan dengannya. Bahkan, ciuman selamat datang dari istrinya terasa hambar meskipun senyum lebar menghiasi bibir mungil Jaejoong yang ingin sekali Yunho lahap detik itu juga.

Memang bukan kehendak Yunho ia kembali, Hankyung lah yang menarik Yunho kembali setelah mengatakan pria itu akan pergi tak lama lagi. Dan iapun kembali, namun menyesali keputusannya sendiri setelah melihat istrinya yang cantik, dan iapun tergoda untuk menyentuh Jaejoong, menarik istrinya itu ke kamar mereka dan mengunci mereka berdua di sana sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Sepanjang malam yang dapat ia ingat, Yunho menegug anggur dan membayangkan bercinta dengan istrinya, Jaejoong terlihat semakin mengoda dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Jaejoong begitu mungil berbaring di sisi lain ranjang, menggoda Yunho untuk menyentuh kekasihnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Demi keselamatan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan setiap kali mendengar deru napas teratur Jaejoong, Yunho keluar ruangan dan menghabiskan malam dengan mabuk mabukan bersama Hankyung yang pada saat itu masih berada di ruang piano.

Tawa bahagia serta pekikan penuh semangat dari luar kembali terdengar. Memaksa Yunho untuk segera bangun.

Bangkit dengan linglung, Yunho mencoba mencari tahu gerangan apa yang membuat tawa istrinya menggema sampai ke kamarnya.

Korden sudah tersibak ke dua sisi, membiarkan sinar mentari menyinari sebagian ruangan dengan cahaya terang keemasan.

Melongok ke luar jendela, Yunho mendapati istrinya berlari dengan Changmin mengikuti pemuda itu di belakang. Keduanya seakan berlomba untuk dapat sampai di ujung taman bunga tersebut pertama kali dan memenangkan sesuatu taruhan.

Beberapa pelayan berdiri di sisi taman tertawa terpingkal pingkal entah karena alasan apa. Mengedarkan pandangan, Yunho tidak melihat Hankyung di antara pelayan laki-laki dan wanita di sana. Di mana pria itu? Kenapa pengawal pribadi istrinya membiarkan Jaejoong berlari di lapangan yang tentu saja akan sangat berbahaya bagi istrinya.  
Bagaimana jika Jaejoong terjatuh dan sebagainya.

Yunho berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat, mengawasi. Changmin berhasil mendahului Jaejoong yang ia tahu istrinya segaja mengalah agar bocah itu menang.

Di garis finis, Changmim meloncat bahagia melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong yang di buat buat membuat bibir Yunho tertarik ke atas. Betapa manis istrinya itu ketika mengedip kearah pelayan penuh sekongkol. Mereka semua tahu, namun tidak dengan Changmin. Bocah itu masih tertawa bahagia dengan wajah bulatnya yang mirip dengan ibu mereka.

Yunho tertegun. Ia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya, ada kesamaan dalam diri mereka dan ia tidak merasa menyesal membawa bocah itu kembali. Ia juga tidak menyesal memutuskan menemui ibunya ketika wanita itu sakit sebelum menjelang ajal.

Hanya saja ia menyesal tidak berada di sisi ayahnya untuk menamani ayahn ketika pria itu terabaikan dan menderita seorang diri. Ayah yang malang.

Menjauh dari jendela, ia berjalan dengan langkah limbung menuju kamar mandi. Banyak pekerjaan dan urusan yang harus ia kerjakan termasuk mencari tahu di mana pelayan pribadi istrinya itu berada.

Pertama tama, ia harus mandi dan bicara dengan Jaejoong. Bertanya di mana pelayan pribadinya itu berada dan tahukah dia bahwa Hankyung berniat mengundurkan diri sebelum waktu perjanjian habis.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Yunho memberi isyarat kepada istrinya masuk untuk duduk di sisi lain meja.

"Kau tahu ke mana Hankyung pergi? Aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini." suara Yunho serak, kepalanya masih pusing karena mabuk semalam. Dan karena itulah ia melihat Jaejoong begitu cantik siang ini. Batin Yunho mencoba membohongi diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pagi ini dia meminta ijin untuk pergi ke suatu tempat." menolak untuk duduk, Jaejoong memutari meja, berhenti di sisi kursi kebesaran yang Yunho duduki.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Kesejukan serta kelembutan tangan Jaejoong mengejutkan Yunho saat istrinya itu menyentuhkan tangan pada keningnya. "Aku menghawatirkanmu. Kau menyendiri terkalu lama." Kekhawatiran dalam suara Jaejoong terdengar nyata, hal itu menjadi pukulan telak bagi Yunho karena merasa telah begitu bodoh dengan mencoba mengabaikan Jaejoong.

Istrinya itu begitu baik, penyayang, dan jika ada seseorang yang paham tentang rasa kesepian yang di rasakan oleh Yunho, itu adalah istrinya.

Kesadaran itu mengejutkan Yunho. Mengapa tidak ia saja yang mengatakan tentang masa lalu keluarganya, setidaknya ia mampu membujuk istrinya jika saja Jaejoong ngeri atau jijik terhadap masa lalu keluarganya. Toh, istrinya sudah mengetahui sebagian masa lalu keluarga Jung dan tidak ada salahnya jila ia memberitahu rahasia yang lain.

Di tilik dari pengalaman Jaejoong sendiri, serta masa lalu keluarga Jaejoong tidak jauh lebih baik dari keluarga Jung, ia berharap, sangat berharap Jaejoong mau memahami hal itu karena sungguh, ia tidak mampu berjauhan dengan istrinya lebih lama lagi.

Memutar kursi, Yunho menghadap langsung kearah istrinya yang menjulan di hadapannya. Membuat pemuda itu mundur sebelum ia meraih Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong limbung oleh ulang suaminya. Berbentuan dengan tubuh Yunho yang menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan pria itu. "Yun, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi."

Membenamkan wajah pada dada lembut istrinya, Yunho berkata. "Maafkan aku." Suara Yunho tersamarkan oleh dada Jaejoong.

Permintaan maaf itu tidak mengejutkan Jaejoong, malah, ia merasa geli dengan tingkah suaminya ini. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Menarik diri, kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong menahan sisi wajah Yunho dengan sentuhan lembut. Ibu jari Jaejoong mengusap bibir bawah pria itu yang sangat ingin ia cium dan ia pun menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sebelum Yunho menyadari apa yang di lakukan istrinya, Jaejoong menarik diri. Yunho menyurukan wajah pada kelembutan tangan istrinya yang masih di sana mencari kenyamanan.

Bodohnya ia telah mengabaikan istrinya hanya karena ketakutan yang tidak jelas itu. Bodohnya ia karena meragukan perasaan istrinya. Bodoh! Rutuk Yunhobpada diri sendiri.

"Janji untuk tidak marah?"

Senyum Jaejoong masih disana saat pemuda itu berkata. "Aku tidak bisa." goda Jaejoong dengan wajah polos. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang harus aku maafkan adalah kesalahan besar, kau berbuat afair atau sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal selama di villa persembunyianmu, misalnya."

Mata musang Yunho menyipit mendengar kecurigaan yang tak masuk akal itu. "Demi Tuhan, tidak! Dan kau tahu aku tidak melakukan itu ketika semua pelayan memata mataiku atas permintaanmu."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suaminya tahu akan hal itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak paham dengan tatapan para pelayan yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi." Yunho mendengus. "Sekembalinya Bibi Yuri ke Busan, hanya tinggal kau lah satu satunya orang yang menghawatirkan... " kata kata Yunho menggantung si udara. Oh Tuhan, bukankah ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang ia cari sejak dulu. Bahwa pastinya Jaejoong menyayanginya sampai bersedia mengawasi Yunho selama di pengasingan.

Bodoh.  
Yunho merutuk diri sendiri. "Aku benar benar minta maaf." Pelukan pria itu mengerat sampai membuat Jaejoong kesulitan bernapas, namun ia hanya diam, tidak ingin membuat keintiman mereka yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan ini hilang.

"Aku mengakuinya." ujar Jaejoong jujur. "Aku memang mengawasimu lewat pelayan."

"Dan kau sendiri datang setiap pagi untuk melihatku." Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu, itu saja." _Juga bayi kita._ Kata terakhir itu tidak ia ucapkan. Jaejoong merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung.

Bukti dari dokter akan di kirim sore ini, dan saat itulah ia akan memberitahu Yunho bahwa ia hamil. Yunho tentu tidak akan meragukan kehamilannya, bukan.

Sudah jelas bahwa tidak ada kutukan apapun yang akan menghancurkan pernikahan mereka, jadi, tidak ada hal yang perlu mereka berfua takuti atau hindari. Tentu saja, kecuali perasaan suaminya yang tidak juga Jaejoong ketahui apa.

Apakah Yunho mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintai pria itu. Atau kah hanya perasaan kasihan yang mengikat Yunho di sisinya? Hal itu masih membuat Jaejoong cemas.

Jaejoong tidak tahu. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, ia akan merahasiakan kehamilan ini. Dan ia berniat menunda memberitahu Yunho tentang kehamilannya sore ini. Belum saatnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?"

Mata musang Yunho tertutup rapat. Ia semakin menyurukan wajah pada dada lembut Jaejoong sebelum menjawab dengan suara terendam kain lembut pakaian istrinya. "Karena aku takut jika kau tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya kau akan membenciku."

Jaejoong masih tetap diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dengan kata yang di jabarkan suaminya.

"Berjanjilah Jongie, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku seandainya kau tahu masa lalu keluargaku."

"Aku berjanji." Jemari Jaejoong mengusap rambut kasar suaminya. Entah berapa lama pria itu tidak merawat rambutnya sendiri, Yunho perlu memangkas rambutnya karena Jaejoong merasa rambut suaminya sudah cukup panjang, ia akan membahasnya nanti.

Melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang Jaejoong, Yunho tidak membiarkan Jaejoong lepas karena detik berikutnya ia menarik istrinya agar duduk di atas pangkuan. "Akan aku ceritakan semuanya, tentang kenapa Ayahku bunuh diri dan bagaimana Ibuku mengabaikan Ayah yang malang."

Jaejoong tidak menyela, tidak juga berpaling dari wajah sedih suaminya kala Yunho menceritakan masa lalu yang membuat suaminya itu terpaksa di jauhkan dari ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Penyesalan itu dapat Jaejoong pahami, karena ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama karena tidak berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik bagi keluarga di masa lalu.

Sekarang, tidak ada kata andai ataupun jika. Semua itu hanya haraoan semu belaka, ia paham itu dengan sangat baik.  
"Cukup." bisik Jaejoong menghentikan cerita Yunho.

Pemuda itu merangkul leher Yunho untuk memberikan ciuman lembut yang berubah dalam dan penuh tuntutan. Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka memburu dengan wajah merona Jaejoong serta bola mata hitam Yunho yang di penuhi gairah.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena alasan kecil itu, bukan."

Kata itu menghantam Yunho lagi dan lagi. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mengabaikan istrinya selama lebih dari satu bulan membuatnya frustasi.  
Semakin ia mencoba, semakin sering pula hasrat untuk melihat dan memeluk istrinya itu timbul ketika mereka berjauhan.

"Aku minta maaf karena meragukan hal itu." Yunho menunduk, pelukan pria itu pada pinggang Jaejoong melonggar sebelum terjatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku andai kau tahu Ayahku bunuh diri karena dia gila."

Jaejoong tidak dapat menutupi kekecewaan yang ia rasakan saat menjawab. "Kau bodoh Yunho, kau tahu?" ada jeda. "Ketika kau menerima diriku apa adanya beserta masa lalu keluargaku yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, mungkinkah aku akan meragukanmu. Dan juga, mengapa kau meragukan perasaanku? Padahal kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Oh Jongie _ku,_ sayang."

Jaejoong menangkis lengan Yunho yang berniat memeluknya lagi. Iapun bangkit agar bisa memberi jarak bagi ia dan suami yang telah meragukan perasaan cinta yang telah ia berikan dengan segenap jiwa. "Cinta tidak memandang apapun, aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu dan kau masih meragukanku?"

Yang membuat Yunho khawatir adalah nada suara Jaejoong yang datar. Kemarahan akan lebih mudah untuk di tangani ketimbang istrinya yang seperti ini. Wajah dingin serta mata yang mendelik kepadanya itu membuat Yunho semakin gelisah.

"Kau sudah janji untuk tidak marah." Yunho mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak marah!" sangahnya. "Aku hanya kecewa karena kau meragukan perasaanku, kau meragukan cintaku... " ketika Yunho akan membuka suara, Ia meninggikan nada suaranya. "...kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai mana aku mempercayaimu Yun. _Itu_ yang membuatku marah padamu."

Air mata sialan yang mengalir turun dari manik indah Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa dirinya adalah iblis yang sangat kejam. Ia tidak meragukan perasaan cinta Jaejoong, hanya saja ia meragukan istrinya akan menatapnya dengan perasaan cinta yang sama seandainya Jaejoong tahu ayahnya gila sebelum pria itu bunuh diri.

Ia ketakutan setengah mati andai saja perasaan cinta itu perlahan tergantikan oleh perasaan jijik. Itu lah yang Yunho takutkan. Dan saat ini, mata itu menatapnya sadis. Namun ia sadar, itu juga bukan benci.

Apakah ia masih memiliki harapan?

"Jongie." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya.

"Diam di sana Yunho. Atau aku akan menghajarmu." kata itu membuat Yunho geli, namun ia tidak berani tertawa melihat tatapan tajam dari istrinya. Jaejoong marah, sangat marah!

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tapi kau masih meragukan perasaanku, bukan?"

"Tidak!"

"Namun sebelumnya kau meragukanku." suara Jaejoong bergetar saat menambahkan. "Katakan padaku Yunho. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

 _'Aku mencintaimu'_  
Alih-alin Yunho berkata. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menuntut cinta dariku bukan? Itulah perjanjian kita sebelum kita menikah."

Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras. Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi tetap berdiri disana meski hanya untuk beberapa detik. "Baiklah." iapun berbalik dan pergi.

.

。。 * 。。

.

Hankyung di kejutkan oleh suara pintu kamar yang terbuka secara tiba tiba. Lebih tepat terhempas dengan tidak elitnya. Bunyi keras pintu malang menghantam tembok membuatnya meringis. Pria itu menutup mata sejenak menahan desahan yang mungkin akan ia keluarkan, atau bisa jadi amarah.

Ketika ia berbalik, pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Hankyung mengumpat. Jaejoong berdiri di sana dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Kedua mata indah pemuda itu sembab karena menangis entah sudah berapa lama.

"Beritahu aku, bajingan mana yang membuatmu menangis. Aku akan mematahkan tangan serta kaki bajingan itu jika itu bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi." Nada datar dari suara Hankyung menandakan pria itu tidak main main.

Jaejoong berhambur kearah pria itu, memeluknya. Tubuh mereka berbenturan cukup keras sampai membuat Hankyung meringis karenanya. "Ya Tuhan, jika kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri, pikirkan bayimu, Jongie."

Jaejoong lupa akan hal itu. Ia pun mundur beberapa senti, memberi ruang bagi tubuh mereka namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Hankyung. Iapun kembali menangis.

Hankyung mengangkat tangan, membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan sama lembutnya. Betapa ia sangat ingin memeluk pemuda ini sejak lama. Bersandar pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong serta menghirup aroma manis khas pemuda itu dalam.

Keduanya hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dalam posisi itu beberapa lama, Hankyung membiarkan Jaejoong mengerahkan kekesalan serta tangisan sampai pemuda itu puas.

Ketika tangisan itu mulai mereda, ia mendorong Jaejoong agar dapat melihat wajah sembab pemuda itu, menghapus liquit bening yang ia benci berada di sana. "Sudah lebih baik?" gelengan Jaejoong membuat Hankyung tersenyum.

"Mau mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau menangis."

Membenturkan wajah pada dada Hankyung, Jaejoong mengusapkan wajahnya di sana, tak peduli jika hal itu membuat kemeja pria itu basah ataupun kotor. "Aku mmebenci Yunho. Dia tahu aku mencintainya, tapi tetap saja meragukan perasaanku dan berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkan dirinya jika aku tahu penyebab ayahnya meninggal?"

"Keberatan jika kau beritahu aku mengapa?" bujuk Hankyung.

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wajah Hankyung yang tampan sambil mencebilkan bibirnya lucu. "Karena Ayah Jung gila, Ayah yang malang itu bunuh diri karena di tinggal pergi oleh Ibu Yunho. Hal itu membuat Yunho takut andai aku tahu dan dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri jika aku pergi." Tarikan napas Jaejoong terdengar kasar, tentunya tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk bernapas mengingat pemuda itu sudah menangis cukup lama.

"Aku merasa sakit hati karena dia meragukan perasaanku, jika dia bisa menerima keburukan masalalu keluargaku, mengapa ia tidak berpikir aku juga bisa. Tidak terpikir kah olehnya bahwa tindakannya itu sungguh konyol, tentu saja juga menyakitiku."

Sudut bibir Hankyung terangkat mendengar keluhan Jaejoong yang tiada akhir. Ia memahami bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong, dan tahu perasaan Yunho jauh dari apa yang mereka perlihatkan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia meminta Yunho kembali ke kastil. Meski dengan cara ia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Itulah satu satunya cara agar Yunho kembali dan mengawasi Jaejoong setelah kepergian dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Akhirnya ia bertanya setelah keterdiaman mereka tadi. "Tidak seharusnya kau menangis karena hal itu."

Dengusan Jaejoong terdengar mengerikan. "Yunho menghawatirkan suatu hal yang tidak perlu, tentu saja aku sedih!"

"Kenapa kau harus sedih?"

"Ya Tuhan." Jaejoong mundur selangkah. Melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk melotot kearah pria itu. "Kau sama menyebalkannya seperti suamiku."

Senyum Hankyung tetap tidak pudar. Pria itu mengangkat tangan mengusap sisa basah pada ujung kelopak mata Jaejoong. "Seharusnya kau senang, bukankah itu berarti Yunho takut kau meninggalkan dirinya." Apa yang pria itu ocehkan. Jaejoong benar benar tidak paham.

"Yunho berusaha menghapus perasaan apapun yang dia rasakan untukmu, kami tidak buta Jongie, seharusnya kau pun bisa melihatnya juga."

"Melihat apa?"

"Suamimu mencintaimu."

Lagi. Jaejoong mendengus kasar. "Jika dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku selama sebulan hanya untuk mengurung siri di Villa mengerikan itu."

"Karena dia ingin mencoba hidup tanpa dirimu. Yunho mencoba belajar melupakan perasaan yang akan membunuhnya jika dia bergantung padamu, yaitu perasaan cinta yang mengikat Yunho padamu. Yang sayangnya gagal dan pria itu kembali, bukan." keterdiaman Jaejoong membuat Hankyung menambahkan. "Yunho mencintaimu, Jongie, hanya saja pria itu menolak mengakuinya karena trauma dengan pengalaman ayahnya tentang cinta."

"Bukan itu alasanya." Kata itu Jaejoong ucapkan dengan ragu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mencari alasan apa. Ia hanya tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang di katakan Hankyung barusan, bagaimana jika hal itu hanya menurut pendapat mereka saja, bukan kah itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati seandainya Yunho tidak mencintainya.

Hankyung mengamati Jaejoong lebih lekat, pria itu tidak suka meninggalkan Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu di landa dilema. Ia juga tidak bisa tetap tinggal. Yunho perlu di beri pelajaran untuk menghargai apa yang telah di miliki pria itu, bukan mengabaikan apa yang telah ia milikki.

Dengan keputusan sesaat ia menawarkan suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Ikutlah denganku."

Tidak Hanya Jaejoong, Hankyung sendiri pun terkejut dengan kata yang ia lontarkan, hanya saja ia lebih dulu mampu menguasai diri untuk menambahkan. "Ikut denganku. Aku akan menjagamu beserta bayi itu."

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong tak mampu berkata kata, hanya diam mencerna apa yang baru saja Hankyung tawarkan. Baru ketika ia menatap kamar sempit pengawal pribadinya itu ia menyadari pria itu sedang berkemas. "Kau akan pergi?" kecemasan dalam suara Jaejoong tidak di pungkiri. "Kenapa? Dan kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Kembali ke Cina." Pria itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Ada urusan yang memanggilku, meskipun aku adalah pangeran yang terbuang. Tetap saja ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku di sana."

"Jangan pergi." Kedua tangan Jaejoong menangkup lengan Hankyung. "Jika kau pergi bagaimana denganku? Bibi Yuri telah pulang ke Busan, dan aku tidak memiliki sahabat lain selain kau, Hyung."

"Ikutlah denganku." Hankyung kembali berkata. "Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu bahagia selama kau hidup bersamaku."

Pilihan ini sangat sulit untuk Jaejoong, akan tetapi ia di wajibkan untuk memilih. "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Sore ini. Jika kau ingin ikut denganku, kemasi barangmu sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu." gumamnya. "Jika aku pergi, bagaimana dengan Yunho?"

Hankyung mengedikan bahu acuh. "Bukankah suamimu telah belajar bagaimana cara hidup tanpamu selama sebulan terakhir?"

Jaejoong benci di ingatkan lagi akan hal itu. Pilihan yang sulit, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja tanpa pamit. Terlebih ini sangat mendadak. "Jika aku pergi, bukankah aku sama saja dengan ibu Yunho."

"Bedanya kau pergi dengan pengawal pribadimu. Bukan selingkuhanmu. Lebih berbeda lagi karena Yunho tidak mencintaimu, bukankah itu yang suamimu katakan padamu?" ada nada geli dalam suara itu yang membuat Jaejoong menatap pria itu. "Dia perlu di ingatkan akan rasa kehilangan dan menyesal. Ini adalah satu satunya jalan, Jongie"

Jaejoong menggeleng, menolak. "Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah istrinya." Ia pasti akan merindukan Hankyung jika pria itu pergi. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Tidak." Senyum itu lenyap. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, temui aku segera. Dan jika besok kau berubah pikiran, aku berada di pelabuhan di kota Mokpo. Tiga jam berjalanan dengan kereta. Aku akan tetap disana sampai besok sore." Pria itu menjelaskan tanpa di minta. "Aku lebih menyukai perjalanan laut. Terlebih lagi. Keluagaku tidak akan tahu aku kembali ke China jika menempuh jarak lautan. Mereka tahu aku membenci laut. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa semua itu telah berubah."

Hankyung berbalik untuk kembali mengemas pakaian. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengawasi pria itu tanpa ada niat untuk membantu. Satu lagi orang yang ia sayangi pergi, dan bodohnya ia tetap tinggal hanya untuk pria yang tidak mencintainya.

Tidak! Ia tidak bodoh. Ia akan melakukan suatu hal yang masuk akal, misalnya meninggalkan, bukan di tinggalkan.

Menarik napas dengan keputusan baru, ia berujar. "Aku ikut denganmu, Hyung"

-TBC-

Typo typo... Maaf jika masih banyak typo bertebaran.

Yuhu mendekati end. 2 chap lagi. Semoga.

Di geplak karena leda lede(?)  
Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Thanks untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak vote dan ripiu. Senang mengetahui ff ini masih ada peminatnya karena lama update.  
-BOW-


	25. Chapter 24

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

.

.

.

Mungkin inilah yang di namakan penyesalan. Suatu perasaan lain yang belum pernah Yunho rasakan seebelumnya. Yunho membenci perasaan ini lebih dari membenci apapun di dunia.

Sebegitu berartikah Jaejoong baginya, sampai ia merasa dadanya sesak, sulit bernapas setelah melihat istrinya itu menangis usai perdebatan mereka tadi. Sungguh, ia tidak berniat melukai Jaejoong karena ia rela melakukan apapun agar melihat senyum istrinya. Hanya saja, ia belum siap untuk mengungkapkan peradaanya kepada Jaejoong untuk saat ini.

Yunho melupakan makan siangnya, sengaja menghindari kastil hanya untuk mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong mencintai dirinya melebihi apapun juga, bahkan melebihi perasaannya sendiri. Atau begitulah menurut pendapatnya.

" _Jika kau mampu menerima aku beserta masa lalu keluargaku, kenapa aku tidak!"_

Jaejoong mengatakan itu dengan sungguh sungguh, Yunho yakin akan hal itu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi masalah yang baginya rumit ini. Anggap ia lari dari kenyataan, lari dari seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya karena trauma dari masa lalu.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan di sini, Hyung?"

Yunho menoleh hanya untuk menemukan Changmin berdiri bekacak pinggang di tengah-tengah pintu. Wajah bocah itu terlihat galak sampai Yunho bertanya tanya, gerangan apa yang membuat Changmim marah jika biasanya bocah itu terlihat tenang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Napas bocah itu tersenggal, seakan baru saja berlari dan menerobos masuk ke dalam loteng yang Yunho gunakan sebagai tempat mengurung diri sejak siang tadi.

Aroma jemari serta pakan kuda tercium dari bawah tangga, di mana gudang peralatan serta pakan ternak tertimbun. Loteng itu tidak begitu terang yang menunjukan bahwa tempat itu tidaklah kosong. Beberapa perabot tua tertata rapi di salah satu sudut, dengan salah satu sofa panjang tua di duduki oleh Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Changmin melangkah maju. Kaki kurusnya menghentak kesal menuju kearah di mana kakak tirinya bersandar malas. "Aku mengikutimu kesini tadi, hanya saja aku pergi karena kau, _Hyungku_ yang aneh, lari dari masalah yang sesungguhnya bukanlah suatu masalah besar."

Alis Yunho mengeryit mendengar kata sok dewasa adik tiri yang masih di bawah umur itu. "Dan masalah apa itu?" Menyelonjorkan kedua kaki malas, Yunho membiarkan otot kakinya yang kaku mendapatkan kemewahan untuk sejenak. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk di sana, melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti sampai merasa tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Jongie Nuna akan pergi." pekik Changmin kesal. "Dan itu karena kau, Hyungku yang bodoh."

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Salah satu alis Yunho menukik naik lebih tinggi. "Kau boleh ikut kemanapun istriku pergi jika itu yang kau inginkan Changmin. Dan jangan ganggu aku, pergilah." Mata musang Yunho kembali tertutup hanya untuk mendelik lebar mendengar kata yang di jabarkan adik tirinya.  
Bocah itu mengatakan apa?

Meloncat maju, Changmin berdiri di hadapan kakaknya sambil berteriak marah, mengulang kata yang baru saja ia jabarkan. "Jongie Nuna tidak akan kembali. Dia bilang ingin pergi bersama Paman Hankyung ke China."

Yunho mengerjap untuk mencerna kata kata yang di teriakan Changmin padanya. Bocah itu tidak mengada-ada hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian bukan.

Sorot mata tajam bocah itu menjawab segalanya. "Sialan." Changmin hampir saja terjatuh karena terkejut saat Yunho melompat berdiri. Pria itu terjatuh ke lantai loteng karena terburu buru sebelum kembali berdiri dan hanya mendapatkan benturan keras pada kepalanya dengan langit langit yang tidak telalu tinggi.

Dada kecil Changmin bergerak naik turun saat bocah itu menghela napas melihat tingkah ajaib kakaknya. Apakah semua orang dewasa sebodoh itu. Atau hanya kakaknya yang bodoh karena bertindak ketika seseorang itu berniat menjauh pergi.

Tidak.  
Changmin mengelak dalam hati. Ibunya juga bodoh karena mencoba menjauhkan Changmin darinya, berharap ibunya mampu melupakan ayah Changmim beserta kenangan mereka yang menurut ibu menyakitkan.

Yoona adalah ibu yang baik, Changmin tahu itu. Hanya saja wanita itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kesalahan yang telah beliau lakukan lebih awal, ketika wanita itu menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang sayangnya sifat itu menurun kepada putra wanita itu, Yunho.

Wanita itu menitipkan Changmin pada salah satu panti asuhan dengan dana yang lumayan besar untuk menghidupi changmin yang mengalir setiap bulannya, juga jaminan sekolah tentu saja. Hanya saja ibunya itu tidak tahu bahwa pengacara pribadinya yang licik mengambil sebagian dana itu dan menitipkan Changmin pada yayasan yang sama kejamnya seperti pengacara itu.

Bodohnya ibu. Batin Changmin.  
Changmin tidak bodoh, ia tahu dan ia mendengar apa yang di lakukan pengacara ibunya dengan dana perwaliannya. Ia juga pernah berkata kepada pengacara gendut itu untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Ibunya, yang hanya di jawab. " _Ibumu tidak menginginkanmu. Bahkan Yoona tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, dia jijik melihatmu karena mengingatkan mendiang suaminya."_ Changmin tahu itu bohong. Changmin tahu itu hanya alasan pengacara tersebut untuk mencegah keduanya bertemu.

Ketika ia mencoba kabur dari yayasan, mencuri uang salah satu pekerja di yayasan, baik kepala yayasan maupun yang lain menghukumnya dengan mengurung Changmin di ruang bawah tanah yang dingin. Loteng ini juga dingin. Mengingatkan Changmin pada ruangan mengerikan di yayasan yang pernahvia tempati.

Langkah kaki bocah itu terlihat lincah saat menuruni tangga. Ia tidak suka sendirian, tidak suka dengan kamarnya yang dingin dan tidak suka kakaknya yang plin olan itu menjadi sama gilanya karena kehilangan seseorang yang di cintai ibu mereka.

Karena itulah ia menerima kesepakatan dengan bibi Yuri untuk mengawasi mereka selama bibi kembali ke Busan. Dan bertindak sesuai keinginan bibinya untuk membatu menyadarkan Yunho tentang perasaan cintanya terhadap Jaejoong. Karena di sinilah ia menemukan apa itu yang di namakan keluarga. Bersama kakak tiri serta kakak ipar yang ia sayangi. Changmim tidak ingin hidup sendirin, tidak!

"Tunggu Hyung, kau harus melihat ini."

Yunho berhenti di luar pintu dengan erangan marah. "Apalagi nak, aku terburu buru."

Changmin berhasil menyusul Yunho sebelum pria itu pergi terlalu jauh untuk menyerahkan selembar surat bersegel. "Apa ini? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membacanya."

"Kau harus membacanya. Sebelum kau pergi menemui Jaejoong Nuna."

Meskipun enggan dan tidak sabaran, Yunho merobek surat tersebut tanpa membaca label pada sisi amplop. Mata musang pria itu membesar setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam sana sebelum kembali mengumpat dan berlari menuju kastil seperti orang gila.

Changmin mendesah lega. Semoga saja belum terlambat untuk mencegah Jaejoong pergi. Ia sudah sangat menyukai kakak iparnya itu. Dan jika Jaejoong tetap akan pergi, ia lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan kakak iparnya menjadi pengembara seperti paman Hankyung. Ya, ia telah memutuskan.

。。* 。。

Yunho menemukan Jaejoong mengemasi barang barangnya dalam tas ransel yang tidak begitu besar saat ia mendorong pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang pelayan berdiri di sana bersama Junsu dengan wajah sembab yang tidak perlu Yunho tanyakan mengapa, menatap Yunho terkejut lalu berubah lega melihat ke datangan pria itu.

"Keluar dari sini."

Pelayan tidak menunggu perintah dua kali untuk pergi. Detik itu juga meninggalkan kamar majikan mereka dengan langkah tenang dan menutup pintu.

Jaejoong mengabaikan suaminya. Pemuda itu kembali mengenasi pakaian yang tidak seberapa untuk di bawa selama perjalanan mereka ke china. Ia akan meninggalkan pakaian baru yang Yunho belikan untuknya dan hanya membawa beberapa potong pakaian sederhana. Meski sangat di sayangkan, ia tidak mungkin mengambil terlalu banyak barang dari suaminya itu secara percuma. Dan ia tidak memiliki uang.

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi Jongie?" Suara dingin Yunho membuat tulang punggung Jaejoong berubah tegang. Terdengar langkah kaki menuju karahnya sebelum pria itu berhenti di belakang Jaejoong. Kehangatan tubuh pria itu dapat Jaejoong rasakan di punggungnya, kehadiran Yunho begitu menganggu syarafnya dan tidak butuh kedekatan untuk melumpuhkan Jaejoong hanya dengan mengetahui keberadaan Yunho.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia milikki, ia berkata. "Kemana saja. Asalkan jauh dari pria menyebalkan seperti dirimu."

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong saat pemuda itu berputar dan berjalan melewatinya menuju lemari. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Apa hakmu." ujar Jaejoong lirih.

"Kau istriku." Rasa nyeri karena mengelak kenyataan itu membuat Yunho sedih. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan di abaikan selama lebih dari sebulan oleh orang yang di cintainya.

"Yang tidak kau inginkan." bantah Jaejoong lirih. Pemuda itu tidak menjauh, juga tidak menatap wajah Yunho saat menambahkan. "Ayolah Yun, kita akhiri semua penderitaan ini. Kita berdua tahu kebersamaan ini hanya akan menyiksaku. Kau tidak mencintaiku dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai kau membuka hatimu. Yang kenyataanya tidak akan pernah terjadi." Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan tikaman pada jantungnya. Pelupuk matanya terasa panas namun ia tetap mencoba tegar. Air mata hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat lemah. Dan ia benci di kasihani, tidak lagi.

"Apa kau menderita selama hidup bersamaku?" Cengkraman tangan itu melonggar. Namun tidak terlepas. "Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu... " Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tercekat. "Apakah kau akan tetap tinggal?"

"Tidak!"

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan." Yunho membentak. Membalik tubuh istrinya menghadap kearahnya. Kedua tangan pria itu mengguncang tubuh istrinya beberapa kali sampai ia sadar hal itu dapat menyakiti Jaejoong. "Kau ingin aku mencintaimu, dan karena aku tidak mengatakannya kau berniat pergi dariku. Kau sama saja seperti ibuku."

"Kau tahu kita berbeda. Kau hanya menggunakan masa lalu mereka sebagai tameng kemunafikanmu serta perasaan bodoh yang kau sebut trauma." sanggah Jaejoong. "Ayahmu mencintai ibumu, itulah sebabnya beliau sakit sakitan setelahnya. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau akan baik baik saja dan menemukan wanita yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta, pada saat itu, kau akan benar-benar bahagia. Tapi tidak denganku, dan aku puas dengan akhir seperti ini." setiap kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan semakin melemah, hal yang menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu berbohong.

"Aku tidak menginginkan alkhir seperti itu." Kedua tangan Yunho mencengkeram pundak Jaejoong lagi. "Aku menginginkanmu Kim Jaejoong. Hanya kau seorang."

"Tapi itu bukan cinta."

"Lalu apa. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, dan tolong beritahu aku." Wajah keras Yunho membuat dada Jaejoong nyeri. Pria itu terlihat kesakitan sampai terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tirus. Yunho kehilangan banyak berat badannya akhir akhir ini, dan semua ini di sebabkan karena kesalahan Jaejoong juga.

Yunho melanjutkan. "Aku merindukanmu selama sebulan perpisahan kita, aku berniat kembali namun takut membuatmu menghindar, begitu sangat ingin melihatmu sampai aku rela mati karenanya. Namun juga takut aku jatuh hati padamu lebih dalam. Beritahu aku perasaan apa itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal."

"Karena aku takut."

"Lagi lagi tentang aku yang akan meninggalkanmu." Sindir Jaejoong sinis.

Keterdiaman Yunho menjawab semuanya. "Bodohnya kau Yunho. Aku tetap akan pergi jika kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kenapa kau begitu sangat hodoh dan membohongi dirimu sendiri dan menyakitiku."

"Aku tidak tahu aku telah menyakitimu." Tangan besar Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Menarik istrinya untuk mendekat lebih kearahnya.

"Kau menyakitiku. Kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Bodoh. Semua itu tidak benar, Jongie. Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah tinggal atau aku bisa gila seperti Ayah yang gila lalu... ." Jaejoong tidak membiarkan suaminya menyelesaikan kata katanya. Ia membungkam bibir Yunho untuk menenangkan suaminya yang ketakutan sampai tubuh pria itu bergetar. Perasaan itu begitu kental, Yunho ketakutan setengah mati. Ia pun merasakan keakutan suaminya itu karenanya.

Menarik diri, Yunho menyurukan wajahnya pada lekukan leher istrinya. "Aku mencintaimu. Oh Jongieku. Aku mencintaimu." Pelukan itu begitu erat. Namun Jaejoong tak mengeluh karena ia juga merindukan suaminya ini.

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bersama. Sentuhan fisik itu membangkitkan gairah mereka yang lama terpendam seperti kobaran api. "Aku begitu bodoh karena mengabaikan ini semua selama sebulan." Jemari Yunho dengan cekatan melepaskan kancing celana jins istrinya. Melonggarkan ikat pinggang lalu menyusupkan tangan kebelakang untuk meraih bokong sintal Jaejoong yang pas dalam genggaman tanganya yang besar. Bibir Yunho memagut bibir Jaejoong, melangkah maju dan menarik tubuh istrinya untuk bersandar sepenuhnya kearahnya.

Dengan patuh lengan Jaejoong melingkari bahu Yunho, menempatkan kedua kaki pada pinggang suaminya yang tanpa ia sadari membawa Jaejoong ke ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh mereka yang saling bertautan di atas seprai lembut berwarna putih itu.

Jaejoong tidak berdiam diri, ia membantu Yunho menanggalkan kaos longgar yang ia kenakan dengan kecepatan yang mencenggangkan, memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya di hadapan suaminya yang sudah sangat bergairah.

"Katakan kau menginginkan ini?" suara Yunho terdengar serak akan gairah.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Yunho, sekarang!" Suara serak Jaejoong hanya membuat api gairah di antara met semakin berkobar. Pria itu menjauh hanya untuk menanggalkan sisa pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum bergabung dengan istrinya kembali di ranjang.

Bibir Yunho mendarat di atas perut rata Jaejoong, menimbulkan pekikan terkejut merasakan lidah dingin pria itu bermain main di sana. "Di sini, akan tumbuh putri kita."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Kesadarannya kembali dan ia berusaha bangkit dengan menopang tubuh pada kedua siku untuk memperhatikan suaminya. "Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Dan maaf telah mengabaikanmu selama ini." Jaejoong tidak di beri kesempatan untuk menjawab. Yunho mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi. Lebih dalam dan menuntut.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah di bawah kungkungan suaminya dan mendesah lega. Fakta bahwa Yunho mencintainya membuatnya tersenyum senang. Iapun menarik suaminya agar lebih dekat lagi kearahnya. "Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lagi."

"Nanti. Jika kita sudah selesai dengan ini." Yunho berjanji.

Pekikan Jaejoong menggema di kamar luas itu. Yunho menggulingkan tubuh agar Jaejoong berada di atas tubuhnya, takut menyakiti bayi mereka dan membimbing Jaejoong untuk memimpin percintaan mereka kali ini.

Di depan pintu, Hankyung menghentikan tangannya sebelum memutar knop pintu karena keheningan yang mencurigakan. Baik Junsu ataupun Changmin memintanya datang untuk memastikan mereka berdua baik baik saja di dalam sana. Hanya saja ia tidak mendengar suara apapun setelah pekikan Jaejoong barusan yang lumayan keras, kemudian hening.

"Cepat buka pintu itu. Bagaimana jika Tuan muda menyakiti Jaejoongie kita yang manis." ujar Junsu tak sabar di sebelah Hankyung.

Pria itu menarik kembali tangannya dan berbalik untuk menatap Changmim dan Junsu bergantian. "Aku tidak yakin Yunho akan menyakiti Jaejoong, terlebih setelah Yunho tahu Jongie hamil."

Setelah melihat Yunho berlari seperti orang kesetanan memasuki kastil setelah di beritahu bahwa Jaejoong akan ikut dengannya pergi. Hankyung tidak yakin dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko menunjukan suatu pemandangan lain bagi anak kecil seusia Changmin. "Mereka akan baik baik saja."

"Mereka tidak baik-baik saja." sanggah Changmin tepat ketika suara samar pekikan lain Jaejoong terdengar dari dalam kamar. Hankyung tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, hanya saja tidak mungkin ia menjelaskan kepada mereka, bukan.

Hankyung meringis melihat dua pasang mata mendelik horor di hadapannya. Ia menahan Changmin dan entah dari mana Yoochun datang berhasil menangkap Junsu sebelum pemuda itu menerobos masuk dan membuat mereka semua malu dengan apa yang akan mereka saksikan.

Astaga, wajar jika keduanya berpikir yang tidak tidak terjadi di dalam sana. Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong gila. Meski memang telah terjadi suatu hal yang tidak tidak bagi telinga mereka.

Hankyung mengangkat tubuh Changmin karena bocah itu memberontak lebih kuay. "Tidak, nak. Mereka tidak akan suka jika kita mengganggu." Dengan mudah Hankyung mengangkat bocah itu di bawah satu lengan dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang mencoba menenangkan Junsu tidak jauh di sana.

"Lepaskan aku Hyung, tidak kah kau dengar, Tuan besar menyakiti Jongie."

"Tidak. Mereka akan baik baik saja." Pemuda itu tetap tidak bisa diam, Yoochun mengamati sekeliling dan tidak melihat siapapun di sekitar mereka sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa mencium Junsu hanya untuk membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

Benar saja. Ciuman itu mampu mendiamkan Junsu karena pemuda itu sama terkejutnya dengan Yoochun sendiri.

。。* 。。

Makan malam terasa menyenangkan bagi penghuni lain, namun tidak bagi Jaejoong. Bukan karena kondisi kehamilan yang membuat pemuda itu sedih dan murung sepanjang makan malam.

Bahkan Jaejoong hampir tak menyentuh santapan makan malam yang sengaja di pesan khusus untuk Jaejoong. Yunho menghawatirkan Jaejoong, hanya saja Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat pria itu khawatir dan menyantap makan malam sebisa ia makan.

Perutnya bergejolak. Iapun undur diri dan mengatakan pada suaminya tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun di ruang musik yang biasanya mampu menenangkan hatinya. Sayangnya tidak untuk kali ini. Ruangan itu hanya menimbulkan kenangan bersama Hankyung kembali muncul, di mana sebagian besar mereka lewatkan di ruangan itu sepanjang hari.

Hankyung telah pergi. Bahkan tanpa kata kata perpisahan atau sekedar tatapan wajah sekilas, pria itu meninggalkan kastil sore tadi tanpa memberitahunya.

Pandangan Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela, gelapnya malam terlihat seperti biasanya, hanya saja ia merasa kesepian meski kastil ramai oleh teriakan Changmin yang menolak mandi saat pelayan berniat membantu bocah itu mandi.

Apakah Hankyung sudah makan malam. Atau masih dalam perjalanan menuju pelabuhan dan kembali ke china. Jaejoong mendesah. Ia bahagia di sini, sangat! Terlebih setelah ia dan suaminya meluruskan masalah mereka dan berjanji akan saling terbuka di masa mendatang.

Namun dadanya terasa sesak seperginya pengawal pribadinya itu, perasaan nyaman selama keberadaan Hankyung kini sirna sudah, tergantikan perasa kosong pada sisi jiwanya yang lain. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Mungkin dengan bermain piano akan memulihkan kebimbangan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Musik selalu mampu membuat Jaejoong tenang dan ia berharap kali ini juga sama bergunanya.

Selembar kertas yang tidak Jaejoong kenali terjatuh di bawah kursi saat ia membuka penutup piano. Ia membungkuk untuk memungut selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi namun kusam-seakan kertas itu sering di buka dan di lipat kembali- lalu membacanya.

Itu adalah sebuah lagu. Terdapat intruksi piano di sana sehingga Jaejoong tergoda untuk mencobanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat lagu ini sebelumnya, mungkin milik seseorang yang dan lupa mbawa kertas itu pergi. Iapun duduk. Menjempit kertas itu di antara kertas lagu lainnya sebelum jari jarinya bermain lincah di atas Not.

Lagu itu tidak Jaejoong kenali. Namun tidak terdengar asing di telinga meski ia hanya mendengarnya sebagian dsri lagu. Jemarinya berhenti menekan not piano, ia pernah mendengar lagu ini, namun tidak ingat di mana. Samar, ia tahu.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong memainkan lagu itu, dua kali sampai berkali kali hanya untuk mencoba mengingat di mana ia pernah mendengar lagu itu di mainkan.

Mata doe pemuda itu tertutup meresapi, ia melihat bayangan itu lagi. Suara tawa, sebuah nada yang sama terdengar riang, bayangan sesosok pria yang ia pernah lihat dalam mimpi, samar samar.

Jari jari Jaejoong bermain lebih cepat, seakan itu adalah gerakan menggali ingatan yang tidak pernah ia tahu ada sebelumnya dalam benaknya.

Kali ini, bayangan itu terlihat nyata dengan kemeja hitam rapi. Sesosok tubuh pria. Pria itu masih sangat muda, lebih cocok di panggil seorang pemuda karena menurut Jaejoong pria itu tidak lebih tua darinya.

Sosok bayangan bocah muncul disana. Bergabung dengan ketiga penghuni ruangan itu yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai dirinya dari masa lalu. Wajah bulat serta kaki gembal itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya, ketika bocah itu tersenyum dan menunjukan gigi ompong di bagian bawah, Jaejoong mengenali bocah itu sebagai saudara kembarannya, Young Woon.

Piano terhenti. Napas Jaejoong tercekat, iapun menyandarkan kening pada badan piano untuk kembali mengingat.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kenangan itu. Pria lain itu adalah ibunya. Dan ketika ia kembali menutup mata, muncul bayangan lain dan sinar dari lampu ruangan menyinari sosok pria muda lain itu, napas Jaejoong tertahan. Pria itu tidak asing, dia adalah Hankyung versi muda.

Apa yang di lakukan pengawal pribadinya itu bersama ia dan saudara serta ibunya?

Bunyi dentam kursi membentur lantai terdengar keras saat Jaejoong melonjak karena terkejut. Ya Tuhan, Hankyung adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak ia ketakui siapa. Tentunya pria itu tidak sengaja berada di makam ibu serta saudranaya bebera bulan lalu ketika Jaejoong menemukan pria itu disana.

Kesadaran itu menampar Jaejoong. Bodohnya ia tidak menyadari ini, kenapa ia tidak mengingat apapun dari masa lalu keluarganya. Setidaknya tentang bayangan kapal dan teriakan ibu serta saudaranya yang ia ingat samar.

Dadak Jaejoong bergerak naik turun untuk mengambil napas. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, dentuman di kepala serta debaran jantung yang menggila membuat keringat dingin bercucuran di kening. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya, dan siapa Hankyung sebenarnya.  
Mungkinkah?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jaejoong senang sekaligus ngeri. Pria itu pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Ia harus mencarinya, mencegah pria itu untuk pergi.

Dengan langkah limbung serta napas tak beraturan Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang masa lalu yang tidak dapat ia ingat, hanya satu orang yang tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menganggunya. Dan ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu sebelum Hankyung pergi.

Tepat ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu, Yoochun berdiri di sana dengan setumpuk berkas di sebelah tangan. Pria itu terkejut melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong yang berjalan sambil gemetaran di sisi pintu.

"Jongie, apa yang terjadi?"

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan Yoochun saat pria itu menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap tegak. "Antar aku ke suatu tempat, Hyung. Sekarang, tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Tapi Mr. Jung... "

"Sekarang Yoochun. Aku tidak punya waktu dan persetan dengan Yunho. Dia pergi ke kota dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali."

Yoochun ragu ragu saat menjawab. "Suamimu akan marah jika aku membawamu kemanapun tempat yang akan kau tuju tanpa seijin beliau."

Mencoba berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, Jaejoong menangkis tangan Yoochun yang berniat membantunya. "Jika kau tidak ingin mengantarku. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

Yoochun menggeram. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain di sini, bukan. "Baiklah." Ia menyerah. "Tunggu aku sebentar, kunci mobil ada di meja kerjaku. Jika tidak keberatan, beritahu aku kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Mokpo."

"Aku mengerti." Langkah lebar pria itu membawanya kembali masuk ke ruangan kedua setelah ruang kerja Yunho. Pria itu melempar berkas ke atas meja asal lalu membuka laci untuk meraih kunci mobil di dalam sana.

Memutari meja. Yoochun merobek selembar kertas dan meraih bolpoin menulis beberapa patah kata di atasnya. "Semoga Mr. Jung tidak memecatku setelah ini." gumamnya.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan dan amburadul.

Next end. Yang minta epilog bakal di usahakan ada.

Saya mau cetak ff ini jadi book buat koleksi pribadi. Dan kebetulan ada pihak lain yang minat. Jika kalian berminat juga, bisa hubungi Sherry via mana saja(?) kkk  
Sekalian cetaknya.

Soal harga saya belum tahu. Karena ini belum end dan belum tanya ke percetakan.

Hanya untuk yang berminat.  
Terima kasih masih setia mengikuti ff ini. See u all next chap.

#kabur  
-kejar Yoochun sama Jaejoong.-


	26. Chapter 25

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Tidak ada rasa terkejut sedikit pun bagi Hankyung melihat Jaejoong berada di lantai dasar penginapan yang tempati pada sepagi ini. Di luar masih gelap, bahkan mungkin sebagian yang berada di penginapan masih terlelap apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini berbeda dengan suasana di pelabuhan tidak jauh dari sana dimana aktifitas seakan tidak terhenti.

Hankyung penasaran, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa menemukannya di sini, di antara puluhan penginapan yang tersebar di penjuru pelabuhan.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya melihat Hankyung menuruni tangga. Ia sudah lelah serta putus asa untuk mencari pria itu ketika seseorang yang Yoochun tanyai mengetahui di mana pria dengan ciri ciri yang mereka sebutkan menginap, dan di sinilah mereka.

Aroma air laut bercampur ikan membuat perutnya bergejolak sejak pertama ia memasuki kawasan pelabuhan yang biasanya di gunagan sebagai tempat berhentinya kapal kapal dagang, baik lokal ataupun bukan. Perut Jaejoong memprotes udara yang ia hirup sampai ia sendiri merasa pusing karenanya, dadanya sesak karena seringnya menahan napas.

Ia beruntung bahwa Hankyung menginap di penginapan yang cukup bersih, setidaknya udara di sini tidak semengerikan di beberapa tempat penginapan yang sudah ia tanyai sejak dini hari di dekat dermaga.

Demi mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang ia cari, Jaejoong rela menahan godaan untuk memuntahkan makanan yang ia santap kemarin malam, hanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan, itu pun jika perutnya mampu berkompromi dalam masalah ini karena sepertinya ia akan muntah sebentar lagi. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing. Oh, ia mungkin akan pingsan.

Menyadari wajah pucat Jaejoong, Hankyung melompat maju, menahan tubuh pemuda itu sebelum Jaejoong limbung tepat ketika ia meraih lengannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membawanya kemari Yoochun." Hankyung membentak. Sebelum pria malang itu menjelaskan, Hankyung sudah mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Naiklah lebih dulu, lantai dua pintu ketiga sebelah kanan, itu kamarku."

Tanpa protes atau bertanya Yoochun mengangguk. Pria itu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang di maksud Hankyung tadi. Yoochun mendesah lega, setidaknya kamar ini cukup bersih untuk sebuah penginapan pinggiran pantai. Atau ia akan bersikeras untuk membawa Jaejoong ke hotel lain andai kamar iniengerikan.

Jaejong terbangun dengan perasaan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada aroma asin atau aroma ikan lagi yang membuatnya mual, hanya ada aroma jeruk nipis bercampur aroma herbal yang membuat tubuhnya kembali rileks di atas ranjang. Kedua mata doe pemuda itu terbuka, menunjukan pemandangan terang dinding putih serta lampu panjang di atas sana.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Hankyung menghampiri ranjang dengan segelas air di tangan. Membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk dan mengulurkan segelas air untuk Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." ujar pemuda itu. Tatapan Jaejoong mengamati kamar itu dengan kening berkerut aneh. "Kita di mana?"

"Kamar yang aku tempati. Pemilik penginapan dengan baik hati memberi kami beberapa jeruk nipis serta herbal untuk memperharum ruangan ketika melihat kau pingsan, kami mengatakan karena kau lelah dan Yoochun menambahkan, kondisi kandunganmu juga mempengaruhi kesehatanmu. Aku harap kau tidak lagi merasa pusing atau mual." Setelah memastikan Jaejoong cukup nyaman, pria itu kembali ke kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki, tidak jauh dari kaki ranjang.

Tatapan keduan terkunci satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa lama sampai Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya pada selimut yang kusut di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia tidak menyadari kedua tanganya menggenggam erat selimut itu. "Aku menemukan sesuatu." Jaejoong memulai.

Hankyung tidak mengatakan apapun selain menatap Jaejoong sendu, tersimpan banyak sekali perasaan di sana jika saja Jaejoong menatap mata pria itu, yang tidakpah Jaejoong lakukan. Pria itu lebih tertarik jika Jaejoong menjelaskan apa tujuannya datang kemari, tanpa penjelasan yang sesungguhnya ingin sekali ia jabarkan sebelum ia pergi.

"Sebuah lagu yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya." Jaejoong melanjutkan. "Lagu itu pernah beberapa kali muncul dalam mimpiku akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingat dengan jelas nadanya."

Kedua tangan pria itu menggengam erat sandaran kursi sampai jari jarinya memutih. Hankyung tetap diam berusaha mengindahkan pernyataan Jaejoong. Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya mengatakan. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan Jaejoong terlihat yakin. "Dalam mimpi itu kami bermain piano bersama. Ibuku dan saudaraku juga ada di sana. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok pria lain yang ada dalam mimpiku, sampai sore ini, ketika aku menemukan selembar lagu yang aku yakin adalah lagu dari mimpi itu." Hankyung menahan napas menunggu, apakah Jaejoong mengingat sesuatu.

"Dan pria itu adalah kau, tentunya dalam paras serta tubuh yang lebih muda mengingat aku masih kecil dalam mimpi itu." Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan. "Tahukah kau sesuatu tentang mimpi itu Hyung? Mimpi tentang lagu dan tentang kita. Tahukah kau siapa pria itu, benarkah dia adalah... "Napas Jaejoong tercekat. Doe pemuda itu sudah memerah menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisa membasahi wajahnya. "apakah itu kau, ayahku?"

Terdengar suara tercekat dari ujung ruangan. Yoochun mendengarkan apa saja yang di ucapkan Jaejoong namun cukup bijak untuk tetap berdiam diri disana.

"Kau benar." Hankyung membenarkan. Sudah saatnya ia mengakui semuanya, sudah terlalu lama. Lima belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat semejak mereka berpisah, bukan.

"Tapi kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku dan pergi begitu saja. Kenapa?" Tuduhan itu menohok hati Hankyung. Ketika Hankyung masih tetap diam Jaejoong kembali bertanya. "Apa kau tidak menginginkanku? Itukah alasanya kau tidak datang lebih awal dan mengabaikan aku yang adalah putramu?"

"Tidak!" Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya. Wajah pria itu berubah lembut saat menatap Jaejoong yang menangis di atas ranjang. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Sangat menginginkanmu memanggilku Ayah tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku sampai saat ini? Itupun karena aku mengingat sesuatu tentang kita."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin merusak kehidupanmu yang sudah bahagia bersama suamimu dengan masalalu yang menahanku selama sepuluh tahun untuk datang mencari kalian." Tetapi, jika ia datang lebih awal, Heechul beserta kedua putra mereka tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan. Ia bisa mencegah warga setempat berpikiran buruk tentang istri dan keluarganya, sekaligus menjaga mereka semua dalam lindungannya. Hankyung menyesal sekaligus mengutuk diri sendiri karena ketidak berdayaanya selama ini.

Jaejoong masih bersikeras. "Kenapa kau kembali jika tidak ingin mengakuiku sebagai putramu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu."

"Tapi kau memang tidak mengatakan kau adalah Ayahku. Kau ingin aku berpikir apa ketika kau tak menginginkan aku juga ibu dan saudaraku, bahkan tetap diam saja selama beberapa bulan kebersamaan kita." Napas Jaejoong tercekat. "Itukah yang kau sebut menginginkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa datang lebih awal untuk mencegah ibumu bunuh diri meskipun aku sangat ingin datang, bukannya aku tidak ingin. Andai aku bisa datang lebih awal aku tentu akan datang, ibu serta saudaramu tidak akan meninggal. Dan kau tidak akan menderita selama lima tahun sendirian di hutan." suara Hankyung menggema sampai Jaejoong yakin akan terdengar dari luar kamar.

Namun ia tidak gentar dengan suara pria itu yang meninggi, siapa dia, berani beraninya berkata kasar kepadanya. "Jelaskan padaku alasannya. Jelaskan juga bagaimana kau mengenal ibuku ketika kau sendiri seorang pangeran dari seberang lautan? Bukankah hal itu seharusnya menjamin kehidupan kami." Kata itu ia ucapkan lirih, namun seperti teriakan keras di telinga Hankyung sampai ia merasa pusing.

Apa yang Hankyung harapkan dari putranya ini setelah tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu menahu tentang betapa sulitnya peraturan kerajaan serta hidup di balik tembok kekuasaan yang menjadikan tubuh serta kebebasan bukan lah milik Hankyung sendiri. Meski peraturan kerajaan moderen jauh lebih manusiawi ketimbang di masa lalu, tetap saja, hidup dalam sebuah kungkungan tidak menyenangkan. Seharusnya ia paham jika Jaejoong tidak akan begitu saja mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah tanpa tuntutan. Apapun alasan yang mencegah dirinya datang lebih awal. Toh, putranya itu memang tidak tahu menahu tentang masa lalunya.

"Baiklah." ia menyerah. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu lalu menikah dan bagaimana kita berpisah."

Jaejoong membisu. Tidak ingin merubah keputusan pria yang ia ketahui sebagai ayahnya untuk menjelaskan. Kemudian sesuatu terbayang dalam benaknya. "Aku hanya pernah ingat berada di pelabuhan. Terjadi pertarungan tapi aku tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah kesana. Tidak ada ingatan apapun sebelum itu."

"Wajar saja. Karena kau kehilangan ingatanmu saat pembunuh bayar itu mengejar kalian, berniat membunuh pewaris kerajaan yang tersisa demi menduduki tahta Raja. Kau akan mendengar cerita selengkapnya nanti Jongie." Kali ini Jaejoong benar benar menutup mulut. Tidak ingin menahan penjelasan pria itu lagi.

"Saat itu Raja sakit keras, tabib maupun dokter manapun tidak mampu mengobati beliau atau bahkan tahu apa penyebab penyakit lumpuh yang di alami Raja saat itu, Kakekmu. Ibumu adalah pengembara yang kebetulan melewati tanah kerajaan dalam perjalananya mengelilingi dunia, semua orang yang pernah di sembuhkan oleh ibumu tahu benar bahwa ibumu tabib yang hebat. Kami rakyat china lebih menganggap itu mukjizat serta keajaiban Tuhan. Bukan kutukan atau penyihir seperti julukan yang di tanamkan warga di sini." Kata terakhir itu lebih terdengar seperti sindiran kejam.

"Ibumu datang ke kerajaan menawarkan diri, dengan begitu rendahnya sampai menolak fasilitas apapun ketika dia tinggal di istana dan menjadi tabib pribadi Raja. Saat itulah kami Melihatnya." Kenangan itu membuat wajah Hankyung lebih enak di lihat, suaranya melembut serta wajah marah yang di tunjukan pria itu sebelumnya lenyap tanpa sisa.

"Kami?" Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang siapa yang di sebut ayahnya sebagai _kami_.

"Aku dan saudara kembarku, Hangeng, Pamanmu."

"Kalian juga kembar?"

"Sama sepertimu, bukan."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya membayang ayahnya memiliki seseorang lain mirip dengannya. Meskipun ia sendiri juga memiliki saudara kembar. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia melihat wajah yang mirip denganya laksana pantulan kaca dalam wujud nyata ketika memandang Young Woon.

"Aku melihat kecantikan Ibumu yang juga di lihat oleh Kakakku, kami sama sama memuja Ibumu itu karena pantang menyerah dalam mengobati pasiennya, memiliki pendirian kuat dalam mengambil keputusan meskipun cara itu terbilang pengobatannya yang aneh, itu kata tabib kerajaan serta dokter kerajaan ketika ibumu mencoba menyembuhkan seorang dayang yang terkena racun ular. Aku belajar banyak hal dari ibumu, nak. Dan menurut kami Kim Heechul tidaklah aneh karena memiliki kelebihan melihat sesuatu yang tidak kita lihat, mendengar sesuatu yang tidak kita dengar dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kita rasakan."

Begitu banyak kenangan kebersamaan Yang berputar kembali dalam benak Hankyung. "Ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukainya, Ibumu tidak terkejut. Dia hanya mengatakan ' _Aku tahu_ ' dan tidak juga tertawa mengejek atau menjerit bahagia karena Pangeran berusia tiga belas tahun menyatakan perasaan kepadanya."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Itu terdengar menggelikan. Tapi ia akan terkejut jika mendengar ibunya menghina orang lain, bahkan jika orang itu membenci keluarganya sekalipun.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihat sesuatu, atau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku lihat, seperti Ibumu?"

"Tidak." Tapi saudaranya bisa. "Young Woon bisa. Dia pernah mengatakannya padaku bahwa ia melihat sesuatu tentang masa depan, dia memukulku karena marah ketika aku tidak mempercayainya." Jaejoong mulai mengenang. Bukannya ia tidak percaya ketika saudara kembarnya mengatakan ' _Kau akan hidup dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan di masa depan, sampai seorang pangeran datang menyelamatkanmu_ ' ia ketakutan, bukan menertawakan saudaranya itu. Karena jauh di lubuk hati, sebagian dalam dirinya percaya bahwa saudara serta ibunya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

Suara Hankyung membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong tentang masa lalu. Ia kembali mendengarkan suara ayahnya saat beliau bercerita penuh kenang. "Ketika Ibumu berhasil menyembuhkan Raja, butuh waktu dua tahun untuk menyembuhkan Kakekmu secara menyeluruh. Raja sangat berutang budi kepada Ibumu dan mengatakan akan memberikannya hadiah, ' _sebutkan satu permintaanmu'_ yang di sesali Raja kala Ibumu berkata satu ucapan yang mengejutkan semua orang. ' _Aku ingin salah satu dari putra Anda menjadi suamiku_ '. Kata itu membungkam setiap orang, aku sendiri terkejut mendapati Ibumu memilihku ketimbang Kakakku, yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya."

Jangan heran, karena selama dua tahun ibumu tinggal di dalam istana, tidak sekalipun dia menunjukan ketertarikan lebih terhadapku, ibumu melakukan semua orang dengan tutur kata dan kedudukan yang sama, tanpa perbedaan."

"Apakah Kakek menerima permintaan Ibu setelahnya. Karena itukah kalian menikah?"

Wajah sedih Hankyung membuat Jaejoong kembali duduk tegak di atas ranjang. "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Raja. Mustahil jika beliau menarik kata-katanya karena semua orang akan menggapnya tidak menepati janji, rakyat akan memandang rendah serta membenci Raja yang tidak menepati janjinya, meski pada kenyataanya rakyat akan menerima jika Raja menolak permintaan aneh itu. Ibumu laki laki, lima tahun lebih tua dariku jika kau lupa."

"Kakek menolaknya?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya memberikan pilihan padaku untuk memilih menikah dengannya atau tetap menjadi Pangeran." Hankyung masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa kata itu sekali lagi membuat semua orang menutup mulut dan guasar di tempat mereka berdiri. "Dan aku memilih menikah dengan Ibumu, di usir dari kerajaan, meninggalkan kedudukan sebagai seorang Pangeran."

Ada kesedihan dalam suara ayahnya yang membuat Jaejoong sedih. "Kau menyesali keputusanmu, Ayah?"

"Demi Tuhan, tidak! Aku mencintai Ibumu, kami memang meninggalkan kerajaan hari itu juga, Raja tidak sekejam itu kepada putranya sendiri dan memberi kami tempat tinggal yang layak serta tanah yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kami setelahnya. Aku dan Ibumu menikah, dan satu tahun kemudian kalian lahir. Kami sangat bahagia, bahkan Raja dan Ratu datang berkunjung menjenguk tapi itu menjadi awal petaka di mulai."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong bertanya tidak sabar. Pemuda itu duduk tegap di atas ranjang.

"Musuh Raja yang menginginkan kedudukan begitu banyak, Nak. Sampai kau akan takut jika hidup tanpa pengawal yang bersenjata. Musuh menggunakan kami sebagai sasaran pertama untuk menjatuhkan Raja. Kami pergi dan bersembunyi. Hidup dalam persembunyian tidaklah menyenangkan, tapi kita menjalani sampai kau berusia lima tahun, lalu kami di temukan kembali. Raja mengirimkan pasukan untuk membantu menyelundupkan kami keluar dari china, berharap kami akan aman di negeri kelahiran Ibumu. Beliau berpikir dengan naik kapal akan lebih aman, karena pesawat akan sangat mudah untuk di lacak."

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong berkata. "Tapi kami naik ke kapal tanpamu."

"Kau ingat?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Hanya saja aku tahu kau tidak naik bersama kami, kenapa?" Jaejoong berteriak.

Hankyung tetap tenang, pria itu kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu melanjutkan. "Aku terluka ketika mereka menukan kami. Ibumu memilih keputusan yang bijak ketika dia meninggalkanku terluka parah di dermaga. Di gang sepi yang akan melindungiku dari serbuan musuh. Ibumu tahu aku akan selamat karena dia berkata ' _Aku melihatnya, kau akan datang menemukan Jaejoong_ '. Tapi aku datang terlambat untuk menyelamatkan kalian."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Ayah? Kenapa kau tidak menyusul kami lebih awal setelahnya."

"Aku ingin. Tapi tidak bisa ketika aku di kurung di penjara bawah tanah oleh pihak musuk." Dengan getir Hankyung menambahkan. "Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya."

。。* 。。

Jaejoong tidak tahu ia menahan napas sampai ayahnya menghampirinya, duduk di sisi ranjang lalu menyentuh bahunya. "Kau tidak apa apa?" Hankyung terlihat khawatir.

"Di penjara?" Kata itu lebih tepat di sebut cicitan. "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu Ayah?"

Hankyung tersenyum getir membayangkan penyiksaan yang di alaminya selama menjadi tahanan. "Dia hanya mengurungku, aku tahu mereka tidak akan membunuhku. Karena aku adalah aset berharga bagi mereka yang tidak lain adalah Pamanku sendiri, adik Raja. Beliau memiliki ambisi untuk merebut kekuasaan dan menghalalkan segala cara bahkan mengejar kalian sampai ke Korea."

"Aku ingat kami berlari menyelamatkan diri." Jaejoong memejamkan mata, bayangan itu samar terlihat di benaknya.

"Saat itulah kau hilang ingatan. Kau terluka parah sampai Siwon datang dan menyelamat kalian. Aku menulis surat sebelum kami berangkat kepada Siwon bahwa kami membutuhkan bantuan, dengan pengawal serta polisi yang di bawa Siwon. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan kalian. Setelahnya, kau tahu sendiri."

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu ketika ayah berada di penjara?"

"Waktu itu aku belum tertangkap, mereka semua mengira aku sudah meninggal karena luka yang aku alami terbilang parah. Aku berbaring tak berdaya selama beberapa bulan, seseorang menyelamatkanku. Ketika aku sudah membaik dan berusaha menyusul kalian, sendirian tanpa bantuan menyusup ke dalam kapal. Aku tertangkap, Pamanku mengawasi pelabuhan. Dia curiga aku masih hidup dan bertekat untuk menangkapku. Dan berhasil."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Dengan keadaanku yang baru sembuh." Hankyung mendengus. "Dia tidak akan membiarkanku mati, nak, tapi tidak akan membiarkanku lepas. Karena dia berusaha merebut keudukan dengan menggunakanku sebagai umpan. Dan gagal."

"Ibu tau kau tertangkap?"

"Ya." ujar Hankyung getir

"Dia menunggumu. Selalu. Aku tahu itu."

"Aku juga selalu memikirkannya. Dan enam tahun lalu, aku berusaha melarikan diri dengan bantuan pelayan pamanku yang adalah mata mata kerajaan yang di kirim Kakaku, dia curiga aku masih hidup dan di sembunyikan. Selama sepuluh tahun itu, pamanku tidak lelah untuk menyerang keluarga istana, dia cerdik karena menggunakan serangan pihak dalam. Aku berhasil bebas namun harus puas jatuh ke jurang dengan kedalaman seratus meter lebih. Di bawah sama memang sungai, sungai deras yang membawaku sampai ke ujung lain pegunungan. Dan aku di nyatakan tewas."

"Tapi kau masih hidup."

"Tuhan menyayangiku."

"Ibu tidak tahu kau masih hidup, dia tidak mampu lagi melihat masa depan, dan beliau menyesal karena salah dalam keputusannya meninggalkanku waktu itu di gang seorang diri. Dia merasa bersalah, putus asa dan patah hati lalu bunuh diri."

"Sungguh khas Ibumu. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu aku masih hidup." ia menyesali hal itu. "Lagi lagi aku di selamatkan seseorang dan terluka, baru beberapa bulan setelahnya mampu menggerakan tangan."

"Begitu juga aku yang selamat padahal ibu sudah menggorok leherku." Jemari Jaejoong menyentuh bekas luka panjang di lehernya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa selamat, yang ia tahu ia sadar dan berada di rumah sakit.

"Karena alasan itulah pamanmu pindah ke kota, membangun istana baru dengan pengawasan yang lebih memadai sampai Paman di tangkap."

"Karena itukah kau pulang. Dia sudah tertangkap?"

"Ya. Kakakku sakit, mereka baru saja kehilangan putri keduanya, karena ulah pamanku, jadi aku di butuhkan di istana. Hanya saja dia belum tahu aku masih hidup."

"Kau ingin memberinya kejutan. Berhatap dia akan sehat setelah tahu Ayah masih hidup."

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau pikir kau mau bawa kemana putriku Jung Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar pertanyaan menuntut yang suaminya itu tunjukan padanya. Sungguh, khas Yunho yang selalu seenaknya sendiri tanpa melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Hankyung menatap pria yang saat ini berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari menuju undakan kapal yang tidak lain suami dari putranya itu dengan kening berkerut. Kapal akan segera berangkat, sayangnya Jaejoong tidak ingin ikut bersamanya pergi ke china.

Apa kata terakhir pria itu tadi? "Putri?"

"Pria bodoh itu memanggil bayiku seakan akan bayi ini perempuan." ujar Jaejoong menjelaskan.

" _Bayimu_?" Yunho mendengus kasar saat pria itu berhasil mendekati istrinya. "Seakan kau bisa menghasilkan bayi sendirian."

Bukannya meladeni ocehan suaminya, Jaejoong berbalik kepada ayahnya yang sudah bersiap naik kapal. "Abaikan dia."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak ingin mencaritahu jenis kelahin bayi ini sampai bayiku lahir." Ketika Yunho sudah akan memprotes, Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan. "Jika bayi ini laki-laki, apa kau tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai putraku?"

"Kau waras?" Alis pria itu bergerak keatas. "Tentu saja aku akan mengakuinya. Karena memang dia putraku." Yunho meralat. Kemudian pria itu menambahkan dengan kesal. "Ingin sekali aku memukul bokongmu agar kau belajar sopan santun juga tatakrama, terlebih jangan sekali-kali kabur dari kastil."

"Aku tidak kabur." Jaejoong membela diri. "Kau tidak ada di rumah dan aku tidak mau menunggumu pulang ketika kita tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali. Saat itu bisa saja Ayahku sudah berlayar dan pergi."

"Ayahmu?" Suaminya itu menatap Hankyung. "Jadi, kau sudah mengakuinya Ayah mertua?"

"Sopanlah sedikit kepada mertuamu, nak."

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah tidak sopan kepadamu."

Hankyung tertawa renyah. "Jaga putraku ketika aku pergi."

"Tanpa kau pinta pun aku akan menjaganya. Aku mencintainya, jika kau belum tahu itu."

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahuinya. Kau saja yang bodoh dan tidak berniat mengakui perasaanmu sendiri."

"Apa kau mengatakan aku bodoh, pak tua?"

"Astaga. Aku baru berusia tiga puluh lima tahun."

"Yang sudah memiliki putra berusia dua puluh tahun."

"Bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar." bentak Jaejoong kepada dua pria itu. Dan kepada suaminya ia berkata. "Ya. Dia Ayahku. Kau tidak boleh memarahinya atau membantahnya." Kepada mereka berdua ia menambahkan. "Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar."

Yunho memutar bola mata. "Kami tidak bertengkar."

"Bukan seperti itu yang baru saja aku dengar."

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan ketika kembali dan mendapati istriku tidak ada di rumah? Aku terlalu marah saat ini untuk bicara menuruti logika _mu_. Tahu kah kau bahwa aku ketakutan setengah mati jika saja aku terlambat menyusulmu, bisa saja kau pergi dengan kapal sialan itu."

Jaejoong beringsut mundur mendengar teriakan suaminya. Haruskah Yunho berkata sekeras itu padanya. Di sisi lain ia merasa senang Yunho begitu menghawatirkan dirinya dan takut bahwa pria itu akan kehilangan dirinya. "Aku minta maaf." Melempar diri kearah Yunho, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak memaafkanmu ketika begitu dekat denganku." Keduanya tertawa.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu aku pergi untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan."

"Sial." Yunho mengumpat dengan Jaejoong merona karena melupakan keberadaan ayahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Ayah. Andai kau bisa tetap tinggal lebih lama."

Hankyung membiarkan Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya. "Kita berdua tahu itu tidak mungkin. Meskipun aku bukan lagi Pangeran aku tetaplah saudara Raja yang sekarang. Dan dia memerlukan bantuanku."

"Semoga Paman Raja baik-baik saja." Panggilan itu membuat Hankyung tertawa cukup keras. "Kakakku akan tetawa mendengar panggilan keponakannya ini. Kau harus berkunjung kapan-kapan, tapi tanpa aku tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin memanggil musuh lain dan membawa mereka kembali memburumu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Yunho menyahut dan Hankyung percaya itu.

Suara panggilan dari nahkoda kapal yang akan Hankyung tumpangi sudah memanggil untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku harus naik atau kapal akan berlayar tanpaku. Aku tidak ingin menunggu kapal berikutnya yang tidak tahu kapan dan belum tentu mereka menerima penumbang tambahan."

"Kenapa kau tidak baik pesawat. Akan lebih aman dan cepat."

"Jaejoong akan menjelaskan padamu alasannya Yunho. Akan lebih aman jika tidak ada orang yang tahu aku masih hidup. Meskipun sekarang keamanan jauh lebih memadai. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka tahu aku masih hidup. Aku pergi."

Usai memeluk dan mengatakan kata agar ayahnya menjaga diri dan makan dengan baik, akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan ayahnya pergi dengan berat hati.

Keduanya masih berada di sana sampai kapal dagang itu berlayar menjauh sampai tak terlihat. Barulah Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang sepertinya sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Aku menemukan Yoochun, atau tepatnya Yoochun yang menemukanku di jalan utama menuju pelabuhan, sepertinya pria itu tahu bahwa aku akan datang."

Terdengar teriakan riang dari kejauhan yang membuat kedua orang itu memandang kearah pesisir sungai. Changmim berlari kencang kearahnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Nuna." panggilan itu membuat senyum Jaejoong lenyap.

"Haruskah bocah itu memanggilku seperti itu." grutunya.

Changmin berniat melemparkan diri kearah Jaejoong namun di tahan oleh Yunho. Pria itu menarik kerah leher kaos bagian belakang yang bocah itu kenakan, cukup untuk menahan Changmin melompat ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku ingatkan padamu sekali lagi, nak, jika masih juga tidak merubah kebiasaanmu dengan melempar dirimu sendiri kepada istriku. Aku melarangmu berdekatan dengan istriku dengan jarak lima meter."

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan mengubah kebiasaanku, Hyung, aku berjanji." Janji hanya omong kosong belaka karena setelah Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaos bocah itu. Changmin memekik senang dan berlari kearah istrinya.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan Yunho dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada adik tiri suaminya untuk bertanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Jika bukan karena aku, Yunho Hyung berpikir kau telah di culik oleh Mr. Choi dan berniat menyerbu mansion beliau dengan sepasukan polisi."

"Kau terlalu melebih lebihkan, nak." Yunho menyahut.

"Itu benar." Junsu menyahut. Pemuda itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka bersama Yoochun yang menggandeng tangan pemuda itu. Dan mereka tahu adanya suatu hubungan di antara mereka.

"Aku menemukan selembar pesan itu ketika berniat membereskan ruang kerja Yoochun, dan meberitahu Tuan besar bahwa kau pergi ke Mokpo."

Dengan perasaan pahit Yunho menambahkan. "Dan kau mengancam tidak akan memberitahuku jika aku tidak mengajakmu ikut serta." Menatap Changmin yang saat itu juga menatapnya Yunho mendorong kening adik tirinya. "Juga anak nakal ini menyusup masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum kami berangkat."

"Aku menghawatirkanmu akan tersesat, aku berbaik hati menyusup untuk memperingatkanmu bahwa Jaejoong Nuna pergi ke pelabuhan. Aku tahu dia menyusul Hankyung Hyung, dan aku tahu Hankyung Hyung akan berlayar karena kemarin malam dia mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas perhatianmu nak. Jadi, bisakah kalian menjauh dari istriku. Aku masih memiliki banyak urusan dengan istriku ini." Jaejoong tidak menunggu persetujuan dari mereka, ia menarik Jaejoong dan menggendong istrinya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tawa dari sekeliling dan teriakan protes Jaejoong.

"Diamlah, atau kau akan membuat kita berdua terjatuh. Atau kau ingin memberi mereka semua hiburan lain dengan melakukan hal itu? Jujur saja."

Jaejoong berubah tenang dan memeluk suaminya gemas. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia berbisik

"Aku tahu. Bahkan jika anak ini laki-laki aku juga masih tetap mencintaimu, meski aku lebih suka bayi perempuan cantik dengan mata bulat seperti ibunya." Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia merapatkan diri kepada Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang pria itu, menghirup aroma suaminya yang mampu membuat mualnya hilang seketika.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkanku," lalu ia menambahkan dengan suara yang sangat lirih. "Pangeranku."

-FIN-

4rb K persis. LOL  
Kok bisa ya. Kkkk

Ada yang mau epilog atau cukup sampai di sini?

Gantung gitu endingnya biar makin seru.  
-ngakak evil-

Ada yang minat cetak buat kenangan. Silahkan hubungi sherry. Karena tidak ada cetak kedua lagi. Dan tidak di jual di toko manapun.  
Halah. Harga lumayan mahal, Rp 95.000 tebal, 450 halaman lebih soalnya, PDF di usahakan.

Tapi ff ini tidak akan di hapus. Sayang.

Bagi yang bilang epilog di book aja.  
Maaf sebelumnya. Saya bisa di gorok reader kalau gitu. Jangan pilih kasih. Saya buat ff bukan untuk cari uang, adapun di kasih saya tidak nolak.  
-goyang itik-


	27. Chapter Epilog

Title : Say You Love Me

Author : Sherry Kim  
Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Sad, HQ, etc...

Rate : M  
 **WARNING**  
Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
Alur tidak jelas typo bertebaran.

.. * ..

Suara itu seperti bisikan kecil di antara keheningan luasnya aula kastil Jung. Suara seseorang yang berbisik, atau lebih tepatnya memerintah dengan tegas seorang lain untuk tidak bicara terlalu keras, lalu di susul suara langkah kaki terdengar samar.

Jaejoong meletakkan buku yang baru ia baca di atas meja, penasaran dengan suara yang sangat ia kenali milik siapa dan kejahilan apa lagi yang di lakukan adik tiri dari suaminya itu, semoga saja, ia berharap, Changmin tidak mengajak serta keponakan bocah yang mulai beranjak remaja itu. Ia pun keluar dari ruang duduk untuk memeriksa.

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong menemukan hal yang tak ingin ia lihat sampai kapan pun. "Tetap di situ Jung Changmin." suara itu menggelegar di aula luas kastil yang baru saja di dekorasi ulang itu.

Tiga sosok kecil di antara perabot besar ruang aula kastil mewah itu membeku di tempat mendengar suara yang mereka kenali dengan baik, bahkan yang mereka coba hindari mengingat kondisi mereka yang bisa di bilang mengerikan. Tiga pasang kaki bernoda lumpur membeku di tempat, bukan karena mereka takut mengotori lantai marmer indah tersebut, bukan. Melainkan takut mendengar amarah dalam suara sang nyonya rumah ketika berteriak beberapa detik lalu.

Kim Jaejoong berkacak pinggang di antara pintu ruang duduk, doe bulat pria manis itu mendelik galak, yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Changmin merinding ngeri karenanya Ini bencana. Batin Changmin.

Changmin sendiri tidak berniat mengajak keponakannya itu bermain, tapi mereka lah yang menemukan Changmin di istal bersama putra pengurus kuda sebelum hujan turun dengan lebatnya lalu petaka ini pun di mulai. Ia sendiri bertanya tanya bagaimana keponakannya itu lolos dari pengamatan pengasuh mereka.

"Mama." cicitan lirih suara gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah putri Jaejoong membawa tatapan pria manis itu untuk menelusuri tubuh putrinya.

"Ya Tuhanku, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Dengan langkah lebar, pria manis itu menghampiri mereka. Wajah-wajah mendelik ketakutan itu tak sedikitpun membuat amarah Jaejoong reda. "Lihatlah apa yang kalian lakukan dengan pakaian kalian?" ulangnya dengan sama galaknya.

Tiga pasang mata itu menunduk mengamati tubuh mereka sendiri. Sepatu kotor dan pakaian kotor yang lebih dari sekedar kotor, tepatnya mengerikan.

Tatapan tajam Jaejoong menghunus Changmin, karena bocah nakal itulah yang cukup dewasa di antara mereka bertiga. "Apa penjelasanmu Changmin?"

"Kami minta maaf." Suara cadel menarik perhatian Jaejoong, memaksa tatapan sang nyonya rumah untuk beralih ke arah dua gadis kecil berumur empat tahun yang berdiri tegak di belakang Changmin. Menyembunyikan diri mereka dari kemurkaan sang ibu.

"Jangan salahkan Minie Samcon, kami yang memaksa Samcon bermain bersama kami."

Jung Jaejoong melangkah lebih dekat, berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka, tubuh Jaejoong yang tinggi memaksa dua gadis kecil yang ia lahirkan itu mendongak agar dapat menatap wajah cantik ibu melahirkan mereka empat tahun lalu.

"Kalian mengakui kesalahan kalian, atau hanya ingin melindungi Paman kalian yang sama nakalnya seperti kalian?" lirikan sadis penuh teguran menohok Changmin sampai bocah laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun itu beringsut di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yolie tidak membela Paman kecil."

"Tapi kita memang membelanya." Putri pertama Jung Yunho serta Jung Jaejoong menyahut.

"Jadi Jung Ji Young, apa penjelasanmu selain pembelaan yang kau lakukan. Demi Tuhan, lihatlah baju kalian, penuh dengan lumpur dan di mana kalian mendapatkan lumpur untuk bermain." seingat Jaejoong tidak ada genangan lumpur atau sejenisnya di antara ratusan meter taman yang mengelilingi kastil. Itu sebelum hujan tentu saja. Tidak juga di sungai di mana mereka bertiga pernah berniat menaiki perahu tanpa adanya pengawasan orang dewasa.

Astaga. Hanya mengingat hari itu membuat jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti berdetak. Beruntung saat kedua putri kembarnya bersama Paman kecil mereka yang nakal sampai di dermaga buatan sisi sungai jauh di sebelah kiri kastil, mereka ke pergok oleh tukang kebun yang kebetulan ingin memeriksa saluran air yang mereka gunakan menyiram di taman.

Bertapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat melihat tukang kebun mereka mengiring masuk putri kembarnya bersama paman kecil mereka ke kastil utama dan memarahi mereka habis habisan. Jaejoong memahami amarah tukang kebun yang sudah mengabdi di keluarga Jung selama puluhan tahun itu karena kasih sayang. Iapun hanya diam saja melihat pria tua yang sudah beruban itu memarahi mereka dengan sangat kejam. Dan mengimbuhi omelan panjang lain kepada mereka setelahnya.

Yang lebih menggelikan atau yang membuat amarah Jaejoong maupun Yunho semakin berkobar. Tiga hocah nakal itu mengikat pelayan yang di tugasnya untuk menjaga anak-anak di kamar Changmin dan memberitahu mereka ide siapa berlayar di sungai itu. Demi Tuhan, itu hanya segelintir kenakalan lain yang anak-anak nakal itu lakukan bersama paman mereka.

Jaejoong berdeham untuk menghilangkan kenangan mengerikan sekaligus menggelikan itu. Sejak saat itu Yunho memerintahkan semua mata mengawasi mereka, pelayan anak-anak bertambah bahkan ketika siang hari. Akan tetapi hari ini dua dsri mereka Jaejoong liburkan. Mengingat adanya salah satu dari teman mereka yang menikah dan ia menyesali hal itu.

"Kalian sudah berjanji akan bermain di kamar dan tidak akan turun sampai makan malam. Kenapa kalian melanggar janji?"

Helaan napas kasar Changmin lagi lagi menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Pemuda itu tidak melihat tatapan Jaejoong karena sibuk mendelik ke arah dua keponakan cantiknya.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar, senyum yang tidak cukup indah ketika pria itu sedang marah. "Kita lihat apa yang akan di lakukan Kakakmu seandainya tahu hal ini, Changmin. Kenakalan kali ini tidak akan lepas begitu saja seperti sebelumnya." sungguh, Jaejoong yakin ini bukanlah kenakalan yang pertama dan terakhir, ia yakin itu. Bocah nakal ini selalu saja membuat masalah jika gadis kecil mereka mengikutinya.

"Tahu apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Empat pasang mata beralih ke ambang pintu, di mana Yunho baru saja pulang sore itu dan menanggalkan sepatu serta jas hujan yang basah. "Hallo putri Papa. Tidakkah kalian ingin menyambut Papa dengan sebuah ciuman serta pelukan." Tidak perlu menunggu perintah dua kali bagi si kembar, kedua gadis kecil itu berlari cepat kearah ayah mereka yang sudah merentangkan kedua lengan.

Jung Yunho terlambat menyadari apa yang membuat istri cantiknya itu murka, pria itu mendelik terkejut mendapati kedua putrinya melemparkan tubuh mereka kuat-kuat, plus bonus lumpur yang menyertai keduanya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan wajah kalian yang manis?" Yunho menggeryit ngeri melihat wajah mereka nyaris tak terlihat oleh masker alami tersebut. Hanya dua mata besar itulah yang terlihat jernih di antara wajah kotor penuh noda. "Papa tidak yakin ibu kalian akan senang melihat kemeja Papa juga terkena noda." Dan ia menyesal tidak mencari tahu itu sebelumnya. Bahkan, Yunho tidak berani menatap sang istri yang pastinya semakin murka.

Tawa cekikikan kedua putri kembarnya mengalahkan ketakutan Yunho terhadap omelan sang istri. Pria itu mengangkat keduanya dalam sekali gendongan di kedua lengan, lalu mulai berjalan melintasi ruangan. "Aku akan memandikan mereka, kau Changmin, bersihkan noda lumpur itu beserta lantainya dan temui aku setelahnya, jangan coba menghindar, nak, itu hanya akan membuat hukumanmu semakin berat." Yunho tidak menoleh saat mengatakan itu, pria itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan sibuk menggoda putrinya mengabaikan kemarahan wajah si manis Jaejoong.

Ia akan mengurus suaminya itu nanti. Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan senyuman puas. "Lain kali jangan bawa puriku jika kau ingin berbuat nakal ataupun bermain di luar sana. Kau tahu, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menemani kenakalanmu Minnie. Bersikaplah layaknya Paman yang baik, atau aku bisa saja meminta Yunho untuk menyekolahkanmu di asrama, dimana tidak ada hari libur untuk kau kembali melihat kedua keponakanmu yang lucu itu."

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang di inginkan Changmin akan terjadi. Hey, mereka adalah keponakan tersayangnya, ia rela memberikan jatah permen berharga miliknya secara diam-diam untuk membuat mereka senang setiap malam usai makam malam. "Aku berjanji tidak akan nakal." ujar pemuda itu penuh keyakinan.

"Aku harap kau serius nak, karena aku tidak akan menoleransi tindakan apapun yang membahayakan putriku." Anggukan cepat Changmin cukup untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Pergilah, kau butuh mandi. Tentu saja setelahnya kau harus membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat pada lantai marmer ini." Jaejoong melengganh pergibke arah dapur tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Changmin meringis melihat noda lumpur di lantai, ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa noda itu akan sangat merepotkan. Semoga Tuhan menolongnya, hukuman yang kakaknya berikan bukanlah mengepel lantai ruang tamu ini, bukan?

Ini mengerikan. Tanpa bantuan untuk membersihkan lantai yang luasnya tidak terkira. Changmin mendesah ngeri menatap tiga pasang kaki mengotori lantai itu. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar menyesal. Setidaknya untuk kenakalan mereka kali ini.

。。* 。。

Jung Ji Young dan Jung Jiyol, dua gadis manis yang di lahirkan Jaejoong empat tahun lalu itu duduk di tengah ranjang kamar orang tua mereka. Kedua gadis kecil itu sudah selesai mandi, dengan jubah mandi membungkus tubuh mungil mereka ketika Jaejoong memasuki kamar.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengamati kedua inetraksi gadis kecilnya sibuk bercanda satu sama lain, baik Jiyol maupun Ji Young membuat Jaejoong bangga karena melahirkan mereka dengan selamat meski harus menjalani operasi caesar, semua terbayar sudah dengan melihat kedua putrinya tumbuh sehat dan semakin cantik dari hari ke hari.

Suaminya masih berada kamar mandi, seperti biasanya Yunho selalu membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja medua putrinya lakukan ketika mereka mandi. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa membiarkan suaminya itu memandikan putri mereka, bahkan suaminya itu terbilang memanjakan keduanya sampai tingkat kelewat batas.

"Kau lihat. Apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Gadis-gadis kecilku telah lahir." ujar Yunho sombong suatu hari kepada Jaejoong. Pria itu begitu menyayangi Jiyol dan Ji Young sampai sering kali membuat Jaejoong iri.

Masih hangat dalam ingatan Jaejoong ketika mereka masih kecil, Yunho sering kali terbangun di tengah malam ketika putri mereka menangis, tanpa membangunkan Jaejoong, suaminya itu menuju kamar anak-anak yang berada di seberang kamar mereka, kamar yang dulunya menjadi kamar Jaejoong sebelum mereka menikah. Pelayan sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho di kamar itu, hal yang sangat jarang di lakukan oleh orang sekaya Yunho kepada putri mereka, toh, pria itu sudah memperkejakan pelayan untuk mejaga anak-anak.

Sampai saat ini pun bisa di bilang sebagian besar kebutuhan putri kembar mereka Yunho lah yang mengurusnya. Jaejoong hanya membantu ketika pria itu tidak memiliki waktu ataupun tidak berada di rumah yang bisa di bilang sangat jarang.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kaulah ibu mereka." ujar Jaejoong suatu hari saat melihat suaminya itu menggendong mereka di kedua lenganya. Yunho berkali kali lebih tampamln jika di lihat dslam pose seperti itu.

Suaminya itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata. "Kenyataanya manis, kaulah yang mengandung mereka."

"Lain kali cobalah kau yang hamil."

"Sungguh konyol. Tidak akan berhasil." Pria itu mmeberenggut marah meskipun senyum samar terlihat di bibir hati yang sangat Jaejoong sukai.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati ranjang, di mana kedua putrinya tersenyum menyambutnya lalu di susul serentetan kata cadel yang sebagian tidak ia pahami keluar dari mulut mungil mereka. "Mama, kami sudah mandi."

"Mama tidak marah lagi, bukan?"

"Mama tidak boleh menghukum Paman Changmin."

"Kami yang mengikutinya."

"Paman tidak berniat mengajak kami bermain di istal. Yolie nakal dengan kabur dari pelayan untuk mengejar Paman Changmin."

"Lalu Yongie terjatuh." Putri pertama Yunho itu mengakui. "Yolie berniat membantu Yongie tapi kami berdua jatuh dan kotor." Jaejoong menahan senyum melihat dua pasang mata menatap memohon kearahnya. Jika suaminya yang di hadapkan dengan kedua putrinya, kesalahan apapun itu pasti termaafkan. Namun tidak bagi Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin putrinya terlalu di manja tanpa tahu mana yang baik dan salah.

"Paman Changmin mencoba menolong kami." Putri keduanya melanjutkan. "Yolie nakal dan melempar lumpur ke tubuh Paman kecil."

Sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak mengubah ekspresi wajah mendengar penjelasan panjang kali lebar dari kedua putrinya. Kedua gadis itu begitu sangat bersemangat menjelaskan masalah itu bahwa paman kecil mereka tidak bersalah.

"Lalu?" Kedua lengan Jaejoong terikat di depan dada. Sedikit mendelik kearah putrinya karena ia tahu keduanya takut jika ia melakukan hal itu. "Kalian berniat mengambil alih hukuman yang Paman kecil kalian dapatkan?"

Kedua kepala gadis kecil itu menggeleng serempak. Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan senyum dan membuat kedua gadisnya ikut tersenyum lebar. "Jangan tersenyum. Mama serius dalam hal ini anak-anak."

"Jangan terlalu keras kepada mereka Sayangku."

Jaejoong mendelik kearah suaminya, mengabaikan tubuh sexy Yunho yang hanya mengenakan handuk di ikat di atas pinggangnya asal, berjalan santai menuju kamar ganti. "Jangan membela mereka Jung. Aku ingin mereka tahu kesalahan mereka. Dan kalian," Jaejoong kembali memutar tubuh menghadap dua putrinya. "Kalian tahu di mana kesalahan kalian?"

Keduanya mengangguk kompak, tidak berniat membuat amarah ibu mereka kembali berkobar. Sungguh, baik Ji Young ataupun Jiyol tidak menyukai amarah ibunya yang tentunya akan membuat ayah mereka terkena dampaknya. "Kami minta maaf Mama."

"Yolie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kami berjanji." Rambut panjang si kembar menyembul keluar dari handuk saat keduanya mengangguk dan menggeleng. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sebelum menyadari buliran air menetes menuruni ujung rambut panjang mereka.

Berbalik kearah suaminya yang sudah berpakaian, Jaejoong menatap tajam suaminya yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti itu. "Berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu untuk segera mengeringkan rambut mereka usai mandi, Jung, mereka bisa saja sakit." Buru-buru Jaejoong mengambil hairdrayer di dalam laci tidak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku baru akan mengeringkan rambut mereka _mungil_. Sebelum kau masuk dan berceramah panjang lebar. Hanya saja aku perlu mengganti pakaianku yang basah sebelum melakukanya." Yunho menggerling kearah istrinya dan menambahkan. "Atau kau lebih suka melihatku basah kuyup dan menatap tubuh indahku di balik kemeja basah yang menempel... Aow, sakit sayang." Yunho berteriak keras mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari Jaejoong.

"Kita tidak sendirian di sini. Kau ingin menodai telinga suci putriku."

" _Putri kita_." Yunho meralat. Serigai menyebalkan pria itu masih di sana sebelum Jaejoong kembali menghampiri si kembar untuk membantu mereka mengeringkan rambut.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana, ambil hairdrayer lain, dan keringkan rambut Yolie."

Kedua putri mereka terkikik riang mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ingin membuat istri cantiknya marah, Yunho segera melakukan perintah istrinya. Dua puluh menit kemudian, keduanya sudah berpakaian rapi serta rambut di ikat dua di kedua sisi dengan poni mereka menjuntai indah di atas mata dengan gaun berenda yang membuat keduanya seperti peri-peri kecil.

"Lihatlah putri manis siapa ini." Jaejoong berkata bangga.

"Putri Mama dan Papa." ujar keduanya serempak.

"Tentu saja putri _ku.."_ Yunho menyahut.

"Dia juga putriku." Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu beberapa kali, tidak ada yang mendengar ketukan itu karena kamar kembali ribut dengan tingah kedua suami istri itu dalam perdebatan lain. Si kembar hanya menatap wajah orang tua mereka dari wajah satu ke wajah lain.

"Mama."

"Tidak sekarang Yongie." Jaejoong menyahut. Lalu kembali mendebat suaminya.

"Papa."

"Tunggu sebentar Yolie. Papa belum selesai dengan Mama kalian."

Kedua gadis kecil itu mengamati sosok pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar. Pria itu tidak perlu menunggu untuk di persilahkan masuk karena ia mendengar suara perdebatan mereka dari luar pintu. Hal yang sudah sangat biasa ia dengar.

"Kebiasaam kalian sepertinya harus di ubah. Aku kebih menyukai kau tidak mendebat istrimu, Jung. Kau tahu itu hanya akan membuat Jongie semakin cerewet saat melawanmu."

"Itulah tujuanku." sahut Yunho sambil lalu dengan serigai lebar.

Hankyung melangkah santai menyebrangi jarak di antara dirinya dan kedua cucunya. Baik Jiyol maupun Ji Young mengulurkan tangan ingin di gendong kearah pria itu tanpa mempedulikan orang tua mereka.

"Kita biarkan mereka berdebat Kakek."

Hankyung tidak berniat mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut kedua cucunya. Ia tahu hal itu akan membuat cucunya itu marah dan ia suka sekali melihat wajah merajuk mereka ketika marah. "Tidak!"

"Kakek." Rengek keduanya.

"Terakhir kali Kakek menggendong kalian. Kakek mengalami sakit puggung. Aku ingat, salah satu dari kalian membuat Kakek kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh."

"Kali ini Yolie tidak akan nakal."

"Yongie akan diam saja jika Kakek berbuat nakal atau menggoda para pelayan sexy itu. Kami juga Tidak akan membiarkan Nenek tahu akan hal itu."

"Sexy?" Teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong di saat yang bersamaan. "Kalian dengar dari mana kata-kata itu?"

Jaejoong menatap ayahnya memberenggut sebelum kembali menatap putrinya penuh tuntutan.  
"Papa sering memanggil Jongie sexy atau Mama sexy." jawab salah satu dari si kembar.

"Istriku yang sangat sexy dan juga... ." Yunho tidak tahan lagi mendengar penjelasan putri pertamanya, pria itu membekap mulut mungil putrinya dan mendaratkan ciuman di sana. "Diamlah mungil."

Keduanya mengangguk serempak. Mengabaikan ibu mereka yang mendelik kesal kepadz ayah mereka.

"Jadi Kakek, maukah Kakek membawa kami kabur lagi."

"Tidak!" lagi-lagi kedua suami istri itu berteriak. Pernah sekali Hankyung menculik kedua cucunya ketika mereka berusia dua tahun. Hanya meninggalkan selembar surat di atas meja kerja Yunho yang memberitahu mereka bahwa Hankyung membawa cucu kesayagan mereka untuk menyebrangi lautan menuju China.

Astaga. Tidak lagi.  
Meskipun Jaejoong menyukai ide berkunjung ke china, di mana kerabat ayahnya tinggal dan melihat tempat tinggal saudara kembar ayahnya itu, ia tidak menyukai ide berkunjung dengan cara seperti itu. "Paman Raja akan menghukummu lagi jika kau membawa kabur mereka. Dan jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Papa. Mereka sudah besar dan paham dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tidak. Aku paham akan hal itu. Aku hanya akan membawanya turun untuk makan malam." ujar Hankyung pasrah. Meski menculik mereka terdengar menyenangkan agar Yunho maupun Jaejoong bisa fokus untuk mendapatkan putra atau putri lain. Oh, ia tak sabar mendapatkan cucu-cucu lain yang imut dan lucu.

"Kami menunggumu Kakek. Jika tidak Yolie akan mengatakan pada Nenek kalau Kakek suka menggoda pelayan cantik itu."

"Jadi. Kalian mengancam Kakek?"

"Tidak." keduanya menggeleng polos.

"Lalu. Apa kalian melihat Nenek kalian?"

"Dia di belakang Kakek. Nenek selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kakek pergi." Hankyung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nenek juga akan tertawa ketika Yolie ataupun Yongie berbuat nakal."

"Katakan kepada Nenek kalau Kakek mencintainya." Hankyung mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut mereka. Mengabaikan Jaejoong serta Yunho yang berkacak pinggang di sana dan membawa cucunya keluar dari kamar. "Silahkan lanjutkan perdebatan kalian. Kami tidak akan menunggu kalian untuk makan malam, kami janji. Jadi lakukanlah apapun yang akan kalian lakukan, tapi aku lebih suka kalian memberiku bayi mungil yang lain."

Wajah Jaejoong merona hebat menyadari apa yang di maksud oleh ayahnya. Yunho sendiri juga merona, hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Langkah Hankyung terlihat tegap menjauh dari kamar kedua orang tua dari cucunya. Pria itu menatap Jung Ji Young dan Jung Jiyol bergantian.  
"Jadi. Bagaimana dengan Nenek kalian?"

Keduanya diam sejenak. Mengamati lorong kosong di belakang mereka saat Kakek Han menggendong keduanya menjauh dari kamar orang tua mereka. "Nenek bilang dia selalu tahu."

Ji Young menabahkan. "Nenek juga mencintai kita semua."

"Aku tahu itu."

Langkah Hankyung tidak goyah menuruni tangga meski dengan kedua cucunya di kedua lengan. Pria itu tersenyum lebar melihat Changmin dan lap basahnya membungkuk di lantai yang sama basahnya seperti kondisi bocah nakal itu.

Mendengar adanya seseorang yang mendekat Changmin mendongak. "Aku senang Mama kalian tidak menghukum kalian. Lihatlah apa yang Nuna cantik itu lakukan padaku." menghela napas, Changmin melempar kain basah itu ke dalam ember. Mengamati kerja kerasnya mengepel lantai. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengajak kalian bermain. Aku kapok."

"Tapi Paman tahu kami bisa mengajak Paman bermain."

"Dan mengganggu Paman kecil." Serigai tiga bocah nakal itu membuat Hankyung tertawa. Astaga, Jaejoong akan memukul anak-anak ini andai putranya itu tahu mereka sedang menyusun kenakalan lain. Tapi ia menikmati kenakalan mereka sebagaimana Jaejoong menyukai sikap mandiri anak-anak yang tidak pada tepatnya meski Yunho memanjakan kedua putri mereka. Dan keduanya memiliki kelebihan yang di turunkan dari nenek mereka yang tidak di milikki oleh Jaejoong.

Di dalam kamar di lantai atas. Yunho menatap pintu tertutup di belakang ayah mertuanya dengan senyuman lebar. Pria itu merenungi apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap istrinya yang pembangkang, dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan istrinya yang masih juga merajuk tentang memperlakukan putri mereka, tanpa menunggu istrinya terdiam, Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

Benar saja, Jaejoong terdiam sebelum membalas ciuman suaminya dengan sama antusiasnya sebagaimana ia mencium Jaejoong. "Aku akan meghukumu karena selalu melawan dan mendebatku."

"Aku akan menerima apapun hukuman yang kau berikan padaku." itu adalah sebuah ijin yang menggoda untuk di abaikan. Lengan Yunho merengkuh pinggang istrinya dan membawa langkahnya menuju ranjang. "Kali ini aku akan membuatmu memberiku pewaris yang sesungguhnya. Dan aku ingin dua bayi kembar laki-laki."

"Dan jika aku melahirkan bayi perempuan lagi."

"Tidak buruk juga, bagus, karena kita bisa melanjutkan usaha kita untuk mendapatkan pewaris sampai kita bisa mendapatkanya. Dan aku berjanji kepadamu bahwa kita akan menikmati usaha keras kita, mungil." Tawa Jaejoong menggema di kamar luas itu. Ia merasakan lembutnya selimut di punggung saat Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. "Apapun untukmu." ia pun menarik suaminya menunduk agar dapat ia cium sesuka hati.

 **Selesai!**

Terima kasih masih setia menunggu ff ini dan semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.  
Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama.

See u Next FF.  
Baca juga FF Sherry lainnya ya.

Kecup satu satu.  
-Di tendang.-

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **SAY YOU LOVE ME**  
Harga. Rp. 95.000  
450 lebih halaman. Super tebal.

Berminat silahkan PM sherry.  
Via FB atau Via BBM atau Line dan wattpad.

Tutup po sampai tgl 15 bulan depan.  
Terimakasih.


End file.
